NOCHE BUENA
by Kagurami
Summary: Mamori Anezaki está en medio de un dilema... Necesita encontrar un prometido para la noche del 24 de diciembre y el quarterback de Deimon fue seleccionado como la "mejor opción"... ADV. LEMON!
1. El prometido

**Konnichiwa Minna ^-^**

**Como podrán ver no puedo quedarme quieta cuando se trata de HiruMamos jejejejeje**

**Así que comencé otro fic de ellos **

**(Kyaaaaaaaaa en verdad me obsesiona Hiruma Youichi :P)**

**Aunque este va a ser cortito alosacostumbrados largos que he hecho pero para serles sincera, en verdad quise hacer un SHOT pero…. Jejejejeje no pude**

**Asi que…bueno, espero les guste!**

**n_n**

**Vicky ¡Gracias por el apoyo! ***

**^.^**

Diciembre. Un mes mágico donde todo el mundo anda por allí y por allá rebosantes de una singular alegría. Las calles atiborradas de luces y adornos navideños hacen de Tokio un bello y un muy agradable lugar para recorrer en busca de regalos para obsequiar en las fiestas decembrinas y esos pasteles de nata y fresas tan tradicionales en esa época del año. El mes donde las personas aprovechan para reunirse con sus familiares y amigos luego de un extenuante año de labores y actividades para convivir con ellos, aunque sea unos momentos, en paz y armonía.

Por tal, todo el mundo espera el mes decembrino con exagerada emoción (sobre todo las parejas de enamorados) y, por supuesto, los alumnos del Instituto Deimon no son la excepción. A partir del 1º de dicho mes, la mayoría de los grupos de la escuela se reúnen y se organizan para adornar sus respectivas aulas y clubes con excesiva conmoción. El club de los Deimon Devil Bats también. Kurita, como siempre, era el primero en llegar con cajas y más cajas retacadas de adornos navideños porque, a pesar de ser su último año en Deimon, el gran hombre de línea, al igual que Musashi, Yukimitsu, Hiruma y Mamori, seguía siendo un miembro activo de los tan afamados Devil Bats y por ello no dudaba en poner manos a la obra junto con su kohai y casi todos los demás miembros del equipo en comenzar la transformación de la habitación del club en un maldito árbol navideño.

-Tch… por lo único que permito todas estas pendejadas coloridas en el club es porque parece que arreglar el lugar como si fuera la jodida casa del gordo barbudo vestido de rojo que anda en reno hace que estos renacuajos entrenen con más ganas…- Hiruma se quejaba con su inseparable compañero pateador mientras miraban como la maldita manager y la jodida patines colgaban unas pequeñas tonterías en los lockers de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo

-Pues yo creo que es… lindo…-

-¿Lindo? Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo pegado al maldito gordo por lo que tu cerebro comienza a fundirse por tanta mariconería-

-Jajajaja no es eso, el problema es que tú eres un maldito Yeti de corazón frío-

-Tch…. Da igual-

Mientras Mamori y Suzuna colocaban esos pequeños adornitos coloridos en los casilleros de todos los jugadores, no pudieron evitar escuchar las quejas del capitán…

-You-nii baka… ¿Cómo es posible que no le agrade esta época del año! ¡Es muy emocionante!- la ojivioleta comentaba mientras terminaba de colgar un pequeño decorado especialmente arreglado con unos corazones rojos y muchas estrellitas en el locker del runningback de Deimon

-Ya sabes cómo es….- la castaña comenta distraída sin quitar la vista de un agraciado osito con un gorrito navideño hecho de fieltro el cual se suponía que tenía que colgar en ESE casillero

-Ni se te ocurra maldita manager- Hiruma exclama acercándose a la ojiazul

-Eh?...- sorprendida la manager esconde el adorno en su espalda velozmente al ver que el temido quarterback se acercaba- N…no pensaba ponerlo en tu locker… -

-¿Ah no?-

-No. Iba a dárselo a….- Mamori mira de reojo al pateador quien estaba detrás del rubio sonriendo divertido-…. ¿Juumonji….kun?...- exclama luego de leer los labios del kicker

-Si quieres se lo puedo llevar… está entrenando en este instante- Musashi se acerca a la ojiazul estirando su brazo para recoger el osito pero justo cuando la castaña iba a dárselo, se lo arrebatan con urgencia de las manos…

-Tch… el jodido hermano ya tiene uno colgado allí- Youichi señala el casillero de Kazuki-kun

-¿Y eso qué?- Gen cuestiona con una leve sonrisa

-¿Por qué carajo tendría que tener dos? ¿Acaso goza de algún privilegio extra ese maldito línea? NO, entonces… solo uno- el capitán da media vuelta y sale de la habitación

-…- Mamori lo sigue con la mirada con expresión perpleja… _"¿Qué le sucede?"_ pensaba mientras Musashi y Suzuna se entre miraban y sonreían al entender lo que pasaba en ese momento

.

.

.

.

.

Y así habían transcurrido casi tres semanas del jodido diciembre. Todos eran endemoniadamente felices y más, luego de saberse finalistas, nuevamente, del tan esperado Xmas Bowl de ese año, por lo que todos los miembros del equipo entrenaban con más ahínco, jugaban cada vez mejor. Inclusive todos habían roto su propia marca personal en la carrera de las 40 yardas. Efectivamente la época navideña les levantaba el ánimo a los Devil Bats por tal motivo fue muy extraño ver, la mañana del 20 de diciembre, a la manager del equipo tan cabizbaja y afligida…

-¿Qué sucede Mamori-san?- Gen-kun, quien había llegado tarde y todavía estaba preparándose para salir al campo y comenzar con el entrenamiento matutino, le pregunta a la consternada castaña

-…Estoy en un gran aprieto y no sé como haré para salir de él…- con un gran suspiro la ojiazul le menciona al kicker

-Cuéntame-

-¿No vas a entrenar? Hiruma va a matarte si no te presentas-

-No importa. Puedo lidiar con el maldito demonio-

-Ok- y con una bella sonrisa comienza la explicación de lo sucedido la noche anterior en su casa

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

En el hogar de la familia Anezaki, Mamori y sus padres conversaban amenamente durante la cena. Comentaban cuestiones del trabajo del padre, cosas de la escuela de la jovencita y de cómo le había ido a su madre lidiando con todas las amas de casa corriendo como locas por todas las tiendas de la región en busca de regalos e ingredientes para preparar las cenas navideñas.

-Oh! Mamori no te hemos dicho ¿adivina quien vendrá a pasar con nosotros la noche buena y el día de navidad?-

-Mmmm no tengo idea-

-¡Tu abuela Lucile!-

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? ¡No puedo creerlo! Ella nunca había querido venir desde Inglaterra a pasar unos días con nosotros. ¡Qué emoción!- la ojiazul en verdad estaba conmocionada. Quería mucho a su abuela materna pero, como había comentado, a la mayor no le gustaba, ni de chiste, dejar su país y menos si tenía que viajar en avión

-Siiiii, llega el 23 de diciembre a las 4.00 p.m.- la madre de Mamori comenta extasiada por lo feliz que estaba al saber que podría tener cerca a su madre nuevamente, luego de tanto años de estar lejos de ella

-Mmmm pero tengo una duda… ¿cómo hicieron para convencerla? Es muy raro que haya accedido a venir si absolutamente todos los años la hemos invitado y jamás ha querido viajar-

-…- ambos padres se miran entre sí hasta que la madre de la ojiazul se anima a responder

-La hemos convencido diciéndole que… tenía que venir a conocer a tu… _**prometido**_-

-¡ ¡ ¡ QUÉEEEEE ! ! !-

-Si… a tu madre se le ocurrió esa pequeña mentira para convencerla porque sabía que con algo así tu abuela no podría rehusarse-

-Gomennasai Mamori pero era la única forma. Sabes cómo piensa ella con respecto a tu futuro como esposa. Ella prácticamente nos ordenó que cuando el momento llegara ella daría el "veredicto final" si esa persona es la apropiada para formar parte de nuestra familia. Fue muy insistente en ello-

-Si lo sé, por eso es que me extraña que hayas podido inventar algo así. Obaa-san es muy especial…-

-Así que…. Tendrás que conseguirte un "prometido" para la noche buena… se supone que ese día_** él**_ vendrá a cenar con nosotros para presentárselo a tu abuela-

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Y donde se supone que voy a sacar un novio para ese día?-

-Ehmmm… podrías preguntarle a alguno de tus amigos del Instituto…- la madre de la castaña comenta ligera como si fuera algo muy común y fácil de hacer

-Madre… ¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo?-

-Por favor hija, hazlo por mí. Solo será por unas cuantas horas… Onegai-

-Ufff está bien… veré que puedo hacer-

-Ah! Mamori… deberías buscar algo bonito para obsequiarle a tu novio en navidad- la madre sonríe cálidamente mientras la ojiazul emite un largo suspiro de aceptación

-Está bien-

**-Fin Flashback-**

.

.

.

-Así que… necesitas un "prometido"-

-Hai…- la pobre ojiazul casi llora gracias a la retorcida situación

-Bueno, yo te ayudaré-

-¿Tú quieres ser mi novio ficticio?-

-Bueno, no tendría ninguna objeción aunque lamentablemente ese día no estaré disponible. Pero tengo alguna idea de quienes podrían hacerse pasar por "tu futuro esposo"- Musashi sonería con sorna

-No te rías de mi infortunio Musashi-kun…-

-Ok. Analicemos. Para convencer a tu abuela necesitarás un hombre que sea compatible con tu carácter así que descartemos a Ishimaru, Yukimitsu y a Kurita ya que son… demasiado tímidos. También dejaremos fuera a Sena, Komusubi, Omasadake y a Monta-kun porque son demasiado pequeños para ti-

-Aha- Mamori escuchaba atenta las recomendaciones del pelinegro

-Necesita dar la apariencia de responsable y serio así que también descartaremos a Toganou, Kuroki, Yamaoka y Satake-kun ya que son demasiado problemáticos y/o pervertidos ¿no lo crees?-

-…Hai…-

-Por lo que solo están Taki-kun… Ehmmmm pero es demasiado idiota… descartado también. Así que solo nos quedan Juumonji-kun e Hiruma-

Mamori no pudo evitar poner tal expresión de sorpresa y pánico por lo que el pateador del equipo insistió en que se calmara ya que, terminando el entrenamiento, él lo arreglaría todo para ella.

Una vez finalizada la práctica, ya en la habitación del club mientras todos los hombres parloteaban entre ellos, Musashi buscó a Juumonji quien estaba gritándose estupideces con los otro dos "hermanos" y le declaró que necesitaba que se quedara un momento una vez que todos se hubieran ido porque tenía algo muy importante que discutir con él. En lo que respecta a Hiruma-kun, el muchacho pelinegro sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle que si podría quedarse un poco más ya que el demonio rubio siempre era el último que se retiraba del club.

-¿Para qué carajo quieres que me quede?-

-Ya lo sabrás-

-Tch…. Jodes demasiado maldito viejo-

Luego de que solo hubieran quedado los dos hombres que se necesitaban, Gen, quien estaba parado junto a una manager extremadamente ruborizada, exclama….

-Ok. El asunto está así: Anezaki-san necesita ayuda urgente…. Necesita que uno de ustedes pase con ella la noche del 24 de diciembre-

-UUUUHHHH?- Juumonji intrigado vocifera mientras que Youichi sentado un poco más alejados de ellos solo revienta una bomba de chicle mientras sigue tecleando su ordenador sin darle importancia al anuncio del kicker

-¿Tienes algún plan para ese día Kazuki-kun?- cuestiona el pateador

-Ehmmm si… algo así-

-¿Y tú Hiruma?-

El capitán demonio tardó una vida en responder luego de cerrar su computador y levantarse pesadamente de su asiento para ir a guardar el aparato a su locker….

-No… pero no tengo ninguna jodida intención de pasar esa estúpida noche con la maldita manager. Preferiría ver televisión en mi alcoba-

-Tch…eres un imbécil, grosero y para rematarla, un patán. Todavía no te he dicho la razón por la cual Mamori-san necesita su ayuda…-

-No me interesa-

-De…déjalo Musashi-kun… No importa-

Mamori no daba más de la vergüenza. Muy seguramente ambos jóvenes deberían estar pensando que la castaña se había vuelto loca como para pedir prácticamente una _cita_ para esa noche especial ya que, supuestamente, el 24 de diciembre es la noche donde, generalmente, las parejas de enamorados pasan una velada romántica e inolvidable.

La castaña no pudo evitar entristecer al escuchar la cortante respuesta del rubio. Ella sabía que pedirle algo así a ese chico era una "misión imposible" por lo que, viendo un rayo de esperanza en Kazuki-kun levantó la mirada y la dirigió al fullback del equipo.

-Lamento todo esto Juumonji-kun…Ehmmm…no hay problema, no te preocupes- exclama la castaña al ver la preocupación y desconcierto en el rostro del chico. Mamori se daba cuenta que el pobre infeliz estaba consternado por no poder brindarle ayuda a su querida compañera y manager

-Bueno, creo que eso es tod…-

-¡Anezaki!… ¡puedo cambiar mi cita para otro día y así poder ayudarte con tu problema!- Juumonji no soportó la presión… debía ayudarla

-¿De… de verdad?- Mamori exclama muy sonriente y con expresión de alivio

-Clar…-

-Silencio jodido delincuente…. Yo lo haré- Hiruma interrumpe acercándose a la castaña

-¿No habías dicho que no en un principio?-

-Cállate maldito anciano o te retaco de balas… Creo que no moriré si ayudo a esta jodida mujer una vez-

-¿En verdad no te importa Hiruma-kun? Puedo apoyarme en Juumonji-kun ya que ha dicho que puede estar disponible…-

-Ya he dicho que lo haré yo maldita manager así que comienza a explicar por qué carajo necesitas pasar la jodida noche buena con un hombre-

-E…está bien-

Mamori comienza a dar la misma explicación que le dio a Musashi temprano esa mañana. No tardó más de 10 minutos en poner al tanto al quarterback de Deimon del "perfecto plan de su madre" para obligar a su abuela a ir a visitarlos. Era una tontería pero, en realidad, no quería desilusionar a su mamá y realmente quería ver a su abuela por lo que no lo pensó demasiado y se propuso encontrar la ayuda de algún muchacho para fingir una relación entre ambos y convencer a la señora mayor que ese joven sería el futuro esposo de la castaña.

-Así que necesitaría que finjas, por una noche, ser mi prometido-

-Eso será una maldita pérdida de tiempo ¿Acaso tu familia está compuesta por personas sin neuronas?

-Ey! no ofendas a mi familia-

-Es que es obvio que nadie se tragaría que existe una relación entre los dos. ¡Es ridículo!-

-Bueno, mi oferta sigue en pie Anezaki-san. Quizás si soy yo, lo del asunto de "pareja" sea más… creíble- Juumonji tratando de salvar la situación al ver a la ojiazul consternada por el pesimismo del demonio

-Dije que te calles jodido hermano. YO LO HARÉ!-

-Está bien… no te exaltes. Sigan poniéndose de acuerdo. Nosotros nos vamos- Gen con una pequeña sonrisita pícara le hace señas a Juumonji para que salgan lo más pronto posible del club

.

.

.

Esa mañana, luego de hablar con la castaña en la habitación del club sobre la "búsqueda del pretendiente", Musashi disimuladamente se acercó al joven lineman para comentarle que, mientras la ojiazul le explicaba su pesar, a él se le había ocurrido un pequeño plan para emparejar a esos dos que, desde hace mucho tiempo mostraban un leve interés mutuo y de paso divertirse un rato viendo las estúpidas reacciones que tendría el rubio. Claro que el quarterback lo negaría toda la vida, sin embargo en lo que respecta a la manager solo había que ponerle un poquito de atención a la manera en cómo mira al chico demonio para darse cuenta que en verdad siente una extraña atracción por él. Entonces el joven Takekura, como el supuesto mejor amigo del ojiverde, creyó que era buena idea ponerlos a prueba y por eso se pusieron de acuerdo ambos jugadores para interpretar una pequeña farsa terminando el entrenamiento.

-Realmente es duro de roer…- comenta el lineman de camino a la salida de Deimon

-Es un imbécil… y se sigue negando que quiere a la chica. Baaaaka. Todos los Devil Bats sabemos que le gusta Mamori-san y que a ella también le atrae ese idiota. Por cierto, actuaste bien Kazuki. De verdad te veías interesado en apoyar a Mamori-

-Bueno, no me hubiera molestado en absoluto ser su "novio" por una noche-

-Jajajaja, me imagino… siempre y cuando el demonio no termine asesinándote, hubiera estado bien-

-Bueno, esperemos que Hiruma no estropee todo en esta oportunidad única por comportarse como… "Hiruma"-

-Jejejeje… Va a estar bien-

En ese momento el susodicho chico demonio sale de la habitación del club con una terrible expresión de molestia. Y al pasar junto a sus compañeros de equipo desvía la mirada hacia el pelinegro mientras exclama alejándose con paso veloz y muy, muy enfadado…

-¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre ponerme en esta jodida situación? ¡Voy a matarte maldito viejo estúpido!-

-Oh no, no lo harás…-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno… he aquí el primer capi **_

_**¿Qué tal?**_

**:B**

_**Como verán está ambientado en época navideña pero para mí (con lo desesperada que soy) era imposible esperarme al fin de año por lo que lo subí prematuramente**_

_**Jijijijiji**_

_**Ok, espero les haya gustado ^^**_

_**Y como siempre intentaré actualizar rapidín**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Ja ne**_


	2. Triángulo amoroso

_**Ok…. Aquí les dejo el segundo capi :B**_

_**Como quería actualizar rápido este quedó un poquitititito más corto :P **_

_**pero bue…. Espero les guste**_

_**^.^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aaaahhhh Muchas Gracias Narusaku´sFan, MamoriI-AnezakiI, ashira23, yaoista y Rei sama18 por leer y dejarme esos lindos reviews XDDDDD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok… a leer se ha dicho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

20 de diciembre….

Esa tarde, luego de que Hiruma saliera de la habitación maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos por haber sido elegido para ser el "joven afortunado", Mamori se prepara para regresar a casa. Una vez en allí, cansada por el tan estresante día, se avienta suavemente a su cama dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. De alguna manera se sentía un poco más tranquila. La primera fase del plan había sido exitosa… ¡Ya tenía pretendiente! Pero el problema era precisamente quien era _él_…

-Dios mío, de todos los hombres que conozco y que podrían haber sido… tuvo que ser él. Hiruma Youichi no es para nada mi tipo. Es demasiado egocéntrico, egoísta, mal hablado y chantajista. Aunque no puedo negar que es bastante apuesto… es alto, su cuerpo trabajado por tanto entrenamiento se observa muy bien formado, sus ojos verdes… cuando los fija en ti, parecen penetrarte y te quedas sin habla y ese aire de superioridad que lo inunda lo hace ver extremadamente serio, elegante y… sexy…- la castaña se quedo helada por unos segundos. ¿Sexy? ¿Había dicho… sexy? Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando desalojar su mente de esas imágenes sugestivas del susodicho que le llegaban de forma abrupta provocándole una extraña aceleración en el corazón y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Aaaahhhh definitivamente Obaa-san nunca se tragará la farsa. Es una señora muy perspicaz. Será imposible que podamos burlarla. Pero bueno, todo sea por complacer a mi madre. Así que, manos a la obra, ya que solo tengo un par de días para "entrenar" al demonio-

.

.

.

.

.

21 de diciembre…

Reunidos en el club más temprano de lo habitual, la manager y el quarterback de Deimon intentaban ponerse de acuerdo para la noche del 24 de diciembre. Hiruma estaba renuente a tener que fingir ser novio de la castaña ya que jamás le había prestado demasiada atención a ese tipo de relaciones sentimentales por lo que prácticamente estaba en cero aunque jamás dejaría que esa flaqueza fuera evidente y menos frente a esa jodida disciplinaria. Igualmente Mamori...

-Entonces, maldita manager, llegaré a tu casa a las 8.00 p.m.-

-Hiruma-kun… no puedes maldecir frente a mi abuela y menos dirigirte a mí de esa manera. Obaa-san es demasiado especial. Recuerdo que desde que tengo uso de razón ella siempre me ha dicho que cuando por fin eligiera a la persona indicada, ese hombre debería ser como una especie de "príncipe azul", entonces, si te oye decir esas palabrotas… bueno, la idea del _príncipe_ se va a ir al caño-

-Kekekeke ¿príncipe?... ¿Debo parecer un príncipe? kekekekekeke. Está bien, me comportarme como uno-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro maldita manager… como uno autoritario o bárbaro pero príncipe al fin kekekekekeke-

-Ashhh, eres imposible-

.

.

.

Esa misma mañana, Musashi se encontraba de un muy buen humor y luego de ver al rubio y a la manager intentando entenderse mutuamente en la habitación del club, decidió que era un buen momento de fastidiar un poco al quarterback con todo el asunto del "prometido" así que mientras duraba el entrenamiento se puso de acuerdo con su cómplice y amigo, Juumonji-kun, para jugarle una pequeña bromilla al capitán y ver la reacción que tendría.

A mitad del entrenamiento….

-Oi… ¿no es esa tu novia, la que está acariciando a uno de los hermanos?- obviamente Gen hablaba de como Kazuki-kun se había acercado a la castaña con falsas intenciones de solicitarle ayuda para que el pateador pudiera joder a su amigo y de paso reírse un poco de sus expresiones

-Cállate estúpido… no es mi novia… Tch ¿Quién querría salir con esa jodida obsesionada por los pastelitos de crema?-

-Pues… Seguramente Juumonji-kun…-

Hiruma hacía que no lo oía mientras que con paso ligero se acerca a la manager y al idiota delincuente. En ese instante, Youichi puede observar que la ojiazul se encargaba de colocarle al jugador una pomada para dolores musculares en su muslo derecho. El rubio se acercó más y lo que vio lo enfadó por demás, aunque no sabía por qué. Mientras la castaña estaba muy concentrada en la pierna del chico, el maldito full back la observaba con ojos "lujuriosos" según el criterio del quarterback. En ese instante, Hiruma le quita el frasco de la mano a la manager y se lo entrega con rencor al "herido"...

-Maldita disciplinaria, deja de entretener a estos malditos. No puede estar tan lastimado como para que lleve tanto tiempo aquí sentado-

-Hiruma-kun, agradecería que ya no me llamaras de esa manera. Solo "Mamori"… debes acostumbrarte. Ya hablamos de eso. Además ¿Qué te sucede? Hacer esto es parte de mi trabajo-

-Exacto jodida manager, solo ponte a trabajar y ve por la información que te solicité en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí- la castaña refunfuñando, se fue- Y tú… maldito delincuente, vete a masajear tu solo- Youichi da media vuelta y se aleja

-Pffff Jajajaja eso estuvo bien Kazuki ¿le viste al cara?-

-Sip… Cada vez es más obvio-

.

.

.

.

.

Era la hora de la práctica vespertina. Anezaki repasaba en su mente una y otra vez toda la situación y su respectivo progreso mientras veía a sus compañeros entrenar de forma extenuante…

Paso 1 – Conseguir prometido: _completado_

Paso 2 – Ponerlo al tanto de lo especial que es la abuela: _completado_

Paso 3 – Conseguir un regalo: …

"_Un regalo…. Un dichoso regalo…"_

El día anterior luego de que se decidiera que Hiruma Youichi sería el "chico con suerte" y recordando lo que le había dicho su madre con respecto a conseguir un presente para su "amado", aprovechó de camino a casa, a recorrer varias tiendas comerciales en busca del obsequio que debía entregar en navidad. Hubiera sido algo fácil si a la persona que tendría que dárselo no fuera el quarterback demonio de Deimon.

-¿Qué podría regalarle? Según tengo entendido, los chicos reciben de sus novias cosas hechas a mano como un sweater, un pastel o una cena romántica porque así demuestran lo mucho que sienten por el hombre amado. Eso sería en una situación normal pero mi situación es completamente diferente… ¡ES HIRUMA-KUN! ¡El capitán demonio más temido de todo Tokio!... ¡Dios!, que complicado…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

No mucho tiempo después el entrenamiento se daba por finalizado. En la habitación del club todos se preparaban para ir a casa. Mamori, que todavía no podía dejar de pensar en el maldito regalo, se le ocurrió apoyarse en uno de los chicos con quien tenía más confianza por lo que disimuladamente se acerca a Gen y le explica su duda…

-Mamori, la verdad no soy bueno en esas cosas. Mejor pregúntale a Juumonji. Justamente el otro día me estaba contando acerca de todo lo que le regalaban sus "fans" lo que provoca, de a mares, envidia y enojos por parte de sus "hermanos"-

-Está bien. Gracias Gen-kun- la ojiazul se dirige al encuentro del full back de Deimon

Pasados 5 minutos desde que la castaña estuviera hablando con Juumonji, Musashi nuevamente se acerca al quarterback…

-Ey! Déjame preguntarte algo ¿has intentado, alguna vez aunque sea, llamarla por su nombre?-

Hiruma, eleva la vista de su computador para clavar sus penetrantes y muy molestos ojos verdes en el kicker…

-Por que de ser así… quizás sea mejor pedirle a Juumonji-kun que se haga cargo. Después de todo se ve bastante cómodo mientras está junto a ella ¿no lo crees?- el pelinegro intencionalmente señala a la pareja que estaba a unos cuantos pasos riendo amenamente

-Deja de joderme maldito viejo. He dicho que lo haría y lo haré. Puedo manejar una estúpida cita y no soy idiota… cuando sea el momento la nombraré como ella quiera. Ahora déjame en paz-

-Ok, ok… no te sulfures-

Musashi se aleja mientras Hiruma, con algo de rabia escondida sigue escrudiñando sin pausa a los dos jodidos que parecían más pareja que solo manager y jugador

-Juumonji-kun ¡Gracias por ayudarme! creo que así me será más fácil escoger un regalo para Hiruma-kun- la castaña sonríe muy alegre

-…En verdad te ves…. emocionada- el lineman observa detenidamente a la manager

-Jajajajaja es que siento que se me quitó un peso de encima. Estaba rompiéndome la cabeza por pensar en que podría obsequiarle a un hombre en navidad… bueno, en este caso a mi "prometido"-

-Mmmmmmm… bueno, me alegra haberte sido útil MAMORI- el rubio exclama el nombre de la chica con fuerza a sabiendas que el quarterback desde hace unos cuantos minutos no le quitaba la mirada asesina de encima

-Ehmmm cla….claro Juumonji-kun- la ojiazul de repente se sintió apenadísima y sonrojada por haber oído al full back llamarla por su nombre

-Dime Kazuki-

-Oi maldita manager ¿Hasta qué hora piensas seguir ligando? Ya hay que cerrar el puto lugar- Hiruma se paró junto a ambos jóvenes bastante molesto

-Aaaahhhhh si, perdón… no me fijé en la hora ¡Es tardísimo!-

-No te preocupes Mamori-chan… yo te acompañaré a tu casa- anuncia el fullback de Deimon mientras se acercaba a la castaña pero Youichi le bloqueó el paso

-Oi Maldito "Kazuki"… el jodido viejo dijo que lo encontraras en la puerta principal-

-…Hmp…. Ok…. Hasta mañana Mamori-chan-

-Hasta mañana, Ka…zuki-

La manager se quedó estática por unos segundos luciendo un débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía si era por escuchar a Juumonji-kun decir su nombre cuando siempre la había llamado Anezaki o por culpa de la lacerante mirada jade que el quarterback le dirigía en ese momento...

-Ehmmmm, bueno… hasta mañana Hiruma-kun…- y salió casi corriendo del club

A unos cuantos metros de la habitación luego de haber estado espiando el complicado y cómico "triángulo amoroso", Musashi esperaba a su cómplice con una jovial expresión. _"No sé realmente si eres un loco desquiciado o un maldito masoquista pero lo único que conseguirás, si sigues haciendo eso, es que Hiruma te asesine…"-_ le decía al lineman mientras ambos chicos se retiraban del Instituto carcajeándose al recordar la estúpida expresión en la cara del capitán de los Devil Bats

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

22 de diciembre….

Una mañana fría. En las noticias habían anunciado que esos últimos días de diciembre la temperatura sería extremadamente baja por lo que aconsejaban prevenirse contra ello…

_-"Mmmmm… Así que hará mucho frió…"- _en el salón de clases la ojiazul meditaba absorta mirando a través de la ventana mientras observaba a las parejas que pasaban por la acera de enfrente al Instituto

-¿Estás nervioso por la cena de noche buena?- Musashi cuestiona mientras ve a su amigo observar de reojo a la castaña que parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿De qué mierda hablas? Yo jamás estaría nervioso por algo así-

-Aja…. ¿Y ya conseguiste un obsequio?-

-¿?-

-No me digas que….Tch… ¿Acaso no piensas regalarle nada en navidad a tu mujer?-

-¡ ¡ ¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi mujer! ! ! !-

-Pero ese día si lo será. Así que, si en verdad quieres ayudarla vas a tener que actuar como se debe… Ahora que si crees no poder, pues, podemos decirle a...-

-Si lo mencionas otra vez te aniquilo maldito viejo-

Hiruma se levanta de su asiento y sale del salón. Musashi lo sigue con la mirada intentando aguantar las carcajadas que se le vienen inconscientemente de ver al chico demonio tan…. tan… inquieto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Kyaaaaaa Hiruma-kun es tan hermoso y celoso muchísimo más _:3**

_**I love him! **_

_**Ok minna, Mata ne**_


	3. Preparativos

.

.

.

.

.

**Holaaaaa todas! **

**Bueno… ayer tenía planeado subir la actualización pero mi lap sufrió un terrible accidente a sí que…. Tuve que volver a reescribir el capi :B **

**Pero aquí está. Espero que les guste ! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Mamori veía distraída a las parejas de enamorados pasar frente a Deimon, unas cuantas cosas le cruzaban por la mente. Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado nerviosa por toda la situación. En verdad pensaba que podría ser fácil mantener una mentira de ese calibre pero, lamentablemente, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que distaba mucho de serlo. Sobre todo observando las reacciones que tenía el ojiverde para con ella desde que accedió a ser _el pretendiente_. La castaña no sabía la razón pero el chico rubio se veía cada vez más reacio a todo lo concerniente a ella y al asunto de la farsa. Esa mañana antes del entrenamiento, habían quedado en reunirse para arreglar unos cuantos detalles antes de la cena navideña ya que al día siguiente la castaña faltaría a clases para poder ir a recoger a su abuela al aeropuerto, pero Hiruma-kun le exclamó que ya todo estaba bajo control, qué no era un maldito niño estúpido que no sabría cómo comportarse en una cita y que dejara de joderlo que tenía mucho que trabajar para el juego del Xmas Bowl el 25 de diciembre…

-…Aaahhhh… sabía que esto iba a resultar imposible si se trataba de Hiruma-kun. Jamás nos veremos como una "pareja"… Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer. Solo me queda esperar a que todo pase y rogar que Obaa-san no me mate cuando se dé cuenta…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

23 de Diciembre….

Toda la familia Anezaki se había reunido en el ala este del aeropuerto internacional de Narita para esperar el arribo de la abuelita de Mamori. La madre y la hija estaban rebosantes de alegría mientras que el padre, muy serio, seguía recordando lo mal que la pasó mientras la señora mayor daba su consentimiento para casarse con es su, ahora, esposa y madre de su única hija. Obaa-san siempre había sido muy dura y tajante en ese aspecto. No cualquiera podía desposar a su descendencia y mientras ella viviera, ese "pretendiente" tendría que pasar por un riguroso examen e intentar hacer que la abuela diera su "veredicto final" a favor del pobre hombre.

-¡Miren… ahí está!- Mamori corre hacia la mayor

Sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era despampanante. Inclusive con sus 65 años encima, la dama se veía increíblemente esbelta y atractiva. Casi tan hermosa como la madre de Mamori. Vestida con un traje sastre de color gris entallado, el cabello castaño claro recogido y con tacones no muy altos, daba la impresión de ser mucha más joven pero sin restarle lo evidentemente elegante que se veía ni lo extremadamente dominante que es.

-Okaeri madre!- ambas mujeres se estrechan en un fuerte abrazo

-Tadaima… ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- la abuela pregunta con una bella sonrisa

-¿De quién hablas abuela?-

-Obviamente de tu famoso pretendiente-

-Ehmmm, todavía está en el Instituto. Lo verás mañana en la cena- Mamori sentía morir mientras su abuela la miraba demasiado seria. Definitivamente a esa señora no la convencerían con nada

-Está bien… De momento disfrutemos de un bello paseo hasta la casa mientras me cuentas todo. ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron, que te dijo para pedirte la primera cita, cuánto tiempo llevan juntos, cuando decidieron que contraerían matrimonio, sus gustos, sus… …? etc, etc, etc.-

Mamori agonizaba. No había pensado en tanto detalle pero tenía que contarle _todo_ a la abuela… _"Dios mío ¿Qué voy hacer? Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé…"- _

.

.

.

.

.

.

24 de Diciembre…

Ese día, aunque no se considera festivo, los alumnos del Instituto Deimon no asistirían a clases y eso suponía un grave problema para la manager de los Devil Bats. El día anterior estuvo toda la tarde platicando con la recién llegada y, por supuesto, el tema principal era la relación con su prometido. Tuvo que explicar con lujos de detalles todo lo concerniente a ella y a su novio desde la primera vez que se vieron. No fue fácil pero, sacándose de la manga uno que otro detalle romántico, dejó contenta a la abuelita. El asunto era ¿cómo hacerle saber a Hiruma-kun todo lo que se había comentado? El necesitaba saberlo porque seguramente Obaa-san se lo preguntaría en algún momento durante el transcurso de la velada. Así que, muy temprano esa mañana, decidió ir a buscarlo hasta su casa. Después de todo, luego de tres años de convivencia, por lo menos sabía donde residía el demonio de Deimon. Llegando al lugar donde vive el rubio…

-No puedo tener tanta mala suerte…. ¿A dónde habrá ido con este tremendo frío?- Mamori se lamentaba luego de haber estado parada, congelándose frente a la puerta de la casa unos cuantos minutos sin que el quarterback diera señales de vida

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita manager?- Hiruma, sorprendido de verla, exclama a sus espaldas una vez arribado al domicilio luego de haber estado recorriendo de arriba a abajo durante toda la maldita mañana la gran plaza comercial de la localidad

-…- la ojiazul no decía nada, solo veía perpleja al chico rubio hasta que de repente soltó una pequeña sonrisita burlona que desquició, para no variar, al quarterback de su equipo

-¿De qué te ríes jodida disciplinaria?-

-Es que…. te ves muy… tierno con la nariz roja como reno-

Hiruma observaba a la castaña detenidamente. Ella también se veía _linda_…

"_¿Eh? ¿Linda? No, no.…. Tierna… ¿?... Tch, Maldición, ya estoy pensando estupideces. Maldita época navideña…."_

-Bueno, dime de una jodida vez a que has venido- el ojiverde exclama mientras abre la puerta de su hogar y le hace señas a la maldita manager de que entre de una vez o se congelará si sigue parada allí como estatua

Ya en el living de casa, la castaña le explica con lujos de detalle todo lo que le inventó a la abuela el día anterior con respecto a su supuesta relación. Youichi petrificado observa a la chica y cuando ella hubo terminado, el grito que soltó el capitán casi deja sorda a la jovencita…

-¿PERO COMO CARAJO SE TE OCURRE INVENTAR ALGO TAN PATETICO COMO ESO?-

-No es patético, es romántico-

-¡Es la misma mierda!-

-Bueno… lo hecho, hecho está así que por favor solo cuenta la versión que te dije y listo-

-¡Aaaahhhh Me matas Mamori!- Hiruma da media vuelta y se mete en la cocina

Silencio.

El joven de ojos color jade había dejado a la manager más que pasmada. ¿Había oído bien? Dijo…. ¿Mamori? No sabía por qué razón pero el oír de labios de ese chico, su nombre, provocó en la castaña un millón de reacciones pero la más evidente fue el extremo color rosa de sus mejillas. Luego de un breve momento la ojiazul espabila y se dirige hacia la cocina donde el capitán de Deimon preparaba café.

-Bueno… es hora de irme. Tengo que ir de compras por algunas cosas que me pidió mi mamá para la…. cena- Mamori se interrumpió cuando vio al rubio venir hacia a la mesa cerca de donde ella estaba parada con dos tazas recién servidas

-Ten… no quiero que mueras de hipotermia en mi jodida casa… eso sería un incordio kekekekeke-

-Gr…gracias-

Se sentaron a la mesa. Pasados unos cuantos segundos el celular de la castaña comienza a sonar….

-Aló? …. Está bien…. Voy para allá…-

-¿Quién carajo es?- Hiruma sonaba algo irritado

-…Es mi madre…- responde la castaña tapando el auricular mientras ve al chico con extraña expresión… ¿Estaba molesto? ¿Por qué sería? Y retomando la llamada de su mamá la ojiazul sigue comentando…

-Aha….si madre….en este momento salgo para … … … ¡Hiruma-kun! ¿Qué haces?-

-Jodida Okaa-san… la maldita manag… ehmmm quiero decir… MAMORI está conmigo así que recién podrá irse cuando termine su jodido café… adiós- colgó

Mamori no salía del asombro ¿Qué había sido eso?...

-¿Por qué me miras así? Dije bien tu nombre ¿no?-

-…Eh…mmmm…no es por mi nombre… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Se supone que desde hace casi dos años que somos novios ¿no es eso lo que le dijiste tu abuela? Entonces no sería nada creíble que no tuviera ni un mínimo de confianza con tus jodidos padres ¿no lo crees?-

-Tienes razón… Jajajaja mi madre debe tener los ojos casi fuera de órbita gracias a que seguramente no ha entendido nada de lo que acaba de pasar -

-Supongo…- Youichi observaba a la risueña manager, parecía que quería decir algo más -¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que desde que solicité tu ayuda y te pedí que fueras mi "prometido" te habías estado comportando muy extraño. Como sino tuvieras muchas ganas de comprometerte realmente con esto y…. bueno…. Me sorprendió tu reacción, es todo-

-Tch…. Dije que te ayudaría maldita manager y eso haré-

-Arigatô…. mmmm…. ¿no vas a olvidar evitar maldecir verdad?-

-Lo intentaré-

-Eso espero… YOUICHI- Mamori sonríe

Ambos jóvenes se miraban. Un momento algo incómodo pero no podía evitarse. No era común que la ojiazul llamara al chico por su nombre de pila y, la verdad, el oírlo viniendo de ella….hacía que el capitán se relajara…. se sentía bien.

Un vez que la castaña y el capitán de los Devil Bats terminaran de beber su café, la muchacha emprendió viaje para realizar las comprar pertinentes que su madre le había pedido. Debía apresurarse ya que quedaba mucho por hacer. Esa noche sería muy especial. No solo era noche buena… no solo había venido Obaa-san desde Inglaterra…. Esa noche iría a cenar el futuro esposo de la pequeña de la familia. La ojiazul, de repente comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas presionada al oír por toda la casa como la madre y la abuela comentaban lo felices y ansiosas que se encontraban porque en unas cuantas horas cenarían con el "príncipe azul" de la jovencita. Con el transcurso de los minutos el corazón de la pobre chica se aceleraba cada vez más. Comenzaba a sentirse muy inquieta y exaltada… tanto que a la hora que se supone debía arreglarse para la reunión se había quedado petrificada frente a su closet… ¿Qué tanto podría importar lo que se pusiera? De todas maneras era solo un tonto teatro, una simple bufonada…. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en escoger un estúpido atuendo para esa noche?... la castaña estaba perdida, sus nervios no la dejaban. Sinceramente, aunque sabía que todo era irreal, el simple hecho que el tan apuesto, atractivo e imponente capitán de los Deimon Devil Bats cenara con ella era motivo de desesperación y nerviosismo ¿por qué?... Porque a la manager del equipo le gustaba ese chico demonio.

.

.

.

.

.

24 de diciembre…. 19:45 p.m….

La familia Anezaki preparaba todo para la cena navideña. El padre y la madre de la castaña en la cocina se encargaban de los alimentos mientras que en el comedor principal la abuela y Mamori colocaban la vajilla y la cristalería propia de una excelente mesa para invitados.

-Te ves demasiado nerviosa ¿acaso es la primera vez que pasa la noche buena contigo?-

-Eh? No, por supuesto que no- la ojiazul sonríe nerviosa mientras evita la terrible mirada de la mayor

-Mmmmm… estoy ansiosa por conocer a ese hombre ejemplar que se llevará a mi querida omago-san hasta el altar. ¡Claro, si es que pasa la prueba de fuego ahahahahaha!-

-Por favor abuela, no seas muy dura con él. En verdad es un joven muy especial-

-No te preocupes querida. Sé cómo tratar a los hombres "especiales"-

-Es por eso que te pido que tengas "misericordia" de él- Mamori hace referencia a que la abuelita, gracias al trabajo que realizaba antiguamente, sabía cómo lidiar con tipos problemáticos

-Ahahahaha está bien… lo tendré en cuenta. Por cierto… ¿ese paquete con un bello moño rojo es para él?... ¿Qué es?- Lucile-san observa los obsequios que acomodaron cerca del árbol de navidad

-Ah…si es para Youichi pero… es una sorpresa- la castaña por alguna razón se sonrojó_- "Dios mío…Obaa-san es tan persistente y perspicaz… de seguro ya se huele alguna cosa rara…"_

Después de que todo hubiera quedado acomodado en su sitio, se oye una llamada a la puerta. Muy puntal el novio se hace presente. Mamori corre al encuentro. Fue cosa de un segundo que los exagerados nervios que sentía la jovencita se esfumaran por un momento dándole paso a una actitud embelesada hacia la persona que tenía en frente. Cuando la ojiazul abre la puerta y se encuentra con Hiruma Youichi luciendo exageradamente elegante con una camisa negra, pantalones del mismo color y una gabardina corta de color gris obscuro no pudo evitar enmudecer. Allí estaba, parado frente a la chica de hermosos ojos azules que parecía haberse quedado idiotizada por un pequeño instante. Youichi sonríe al verla con semejante cara de idiota…

-Oi maldita manager…. Me estoy congelado aquí-

-Aahhh Hi….Hiruma-kun… Konnbanwa- la castaña cerró la puerta a sus espaldas

-Buenas….-

-…Ehmmm… esta noche te ves muy…. Elegante- Mamori no puede evitar sonrojarse mientras comentaba desviando la mirada hacia el cometa más lejano. Hiruma solo sonreía gracioso al ver lo nerviosa que se encontraba la maldita manager

-Ten…- el ojiverde extiende la mano

-¿Qué es est….?- Mamori recibió directamente en la boca un pequeñísimo pastelito de crema el cual saboreó sorprendida

-Sabía que estarías muriéndote de nervios así que supuse que eso te calmaría un poco-

-A…Arigatô….jajajaja si estoy un poco…. Histérica. Ehmmmm ¿cómo me veo?- la castaña ya más tranquila le pregunta al capitán mientras hace unos ademanes como si estuviera modelando el atuendo

-Mmmmm es raro verte vestida así-

Mamori llevaba un precioso vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas, de mangas ¾ y escote en V, ceñido hasta la cintura y con algo de vuelo en la falda lo que hacía que se pudieran apreciar sus muy bien formadas líneas. También traía puestas unas finas botas largas igualmente negras y su cabello, largo a media espalda lo había dejado suelto y alaciado.

-Es cierto, no acostumbro vestirme de negro pero quería "coordinarme" contigo jajajajaja-

Hubo un instante de silencio. Mamori sonreía embobada mientras que el quarterback se desesperaba porque el maldito frío que hacía en el jodido hall de entrada le calaba hasta los putos huesos…

"_Tch…ésta jodida está demasiado nerviosa"_

-Mamori…- la castaña despertó del letargo- entremos de una buena vez- Hiruma menciona su nombre haciendo que la chica le mire directo a sus ojos esmeralda. Mamori hizo caso y como por arte de magia comenzó a sentirse más apacible. Definitivamente los magníficos ojos del quarterback eran hipnotizadores. Youichi al ver a su _novia_ ya más clamada, con movimiento sutil la toma de la mano jalándola suavemente hacia el interior de la residencia…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aaaaaahhhhhhh *suspira* que hermoso es eso demonio **_

_**F***k**_

_**Me fui a la mierd*** cuando llegó a la casa de Mamori vestido así y … kyaaaaaaa agarrando su mano **_

_***o***_

_**Lo quiero, lo quiero**_

.

.

_**Ok, prometo subir muy pronto el siguiente**_

_**(Mmmmm yo creo que el viernes n_n)**_

_**Bye bye**_


	4. Interrogatorio

**Hello everybody! XDDDD **

**Ahhhh creo que no mencione que Eyeshield no me pertenece y el bla bla bla…. Bueno así es… lamentablemente porque de ser mío… *o* ¿se imaginan cuantas escenas HiruMamo habría en ese manga? jajajajajaja**

.

.

.

**Como prometí, subo el capis hoy viernes! ^^**

.

.

**¿Qué tal pasaron el día de la Madre las mexicanas? Mmmmm ¿que día se festeja en otros países?… En argentina es el tercer domingo de octubre n_n… bueno…. Ya lo averiguaré jijijijiji :B**

.

.

**Ok, espero que les guste el capi… y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para mi historia ya saben que es un gusto recibirlas y por supuesto tomarlas en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos… :P**

.

.

… **Vicky duerme más…. Estudia mucho ^^….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomados de la mano la bella pareja entra al hogar de la familia Anezaki. Obviamente la primera impresión de los padres fue sorprenderse al máximo. Conocían al chico porque sabían que era el capitán del equipo de Amefuto del cual su hija era manager y lo habían visto en algún partido o por fotos pero verlo personalmente era otra cosa. Sencillamente imponente. Por supuesto, esa reacción no podía dejarse ver por lo que solo se oyó un casual _"Konnbanwa Hiruma-kun…. ¿Cómo has estado?_ por parte de la madre de la ojiazul y un _"Buenas noches"_ por parte del padre a lo que el muchacho respondió con una leve reverencia…

-Youichi… Quisiera presentarte a mi abuela Lucile…-

-Konnbanwa Obaa-san-

-Oh! En verdad eres tan apuesto como dijo mi nieta-

Hiruma sonríe mientras Mamori, sonrojada se aferra al brazo del ojiverde empujándolo para que se adentre a la sala y así poder comenzar con el "examen riguroso de la abuela". Apenas lograron contacto con el gran sillón del living cuando Lucile-san empezó con la primera punzada letal… Era hora que el quarterback de Deimon demostrase lo inteligente que es y expusiera todo lo que esa mañana la manager le había informado que debía decir en caso de que la querida abuela quisiera escuchar la historia de su noviazgo de boca del muchacho.

-Mamori me ha contado que se conocieron en el instituto Deimon…-

-Así es. Ella era la presidenta del comité disciplinario en nuestro primer año y yo el capitán del equipo de futbol americano-

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue que comenzaron a salir juntos?-

-…Desde el comienzo habíamos tenido muchos encuentros ya que cada dos por tres ella se acercaba a mí para recriminarme alguna estupidez que yo hubiera hecho o cosas así… No pasó mucho tiempo para que me acostumbrara a ello y comenzara a "portarme mal" a propósito con tal de verla inflar _ESOS_ cachetes al enojarse conmigo- el ojiverde voltea a ver sonriente a su "novia"- …Un día de tantos, dejé que me "castigaran" intencionalmente y fui directo al salón donde la presidenta del comité me esperaba para aplicar la sanción correspondiente. Cuando entré allí, ella no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, de hecho estaba absorta leyendo en una banca unos reportes propios del comité. Me acerqué sin que me viera y estando a unos centímetros de ella le susurré al oído… _**"Señorita disciplinaria… tú crees que me tienes porque he llegado hasta aquí pero no te has dado cuenta que el que te tiene soy yo"**_… y le enseñé una pequeña fotografía que guardaba desde la primera vez que la vi. Justo unos días después de entrar a Deimon. Estaba comiendo cuatro al mismo tiempo de esos horribles pastelitos de crema con ojos de demonio femenino y con toda la cara absolutamente manchada de migajas y crema. Parecía un jodido cerdito Kekekekeke-

-¡Youichi!-

-¿Qué? Es cierto…-

-Continúa….- la abuela exclama seria

-En ese momento ella se levantó con urgencia de la banca e intentó arrebatarme la foto pero entre manotazos, zarpazos y forcejeos caímos al suelo. Mamori estaba sobre mí y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba más roja que una manzana. Estuvimos así unos segundos. Luego le di la opción: _**"Si quieres la fotografía tendrás que pagar por ella…." **_Mamori me miraba sorprendida hasta que preguntó:_** "¿Cuánto?"….. "Solo un beso"**_…. Y me lo dio sin miramientos-

-¿Tu lo besaste? ¡No me habías dicho eso!-

-Eh…ehmmmm…. pues si… yo tome la iniciativa- Mamori moría de la vergüenza… _"¿Por qué rayos está detallando tanto las situaciones?"_- se preguntaba mientras veía al rubio como parecía disfrutar de la "platica" con la abuela

-Ya van a ser casi dos años de eso-

-Bueno, luego de escuchar más a _detalle _cómo fue que comenzaron a ser novios quisiera saber cómo fue que le pediste matrimonio a mi pequeña-

Lucile-san no quitaba la mirada inquisidora y la sonrisa maliciosa del quarterback. Era tan potente la fijación que tenía en él que hasta el demonio de Deimon comenzaba a sentirse incómodo y más con la maldita pregunta del millón… _"Tch, esta jodida anciana es más recia de lo que había imaginado"_….

.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Bueno, dime de una jodida vez a que has venido-

-He venido porque tengo que informarte todo lo que le he inventado ayer a mi abuela sobre "nuestra relación". Necesitas saberlo porque estoy 100% segura que te lo preguntará. Así es ella-

-Ok…. Cuéntame toda la jodida situación-

-Después de un extenuante interrogatorio logré que me dejara en paz cuando le expliqué cómo fue que me propusiste matrimonio… Era primavera y me habías invitado a ver el bello espectáculo que ofrecen los árboles de cerezos cuando florecen. Caminábamos tomados de la mano por los senderos llenos de flores color violeta y eran aproximadamente las 9.00 de la noche cuando comenzaron los fuegos artificiales de la feria cercana. Caminamos bastante por el parque hasta llegar junto al pequeño lago de la zona. De repente te detuviste y te colocaste frente a mí. Ambos nos veíamos a los ojos... Nuestros reflejos en el agua junto a los bellos árboles de sakura a la luz de la luna era el mejor escenario que pudiera pedir una mujer en el momento que su amado le propusiera matrimonio. **"Mamori…. Te amo demasiado… no puedo estar lejos de ti… por ello…"**- en ese momento te arrodillaste y me enseñaste un hermosísimo anillo en una pequeña cajita de terciopelo- …. **"¿te casarías conmigo?"**…- y en el instante en que te abrace y te di el "si", los fuegos artificiales resonaban con más intensidad como muestra de alegría por nuestra futura unión-

-¿PERO COMO CARAJO SE TE OCURRE INVENTAR ALGO TAN PATETICO COMO ESO?- El capitán de Amefuto de Deimon casi desfallece al escuchar tanta pendejada melosa

-No es patético, es romántico-

-¡Es la misma mierda!-

-Bueno… lo hecho, hecho está así que por favor solo cuenta la versión que te dije y listo-

-¡Aaaahhhh Me matas Mamori!-

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

.

.

.

Youichi tardó un minuto en explicar todo el melodrama que se había inventado la castaña en un momento de estupidez para calmar los ánimos de la abuela. A pesar de que había obviado uno que otro detalle vergonzoso, casi toda la historia había sido la misma que Mamori le había contado. Una vez finalizada la explicación hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Nadie se movía esperando la reacción de Lucile-san. Observando a Obaa-san que tenía tal expresión fría y calculadora, el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de ser ya una señora bastante mayor y él prácticamente un "chico demonio", parecía que en cualquier momento podría asesinarlo con esos punzantes ojos azules. Después de un instante de tortuoso reposo la abuela exclama…

-Mmmmm… me gustaría ver el anillo…-

¡Demonios!... Mamori se había olvidado de ese pequeñísimo detalle. Sus padres se dieron cuenta porque la palidez en su niña iba de menor a mayor escala mientras su querida abuelita se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba sentada junto a su prometido para que la nieta personalmente le enseñe tan preciada sortija.

-Aaahhh….eehhhhn…. es que…-

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiona la mayor

-Es que no lo tiene- interrumpe el chico restándole atención al acercamiento de la señora

-¿Cómo es posible que no tengas encima tan importante objeto?- la ojiazul quería chillar

-No lo tiene porque hace un par de días lo dejó en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto- La castaña abrió los ojos como enormes platos estupefacta al oír el justo lugar que se le ocurrió decir donde lo había olvidado… la misma expresión se observó en los tres mayores que veían a la muchacha sonrojarse furiosamente

En ese momento Hiruma saca del bolsillo de su gabardina un pequeño anillo de plata con una preciosa piedrita azul. Mamori estaba tan sorprendida de que Youichi sí se hubiera percatado de esa particularidad que no se dio cuenta cuando el joven de bellos ojos verdes le tomaba la mano izquierda y le colocaba con extrema suavidad y delicadeza la sortija.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?- le susurró mientras acariciaba la mano de la castaña y le sonrió mirándola directo a sus orbes azules

La muchacha no podía, aunque quisiera, vociferar palabra alguna. Sus ojos… esos tan hipnotizadores ojos jade no lo permitían. Ambos jóvenes no podían dejar de verse. Solo fue hasta que la madre de la chica, igual de sonrojada que el padre por imaginarse la extraña situación que ameritaba que la ojiazul se quitara la sortija y la olvidara en la mesita junto a la cama del chico, anuncia que pronto estaría lista la cena.

Y así finalizó el primer encuentro riesgoso con la señora inglesa: Un punto para Youichi….

.

.

.

Durante la cena toda la interacción de la mayor de la familia con el prometido de Mamori fue bastante complicada. Mientras comían pavo, como ocasión especial, la abuelita de la castaña no solo se dedicó a observar extenuantemente al rubio y el cómo se relacionaba con su pequeña nieta, sino que jodió todo el tiempo con preguntas estúpidas y malas puntadas hacia él, según el criterio del capitán de Deimon. Pregunta tras pregunta la abuela escupía sin parar y todas, el chico demonio debía responder hasta dejar conforme a la desquiciada anciana. Parecía que se empecinaba en dejarlo mal parado para que la castaña se diera cuenta que no le convenía. De hecho estaba dudoso si alguna vez tuvo la intención de darle una oportunidad al novio de la nieta… El quarterback aseguraba que no.

Era la cena de noche buena, se suponía que debía ser pacifica y memorable ya que se habían reunido con su familiar querido que desde hace años que no veían personalmente pero era todo lo contrario. Parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían volando por la cabeza de todos, las ensaladas y las copas de vino. Era un desastre, mas sin embargo, la que estaba disfrutando más de la cuenta era la mamá de la chica. No paraba de sonreír y de intentar platicar amenamente de todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente con su "futuro yerno"…. _"Bueno, a Okaa-san parezco caerle bien…"_- pensaba Youichi mientras oía una pequeña explicación de la "futura suegra" acerca de las habilidades de su _preciosa hija_ pero solo hasta que interrumpió la señora inglesa para poder "meter su cuchara"…. Otra vez…

-Se ve que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte Hiruma-kun- otra vez clavó su punzantes ojos en el rubio

-Usted también Obaa-san- Youichi no la dejaría tomar las riendas esta vez. Debía adelantársele y dejarle claro que no se necesitaba de más interrogatorios ni comentarios sarcásticos, por ello le devolvió la misma mirada que ella le daba

-¿Crees que esté bien eso Mamori? Apuesto a que es tan poco demostrativo que, seguramente, ni siquiera te ha dicho lo linda que te ves esta noche ¿o me equivoco?-

-Ehmmmm…jejejejeje…. Pues…- la ojiazul responde nerviosa mientras Lucile-san esboza una leve sonrisa sintiéndose triunfadora del round

"_Touché jodida anciana"_- pensaba el quarterback pero, como había dicho, no la dejaría ganar esta vez… - Qué no lo mencione no significa que no lo piense- el comentario le sacó una sonrisita ladeada a Lucile-san

-A…Arigatô Youichi-

Mamori estaba sorprendida ¡Qué frase tan linda le había oído decir al capitán demonio de los Devil Bats! … La castaña estaba súper sonrojada y vergonzosa pero lo que terminó por desbordar el furioso color en sus mejillas era el sentir como Hiruma, quien estaba sentado a un lado de la ojiazul, acomodaba su mano sobre su pierna acariciándola suavemente como gesto para hacerle saber a la chica que no tenía nada que agradecer. _"A la mierda! Claro que puedo ser demostrativo si quiero… ¿lo ves jodida vieja?_"- se decía mentalmente el rubio mientras se rozaba delicadamente el muslo de su compañera

-Aahh…..ehmmm…-

La castaña intentaba pronunciar algo coherente mientras veía anonadada al ojiverde. Sentía que de un momento a otro sus mofletes estallarían gracias al calor intenso que le provocaba el percibir el suave contacto de la mano del muchacho sobre la tela de su vestido pero solo hasta que, de repente, siente un pellizco en el mismo lugar donde segundos atrás estaba siendo acariciada… Mamori se dio cuenta que era lo que quería decir Youichi con eso…

"**Cálmate de una vez maldita manager o vas a joderlo todo. Si sigues sonrojándote así no vas a convencer a tu jodida abuela"**… eso era lo que seguramente le hubiera dicho el capitán si hubiera podido pero como no, solo le regaló una sonrisa a la que la castaña ya más tranquila respondió apoyando su mano sobre la del joven que todavía estaba sobre su pierna…

-…Tu también te ves bien Youichi-kun- y como por arte de magia su sonrojo desapareció

Tensión….El ambiente familiar se sentía pesado. La abuela y el quarterback, quienes estaban sentados uno frente al otro, llevaban a cabo una batalla campal de miradas. Mamori y los padres de ésta intentaban amenizar las cosas sacando temas pacíficos y neutrales con tal de ver aflojar a cualquiera de los dos contrincantes.

"_Diablos… Sabía que esto iba a ser difícil. Obaa-san intenta desquiciar a Hiruma y él no sabe como contenerse por lo que está desafiándola igualmente con la mirada… ¡Aaahhhh! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Ya sé! Algo en común…."_ Mamori intenta desesperadamente cambiar el ritmo de la velada por lo que decide que es momento de contar el secreto de la abuela.

-Youichi ¿sabes que mi abuela tienen algunos gustos parecidos a los tuyo?-

-Hmp… lo dudo….Bueno, quiero decir: no me imagino que podría ser-

El rubio seguía observando a la abuela quien milagrosamente había desistido de mirarlo y solo se dedicaba a ingerir sus alimentos. Mamori iba a contarle a su novio a lo que ella se dedicaba antiguamente y aunque no le gustaba hablar mucho del tema porque gracias a ello había perdido a su querido esposo, era inevitable.

-Obaa-san era un miembro activo del "Police Metropilitan Service" en Londres-

-¿El famoso Scotland Yard?-

-Así es. Fue muy reconocida. Ella ha sido uno de los oficiales con mayores condecoraciones en sus tiempos ya que ha sido capaz de detener a centenares de "tipos problemáticos" o más bien como ella les dice "tipos especiales"- Mamori sonríe orgullosa mientras que Youichi estaba incrédulo…

"_En verdad se ve con carácter para ese trabajo… Kekekekeke, es hora de poner a prueba a la abuelita"_- en ese momento el ojiverde saca de quien sabe donde una hermosa pistola y la coloca sobre la mesa frente a la señora…

-Entonces debo suponer que sabe lo que es esto…- cuestiona Youichi mientras la arrastra el arma para acercarla a la abuela. Lucile la toma suavemente.

Fue increíble el cambio que hubo en el comportamiento de la mayor. Sus ojos modificaron sentimientos y su rostro, duro como piedra, se suavizó a tal extremo que le fue inevitable no ostentar una enorme sonrisa. Observó obnubilada el arma por unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin dirige su mirada a los ojos verdes del quarterback…

-Si… sé lo que es.…-

-¿En serio?-

-¡KYAAAAAA ME ENCANTA ESTA PISTOLA! La Bersa Thunder 9…es hermosa. Es una pistola tamaño completo accionada por retroceso corto para mejorar su precisión. Cartucho 9 x 19. Corredera y cañón de acero de alta resistencia. Armazón de aluminio 7075. Gatillo doble acción. Cargador bi-hilera. Fácil de desarmar y limpiar. ¡Aaaahahhhhh es una de mis semiautomáticas favoritas!-

Fue surrealista toda la jodida situación. De repente la abuela había cambiado su apariencia de Akuma por una embelesada maniática de las armas al igual que el quarterback de Deimon. Fue maravilloso ver como la expresión de la inglesa se relajó a tal extremo que no hubiera sido nada raro que saltara de su silla para abrazar al rubio por tener la misma fijación en esos hobbies. Y también fue inesperado ver la expresión del ojiverde. Estaba riendo con una de esas enormes sonrisas demoníacas al ver a la temida señora compartir gustos con él. Mamori y sus padres suspiraron aliviados dejándose caer en el respaldo de la sus respectivas sillas. Finalmente la velada podría continuar en paz….

.

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? ¿No estuvo muy terrible? :B**

**Aaahhhh Hiruma Youichi es bello, bello y encima piensa en todo… Kyaaaaa ¿de dónde carajo sacó ese anillo? u.u Mamori suertuda**

**Bueno, el siguiente creo que hasta el domingo**

**Ja ne**


	5. Una tradición

_**Fiu! Lo terminé ^^**_

_**Holaaaaaaaa a todas!**_

_**Como lo he prometido aquí les dejo la continuación…**_

_**Déjenme decirles que con este capis me he enamorado un poquito más de eso chico demonio **_

_**Kyaaaaaaaaa ya verán de lo que les hablo**_

_._

_._

_Ahora bien quiero comentar sus reviews del capítulo anterior:_

_**Robin-chuan:** En verdad me siento muy halagada de ser una de las razones por la que te uniste a fanfiction ^^ ¡wow estoy muy emocionada! Jajajaja y déjame decirte que por supuesto quiero leer lo que has escrito pero quisiera que me dijeras donde porque entré a tu perfil y no hay n_n. Ehmmm intenté enviarte un mensaje pero esta deshabilitado entonces…. Bueno…. Tú me dices donde te leo ^_^_

_._

_._

_**NaruSaku´sFan:** Mi querida Vicky… u.u te he fallado otra vez y no lo envié pero creo que es mejor así porque andas como loca con tus estudios y tu falta de sueño así que bueno… ya me dirás si lo prefieres así o no :P…Aaaahhhh por cierto, estuvo bueno eso de la abuela en modo fangirl jajajaja igual que muchas! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa_

_._

_._

_**Trufapai:** Waaaaa! Helloooooo hace uuuffff que no sabía de ti jijijiji. Muchísimas gracias por todas las cosas lindas que pones en tus reviews ^^…. ¿ ¿ ¿De verdad vas a subir actualizaciones? ? ? Kyaaaaaa al fin… ya las extrañaba déjame decirte. Bueno, que más te puedo decir… espero ansiosa :B_

_._

_._

_**MamoriI-AnezakiI:** Primero que nada, agradezco tu siempre fiel e infaltable comentario. De verdad me alegra la vida jajajajaja. Y de la imagen *o* Kyaaaaaaaa Dios mío Hiruma is soooooooo hot! Te quedó genial….muchísimas gracias!... Ehmmmm luego te envío otra imagen para que en vez de que le quites a Mamori le quites mejor la ropa jajajajaja :3… sip lo sé…algo pervertida pero Hiruma Youichi provoca eso en mi :P … ^^_

.

.

_**Rei sama18:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo… el maldito demonio provoca que cada dos por tres tengamos que hacernos unas transfusiones por tanta pérdida de sangre pero bue… es que es tan jodidamente sexy…. *suspira* lo amoooooo. Ehmmmm que te puedo decir, gracias por leer y comentar a pesar de estar tan atareada con los estudios... ^_^ Domo Arigatô_

.

.

_Ok… también quiero agradecer los comentarios de mi querida ashira23, anonimoZ, lina yuri, yaoista….DOMO ARIGATÔ MINNA por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi historia XDDDDDDDDDD_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue un milagro inesperado ver como la abuela de Mamori cambiaba radicalmente sus ánimos para con el pretendiente de su nieta. Realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado que un joven así pudiera tener ese tipo de afición. Le encantaba. Mientras cenaban tranquilamente el rubio y la señora inglesa se pasaron casi una hora completa intercambiando conocimientos sobre todo tipos de armas, sus características, habilidades y contradicciones. La castaña los observaba feliz mientras que los padres de la chica la observaban detenidamente a ella… _"¿No se suponía que era actuación?"_ pensaba el padre mientras que la madre sonreía dichosa por ver a su niña exageradamente radiante junto a ese apuesto joven.

-Mamori ¿Tú qué piensas de la afición de tu novio?- comenta la mayor con una suave expresión

-Bueno, al principio me sentía intimidada. ¡Es que no es nada común ver por allí a alguien revoloteando armas y disparando a diestra y siniestra a los cielos como un maniático!… jajajaja… pero rápidamente me acostumbre a ello… sobre todo al darme cuenta que esas armas las cargaba con la simple intención de proteger lo que es preciado para él. Los Deimon Devil Bats…-

-Eso no es del todo cierto maldit…..ehmmm Mamori. Hay un error en tu afirmación-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es cierto que estas cosas las tengo para proteger lo que más importante para mí pero no son los Devil Bats…..eres tú-

"_¡Dios mío!"..._ Mamori desfallecía lentamente. Nunca había escuchado al quarterback demonio decir cosas tan lindas. Nuevamente sonrojada no pudo evitar sonreírle mientras el muchacho la observada de soslayo con una leve mueca divertida. Lucile-san miraba la interacción de los chicos muy detenidamente. Luego de unos minutos de observar como ambos jóvenes cuchicheaban entre ellos y reían como dos tontos infantiles decidió poner manos a la obra para ver un poco más de "acción". Después de todo a eso había venido… ¡A evaluar al prometido de su pequeña niña!...

Hiruma y Mamori, mientras la abuela y los padres de ella hablaban de temas meramente familiares, ambos intentaban entablaban una pequeña conversación "extracurricular"…

-Oi maldita manager…. Creo que tu jodida abuela ha aflojado un poco ¿no lo crees?- el rubio se había acercado a la jovencita para hablarle al oído evitando que los demás invitados lo oyeran

-…- el ojiverde no tenía respuesta de la chica quien estaba volteada hacia el lado contrario por lo que decidió acercarse más

-Ey!- le susurró a milímetros de su oído- ¿Qué sucede?-

Mamori regresó muy lentamente la mirada al capitán. Estaba un poco…. no, exageradamente ruborizada cuando con extrema pena fijó sus ojos azules en los labios de él los cuales estaban a unos escasos centímetros de los de ella…

-¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¿Por qué están tan ro…. ja?-

En ese instante se dio cuenta lo que le pasaba a la jodida disciplinaria. Era totalmente su culpa que la pobre niña estuviera casi muriéndose de la vergüenza… A la hora de acercarse, el quarterback había apoyado de nueva cuenta su mano en la pierna de la castaña pero, sin darse cuenta, ésta estaba unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de lo que ella pudiera tolerar… sería correcto decir que estaba a unos milímetros de su ingle…

-Pfffff kekekekekeke tranquila jodida pervertida, no voy a hacerte nada…kekekeke fue sin querer-

-Eh? jajajajajaja Si, lo sé jajajajajaja- Mamori se ríe nerviosa mientras el capitán de Amefuto le pellizca suavemente, con esa mano traviesa, una de sus mejillas

-Tonta…-

.

.

.

.

Después de un rato ameno de pláticas ya más calmadas y de miradas furtivas de los familiares hacia los "enamorados", la abuelita ordena a los dos jóvenes ir por el postre. El famoso pastel de nata y fresas que acostumbran comer en esa fecha especial. La parejita obedientemente se levanta de sus sillas y avanzan despreocupados hacia la cocina. Cuando ambos hubieron estado debajo del umbral de la gran puerta que separa el comedor del siguiente ambiente, la abuela exclama….

-Oigan chicos miren….- la mayor señala hacia arriba con intención de que los jóvenes dirijan su mirada hacia el techo

-¿Qué carajo es eso?-

-Es… muérdago- exclama la ojiazul comenzando a ponerse nerviosa

-Es tradición- la señora mayor menciona con autoridad

-A…abuela… esa tradición no es….común aquí-

-¿Y eso qué? Tienes raíces inglesas también y para nosotros ESO es tradición… ¿Acaso pretendes perder las costumbres que te han inculcado de mi lado de la familia?- el tono de voz de la señora comenzaba a percibirse molesto

-Eh…no, claro que no, pero….-

-Está bien…. Puedo hacerlo- Youichi le anuncia a la manager quien sorprendida voltea a verlo

-¿e…enserio?-

-Kekekeke…es tradición Mamori-

Y así el chico demonio, rodeando la cintura de la castaña con uno de sus brazos la acerca suavemente hacia él mientras muy dulcemente besa los labios de la jovencita. Según la tradición, besar a tu pareja debajo de una rama de muérdago trae prosperidad y buena suerte para ambos. También, según se dice, el beso solo basta con que sea un pequeño roce nada más pero, por algún motivo, el que en ese momento le regalaba el quarterback a la manager distaba mucho de ser un ligero acercamiento. Al principio, cuando el ojiverde aceptó "la tradición" de la abuela, solo tenía la intención de apenas tocar la boca de la jodida manager ¿Porqué en el instante en que lo hizo su mente se nublo y todo su ser suplicó por más?... Hiruma la rodeo con ambos brazos… El beso era tan suave y delicado que Mamori no dejaba de sentir extasiada como un leve cosquilleo peregrinaba por su espalda. Sentir los labios del rubio era fascinante, tanto que a la castaña le costaba controlar sus emociones escondidas por lo que comenzó a recorrer con ambas manos el pecho del chico, acariciándolo sutilmente, hasta aferrarse delicadamente de su camisa acercándose más a él…. El beso delicado comenzaba a volverse un poco más intenso. Sus labios danzaban armoniosamente… el ojiverde aprisionaba con extrema delicadeza el labio inferior de ella mientras ella lo rodeaba con ambos brazos dejándose llevar por el mágico momento. No podían separarse, estaban disfrutando a plenitud de ese embriagante beso… Hiruma comenzaba a percibir que poco a poco empezaba a perder el juicio, el jodido perfume de la manager le nublaba el pensamiento ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica, la cual nunca se hubiera imaginado siquiera que pudiera ser un prospecto a tomar en cuenta para comenzar una relación porque era una "manager" y no una "mujer" fuera tan jodidamente sensual? Lo estaba matando… Youichi, al sentir que el tan agradable contacto entre ambos estaba por llegar a su fin, no lo dejó ser y acariciando suavemente su mejilla, recorriendo sus manos hasta llegar a rozar con sus finos dedos la oreja de ella, la acercó en un beso más apasionado…

-Ejemmmm cof* cof*- el padre de la castaña esbozó intencionalmente mientras la madre lo codeaba con fuerza para que no interrumpiera esa tremenda escena…

-Sssshhhhhhh!- exclamaba la madre

-¿No se supone que era actuación? ¡Llevan casi tres minutos así!- el padre nervioso le murmura a su esposa. Obviamente ningún padre se pone feliz por ver como otro hombre se roba el amor de su pequeña y menos de esa forma tan…e desmesuradamente sensual como la que estaba presenciando en ese instante.

Tras oír al padre de la chica carraspear a propósito, los dos jóvenes se separaron suavemente. Mamori, todavía con sus ojos cerrados, emitió un leve suspiro mientras el ojiverde retiraba sus manos no sin antes acariciar hasta lo más mínimo de la chica. Ambos se miraban intensamente. Hiruma notaba el sonrojo de la castaña... era distinto a los que había visto en ella momentos atrás. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un muy ligero color rosa pero en sus ojos había algo especial… un fugaz brillo que la hacía ver muy pero muy hermosa… Mamori, mientras se perdía en los ojos color esmeralda del chico, sonríe con timidez a lo que Youichi responde con una igualmente bella sonrisa…

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIS QUERIDOS NIÑOS, SE VEN TAAAAAAANNNNN LINDOS JUNTOS….- el grito de la abuela regresó a la realidad a los dos jóvenes que parecían perdidos en su propio mundo de ensueño

-Ahhh…. Cierto…. el pastel- Mamori e Hiruma se apresuran a ir por el dichoso postre

.

.

.

.

.

Después de degustar el tan exageradamente dulce postre de fresas, que por cierto Youichi ni siquiera pudo oler de lo asquerosamente azucarado que era, toda la familia se reunió en la sala cerca del árbol navideño para poder realizar el brindis de medianoche. Todos sentados en los cómodos sillones del living disfrutaban de una amena y agradable conversación. El capitán de Deimon fascinado observaba como interactuaba la familia Anezaki entre ella. Se notaban alegres y radiantes y no era para menos, después de muchos años habían podido reunirse con su tan querido miembro de la familia al cual extrañaban por demás. En ese momento, el ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse calmado y, de algún modo, feliz. Eran las doce en punto… Todos brindaron y muy sonrientes declararon sus buenos deseos para todos en esa noche especial.

-Llegó el momento de hacer la entrega de los obsequios- Obaa-san se apresura hacia el pie del árbol y toma un pequeño paquete con un bello moño rojo- Mamori, tú primero debes darle su obsequio tu futuro esposo- y le hace entrega del regalo de Youichi

-¿Yo? Ehmm e…está bien- la ojiazul se acerca al rubio mientras éste avanza hacia ella

Mamori le entrega tímidamente una pequeña caja la cual Youichi abre sin perder tiempo. El rubio estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera esperado que la manager del equipo le regalara algo así. Una delicada bufanda negra hecha por la misma Mamori fue el valioso obsequio…

-Oh! Que bella! ¿Mamori la hiciste tu?- cuestiona la madre de la ojiazul sorprendida que en tan poco tiempo su hija hubiera hecho esa hermosísima prenda

-Si… es que dijeron que este diciembre sería muy frío entonces….- sonrojada la castaña comenta desviando la mirada del quarterback quien observaba embelesado el presente

-Tienes mucha suerte Hiruma-kun ¿sabías?… qué te obsequien algo hecho a mano es símbolo de lo mucho que le importas y lo mucho que te ama…-

"_¡Pero que mierd*!. No puedo creer que la maldita manager se haya puesto a tejer para regalarme algo a mi ¿Acaso está loca? ¿Porqué se tomó tanto trabajo por una estúpida actuación?"_- pensaba el rubio mientras veía a la jodida manager a punto de desvanecerse de la vergüenza

-Anda Mamori, pónselo- exclama la abuela

La jovencita obedece. Con movimiento suave y con ambas manos coloca la bufanda alrededor del cuello del rubio… _"¿Por qué le hice algo a mano? ¿No hubiera sido mejor una billetera o algo así?"_… la ojiazul se lamentaba mientras clavaba su mirada en el pecho del quarterback. No quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería que se diera cuenta que la única razón por la que no fue y compró la jodida billetera era porque, en verdad le importaba… y mucho.

-Arigatô Mamori- Hiruma le sonríe

-Aaaahhhhh…. Mmmm…. De…de nada. Bueno continuemos con los demás obsequios…- la ojiazul da media vuelta y se encamina hacia donde están los demás paquetes

-¡Espera!- a la voz autoritaria de su abuela la ojiazul se detiene súbitamente- ¿No deseas ver el obsequio que Hiruma-kun trajo para ti?-

"_¡Diablos!… olvidé mencionarle que en mi familia acostumbramos regalarnos cosas este día… ¿Qué haré, qué haré? ¡Piensa rápido!..."_

-Mamori….- la voz del prometido se hace oír-… acércate-

La castaña voltea lentamente y obedece a su capitán. Estando a un paso de él, la muchacha eleva la mirada y nuevamente se pierde en esos hipnotizantes ojos verde jade. Hiruma en ese instante saca de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita negra, extiende su mano y la ofrece a la jovencita que de nueva cuenta comenzaba a sonrojarse. Mamori abre el obsequio y al verlo quedó maravillada. Una delicada gargantilla de oro con un bello colgante de cristal swarovsky en forma de lágrima fue lo que su "futuro esposo" le había regalado. La chica estaba sorprendida… ¿Por qué había hecho semejante gasto en ella si todo era una estúpida farsa?... pensaba para sí mientras el quarterback tomaba de su mano el collar…

-Recorre tu cabello- Youichi exclama acercándose más con intenciones de colocarle él mismo la bendita cadenita

La ojiazul con una de sus manos acomoda su largo cabello en uno de sus hombros mientras Hiruma rodea su cuello con el hermoso obsequio. Otra vez Mamori sentía morir… él estaba tan cerca, esa fragancia tan varonil que emanaba del chico le aceleraba exageradamente el corazón. Cerró sus ojos un momento y se dejó envolver de ese aroma tan embriagador que le provocaba desenfrenados deseos de besar al chico demonio. _"Maldición, me estoy volviendo loca…. esto una mentira…una actuación… Mamori contrólate"_- se decía mientras el chico terminaba de abrochar el delicado collarín. Cuando hubo terminado la castaña agradece amablemente pero por alguna razón el joven de ojos verdes no se movía ni esbozaba palabra, solo se había quedado parado frene a ella a pocos centímetro de distancia. Youichi miraba los orbes azules de la manager… ¿qué demonios le pasaba que no se movía?... Ninguno sabía por qué seguían mirándose mutuamente a los ojos pero cuando ambos reaccionaron de su momentánea petrificación pudieron darse cuenta que sin quererlo sus labios estaban unidos otra vez…. Sin muérdago ni tradición, solo el jodido impulso de sentir a la otra persona tan cerca de ellos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que llevaban más de minuto y medio besándose…

.

.

.

_**Minna Gomen… es que ya no revisé el capi así que si hubo unos cuantos errorcillos gramaticales pues…. perdón :B**_

_**Ahhhh y lo siento si me explaye demasiado al comienzo con mis aclaraciones de sus comentarios… **_

_**si me lo piden prometo no volverlo a hacer jajajajaja**_

_**^.^**_

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Ja ne**_


	6. Solo pretendemos

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**En mi afán por actualizar lo más pronto posible me he apurado muchísimo para subir este capítulo el día de hoy :B**_

_**Espero les guste! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios y también a los que solo pueden leer mi historia :P**_

.

.

.

.

.

Pasadas las 12 a.m. del 25 de diciembre, Mamori e Hiruma intercambiaban obsequios de navidad. La ojiazul le había entregado una linda bufanda hecha a mano en la cual había puesto todo el esfuerzo y la dedicación del mundo porque era el regalo de su "prometido"… pero cuando estaba colocándole ella misma la prenda al ojiverde por un momento dudó de los motivos por el cual había escogido eso y no cualquier otra cosa que pudiera comprar ¿Lo había hecho porque _necesitaba _convencer a su abuela ya que es costumbre que las novias regalen este tipo de objetos hechos a mano porque están enamoradas o realmente Mamori sentía algo especial por el quarterback?... Hasta ese momento no lo tenía claro pero, tras el nuevo acercamiento que tuvo con el chico demonio, ese precioso beso inesperado, confirmó lo que temía. Había tejido esa bendita bufanda porque realmente quería al capitán de los Devil Bats…

.

.

.

¿Por qué nuevamente la abrazaba? ¿En qué momento fue qué se acercaron tan peligrosamente que no tuvo más opción que besar esos jodidos labios color rosa? Hiruma no lo sabía, únicamente recordaba el instante en que terminó de colocarle el maldito collar en el delicado cuello de la manager cuando ella elevó su tierna mirada azul hasta encontrarse con los verdes ojos de él y…. _"Un jodido impulso…. Eso fue"_. La maldita manager y él representaban una "comedia romántica" ante la abuela extranjera, una simple farsa, entonces ¿por qué la besó?… en ningún maldito lugar está escrito que después de recibir un obsequio de tu novia tengas que besarla como muestra de agradecimiento. Si en algún lugar lo dijera él estaría consiente y lo haría porque así completaría exitosamente su misión como "el prometido" pero no, entonces ¿Por qué carajo sentía la maldita necesidad de probar de nueva cuenta eso labios tan jodidamente sensuales si le provocaban una estúpida perdida de la razón?...

"_Maldición ¿puede ser posible que toda la mierda navideña me esté afectando?... ¡Carajo, es la maldita manager de quien estamos hablando! Todo esto es un maldito teatro ¿Por qué mierda mi cuerpo reacciona así ante esa intensa mirada? Debe ser ese jodido color rosa que se asoma en sus mejillas que la hacen ver por un mísero instante más delicada de lo que normalmente se ve… tan vulnerable, tan cálida, tan jodidamente….. Hermosa"_….

Youichi reacciona y se separa de la ojiazul tan velozmente que ni siquiera la misma Mamori se dio cuenta que los labios del quarterback ya no tocaban los suyos. La jovencita abre lentamente sus ojos y mientras busca los del rubio retrocede unos pasos. Había caído en la cuenta que ella fue la que buscó sus labios… ella lo había besado sin previo aviso o sin previa incitación por parte de su abuela…_"Dios mío…. ¿qué hice?"_- la castaña se reprochaba mientras seguía alejándose de su supuesto novio…

-Aaaah...ehmmm…v…voy a…. preparar café- y la castaña sale corriendo hacia la cocina

-Yo la ayudo- Lucile-san con paso tranquilo sigue a su nieta quien parecía haber visto un fantasma por lo pálida que de repente se puso

.

.

.

Minutos después de que Mamori y la abuela desaparecieran en la cocina y el joven capitán de los Devil Bats anunciara que iría al tocador, los padres de la chica comentaban sobre la extraña situación que su suscitaba en su hogar esa noche.

-Creo que todo está saliendo bien ¿no lo crees querido?-

-…- el padre guardó silencio unos segundos mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la cocina-

-Mamori se comporta algo nerviosa pero creo que mi madre no ha notado nada-

-Tch… y yo que creía que solo era una actuación…. ¡Es obvio que tu madre nunca notará nada extraño porque ninguno de los dos está fingiendo _nada_…!-

-Jajajaja ¿te diste cuenta? Aaaahhhhh…. A Mamori en verdad parece gustarle demasiado ese chico-

-Eso me temo-

-¿No te agrada Hiruma-kun?-

-No tengo nada en su contra. Bueno, se ve un poco… imponente, dominante y algo excéntrico pero también se ve que la quiere y la cuida y eso es lo único que importa ¿no? … Tch… me siento algo raro… no sé qué es lo que me pasa-

-Yo si lo sé querido… Mamori al fin parece haber encontrado a su media naranja y eso te mata. Ya no será más tu pequeñita… algún día será la mujer de ese apuesto joven-

-¡Ya basta! …. ¡No digas más!- el padre se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado y echando la cabeza hacia atrás se resigna a dejar ir a su pequeña niña…

-Ahahahahahaha está bien cariño… no sufras…-

.

.

.

Mamori entra apresurada a la cocina y se dirige sin titubear a la mesada donde se apoya con ambas manos con la intención de recuperar la falta de aliento que le provocó el intenso momento junto al chico demonio.

"_¡Por Dios Mamori! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Recuerda: Es solo una farsa, un teatro, una…. estúpida mentira… No puedes, no debes sentir cosas así por él… Hiruma-kun jamás sentirá algo parecido a lo que tú en este momento… Jamás lo hará. Él solo ofreció su ayuda por unas cuantas horas, nada más…. Espabila… ¡Hiruma Youichi está prohibido!"-_ la castaña se ajusticiaba mentalmente sin parar hasta que de repente su mente quedó en silencio. Comenzaba a recapitular los dos besos que ambos jóvenes se entregaron en esa magnífica noche. Mamori recordaba los finos y suaves labios del ojiverde a la vez que, inconscientemente, rozaba sus propios labios con los dedos de su mano y dejaba aflorar en su delicado rostro sonrojado una pequeñísima sonrisa tímida…

-¡Mamori!- la abuelita muy feliz exclama parada en la puerta del lugar

-Ay! Abuela…casi me matas del susto-

La mayor comenzó a avanzar apacible hacia la ojiazul mientras fijaba su mirada en la linda jovencita…

-… En verdad estás muy enamorada…-

-¿Eh? ¿E…en verdad?-

-Si… se te nota hija mía. Es obvio-

-Ahhhhhhhhh….. mmmmm…..-

-Estoy tranquila ¿sabes? Creo que Hiruma-kun cuidará bien de ti-

-¿Tú… lo apruebas?-

-Hai- Lucile-san sonríe mientras observa la cara de sorpresa de la nieta

-A…arigatô Obaa-san-

Mamori también sonríe. Era increíble. La temible abuela de la castaña, esa que tanto hizo sufrir al padre de la ojiazul, en pocas horas había consentido la relación de ella con su pareja. Eso si era motivo para sorprenderse…

-Bueno, aprovechando que estamos solas….- la expresión de la señora cambió radicalmente de tierna abuelita a mujer ansiosa y algo pervertida en unos segundos- ¡Cuéntame algunos detalles íntimos! Kyaaaaaaaaaa-

-¡ ¡ ¡ABUELA! ! !-

-Ay Mamori, no hace falta que te pongas así. Puedo ser vieja pero sigo siendo mujer además de que alguna vez también fui joven-

-Eh….es que…. Mmmm…. Nosotros no…..-

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Crees que me tragaré eso de que no han hecho nada todavía? ¿Qué voy a creer que Hiruma-kun se haya aguantado casi dos años teniendo una novia con ese cuerpo? No soy tonta pequeña…-

-...- Mamori hacía un enorme esfuerzo por responder algo pero era imposible, las palabras no salían de su boca y todo provocado por la sorprendente plática que la abuela intentaba entablar con ella

-Está bien, está bien. No me cuentes detalles si no quieres. Solo… descríbemelo en una sola palabra-

-¿Qué describa con una sola palabra a Hiruma Youichi?-

Mamori guardó silencio unos segundos mientras Obaa-san la observaba detenidamente expectante por la respuesta que daría su nieta. Al fin la ojiazul responde…

-Perfecto-

.

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente todos reunidos en la sala, luego de haber finalizado con la respectiva entrega de obsequios faltantes, disfrutaban del delicioso café que habían preparado ambas mujeres mientras charlaban entre otras cosas del futuro de la joven pareja. La madre y la abuela, por supuesto, no se hicieron esperar con la marejada de preguntas a las qué Youichi sin ninguna preocupación respondía calmado y seguro de si…

-¿Cuándo será la boda?-

-En cuanto terminemos el instituto-

-¿Desean una gran fiesta o algo más conservador?-

-Conservador-

-¿Dónde van a vivir?-

-En mi casa-

-¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener?-

-tres-

-¿Qué método anticonceptivo usan?-

-Ning….- Hiruma no pudo terminar ya que la chica implicada en el asunto tapó su boca mientras moría de la vergüenza por tantas preguntas a su entender, íntimas

-Ey Mamori! Qué grosera... ¿Qué no ves que estamos platicando de cosas importantes con tu novio?- la señora mayor regaña suavemente a la chica mientras la madre de ésta sonríe pícaramente y la ojiazul eleva considerablemente el tono de sus pómulos

-P…pues hay cosas que no deberían preguntar… ni tampoco responder- la castaña clava sus azules ojos en los de su _novio _al momento que retira la mano de su boca

-Kekekekeke-

-¡Oigan… Miren!- la ojiazul señala emocionada hacia el gran ventanal de la casa que daba vista a la calle-

-¡Oh está nevando! Ven a ver querido-

Era un momento maravilloso. Los minúsculos copos de nieve cayendo suavemente, el padre de la familia sonriendo tomado de la mano de su esposa, la señora Anezaki a su vez aferrándose al brazo de su querida madre que había extrañado horrores ver por tantos años, la jovencita de bellos ojos azules hipnotizada y feliz viendo hacia la calle y el muchacho rubio abrazándola suavemente por la espalda… Esa maravillosa imagen era digna de un bello recuerdo familiar…

Hiruma estaba extasiado. La convivencia con la familia de la maldita manager había sido increíble. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no sentía nada igual. En toda la jodida casa se respiraba amor fraternal y eso había provocado una leve añoranza por su propia familia… esa familia que ya no existía.

*click*

-Aaaahhhh…. Hermosos- la abuela había tomado una fotografía de los dos jóvenes abrazados como una verdadera pareja de enamorados. En ese momento Youichi espabila del maldito mundo del recuerdo en que se había perdido por unos jodidos minutos y con urgencia soltó a la ojiazul…

-Ehmmm…. Es tarde…debo irme-

-E…está bien- la ojiazul exclama con un tono de voz algo triste al saber que todo, por fin, terminaría ahí… en verdad había disfrutado de la compañía del famoso capitán demonio

-¿Acaso te volviste loco Hiruma-kun? Hace un frio de los mil demonios allá afuera... ¿Quieres morir congelado? Tch… pensé que eras más inteligente…-

-¿Qué quieres decir abuela?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que no le permitiremos salir así, arriesgándose a enfermarse o en el peor de los casos a morir de hipotermia…. ¡Se va a quedar a dormir aquí!-

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¿ ¿ ¿QUÉEEE? ? ? ! ! !- exclaman al unísono el chico en cuestión, la supuesta novia y el "futuro suegro"

-Tu abuela tiene razón Mamori. Hiruma-kun debe pasar la noche aquí-

-Pero madre….-

-Kekekekeke no lo haré… ni soñando-

-OH, SI LO HARÁS! ! !... NO QUERRAS VERME ENOJADA PEQUEÑO…- la abuela amenaza a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del rubio

-_"Tch… maldita anciana peligrosa"_… Está bien… me quedaré- el quarterback exclama viendo de reojo a la paralizada y sonrojada maldita manager

.

.

.

.

.

.

Toda la familia, a excepción del dueño de casa, estuvieron un rato más todavía intentando sonsacar "información confidencial" de la relación de la castaña y el mariscal de Deimon. Pero aunque casi se desvivieron por escuchar algunos detalles "peligrosos" la jovencita ojiazul no lo permitía mientras que Hiruma, por hacerla enfadar de más, hacía el intento de contarles cualquier cosita mientras se escapaba de los pellizcos y taponadas de boca que le hacía su novia. Un momento divertido se podría decir….

Llegó la hora de dormir. Al invitado, las damas mayores le habían ofrecido acostarse en el cuarto de su prometida pero el padre de la chica en cuestión se negó rotundamente aludiendo que la tierna abuelita tenía que dormir en una cama y no en el sillón del living, por lo que Lucile-san y Mamori dormirían en el cuarto de la castaña, los padres en su respectivo cuarto y al "extraño", según el criterio del padre, le tocaba el sofá.

Había transcurrido aproximadamente una hora desde que cada quien se acostara donde le tocaba pero ninguno de los ocupantes de la casa había podido conciliar el sueño.

En el cuarto de los padres….

-Voy al baño…- anuncia el padre

-¿Otra vez? Es la cuarta vez consecutiva querido… ¿acaso estás enfermo del estómago?-

-Eh? No, no…- el hombre abre suavemente la puerta de la habitación y se asoma despacio para vigilar el pasillo de la planta alta de la casa donde se encontraban los cuartos

-Deberías calmarte… Mamori tiene 18 años, ya no es una niña…-

-Pero…-

-Ven-a-acostarte-ahora-

-Tch, está bien- y el marido, a regañadientes, cierra la puerta

.

.

.

.

En la sala….

"_Esto es una mierda!... si el maldito viejo me viera en esta jodida situación, muy seguramente tendría que aguantarme esas estúpidas sonrisas de idiota que pone y sus bromitas pesadas por el resto de mi maldita vida… Tch, soy un idiota! ¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer por la jodida abuela? Carajo, tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble… No me hubiera gustado toparme con esa mujer cuando todavía trabajaba como agente policial"_

Youichi le daba vueltas a la situación escrudiñando el cielo raso hasta que, de repente sintió un pequeño jalón. El reloj que traía puesto el quarterback se había enganchado en la bufanda que le acababa de obsequiar la maldita manager. Con mucho cuidado, el rubio se quitó el estúpido aparatito y la prenda para poder desenredarla. Una vez logrado el cometido dejó su reloj por allí y se concentró en el tejido…

"_¿Por qué tiene que ser así?... esta maldita mujer hace que mi mente me juegue malas pasadas. Ahora resulta que no quiero irme de aquí, que quiero quedarme junto a ella… ¡Maldición! esto no debería pasar. Es un jodido teatro, solo pretendemos se novios, solo pretendemos sentir algo entre nosotros… solo eso…"_- el capitán demonio intentando despejar su mente de toda la jodida situación se coloca la bufanda sobre sus ojos y así poder descansar aunque sea unas jodidas horas antes del importante partido… el Xmas Bowl

.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Mamori….

La castaña recostada en un futón acomodado cerca de la ventana observaba la suave nieve caer mientras repasaba sus pensamientos… _"Estoy realmente feliz, tener de visita a mi abuela que hace tantos años que no veo y pasar la noche buena junto a ella y mis padres me ha llenado el alma de alegría. La cena fue fantástica y compartir con Hiruma-kun toda esta experiencia, a pesar de que hubo momentos algo vergonzosos, fue de lo mejor… El único problema es… que realmente no quiero que termine. Mañana al amanecer todo se habrá ido. El chico demonio volverá a la realidad y mi momento mágico se convertirá en calabaza… Pero es inevitable…"_- la ojiazul deja escapar de sus labios un largo y triste suspiro

-¿Mamori? ¿Estás despierta hija?-

-Si abuela, dime-

-¿Podrías traerme un vaso de agua por favor? Me olvidé de tomar una medicina-

-Claro… enseguida regreso- Mamori se levanta y sale de la habitación

-Tarda lo que sea necesario querida…- Lucile-san exclama cuando la castaña ya había salido del cuarto esbozando una suave sonrisa ladeada

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno chicas (y chicos? ) **_

_**Fue un poco más corto pero de verdad quería subirlo hoy… ^_^**_

_**¿Les gustó? :3**_

_**Bueno… nos leemos pronto**_

_**See ya**_


	7. Esa noche

_**Holaaaaa! Minna Gomen nasaiiiiii. Me he tardado horrores en actualizar… lo siento u.u**_

_**Pero bue… aquí está el capitulo 7 XD**_

_._

_._

_._

_Quería agradecer nuevamente todos sus bellos comentarios… en verdad me ayudan a superarme y a echarle los kilos a mis historias! Arigatô ^^_

_._

_._

_._

_**Robin-chuan:** *o*… me dejas así con tu comentario. Wow saber que te inspiran mis historias me hacer realmente feliz kyaaaaa estoy muy emocionada y por supuesto que seguiré la tuya hasta el final. Cuídate bye bye_

_._

_._

_**Ashira23:** Concuerdo totalmente contigo! Una abuela así! Que lindoooo y un novio como Hiruma! :3 bueno….. me desmayo jajajajaja. Un abrazo. Ahhh y gracias por seguir mi historia! Ja ne_

_._

_._

_**Javi:** XDDDD tu comentario me hizo realmente feliz! De verdad estoy muy contenta de que te gusten mis historias… de verdad mil gracias por leer! ¿Tú no has escrito algún fic? Si es así, me encantaría leerlo :P… cuídate, mata ne_

_._

_._

_**Trufapai:** Gracias nena por leer y comentar a pesar de tus múltiples actividades! Pero estoy realmente feliz de que, aún así, puedas seguir escribiendo… kyaaaaaaaaa muero por el sig. capis de tu fic :B_

_._

_._

_**Anónimo:** Muchas gracias por la felicitación! Se ve que tú también has escrito algunos fic ¿no? :P Bueno, yo me inspiro en todos los que he leído pero sobre todo en mis autores favoritos (si por casualidad entras en mi perfil allí se ven jajajaja) Ellos son los que me ayudan a mejorar… Gracias otra vez! Bye bye_

_._

_._

_**NaruSaku´sFan:** Aaaahhh mi querida Vicky… no desesperes con el estudio! Tu tranquis que pronto vas a ver los frutos de tanto esfuerzo jijijiji. Por lo pronto gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y bue… estamos en contacto! Saluditos_

_._

_._

_**MamoriI-AnezakiI:** Jajajajaja que eres desesperada y curiosa? Igual yo jajajaja pero déjame decirte que tienes razón , pronto volveremos a ver a los lindos chicos (musa-chan y Kazuki) :P porque ¿qué sería de mis historias si no aparece mi queridísimo Takekura y el bomboncito de Juumonji-kun? u.u no lo sé jajajaja. Ok te cuidas nenita bye bye_

_._

_._

_**Sweet cat:** Ohh que lindo comentario!… muchísimas gracias! Y sip, créeme que intento actualizar lo más rápido posible! Así que prometo esforzarme mucho para no dejarlas en espera mucho tiempo… Saluditos… ja ne ^_^_

_._

_._

_**Rei sama18:** Pffff siii la abuela es genial ¿no?... esas preguntas jajajaja Ahora déjame decirte que imaginé la situación que preguntaba la abuela del anticonceptivo y ….bueno…. me fui al carajo! Jajajaja soy una pervertidaaaaa kyaaaaaa… sorry por mi momento fangirl muajajaja… cuídate mucho, bye bye_

.

.

.

.

**Ok ahora si…. La historia….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori, al salir de su habitación para ir a buscar el vaso de agua que le había pedido su abuela, nuevamente dejó escapar un largo y melancólico suspiro pero a la vez que repasaba mentalmente los acontecimientos sucedidos esa noche especial no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Ese 24 de diciembre había sido unos de los más movidos que hubiera pasado en sus 18 años de existencia. Toda la situación había sido de lo más retorcida, empezando por los padres de ella que se les había ocurrido inventar la semejante historia de que la ojiazul estaba comprometida, pasando por la compleja personalidad de la abuela y la excentricidad del "prometido" de la chica. En definitiva, la noche buena había sido todo un caos pero Mamori lo había disfrutado. El estar junto a sus padres y su abuela, toda la familia reunida después de tanto tiempo de estar tan lejos pero sobre todo el haber compartido esa noche maravillosa al lado de aquel joven el cual ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su corazón había sido de lo más gratificante.

Así es, el temido chico demonio ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de la manager…. Mamori no lo creía. Obviamente el apuesto quarterback siempre le había llamado la atención. Su físico trabajado y ese aspecto demoníaco que le dan las arracadas y el cabello alborotado, su increíble inteligencia y destreza implacable que hacen que con solo proponérselo obtenga todo lo que desea, inclusive su muy inusual forma de demostrar que se preocupa por sus compañeros y por el Amefuto más que por cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, para Anezaki todas esas características eran puntos a favor del rubio, aunque a mucha gente ese tipo de "aptitudes" le resultaran aterradoras. Pero el problema en sí era que ella había comenzado a darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos gracias a una mentira, es decir, los besos y los abrazos que había recibido del muchacho esa noche fueron parte de una quimera, todo era el resultado del teatro que representaban para la abuela y ella lo había creído real por un corto instante…

"_Demonios… se supone que todo esto no es cierto… ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota y descubrir mis sentimientos hacia él de esta manera? Acordamos que actuaríamos para convencer a Obaa-san, solo eso… Mamori baka!"_

La jovencita se regañaba mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

"_Pero hubo momentos en que parecía que Hiruma-kun sentía algo parecido a lo que yo. No lo sé… sus expresiones, la forma en que me miraba o me sonreía… la forma en que jugaba conmigo o que me hacía enojar a propósito…. ¿podría ser que…? No, No, No… imposible!"_

La castaña todavía seguía divagando mentalmente mientras, en la cocina de su hogar, se encargada del pedido de su abuela. Salió de la habitación y antes de volver a subir por esas "interminables" escaleras no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la sala donde el chico culpable de su cambio de corazón parecía dormir plácidamente. Se acercó unos pasos y pudo observar, gracias a la tenue luz de las lámparas de la calle que entraba por el gran ventanal que Hiruma-kun estaba destapado. La cobija que lo cubría yacía en el suelo. Mamori se acercó más con intenciones de volver a cubrir al ojiverde porque ese día, en unas cuantas horas se enfrentarían nuevamente a los Teikoku Alexander en el tan afamado enfrentamiento de fútbol americano de preparatoria, el Christmas Bowl, por lo que la castaña dedujo que si Hiruma Youichi moría de frío esa noche podría afectarle negativamente en su rendimiento en dicho partido… O esa era la excusa principal porque el motivo real de la ojiazul, el cual le nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser, era echar un pequeño vistazo a la forma de dormir del capitán de Deimon.

Mamori avanzó sutilmente evitando hacer ruido para no despertar al pacifico quarterback que en verdad parecía dormir muy plácidamente. Recogió la frazada y muy suavemente la colocó sobre el joven. Una vez que el chico demonio estuviera perfectamente cubierto hasta los hombros la ojiazul se mantuvo unos segundo mirándolo fijamente. No pudo evitar acercarse un poco más para poder apreciar mejor la extraña escena que vislumbraba. Youichi descansaba boca arriba con una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y la otra acomodada suavemente sobre su abdomen pero lo curioso en la imagen que presenciaba la manager era ver como la bufanda que ella le había obsequiado hace unas horas cubría totalmente sus ojos como si algún tipo de claridad o luminosidad lo incomodara para poder descansar, lo cual era imposible porque hasta la ojiazul le costaba distinguir la forma de las cosas gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana….

"_¡Oh, que tierno se ve! Es increíble que este chico que tanto terror puede llegar a infundir realmente parezca un pequeño cachorrito mientras duerme"_- Mamori soltó una pequeña sonrisita mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar por el vaso de agua que había dejado en la escalera y acostarse de una buena vez a descansar. Ella lo necesitaba con urgencia... Fue inútil. Apenas la ojiazul se giró sobre sí misma para emprender camino fue detenida súbitamente del brazo por el muchacho quien supuestamente estaba dormido desde hace tiempo…

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita manager?-

-¡ ¡ Hiruma-kun ! ! Me diste un susto de muerte…-

-¿Y bien?-

-Ehmm…. yo…. estabas destapado, hace muchísimo frio y no quiero que te enfermes... por eso-

-… ¿Así que te preocupas por mi?...-

-Pues claro ¿cómo podríamos ganar el partido de mañana si te indispones por un resfriado?-

-Hmp-

Un breve momento de silencio…. Hiruma no aflojaba el agarre en la castaña y Mamori sentía morir. ¡Qué endemoniadamente hermoso se veía acostado con su camisa medio desabotonada, el cabello alborotado y esbozando una débil mueca divertida en el rostro provocada por la tonta expresión de susto de la manager!

-Bu…bueno… creo que eso fue todo. Hasta mañana Hiruma-kun- la ojiazul ofrece una cálida sonrisa al chico pero en el momento que ella se despide y comienza a alejarse el ojiverde la jala con fuerza hacia él

-¿A dónde vas jodida disciplinaria?... Todavía tengo frio-

La magnífica e intensa mirada esmeralda no se hizo esperar así como el sonrojo en las mejillas de la pobre chica quien, apenas se había dado cuenta que ese chico demonio la volvía literalmente loca, no podía evitar sufrir esos ligeros cambios en sus facciones

-Puedo traer más frazadas… esper…- Youichi la volvió a interrumpir jalándola de la mano un poco más cerca mientras él se incorporaba sobre su antebrazo

-Eso no será necesario… si tú te acuestas conmigo se acaba el problema-

-Eh?... Aahhhh…yo…..- Mamori sentía que ahora sí su rostro estallaría por la vergüenza

-Kekekekeke tranquila… era una jodida broma kekekeke-

¿Qué fue eso de acostarse con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que esas bromas tontas que hace a la pobre e inocente niña le aceleran el ritmo del corazón a un punto tal que le es casi imposible respirar de manera normal? ¿Acaso no es obvio lo qué él provoca en ella? No era posible que no se diera cuenta

-Y…ya lo sabía, no tienes que decírmelo- la castaña infla sus cachetes como muestra de frustración por las continuas burlas del quarterback hacia ella

-Ven….- Hiruma le hace señas a la ojiazul de que se siente en el sillón dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la colcha cerca de él. Mamori obedece- ¿Crees que tu abuela se haya caído en la jodida trampa?

-Creo que todo salió bien. No hay de que preocuparse después de todo ya terminó. Mañana ella regresará a Inglaterra y todo volverá a ser como antes…- Mamori menciona algo triste mientras observa detenidamente el rostro del capitán

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quisiera agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche y también quería disculparme por hacerte pasar por tantas penurias por culpa de mi abuela-

-Kekeke ni lo menciones…. Aunque tu jodida abuela es un caso especial kekekeke-

-Si lo sé jajajajaja… bueno, eso era lo que quería decir. De verdad ¡Gracias!... hoy realmente fuiste mi "príncipe azul"- Hiruma estaba fascinado mirando atentamente como las facciones de la maldita manager cada vez se volvían más delicadas y cálidas

"_Carajo, otra vez ese maldito color rosa en sus mejillas…. Un día va a matarme con esos jodidos gestos… ¿Por qué tiene que verse así de delicada? Me dan ganas de….Mierda! Espabila de una vez!"_- Youichi no se había dado cuenta que mientras ella le agradecía tan sutilmente él se había acercado unos cuantos centímetros al rostro de la chica con intenciones de volver a robarle un jodido beso… pero repentinamente volvió en sí y prosiguió con la conversación como si no hubiera pasado nada…

-Bueno, no fue precisamente porque deseara ser "tu" príncipe azul… me comporté de esa manera para salvar mi jodido pellejo. Al principio tu abuela parecía que en un momento de descuido me sacaría los malditos ojos-

-Lo sé… Perdón de verdad es muy especial pero ya no te preocupes… todo terminó… …. …. … Pffff jijijiji-

-¿De qué carajo te ríes?- Hiruma menciona molesto porque a la castaña se le ocurrió dejar escapar esa jodida risita luego de contemplar unos segundos su cara

-Ehmmm… es que de momento recordé la mañana de ayer cuando fui a buscarte a tu casa y no estabas, luego de que llegaste tenías la nariz muy roja, como reno, y te veían súper tierno! Habías ido a buscar mi obsequio ¿verdad?-

Hiruma había quedado pasmado ante la chica. Obviamente tenía razón, él había estado toda la maldita mañana cagándose de frío por encontrar algo para poder regalarle a ella… porque no podía ser cualquier chuchería, él no era de esos. Si algo tenía que regalarle a su "prometida" tenía que ser especial. Pero eso no fue el motivo de su momentánea petrificación. Lo más impactante fue que la jodida manager en carne y hueso se había acercado a centímetros del rosto del quarterback cuando de repente alzó su mano y con el dedo índice de ésta acarició la afilada nariz del chico…

-…Sin embargo ahora se ve tan pálida…. Tan delicada…. No parece la nariz de un chico demonio como tú….-

Hiruma no lo creía. La maldita disciplinaria ¿lo estaba seduciendo?... _"No es posible!"_- se decía el rubio para sí pero lo que siguió parecía confirmar la jodida sospecha del chico… Mamori se acercó más todavía, besó delicadamente la mejilla de él y antes de retirarse, a pocos centímetros de rozar la fina nariz de Youichi, cerró sus ojos azules dejando escapar un leve y suave suspiro mientras exclamaba…

-Buenas noches Hiruma-kun…- y desapareció entre la oscuridad de la madrugada

-¿Qué fue todo eso? Mierda…. No puedo evitar que mi cuerpo reacciones ante esas jodidas manifestaciones sensuales de esa maldita pervertida… Kekekeke con un solo ¡Buenas noches!... Maldita seas Mamori Anezaki por despertar sentimientos que no deberían existir en mí… ¿Ahora como carajo se supone que voy a dormir así?... ¡Ya duérmete!- el rubio mientras se daba vuelta de frente al respaldo del gran sillón se ordenaba él mismo pero más específicamente a una parte "esencial" de él que parecía sin intenciones de volver a dormirse

.

.

.

.

Comenzaba a amanecer. Luego de la suave nevada de la noche anterior, la mañana se antojaba fría pero los cálidos rayos de sol que empezaban a asomarse entibiaban ligeramente el ambiente. Luego de dormirse algo perturbado tras haber estado un buen rato todavía intentando calmarse después del intento de seducción de la manager la noche anterior, Hiruma Youichi despierta algo cansado. Era bastante temprano por lo que debía aprovechar que nadie se había levantado aún para desaparecer y evitar "encuentros cercanos" con la abuela de la ojiazul. Se paró con urgencia y colocándose su gabardina gris enfiló hacia la puerta de entrada…

-¡Buenos días! querido "nieto"-

-_"Tch… esta jodida anciana las huele todas"_… Ohayô Obaa-san-

-¿Ya te vas? Pensé que querrías desayunar con tu futura-

-Si… necesito prepararme para un importante partido hoy a la tarde así que….- pero mientras Youichi intentaba explicar la señora mayor lo arrastró de la mano hacia la cocina de la casa

-Bueno, podrás irte luego de que le lleves el desayuno a Mamori- la abuela sonríe feliz

-¿Eh? ¿Entrar a su cuarto?-

-No me digas que nunca te has escabullido allí por las noches… Como le dije a mi nieta: puedo ser vieja pero sigo siendo mujer además de que alguna vez fui joven…-

-_"Jodida_ _vieja pervertida ¿qué tantas cosas habrá hecho de joven?"_…Bueno… no es que no lo haya hecho pero…. Su padre…-

-Aaahhh no te preocupes por él… De momento está "imposibilitado" para salir de su habitación así que ten… ve y despierta cariñosamente a tu prometida- la abuela le entrega una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos mientras le guiña el ojo y le sonríe de marera socarrona

Hiruma obedece a la señora mayor y aunque no sabe exactamente el porqué lo hacía, sentía que debía seguirle la corriente por su propio bien. _¿Cómo carajo voy a saber cuál es el de ella si nunca en mi puta vida he estado aquí?-_ Una vez en el primer piso de la casa el rubio se decía para sí... Se fijó en la puerta que tenía justo en frente pero como estaba algo entreabierta pudo comprobar que ese era tocador de la planta alta. Luego recorrió su vista hacía la derecha y en una milésima de segundo pudo darse cuenta que ese cuarto le pertenecía a los padres de la castaña…

-¿Con que a esto se refería con "imposibilitado" para salir de la habitación?… En verdad esa jodida abuela está loca-

Lucile-san había trabado literalmente la puerta de ese cuarto con unos cuantos palos atravesados entre la manija y la pared… Imposible escapar…

Por lo que quedaba solo la habitación de la izquierda. Avanzó hacia ella y sin tomarse la molestia de tocar porque la manager seguramente seguía durmiendo se adentró casi sin ruido. Apenas entró hecho un rápido vistazo alrededor y pudo observar que la jodida manager era bastante ordenada. Vislumbró la cama de la chica pero… no estaba en ella. Caminó hacia la ventana del cuarto y cuando la vio acurrucada como un capullo por el frío que hizo la noche anterior, Youichi no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Había llegado el momento de despertarla como había ordenado la señora inglesa. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la cama y se arrodilló junto a la castaña. Con movimiento suave recorrió la cobija que tapaba su cabeza y su rostro y cuando la hubo destapado se quedó helado mirando fijamente a la preciosa chica… Parecía un ángel dormido…

_¡Carajo, que linda se ve dormida!_- y en ese momento con una de sus manos, el ojiverde roza una mejilla de ella

Hiruma no dejaba de acariciarla mientras mostraba en su rostro una sutil sonrisa… De repente oyó a la manager susurrar algo… Acercó su oído a los labios de ella y lo que escuchó le provocó algo espantoso en la boca del estómago… como si unas jodidas hormigas estuvieran jugando soccer dentro de él… La manager había recitado su nombre seguido de un…. Te amo….

"_¿Qué clase de sueño está teniendo esta jodida en este instante? Muero por saber…"_- Youichi seguía acariciándola hasta que de repente se da cuenta de que su cuerpo de nueva cuenta reacciona solo ante aquella mujer por lo que se aleja un poco y comienza a sacudirla con intenciones de que abra los ojos de una jodida vez… Tenía que salir de allí AHORA o si no nunca más podría volver a llamarse "el quarterback demonio de Deimon" porque esa maldita chica lo transformaba en un dulce caramelo y eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, podía pasar…

-Mmmm buenos…días… ¿Hiru….ma kun?- la ojiazul saltó de su cama improvisada- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Inventos de tu jodida abuela… Traje el desayuno-

-Ooohhhh que tierno!-

-No te burles maldita manager… y deja de llamarme tierno ¡maldición, eso no va conmigo!-

-¡Claro que sí!

-No me hagas enojar jodida "devora pastelitos" porque me las pagas-

-Está bien… no te exaltes- Mamori sonríe mientras se sienta en la cama y prueba uno de los deliciosos pastelillos de crema que tanto la obsesionan

-Bueno, creo que ya terminó. Al fin puedo regresar a mi estado natural kekekekeke- Youichi exclama mientras se sienta junto a la castaña para desayunar

-Así es… de príncipe azul a demonio malvado jajajajaja. No voy a negar que voy a extrañar esa faceta tuya… ehmmm creo que te seguiré llamando "príncipe demonio" ¿te gustaría?-

-Te asesino si lo haces-

-Lo sé-

Ambos chicos se miran entre si y sonríen cálidamente… Una vez que terminaron los alimentos que había traído el chico rubio los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Hiruma se despidió de Lucile-san que estaba terminando su respectivo desayuno en la cocina así como de la castaña que no quitaba la sonrisa juvenil de su rostro y se encaminó hacia su hogar. Mamori, tras cerrar la puerta luego del que el chico se fuera, se apoya de espaldas en ella y dejando escapar el suspiro más largo y triste de su vida exclama…

-Finalmente… todo terminó-

.

.

.

.

Obaa-san, una vez que su querida nieta se metiera al tocador para tomar una ducha matutina, destrabó la puerta del cuarto de su hija…

-Hija… ¿estás despierta?- la señora mayor exclama asomándose en busca de la progenitora de la castaña

-¿Qué sucede madre?- la madre de Mamori sale del cuarto

-Necesito que me hagas un favor. Cambia la fecha de regreso de mi pasaje. Voy a quedarme unos cuantos días más-

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! Pero ¿por qué ese cambio de planes?-

-Necesito arreglar unos asuntos antes de irme….- la abuela de Mamori exclama dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cuarto de la chica ojiazul

.

.

.

.

**Yo quiero que me traiga el desayuno también *.***

**Ahhhh que sexy me lo imagino acostadito en el sillón….u.u**

**Kyaaaaa adoro a ese chico demonio**

**¿Ustedes no?**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto**

**See ya**


	8. Xmas Bowl

_**Bueno, ahora si me he apurado un poquito más por lo que les dejo con un par de días de antelación (a lo que tenía planeado :D) el chap. 8**_

_**Espero les agrade!**_

_._

_._

_**Hinata Uzumaki:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar ^_^… Siiiii a mí también me encantan juntos…. Sobre todo Hiruma-kun kyaaaaa lo amo. _

_._

_._

_**Rei sama18:** Sip… lo del desayuno me tuvo en mi modo fangirl toda la f***ing semana kyaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bueno chiquita, gracias por comentar. Cuídate mucho. Aaahhh dejame decirte que tu fic me deja así *o* :B_

_._

_._

_**Javi:** Wooowwww al fin alguien que le gusta la misma música jajajaa es que no es muy común! Siiiii me encanta Deep Purple, al igual que Led Zepellin, Black Sabbath ehmmmm los Beatles también me gustan (yo prefiero a John Harrison :P) aunque mis preferidos son Creedence C. Revival :B…. Bueno, me emocionó saber que compartimos esos gustos a parte del HiruMamo ^_^… Cuídate Bye bye_

_._

_._

_**Ashira23:** Hello nena ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por siempre dejarme tus comentarios (porque aunque llueve o truene siempre estas allí n_n) De verdad lo agradezco XD. Ehmmm sip la abuela va a comenzar con sus andadas jajajajaja Bueno, espero que disfrutes este capi… cuídate mucho, see ya_

_._

_._

_**Robin-chuan:** Pffff jajaja si puedo ver algo de parecido jajajaja ¿te ha gustado esa peli? A mi si ^^. Ehmmm he querido dejarte un mensaje pero lo tienes deshabilitado ¿crees que puedas habilitarlo? Es que quisiera comentarte unas cosas pero no a través de un review :P. Nos leemos, bye bye_

_._

_._

_**AnezakiI-MamoriI:** Aaaahhhhh seduciendo al demonio! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa y sí, porque aunque sea algo tímida Mamori frente a ese tremendo hombre no queda de otra jajajaja. Bueno, para ti, una pequeñísima aparición de los bombones (prometo en el siguiente hacerlo más participes :P) cuídate mucho y gracias por seguir la historia_

_._

_._

_**Narusaku´sFan:** *suspira* ayyyy nenita ¿Qué no daría yo por tener la suerte de la jodida Mamori? Que Youichi me trajera el desayuno a la cama…. Pufffff me fui, me fui XDDDD y siiii la abuela es una masa…. Un aplauso x la abuelita jijijiji_

_._

.

.

_**Bueno, las dejo leer :P**_

.

.

.

.

.

Christmas Bowl, el torneo de futbol americano más esperado por los jóvenes de bachillerato de Japón. El tan afamado evento que se realiza el 25 de diciembre con el enfrentamiento de los equipos ganadores representantes de la zona de Kansai y Kanto. Este año nuevamente los dos equipos que se jugarán la vida en el gran torneo, al igual que año anterior, son los Deimon Devil Bats de Tokyo y los Teikoku Alexander representando a Osaka. El estadio de Tokyo, la sede donde los grandes ganadores de sus respectivos torneos de zona se enfrentarían en una batalla por ser el mejor de todo Japón, estaba a reventar. La gente ovacionaba con gran enjundia a sus favoritos mientras que una gran cantidad de reporteros locales y nacionales se preparaban para transmitir el gran partido.

En el banquillo junto al campo… a segundos de comenzar….

-Vamos, no seas así, cuéntanos como te fue- Musashi y Juumonji como dos niños de kínder revoloteaban alrededor del quarterback en busca de algo de información de la _"cita"_ que tuvo la noche anterior con su _"prometida"_

-Tch… ¡dejen de joder! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta par de estúpidos que en segundos entraremos al campo y tendremos que morir si es necesario para patearles el trasero a esos jodidos creídos de Yamato Takeru y Honjou Taka?... ¡Carajo, Ubíquense…!-

-Está bien…. Le preguntare personalmente a Anezaki-sa…- Kazuki daba media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la castaña pero Hiruma lo agarró de la parte trasera del cuello del uniforme y lo hizo detenerse súbitamente para aclararle que, o se dejaba de joder de una buena vez o le metía un balazo en el culo… Kazuki sonriendo declinó en el intento de ir a buscar a la chica

.

.

.

.

.

En el espectacular estadio de Tokyo, mucha gente se reúne ese día para poder ver en vivo y en directo el tan famoso torneo pero los que más frecuentan ese evento son generalmente los jugadores de los demás equipo que han intentado llegar pero se han quedado en el camino. Entre ellos están, sorpresivamente, los integrantes de los Shinryuuji Nagas. En las gradas cerca del banquillo de los Devil Bats se encontraban Kongo Agon, Ikkiu Kosakawa, Kongo Unsui, Gondayu Yamabuyi y Sumito Sendouda platicando entre ellos de lo terriblemente encambronados que se encontraban por haber perdido nuevamente contra las "basuras de Deimon"…

-Esa basura de Hiruma otra vez se ha salido con la suya… Aaarrrggg un día de estos voy a amacizarlo con todo lo que tengo y escupiré en sus restos… ¡Maldito!- Agon refunfuñaba mientras colocaba ambas piernas sobre el asiento de adelante provocando que el pobre joven que estaba sentado allí recibiera una cálidas pataditas en el cráneo para luego despejar el lugar y así dejar descansar los pies del joven "bestia"

-Disculpa jovencito ¿me permitirías pasar?- una linda señora ya entrada en años pero con un cuerpo bastante conservado le sonríe al rudo chiquillo de lentes obscuros y rastas

-Uuuhhhh?... Tch, vieja mejor da la vuelta por otro lado…-

-Disculpa es que ya soy bastante grande, el partido está a punto de empezar y no quiero perderme ni un segundo del juego de mi "futuro nieto"-

-¿Futuro nieto? ¿En cuál de los dos equipos juega?- Ikkiu, quien estaba sentado junto a Agon, cuestiona a la señora que parecía extranjera por su acento raro

-En los Deimon Devil Bats-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién es?-

-Tch... Me importa una mierda…. Deje de joder abuela-

En ese instante la señora mayor, con rápido movimiento y una fuerza extrema que era imposible creer que una anciana de su edad tuviera, toma la mano del menor de los Kongo y girándosela estrambóticamente la coloca atrás de la nuca dejándola en tal posición que parecía que de un momento a otro podría zafársele el codo de lugar…

-AAAAHHHHHHH SUELTA MALDITA VIEJAAAAA! AARRGGGGG-

-Si digo que me permitas pasar… lo haces ¿entendido? Quita con urgencia tus piernas, a menos que quieras perder tú tan preciado brazo pequeño…- la increíble mujer haciendo uso de sus aún no extintas habilidades de agente especial le ordena a Agon quien, del daño que sufría, no podía siquiera hablar o moverse

-Ahh noooooo! espere… ese brazo lo necesitamos señora- Ikkiu casi llorando le aclama a la mujer mientras Agon, con un dolor inmenso en su extremidad, baja sus piernas y abre camino para que la señora pueda pasar

-¡Gracias chiquillo! ¡Eres muy amable!… Kyaaaaaaa No puedo perderme ni un segundo del partido de Hiruma-kuuuuunnnnn- la señora se aleja despreocupada

-…..¿?...-

-¿Dijo Hiruma?... ¿futuro nieto? No puede ser- Unsui analizando la situación se da cuenta a que se refería la mujer extranjera

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- Ikkiu cuestiona exaltado urgente de respuesta

-El muy basura de Hiruma seguro ya se revolcó con la manager de lindas piernas-

-¿Anezaki-san? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Esa maldita vieja es idéntica a la manager de esos "basura"-

-Ohhhh-

.

.

.

.

En ese instante, cuchicheos y rumorcillos comenzaron a oírse detrás de los jóvenes Nagas. Bastó solo unos minutos para que en casi todo el estadio, especialmente entre los fans de los Devil Bats, se comenzara a oír una fuerte ovación que decía….

"…_.Beso, Beso, Beso…."_

-¿Qué mierda le pasa a la jodida gente?- Hiruma pregunta mientras arreglaba unos últimos detalles de tácticas y señas con la castaña

-No lo sé… pero gritan ¿beso?-

_***Hola todo el mundo! Soy Riko Komabukuro y estoy aquí junto a la manager de los Deimon Devil Bats, Mamori Anezaki, para preguntarle directamente sobre algunos de los rumores que se han suscitado recientemente en la gran aglomeración de fans del equipo***_

-Anezaki-san… buenas tardes ¿podrías decirnos desde hace cuanto tiempo son novios la manager y el quarterback de Deimon?- Riko-chan haciendo su trabajo de reportera extiende su mano con el micrófono y lo coloca a milímetros de la ojiazul

-¿De qué carajo hablas maldita reportera?- Hiruma grita enfurecido mientras Mamori intenta dejar escapar aunque sea algún sonido de su boca, la cual parece haber quedado muda de la sorpresa

-Yo…. No entiendo…- la castaña se dirige al rubio para luego voltearse y comentarle en voz baja a la hija de "cabeza de bomba" Komabukuro- Nosotros no….-

-Tu abuela- murmura el rubio mirando hacia las gradas

-Pero no es posible, debería estar en el aeropuerto en estos momentos…-

-Pues…. allí está. Sentada junto a los malditos de Shinryuuji Nagas-

_***Todavía estamos en espera de la respuesta de la manager de los Devil Bats queridos espectadores… No desesperen***_

Riko-chan comenta sonriente mientras aparecía en la gran pantalla del estadio

-Maldita manager…. Sólo di "Sin cometarios"-

-Aahhhh O…Ok…-

La ojiazul siguió las instrucciones del capitán mientras se veía un primer plano de ella en la gran pantalla del estadio para luego oírse un fuertísimo _"Oooooohhhhhhhhhhh"_ por parte de la multitud que pedía a gritos un acercamiento amoroso entre el quarterback demonio y la angelical manager

-"_Tch… maldita vieja… ¿por qué sigue aquí?"_- Youichi pensaba para sí mientras volteaba a ver a los malditos "niños de Kínder Garden" que lo estaban acribillando con sus estúpidas sonrisas socarronas y miradas pícaras

Silbatazo inicial….

-Ya vámonos malditos renacuajos…. Y ni se les ocurra pronunciar una palabra sobre esto-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- ambos jóvenes exclaman felices mientras se oye el grito del gran comentarista deportivo Metralleta Sanada mientras le daba rienda suelta a su "cabello helicóptero"

_***Y ASÍ COMIENZA EL XMAS BOWL DEL AMOOOOORRRRRRRR***_

.

.

.

.

Finalizado el encuentro con el triunfo de los Devil Bats por segunda vez consecutiva, los integrantes del equipo, por órdenes de su capitán, desaparecieron súbitamente del campo de juego. No podían detenerse ni a comprar golosinas porque era de vital importancia que los reporteros no los agarraran y atiborraran con preguntas estúpidas. Ganaron y punto.

En los vestidores cuando casi todos se hubieron retirado, solo el chico demonio quedaba dentro esperando la oportunidad para poder salir y pasar desapercibido a la vista de la jodida reporterita que lo esperaba cerca de allí para joder con una ligera entrevista, la cual seguramente no tocaría ningún tema deportivo sino más bien, el asunto de la supuesta relación entre él y la maldita manager…

-Hiruma-kun ¿todavía estás ahí?- Mamori llama a la puerta del vestidor la cual de repente se abre dejando al rubio con cara de pocos amigos frente a la chica

-¿Por qué mierda viniste a buscarme? ¿No ves que la maldita reportera está a la expectativa de lo que pasa entre nosotros dos?-

Mamori entristeció. Era consciente de la situación pero aún así quería ver si el capitán estaba a salvo de toda la conmoción que se suscitó por la noticia ficticia. Como buena manager, era su deber…

-Lo… lo lamento. No debí venir- la ojiazul da media vuelta para irse pero el quarterback la toma del brazo y la jala hacia adentro de la habitación

-Tch… estoy algo estresado por todo esto. No me hagas caso…- el capitán le menciona a Mamori mientras más calmado suelta su brazo- ¡Maldición! Esto no debería haber pasado... y ahora todo el mundo cree que nosotros…. ¡Carajo, estoy casi 100% seguro que tu jodida pariente fue la que empezó el maldito rumor!- Hiruma exclama exaltado mientras se quita la camiseta del uniforme dejando su torso al descubierto- ¿Has visto a tu abuela?- El rubio pregunta acercándose a la manager pero ésta no respondía. Parecía idiotizada observando los increíbles músculos bien formados de su tan atractivo compañero- ¡Oi, despierta!-

-¿Eh? Aaahhh... mmmm…. No. No todavía. Seguramente me está esperando en la puert…..- la castaña no terminó la frase, en ese instante el rubio la abraza con fuerza dejando a la muchacha excesivamente aturdida

-Ssssshhhhh…. No digas nada… es ella- Hiruma le susurra al oído mientras la castaña intentaba no desvanecer gracias a la repentina debilidad en sus piernas

-¡Oh, aquí están!-

-¡Obaa-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que regresarías esta tarde a Inglaterra- exclama sorprendida la castaña luego de que el rubio la soltara suavemente

-¡Qué tierna Mamori! Después de dos años de noviazgo todavía te sigues sonrojando cuando tu novio te abraza… Jejejeje se ve que no lo hace seguido ¿o sí?-

-Eeeehhhhh….-

-Tch… lo hago más de lo que crees Obaa-san- Hiruma enfrenta a la señora

-Kyaaaaaa eso me sonó a demasiada intimidad-

-Por así decirlo….-

-¡Youichi!... Bueno ¿nos vamos?- Mamori toma el brazo de su abuela y la arrastra hacia afuera

- Mamori, luego te llamo - Hiruma volviendo a su papel del "prometido" anuncia calmadamente

-Hai- la muchacha sonrojada nuevamente cierra la puerta del vestidor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche, en casa del capitán de los Devil Bats, el chico en cuestión daba vueltas sin ton ni son por toda la jodida sala con su celular en la mano. Había dicho que la llamaría pero ¿Para qué mierda lo haría? Su cabeza era un desastre. No dejaba de plantearse las cosas al derecho y al revés y siempre terminaba con la misma jodida conclusión: Tenía que seguir con el maldito teatro… Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le importaba si la abuela se daba cuenta o no? El ya había cumplido con su parte del trato: la cita en noche buena y se acabó ¿Entonces por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla? ¿Acaso le importaba tanto que la abuela no descubriera la verdad para que la jodida manager no terminara entristeciendo por haber engañado a su querida Obaa-san? _"Tch… ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan suave y con conciencia humana?_- se decía el quarterback mientras se tiraba rendido en el sofá de la sala mientras marcaba el número del celular de la ojiazul

-¿Youichi?... Buenas noches-

-¿Y bien?... ¿Tu jodida abuela sigue creyendo lo de nuestro compromiso?-

-Sip…. Mmmmm aprovechando la llamada quería preguntarte si el día de mañana estabas disponible…-

_***¿Cómo que si está disponible?… ¡tiene que venir!***_- el quarterback oía a lo lejos como la señora inglesa anunciaba la obligación

-¿Qué carajo quiere ahora?-

-En vista de que ha decidido quedarse unos cuantos días más. Nos ha comentado que ha hecho planes para unas pequeñas vacaciones. De hecho tiene todo un itinerario organizado y quiere…. bueno, más bien "ordena" que tu nos acompañes… perdón- la ojiazul se disculpa en voz muy baja

-¿Qué? Se suponía que nada más era el 24…-

-Gomen nasai…. Pero no te preocupes, no import…-

-Está bien- interrumpió el rubio a la chica- ¿A dónde vamos primero?-

-Al parque de diversiones-

-Kekekeke, típico-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aaaahhhhh yo quiero ir al parque con él :B**_

_**Bueno, chicos y chicas ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Mmmm… fue un poquito más corto pero con el fin de actualizar rápido le he dejado aquí**_

_**Hasta pronto Minna!**_

_**:P**_

_**Matta ne**_


	9. Parque de diversiones

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Bueno, hoy estaba inspirada así que aunque ustedes no lo crean lo terminado en 2 horas y media. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahora si corrí jajajajaja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y sobre todo a los que me dejaron un precioso review: NaruSaku´sFan, MamoriI-AnezakiI, Rei sama18, ashira23, Trufapai, Robin-chuan, Nekiri-chan, Javi, hinata uzumaki, sweet cat, I lOve anime-jOiia, yaoista, lina yuri, anonimoz, anónimo ^^….Kyaaaaa soy muy feliz :B**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok, no las entretengo más! Espero les guste n_n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Domingo 26 de diciembre….

A pesar de ser temporada de frío, el clima ese día se encontraba especial para una pequeña salida al aire libre. Eran casi las 10.00 am cuando la familia Anezaki llegó al parque de atracciones de la región. Todos se encontraban más que felices porque Obaa-san había decidido pasar un tiempo más cerca de ellos y gracias a eso podían disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones a pesar de no ser temporada. Los padres de la castaña así como ella misma habían pedido permiso especial en sus respectivos trabajos y escuela para poder regocijarse junto a Lucile-san en los pocos días que le quedaban de visita.

Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que se hiciera la hora del encuentro con el novio de la ojiazul pero, por no perder ni un segundo y poder aprovechar al máximo el bello parque, la abuela anunció que los tres mayores ingresarían primero mientras que la castaña se encargaría de esperar a su chico en la entrada del lugar. Después de todo ella era la más interesada así que no habiendo quejas los tres familiares se fueron.

-Bueno…. Ahora solo queda esperar a Hiruma-kun- y la bella muchacha toma asiento en una linda banquita cerca del gran portón de entrada

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Maldición!... quítate-

-Sssshhhhhhhhh guarda silencio por un segundo…-

-Es que me estorbas… no puedo ver nada-

-No está pasando nada… solo está sentada esperando-

Detrás de un árbol mediano a pocos metros de donde Mamori se encontraba, Gen-kun y Kazuki espiaban a la chica castaña. Tras el fallido intento de sacar información de cómo había salido la cena de noche buena de boca del rubio quarterback, ambos decidieron poner manos a la obra e intentar averiguar por ellos mismos si había funcionado el plan de juntar al capitán y a la manager Devil Bats por lo que Juumonji-kun se animó la noche anterior a hacerle una llamada telefónica a la chica para preguntar cómo había salido todo esa noche, dando la excusa que se sentía algo responsable por haber declinado primeramente la oferta y no haber podido ayudarla personalmente….

-¿Y a qué hora se supone que ese imbécil va a aparecer?-

-Supongo que a las 10.00 am. Mamori-san me dijo ayer cuando la llamé que a esa hora se encontrarían-

-Tú… eres un estúpido. Es mejor que averigüemos como resultó nuestro plan nosotros mismos. Si Hiruma se entera que le hablas a su mujer por celular, va a asesinarte Juumonji… ¡Deja de ponerlo a prueba porque te va a ir mal!-

-Jajajajaja el muy hijo de perra me tiene sin cuidado-

-¿Quién te tiene sin cuidado maldito delincuente?- Hiruma aparecía detrás de los jóvenes espías

-A…ah, H…Hiruma ¿cómo has estado?-

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?-

-Pues… hemos venido a divertirnos un rato ¿verdad Kazuki?-

-… ¿?... ¿solos? Kekekekeke nunca lo hubiera creído… ¿Y quién de ustedes dos es el uke?-

-¿Qué? No, no… estas mal interpretando… nuestras mujeres vendrán un poco más tarde- Juumonji explica mientras sale de atrás del árbol seguido del pelinegro quienes bajo la inquisidora mirada del chico demonio intentaban darle forma a su mentira

-A todo esto… ¿Qué haces tú aquí Hiruma? No sabía que te gustaban estos tipos de lugares- cuestiona Gen

-Tch, no me gustan pero todavía tengo que resolver unos asuntos con la jodida manager… por eso estoy aquí-

-Hmp… entonces te fue bien el 24 ¿no?-

-¿Bien? Fue una maldita pesadilla. La abuela de esa "devoradora de pastelillos" parece salida de la esfera más alta de la mafia italiana. Está completamente loca…-

-Bueno, yo me hubiera aguantado todo sólo por compartir un ratito con Mamori-san. En verdad es muy linda ¿no lo crees?- Kazuki menciona poniendo a prueba nuevamente al capitán

-Kekekeke no me hagas reír. Tú no hubieras aguantado ni una cuarta parte de lo que yo… además eso de _linda_ creo que te quedó de más kekekekekeke-

-Mmmm no lo creo. Es una mujer muy hermosa y llama la atención de cualquier masculino que pase cerca de ella-

-¡Sí, claro!...Kekekeke… seguramente…-

-¿No me crees? Voltea hacia la banca de allí- Juumonji señala hacia donde estaba sentada la ojiazul y, confirmando la aseveración del full back de Deimon, los tres chicos pudieron apreciar como un par de apuestos sujetos se habían acercado a la manager con extrañas intenciones

-Tch... Maldición!- Hiruma se apresura al encuentro de su "novia"

-¡Diviértete jodido enamorad…!- Juumonji le grita mientras Gen intenta taparle la boca para evitar que el lineman muera prematuramente

-Mierda… si sigues así lograras que te mate ¿lo sabes no?-

-Tch ¿y ahora qué hacemos?-

-Lo más coherente que se pueda hacer en estos casos….-

-¡ ¡ ¡SEGUIRLOS! ! !- ambos jóvenes exclaman al unísono mientras con unas sonrisas burlonas observan toda la escena que se suscitaba a metros de allí….

.

.

.

.

.

La hermosa manager de los Deimon Devil Bats, sentada en el banco donde esperaba al supuesto prometido, leía intensamente una folleto que le habían entregado en las taquillas del lugar con toda la información del gran parque de diversiones. Realmente se sentía muy feliz, el bello día que parecía continuaría así, el visitar ese increíble lugar que tanto le encantaba de niña junto a sus padres y su abuela y, por ultimo pero no menos importante, el salir en una especie de cita con el quarterback de Deimon. Mamori, luego de haber estado toda la noche intentando esclarecer su mente de toda la chusca situación suscitada durante el Xmas Bowl por culpa de los estúpidos rumores, llegó a la conclusión que, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que, por más que lo negara toda la vida, se había enamorado rotundamente del chico demonio, trataría de disimularlo… Mamori se decía que eso era lo más sensato que podía hacer sabiendo que el joven capitán nunca sentiría lo que ella por lo que era mejor así. Solo disfrutaría egoístamente de la convivencia con él mientras duraban las vacaciones de Obaa-san y luego… _"Sayonara Hiruma-kun"_.

Mientras la castaña resolvía internamente su conflicto emocional, dos jóvenes muy atractivos se acercaron a ella. "_K-o-n-n-i-c-h-i-w-a miss"_- exclamó un joven muy alto de cabello negro y ojos grises intentando hablar correctamente en japonés. A Mamori solo le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta que los chicos eran extranjeros y que de hecho podrían ser de la misma nacionalidad que su abuela, por lo que les devolvió el saludo con una tierna sonrisa y hablando como ellos, al fin y al cabo ella era bastante buena con el Ingles gracias a su familiar. Los dos muchachos comentaban con la ojiazul que habían venido desde E.E.U.U. de paseo y que como no se les hacía fácil el idioma le ofrecía invitarla a dar una vuelta por el parque si la ojiazul les hacía el favor de tomar el trabajo de traductora…

-Oh, de verdad lo lamento pero estoy esperando a alguien- les explica en su idioma a los chicos con una cálida sonrisa

-¿Novio?-

-Eh?... no… solo es un amigo-

-Ah… bueno, entonces no habrá inconveniente si también él nos acompaña ¿qué dices?- el muchacho más joven, un muy esbelto y atractivo chico rubio y ojos azules parecidos a los de la manager, exclama extendiendo su mano ofreciéndosela a Mamori

-¿Qué haces maldita manager?- Youichi aparece detrás de ambos jóvenes con un aura algo peligrosa, se podría decir

-¡Hiruma-kun! ¡Llegaste!- la castaña emocionada se levanta súbitamente del asiento

-¿A este sujeto estabas esperando?- el pelinegro extranjero voltea a ver al ojiverde y con intenciones de analizar al chico japonés quien se veía demasiado extravagante comparado con los demás que habían conocido, lo recorre con la mirada de arriba abajo cosa que, obviamente, enfureció al capitán de Deimon

-Así es…- Mamori no quitaba la sonrisa simpática

-¿Este es tu amigo?- el otro chico extranjero voltea a ver a Hiruma y de igual manera lo analiza

-¿Amigo? ¿De qué cajaro hablas? SOY SU MALDITO NOVIO… así que ustedes dos lárguense antes que los deje como coladores malditos gringos…- Hiruma exclama desquiciado en el idioma extranjero mientras saca su ametralladora y comienza a disparar a los cielos. Los dos muchachos se alejan corriendo a una velocidad inconcebible mientras que Mamori, sorprendida por la aseveración del quarterback, había quedado pasmada frente al rubio sin poder decir ni una palabra

-Bueno ya podemos entrar maldit…. ¿qué te sucede?-

-Aaaahhhh nada. Nada- la castaña sonrojada nuevamente agacha la mirada mientras Youichi se acerca a ella

-¿Tu familia?-

-N….Nos esperan en la cafetería principal-

-Tch… vámonos-

En ese instante Hiruma-kun toma a la castaña posesivamente de la mano jalándola hacia el interior del parque como si realmente fuera su novia. Mamori se sentía desfallecer. Había decidido disimular pero ¿Cómo? Si todo lo que el ojiverde hacía o decía le sacaba en segundos un extremo color rosa en sus pequeñas mejillas… Era imposible….

Mientras que la "parejita" entraba al parque de atracciones, los dos compañeros de quipo comentaban entre ellos todavía escondidos detrás del árbol…

-… ¿viste eso Musashi?...-

-Sip… el demonio de Deimon ya cayó-

-¡PPFFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- y corriendo ambos jugadores entran detrás de sus compañeros al lugar

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez reunida toda la familia de la castaña junto con el "prometido", todos se turnaron para decidir que atracciones visitarían. Primero fue el turno de Mamori quien escogió su juego favorito de niña: los autitos chocadores. Luego fue el turno de la madre de la castaña quien optó por "la mansión embrujada", aunque a la señora nunca le habían gustado las cosas de miedo ella decía que esa era la perfecta excusa para que su marido la abrace mucho, mucho, por lo que todos se adentraron a ello. El señor Anezaki no era muy partidario de las atracciones del parque por lo que le cedió el turno a Obaa-san.

-A ver qué estúpido juego se le ocurre a tu abuela…- Youichi susurra al oído de la ojiazul mientras veían como Lucile-san se tomaba su tiempo en escoger juego

-Bueno, lo he decidido. Quiero un juego donde pueda ver las habilidades de mi futuro nieto-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué caraj….?- Mamori tapa la boca el rubio mientras con una bella sonrisa le pregunta a su abuelita a qué se refería específicamente

-Tiro al blanco- señaló un puesto donde había gran cantidad de muñecos de peluche y muchas figuritas que debían derribar para poder ganarse un premio

-Kekekeke ¿estás segura Obaa-san?

-Ja… siempre- y ambos llegaron al puesto en un suspiro seguidos de la castaña y su madre solamente ya que el padre alegó que necesitaba descansar por lo que iría nuevamente a la cafetería

Una vez allí, pagaron lo respectivo y comenzaron la competencia. Ambos participantes en milésimas de segundos derribaron absolutamente todas las figuras de metal que había en el aparador. El pobre encargado del puesto lloraba mientras manifestaba que no eran suficientes los muñecos que tenía para poder darle a cada quien los respectivos que habían ganado.

-Ahhhh jovencito…no te preocupes. No lo hacemos por los premios. Es un duelo a muerte contra mi futuro nieto- el joven suspiró aliviado

-Kekekekeke… eres buena jodida abuela… ¿será un empate?-

-Jamás. Por eso nuestro siguiente desafío será por eso- Obaa-san señaló hacia una esquina del puesto donde había un enorme conejo de felpa blanco y rosa muy hermoso al que la castaña le había echado el ojo, o eso imaginaba su abuela porque al verla observar el gran muñeco los ojos de la chica parecían soltar destellos brillantes

-¡Ya-Ha! Será pan comido! Kekekeke-

-Ehmmm, lo siento pero para poder hacerse acreedores de los muñecos de gran tamaño, el juego es diferente-

-¿?-

-Tienen que obtener 1000 puntos y para ello deberán dar en el centro de esta diana-

-Está bien… pero es igual de fácil para nosotros. Lo más seguro es que quedemos empatados otra vez… ¿Te parece si cambio un poco las reglas Hiruma-kun?-

-No me importa, de todas formas sé que voy a ganar, Kekekekeke-

-Ok… veremos que tan buenos maestros somos. Las que dispararán el armas van a ser ellas- Lucile-san señala a la su hija y a su nieta quienes estaban paradas unos pasos atrás

-¿Nosotras? Pero nunca hemos tocado un arma en nuestra vida ¿verdad madre?-

-He ahí el reto…. ¿qué dices Hiruma-kun?-

-Acepto-

Ambas aprendices se colocan en su lugar con un rifle de diábolos cada una en sus manos. Cada maestro se sitúa cerca de su alumna y así comienzan la explicación. Las dos mujeres tienen solo dos oportunidades de atinar al centro de la diana y así poderse ganar el gran premio. Primer disparo. Ninguna dio en el lugar indicado….

-Tch jodida manager me vas haces perder si sigues así…. Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir…- Hiruma inquieto por ver la momentánea inutilidad de su "novia" opta por acercarse más de la cuenta a la castaña e indicarle con sus propias manos como debe de hacerlo

-Colocas tus manos aquí y por la mira del arma observas el jodido punto rojo-

Youichi situado detrás de la castaña acomoda las delicadas manos de ella con las suyas provocando un abrazo indirecto a lo que la castaña comienza a mostrar signos de nerviosismo por el extremo acercamiento del quarterback

-Debes calmarte solo… concéntrate en el maldi…to pun…to- Youichi acerca sus labios al oído de la castaña para susurrarle las últimas indicaciones pero al hacerlo, de repente, comienza a perderse en medio de la explicación. Estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar empaparse del exquisito aroma de la chica. Era algo dulce pero no empalagaba… era tan jodidamente embriagador que por uno momento cerró sus ojos deteniendo la cátedra para concentrarse a profundidad en esa bella esencia.

-¿Ya están listos "tórtolos"?- la abuela exclama sonriente al igual que la madre de la ojiazul al ver el momento romántico de los jóvenes. Segundo después el rubio reacciona.

Llegó el momento de la segunda y última oportunidad. Mamori intentaba concentrarse tal como había dicho el ojiverde. Sostenía con fuerza el arma pero con armoniosa respiración…

-¿Estás lista?-

-Ehmmmm-

-No te preocupes… yo voy a ayudarte- el ojiverde exclama al oído de Mamori mientras acaricia su cintura hasta colocar sus dedos en el abdomen de la muchacha

-Ok… ¡ahora!- justó a la orden, Hiruma pellizca el ombligo de la castaña haciendo que dispare perfecto dando en el centro del jodido punto rojo… Había ganado

Mamori no cabía de la felicidad. Sonreía y brincoteaba contenta por haber logrado lo impensable para ella gracias a la ayuda del ojiverde. Estaba tan exaltada que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había lanzado sobre el chico abrazándolo del cuello y regalándole un eufórico beso en la mejilla. Hiruma estaba petrificado….

-Estoy realmente feliz Youichi…- Mamori todavía abrazada al cuello del capitán le exclama con un tierno sonrojo en el rostro

-…- el quarterback solo observaba perplejo a la castaña…- _"Otra vez esos gestos provocativos… mierda… ¿Qué me sucede?..."_- se decía para sí mientras observaba que él también la abrazaba por la cintura

*Click* - Nuevamente Lucile-san preparada con su cámara fotográfica inmortaliza el amoroso momento de los jóvenes…

-Tch… otra vez con sus jodidas fotografías. No me extrañaría que también tuviera una libreta negra como la mía kekekekeke… aunque pensándolo bien, si realmente la tuviera no sería una libreta cualquiera, sería la jodida _"Death Note"_-

-Jajajajaja probablemente tengas razón- Mamori exclama muy contenta por tener en sus brazos el enorme conejo que había ganado

.

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas y era momento de regresar a casa pero, por supuesto, no sin antes subirse a la atracción clásica de todos los parques de diversiones. La rueda de la fortuna o Noria. Evidentemente la pareja de enamorados subirían solos mientras que en el carro contiguo se situarían los tres familiares mayores. Estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin lograron convencer a los chicos de subirse. La abuela no entendía mucho el porqué Hiruma-kun y su nieta estaban renuentes a montarse en ese clásico juego pero finalmente accedieron…

"_¿Cómo se le ocurren a Obaa-san semejantes tonterías? Mi madre está enterada de la situación ¿por qué no ayudó a convencerla? Es obvio que no queremos subirnos porque esta atracción se hizo prácticamente para que las jóvenes parejas de novios se beses y abracen durante todo el viaje… Dios mío ¿y ahora que voy hacer?"_

-Te ves nervioso Hiruma-kun- la abuela le exclama en voz baja al ojiverde mientras esperaban en la fila

-¿Qué? ¿Nervioso? Kekekeke ¿por qué habría de estarlo?-

-No lo sé-

-Tch… lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué tanta jodida insistencia es ese maldito juego mecánico? Hay otros más emocionantes-

-¿Más emocionantes que besar y abrazar a tu novia?-

-Kekekeke ¿esa es la razón por la que nos obligó a meternos en esto?-

-Por supuesto. Quiero ver a mi Mamori contenta y sé que el estar junto a su prometido es lo que la hace feliz… Debes hacerla feliz Hiruma-kun… ¿sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces?-

-Tch… no quiero saberlo… pero no hay de qué preocuparse, prometo portarme bien kekekekeke-

-Así lo espero. Te estaré vigilando desde atrás-

Llegado el turno de la pareja de jóvenes, ambos se subieron y como había anunciado Lucile-san, los demás subieron en el carro siguiente. La atracción comenzaba el movimiento cuando Mamori decide comentar unas cuantas cosas con el capitán de su equipo….

-Ehmmm Hiruma-kun, de nuevo quiero darte las gracias por ayudarme en esto y por hacerme ganar ese hermoso muñeco- la castaña con una tierna expresión mira directo a los ojos del rubio

-No hay problema maldita manager…- Youichi por simple inercia voltea hacia donde los padres de la castaña y su abuela estaban y, como suponía, la señora mayor clavaba su mirada penetrante en él. En ese instante pudo observar que la anciana le hacía un gesto el cual él interpretó como un _"¿Qué esperar para besarla, pedazo de lento?" _Hiruma que estaba sentado junto a la ojiazul acerca su rostro al de ella colocándolo en un ángulo específico donde al parecer de los de atrás ambos jóvenes estaban besándose…. Sus labios se encontraban realmente cerca por lo que Mamori comenzó, con nerviosismo, a desviar la mirada queriendo alejarse de esos hipnotizadores ojos esmeralda pero fue imposible ya que Youichi la tomo suavemente de la barbilla para que no se escapara del tan sensual acercamiento….

-¿Q…qué haces?-

-Tu abuela jodió para que haga esto-

-Oh… claro… jajajaja-

-Hmp… deberías poder controlar ese jodido sonrojo que aparece en tu cara- Youichi le susurra delicadamente mientras recorre con sutileza las mejillas de ella con su mirada

-N…no puedo. Si un hombre se encuentra a centímetros de mis labios a punto de besarme… por supuesto que me sonrojaría-

-Pero ya me has besado antes…- Hiruma-kun pone a prueba a la jodida manager sonriendo a milímetros de sus labios

"_Dios, es tan hermoso…. ¿Por qué hace esto? Va hacer que me desmaye en cualquier momento. Debo calmarme… ¡Piensa rápido Mamori!..."_- la castaña luego de un minuto perdida en sus pensamientos decide que era un buen momento de poner a prueba al quarterback y desviar la atención de sus malditos sonrojos

-Pero es inevitable…. Además tú también te sonrojas Hiruma-kun-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo nunca me sonrojo-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Kekekekeke ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Apostarás contra el gran demonio de Deimon?... Está bien, hagamosl….-

Hiruma no pudo terminar, la castaña lo había tomado con ambas manos del rostro acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios…

-Sé que lo haces…. Te he visto Hiruma-kun…. ¿recuerdas la rama de muérdago?- Mamori murmuraba tan cerca que el ojiverde podía sentir el cálido aliento de ella sobre sus jodidos labios

-_"Mierda… me está matando"… _Lo recuerdo-

-¿Recuerdas también cuando te di un beso de buenas noches en la sala de mi casa?- Mamori roza delicadamente con su nariz la punta de la afilada nariz del chico- Ahí también te sonrojaste… Ahora me pregunto ¿Lo harás en este momento?-

La castaña se inclina hacia los labios del quarterback pero justo en ese instante el viaje había terminado. Las puertas se abrieron e Hiruma-kun sonrió complacido…

-Gané maldita manager- y sale apresurado del jodido carro- _"Mierda…. un segundo más y hubiera caído ante la jodida disciplinaria. Maldición ¡qué terminen de una vez estas jodidas vacaciones de la abuela!" _

.

.

.

.

.

_**:3 Oh my…. ¿Por qué tiene tanta suerte Anezaki?**_

_**Kyaaaaaaaa muero por el demonio y ella siempre se lo lleva**_

_**Maldita suertuda**_

_**:P**_

_**Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó?**_

_**Espero que si jajajajaja**_

_**Ehmmm Recuerden que cualquier recomendación es bien recibida y bueno, como había prometido hice este chap un poco más largo jajajaja**_

_**Ok, nos leemos pronto Minna**_

_**Matta ne**_


	10. Amigos

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaa un capitulo mucho más largo! Ahora si me emocioné… este tiene más de 4.000 palabras muajajaja. Bueno, es que nunca he hecho un capis tan largo jajajaja perdón por la emoción ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ok Minna, espero lo disfruten y les agrade too :B**_

_**Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia y/o comentario son bien recibidos y bue… nos leemos pronto**_

_**:P**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finalizado el _sensual_ viaje en la Noria, Hiruma salió a gran velocidad del carro en el que estaba junto a la castaña. No podía dejarla ver que, efectivamente, la maldita manager tenía razón. No podía dejarla saber que cada vez que la tenía así de cerca, como en ese momento, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y de repentes le venían unas absolutas e imperiosas ganas de empotrarla en alguna pared y besarla hasta quitarle por completo el aliento. _"Maldita sea…" _se repetía mentalmente el quarterback al saberse inútil en esconder el exagerado deseo que le provocaban los gestos seductivos de la castaña, el maldito deseo de despojarla de todo y hacerla suya. Era obvio pero no la dejaría notarlo jamás en la vida porqué no quería compromisos, no podía tenerlos porque era el maldito demonio de Deimon y alguien así no puede verse afectado por algo…tan sentimental aunque, tal vez podría consentir que fuera una noche fugaz nada más pero no, imposible. Ella no era de esas y él simplemente… no lo permitiría.

"_¡Carajo! todo este asunto me está poniendo en evidencia… Maldita sea mi suerte y para colmo, la jodida vieja que no regresa a su casa…"_- Youichi se lamenta al notarse débil frente a la chica con los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto

.

.

.

Tras ver al rubio alejarse apresurado del juego, Mamori más calmada lo siguió con paso tranquilo y, aprovechando la ventaja que le había sacado el muchacho, comenzó a recapitular lo atrevido de sus actos minutos atrás ¿Quería seducir al demonio? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Está bien que lo quisiera y que pensara que Hiruma-kun es el hombre más atractivo, sensual y sexy del planeta pero… ¿abalanzarse sobre él para probarlo y hacer que se sonroje mientras casi le roba un beso?... Eso eran palabras mayores. Tenía que continuar con el plan, debía controlarse y disimular aunque conociéndose sería algo casi imposible. Dubitativa caminaba acercándose al rubio y por un momento no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que el chico, cuando ella provocó el último acercamiento extremo a sus labios, había mostrado un muy ligero cambio de tonalidad en su rostro y a pesar de que el capitán lo negaría toda la vida, la castaña sabía que la apuesta la había ganado ella.

.

.

.

Una vez reunidos cerca del "juego mecánico del amor" los integrantes de la familia y el futuro esposo de la muchacha, decidieron por unanimidad que había llegado el triste momento de ir a casa. A pesar de que la mayoría de la familia Anezaki estaba afligida por tener que terminar uno de los pocos días de vacaciones junto a la abuela, se mostraban felices gracias al divertido paseo que pudieron disfrutar. Mientras los padres de la castaña caminaban muy sonrientes por delante y Mamori con su pareja los seguían de cerca, Obaa-san repentinamente desvió el camino hacia unos arbustos situados cerca de donde se encontraban, los cuales desde hace rato oscilaban de manera extraña…

-Oi ustedes dos…. Desde hace tiempo nos están siguiendo ¿Quiénes son y que quieren?- Obaa-san nuevamente utilizando sus dotes de agente atrapa _in fraganti_ de las camisetas a dos muchachos que estaban espiándolos desde las sombras

-Lucile-san….- la señora a oír su nombre suelta a los chicos

-¿Me conocen? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

-Somos compañeros de instituto de Mamori-san e Hiruma-kun-

-Oh… ¿y por qué están siguiéndonos?-

-Bueno, es que…. La verdad es…-

-Deprisa… no soy tan paciente como parece-

-Ehhh…. Si… solo queríamos ver cómo iban las cosas en la relación de esos dos. Son nuestros amigos desde hace años pero son demasiado…tímidos y nos tenían algo preocupados… Eso es todo- Musashi-kun se saca de la manga una explicación bastante convincente, a criterio del pateador

-Hmp, tímidos…. Muchachos ¿me permiten hacerles una pregunta?-

-…- ambos chicos algo desconfiados asienten con la cabeza

-Ya que ustedes dicen ser sus amigos desde hace mucho tiempo supongo que deben estar más empapados en este asunto que yo… ¿Podrían mencionar cómo observan la relación de noviazgo entre mi nieta e Hiruma-kun?-

-Pues…. diría que son… reservados- Musashi quien tiene más tiempo de conocer al rubio exclama convencido

-Sí, reservados- afirma Juumonji-kun

-Hmp… tímidos y reservados… como si no fuera real-

-Así es…. Auch! ¿Por qué haces eso?- Kazuki recrimina al pateador por haberle dado un puñetazo en la parte baja de su espalda luego de que intentara aclarar las dudas de la señora inglesa

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¿?-

-Ok, chicos… les agradezco la información-

-¿Obaa-san le puedo pedir algo? ¡Por favor, no le diga a Hiruma-kun que nos vio por aquí espiándolo y menos que hablamos con usted! Onegai- Juumonji casi se arrodilla ante la mayor para hacer su petición

-Jajajaja no se preocupen no diré nada. Haré de cuenta que esto nunca pasó… Oh, pero antes de irme ¿Me podrían dar sus nombres y sus números telefónicos? Por cualquier cosa-

-Takekura Gen y mi número es: xxx-xxxx-

-Juumonji Kazuki, yyy-yyyy-

-Arigatô pequeños…. Espero que no sea una molestia que cualquier duda que tenga la consulte con ustedes- la señora mayor sonríe cálidamente pero ese gesto intranquilizó a los de Deimon….

-N…no, claro que no. Cuando quiera- el rubio exclama con una sonrisa nerviosa

"_Ya la cagamos… ¿Y si la abuela se dio cuenta de la farsa? Mierda… Hiruma va a matarnos…. Y no solo él, Mamori-san lo ayudará…Waaaaaaa!"_- ambos chicos piensan a la vez mientras observan a la abuela retomar camino siguiendo a su familia

.

.

.

.

.

El paseo al parque de atracciones había sido muy satisfactorio pero también demasiado agotador. Cuando todos llegaron a la casa Anezaki, rápidamente los padres de la jovencita así como la abuela de ésta se despidieron del invitado y entraron con urgencia dejando en el portal de entrada solos a los dos enamorados. Mamori, mientras recordaba todas las situaciones que se suscitaron ese tan divertido día, no pudo evitar sonreír con energía. Mientras tanto el quarterback la observaba algo serio por la extravagante manifestación de alegría ya que él se imaginaba que seguramente esas sonrisitas tontas que soltaba eran porque la castaña se acordaba de cosas referentes a él que le causaban gracia…. _"¿Qué será lo que le da tanta risa a esta jodida?_...- pensaba el quarterback pero no lo mencionó. Solo observó detenidamente como la ojiazul luego de calmar su ataque risueño dirigía su mirada hasta encontrase con la verde de él y exclamarle tiernamente….

-La pasé muy bien el día de hoy Hiruma-kun… Arigatô…- Mamori seguía sonriendo

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo es lo que causa tanta gracia? Desde que llegamos solo ves mi rostro y comienzas a reírte. Estás haciendo que pierda la paciencia-

-Ah perdón, no te enojes… solo recordaba cuando llegaste y me "salvaste" de esos "tipejos" extranjeros. Otra vez te comportaste como mi príncipe azul… Aunque los pobres chicos no habían hecho nada malo como para que los corrieras tan exageradamente a tu estilo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Al fin y al cabo mi abuela no estaba presente-

-Tch, solo eso me faltaba, tener que explicarte _a ti_ la razón de mis actos. No tengo por qué pero aun así te lo diré. Era parte de mi trabajo el comportarme así. Dije que te ayudaría y lo haré... solo por eso-

-Mmmmm…trabajo. Entonces creo que si "trabajas" para mí debo de pagar por tus servicios ¿no crees?-

-Kekekeke no te confundas maldita manager no trabajo para ti, lo hago por ti… _"Mierda… eso sonó estúpidamente cursi… Aaarrrrgggg esta jodida hace que mi cabeza se revuelva… debo irme urgente de aquí"_-

Mientras el quarterback intentaba poner en orden nuevamente sus pensamientos, de repente sintió algo tan cálido, tan sugestivo que no tuvo otra opción más que regresar del limbo donde estaba para encontrarse con los labios de la ojiazul rozando suavemente su mejilla… _"Domo Arigatô Hiruma-kun"._..- la castaña le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse del paralizado chico ojiverde a la vez que se asomaba impertinentemente un pequeño ruborcillo en su delicado rostro. Youichi no salía del asombro ¿Cómo era posible que con solo un jodido beso en la mejilla se perdiera momentáneamente en un mundo paralelo donde nada importaba más que la maldita fragancia que emanaba de la ojiazul? En verdad estaba perdiendo el juicio, pensaba el capitán mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse por el camino para regresar a su casa…

-No necesito pagos ahora maldita manager, ya me los cobraré algún día. Me voy-

-Recuerda que mañana no voy a ir al instituto-

-Sí, lo recuerdo… solo llámame luego-

Mamori con el corazón acelerado asiente feliz mientras el muchacho se maldecía internamente por haber soltado una opción tan estúpida como esa. ¿Qué lo llame? ¿Para qué? ¿No tenían nada que arreglar o algo que discutir?

-Mierda, si esto sigue así la maldita manager puede terminar por confundir las cosas y eso sería demasiado problemático. No debo olvidar que la jodida "come pastelitos" es demasiado sensible… Tch, solo espero que pasen rápido estos p*** días para poder volver a la normalidad-

.

.

.

.

.

Lunes 27 de Diciembre….

El día se encontraba hermoso para dar un bello paseo por la ciudad de Tokyo por lo que desde temprano en la mañana las tres mujeres de la familia Anezaki habían salido con intenciones realizar un extenso tour por las tiendas de la ciudad. Uno de los gustos de la abuela era comprar compulsivamente bolsas y zapatos, además de ropa y accesorios, por ello es que siempre se ve tan despampanante. Durante toda la mañana tanto la madre como la abuela de Mamori se probaron una cantidad estratosférica de prendas y calzados mientras que la ojiazul solo se dignó a agarrar dos o tres cosillas informales de algún aparador perdido lo que hizo preocupar a Lucile-san

-Mamori, hija ¿no deseas comprar algo más a doc a la situación en la que estas en estos momentos?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya estás comprometida. Deberías vestirte de manera un poco más "interesante" para agradarle cada vez más a tu hombre pequeña…- la abuelita anuncia mientras toma unos vestidos algo reveladores para entregárselos en mano a la chica quien sorprendida por las palabras de la mayor no salía de su estado de estupor

- Tu abuela tiene razón Mamori-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros… solo pruébatelos-

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, las tres mujeres regresaban a casa con muchísimas bolsas gracias a las compras realizadas. Mamori, exhausta de seguirle el paso a su abuela no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupada a la hora que estaba desempacando sus adquisiciones en su cuarto y no tanto por la enorme cantidad de prendas de las que se había hecho sino porque la mayoría de ellas eran más "interesantes" de lo que usualmente viste.

-No tenía caso comprarme tantas prendas así. Son hermosas pero dudo mucho que tenga oportunidad de usarlas…-

-¡Mamori!- Obaa-san entra a la habitación de la castaña rebosante de alegría

-Dime abuela-

-¿Adivina cual es nuestro próximo destino?-

-…-

-Instituto Deimon…Kyaaaaaa… hay alguien a quien quiero conocer en persona-

-¿Alguien a quien quieres conocer?- la abuela en ese instante saca la página de un periódico local donde aparecía una fotografía de los Deimon Devil Bats cuando ganaron el sábado anterior el Christmas Bowl

-Así es… a este apuesto joven-

-¿Juumonji-kun?-

-Siiiiiii…es que ¡míralo! es taaaaannnnn atractivo…. No me hubiera molestado si en vez de Hiruma-kun fuera este chico tu pareja jajajajaja….- exclamaba mientras obnubilada revisaba de nueva cuenta la fotografía

-¡Abuela! No digas esas cosas. Hiruma-kun, eh quiero decir, Youichi es mi novio-

-Ok, ok pero está decidido. Vamos a Deimon-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era casi la hora en que finalizaba la práctica vespertina de los Devil Bats en el Instituto Deimon cuando Mamori y su abuela llegaron al lugar. Apenas arribaron al campo de Amefuto, ambas se sentaron en la banca donde siempre la ojiazul realiza algunos de sus labores para poder observar a los muchachos entrenar arduamente. Enseguida que se hubieron sentado la abuela con urgencia preguntó donde se encontraba el tan atractivo lineman que había visto en el periódico. Mamori lo señala. Dos segundos después Lucile-san le ordena a la ojiazul que le haga acercarse haciendo uso de sus influencias como manager a lo que la castaña respondió que era imposible ya que el que tenía el poder absoluto allí era el quarterback, es decir, su prometido.

-Así que es demasiado autoritario eh!-

-Cuando se trata de futbol americano… si- exclama mientras observa detenidamente como el rubio da instrucciones para el último ejercicio del día

.

.

.

.

Unos cuantos minutos después, la práctica termina y todos los jóvenes comienzan a dirigirse a las regaderas…

-Oi… mira quien vino a visitarte- Musashi le anuncia al quarterback mientras sonríe relajado

-Tch ¿Qué carajo hace la jodida anciana aquí?-

-Esto es malo… ¿Qué vas a hacer? Todo el mundo se va a enterar del "compromiso" y eso que estuvimos todo el día intentando que se crean que lo del rumor en el Xmas Bowl era solo eso… un rumor-

-¡Mierda…voy a matar a la maldita manager! ¿Por qué la trajo aquí?-

-Bueno aunque creo que no han venido a verte a ti-

-¿?- ambos jóvenes voltean a ver hacia donde estaban las mujeres y pueden observar que la jovencita se había acercado al full back y muy sonriente lo lleva con su querida abuela

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué se supone que hacen con el maldito delincuente?- Hiruma apresurado se acerca a las féminas mientras Gen no puede contener una risotada espontanea que le vino del alma al ver como el chico demonio perdía los estribos al ver a _su mujer_ junto Kazuki, quien supuestamente siente una increíble atracción por ella

Estando a unos cuantos pasos de la pequeña reunión entre la manager, su abuela y el hijo de p*** delincuente, Youichi intenta averiguar el porqué de su desesperación. No hacían nada malo ¿qué le importaba que estuvieran hablando con el jodido hermano? No era de su incumbencia.

-Youichi…- la castaña exclama sonriente mientras el ojiverde despierta de su análisis mental

-¿Y el maldito hermano?- el quarterback no había notado que mientras caminaba hacia el encuentro de su novia y la abuela de ella se había cruzado con el lineman quien comentaba justo al momento de pasar junto al rubio… _"Mierda…Si que se ve linda" _

-Aaaahhhh Hiruma-kun, esto es asombroso. Nunca me había fijado en este increíble deporte hasta que me contaron que el pretendiente de mi querida nieta era uno de los jugadores más reconocidos a nivel preparatorias. Estoy orgullosa de ti pequeño y por eso he venido hasta aquí para avisarte que mañana en la noche cenaremos en casa de tus suegros con motivo de brindar por el éxito de ambos…. Ah, y otra buena noticia… yo voy a cocinar junto a Mamori!-

-¡Obaa-san! ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?-

-Bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir de hecho, así que, te veré mañana en la noche Youichi-kun- la abuelita le sonríe cálidamente al rubio, da media vuelta y se aleja

-Perdón Hiruma-kun, yo no sabía nada… Ehmmm ¿crees que puedas venir mañana en la noche?-

-Tch….- el ojiverde con una leve expresión de molestia gira el rostro hacia un lado-… no queda de otra…-

-No te angusties Hiruma-kun, ya pronto todo terminará-

-No estoy angustiado, estoy irritado- el quarterback se acerca más a la castaña

-¿?-

-Se suponía que tenías que llamarme, no venir a verme… además ¿qué son esas ropas? ¿Acaso te gusta que los perros como ese maldito delincuente no quiten la mirada pervertida de ti?-

-Aah…eeh…. No… Bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? Mi ropa es la misma de siempre, solo mi short es un poquito más ajustado pero…-

-Ubícate maldita mujer, cuando vienes a este jodido campo de Amefuto te debes comportar como la manager de este equipo y no como una de esas estúpidas porristas ¿entendiste?-

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!... ¿Ubicarme dices? Dios, solo hemos venido a visitarte y tú…. Aaaarrrrrggggg me voy de aquí- Mamori enfadada da media vuelta y se aleja

-Hmp…. No deberías haber hecho eso- Gen-kun quien recién llegaba a donde su amigo se para junto al capitán mientras observan irse bastante molesta a la ojiazul

-¿Qué mierda quieres maldito viejo?-

-Solo decirte que vas a tener que hacer meritos mañana para contentar a Mamori-san-

-¿Se te han freído las pocas neuronas que tenías por estar bajo el sol mucho tiempo o comiste clavos maldito albañil? ¿Por qué carajo tendría que "contentarla"? No es mi culpa que la jodida manager sea tan delicada y que no se le pueda hacer una crítica contractiva-

-¿Crítica constructiva? A mí me parecieron celos- el pateador exclama a unos cuantos pasos alejado del rubio

-Kekekeke ¿celos?…. Estás demente- Hiruma exclama dirigiéndose a la habitación del club

-Bueno, es muy probable ¿sabes por qué? Porque creo que empezaste a disfrutar de la maldita farsa-

-Calla estúpido… Tch…maldito, si no fuera porque pateas el balón como un jodido caballo te asesinaría por imbécil-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Martes 28 de Diciembre….

Ese día no hubo paseos con la abuela de la castaña, solo un pequeño recorrido por el supermercado para poder comprar lo pertinente para la cena de esa noche. Como había sugerido Lucile-san, ella junto a su nieta cocinarían para deleite del prometido de la ojiazul. La reunión organizada por la señora mayor se llevaría a cabo con motivo de brindar por el fututo de la joven pareja y de paso arreglar, viendo que realmente faltaba muy poco para que finalizaran la preparatoria, la fecha de la boda de los chicos. Obviamente Mamori quiso a toda costa convencer a su abuela de que eso no era necesario, que todavía faltaba mucho tiempo y que cuando estuvieran listos y propusieran una fecha ella sería la primera en saberlo pero Obaa-san persuadiendo a la jovencita le explicó que era su sueño hecho realidad, estar inmersa desde el comienzo en los preparativos de la boda de su querida nieta la hacían la mujer más feliz del mundo, y sonando a chantaje, le suplicó que cómo no sabía cuánto tiempo viviría y si llegaría a verla en el altar, que fuera condescendiente y le diera el gusto a la pobre anciana. La castaña no tuvo más opción por lo que dando un largo suspiro aprobó la suplica de la abuelita y comenzaron a preparar la cena.

El tiempo pasó volando. Faltaban escasos minutos para las 20.00 horas cuando suena el timbre de la entrada. Mamori se apresura para recibir a su novio pero al abrir la puerta se sorprendió al ver que quienes estaban parados frente a ella no eran nada más ni nada menos que sus compañeros de equipo, Takekura Gen y Juumonji Kazuki…

-Konnbanwa Mamori-san…-

-Buenas noches chicos… ¡Qué sorpresa! no sabía que vendrían ustedes también- menciona mientras ofrece pasar al interior de la casa

-Tu abuela nos ha invitado… esperamos no molestar-

-No, por supuesto que no, de hecho prefiero que estén ustedes aquí porque estar sola con Hiruma-kun y mi familia puede llegar a ser…. estresante-

-Jajajaja me imagino pero bueno, no te preocupes, nosotros te apoyaremos-

-Gracias- muy feliz la ojiazul sonríe mientras piensa que fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido a su abuela ya que, como el día de ayer había discutido con Youichi-kun, sentía que sería algo incomodo compartir la cena solo con él

-Buenas noches queridos, que bueno que pudieron venir…- Obaa-san saluda muy sonriente- Ah, ¿Juumonji-kun podrías hacerme un favor?

-Dígame-

-¿Podrías acompañar a Mamori a traer una medicina que se me olvidó comprar esta tarde?-

-Claro… ¿Vamos?-

-Hai- el joven lineman y la ya más tranquila manager salen de la casa en busca del pedido de la abuela

Cinco minutos más tarde llaman a la puerta. A petición de la madre de la ojiazul el joven pelinegro quien estaba en sentado en el living platicando amenamente con el padre de la manager, se dirige a atender el llamado. Finalmente había llegado al domicilio el prometido de la chica. Fue un momento singular el poder observar la cara de idiota que puso el quarterback al instante en que se asomaba el kicker de Deimon por el umbral de la puerta. La expresión del chico era una de las mejores que podían haberse inmortalizado con una cámara fotográfica. De hecho Musashi pensó que jamás en la vida volvería a presenciar algo como eso por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita divertida…

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a entrar?-

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

-Ey! ¡Qué pedante! _Tu_ abuela me invitó y para que estés enterado no eres el único que puede venir a visitar a Mamori-san ya que soy uno sus mejores amigos después de todo-

-Tch… por eso sigo insistiendo que la jodida Obaa-san está loca… mira que invitarte a ti…-

Una vez dentro de la casa y después de saludar como corresponde a toda la familia de su prometida, ambos jóvenes compañeros se instalan en la sala mientras los mayores se concentraban en la cocina para finalizar con urgencia la cena.

-¿Dónde está la jodida manager? Se supone que soy su "novio" y el que me abre la puerta eres tú…-

-¿Y por qué querría atenderte ella si ayer te comportaste como un verdadero patán? Te ha de odiar en este momento-

-Cómo jodes con eso maldito viejo, yo no he hecho nada-

-Si lo hiciste, hablaste mal de su vestimenta y eso, querido amigo demonio, a una chica JAMÁS se le dice-

-Maldita delicada…. No lo hice con intenciones de molestarla, es que se veía tan….- la expresión en el rostro del quarterback fue tan obvia que en un segundo el pateador se dio cuenta que realmente el rubio lo había hecho pro celos y ni por otra cosa

-Lo sé… por eso deberías disculparte… _si es que no es demasiado tarde ya_…- Gen-kun exclama la última frase con un tono de voz extremadamente bajo pero aun audible para el capitán demonio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso jodido kicker?-

-Eh? Nada, nada… Bueno, Mamori-san no atendió la puerta porque de momento no está disponible-

-¿?-

-Sí, de hecho ha salido por un encargo de Obaa-san-

-¿Sola a estas horas?-

-No precisamente…-

Justo en ese instante los dos jóvenes que habían ido por la medicina de la abuela entran a la casa. Quien sabe que habrán platicado durante el camino pero seguramente fue algo demasiado divertido porque se les oía desde la distancia que estaban más que felices gracias a la cantidad exagerada de risas alegres y ruidosas que ambos emitían.

-Oh, ¡mira ya llegó por quien llorabas!-

-¡Youichi-kun!- el rubio en ese instante se para del sillón donde estaba sentado y con cara de pocos amigos se acerca a los jóvenes

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tranquilo galán, solo hemos ido por medicina para su abuela- Kazuki pasa de él para encontrarse con Gen en la sala

Mamori e Hiruma mientras permanecían enfrentados uno al otro solo se veían directo a los ojos. No decían absolutamente nada. Parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera congelado. La castaña intentaba explicarse el porqué de la reacción tan impredecible del rubio mientras que él trataba de controlar las malditas ansias que le provocaban el ver como esa jodida come pastelillos se divertía de a mares con ese maldito delincuente…

-Buenas noches Youichi- la ojiazul rompe el hielo

-Hmp…. Io…..- otro silencio abrupto mientras Mamori sonríe delicadamente bajando su mirada

-Ehmmm…. Te ves…. Bien- Hiruma moría de la vergüenza pero, con gran esfuerzo y mirando hacia otro lado exclamó recordando la recomendación del kicker. Tenía que compensar la pendejada que le había dicho el día anterior y no por otra cosa más que por salvar su impecable imagen. El podía ser un demonio pero también era todo un caballero, aunque absolutamente nadie pudiera confirmarlo

-Ahhhh…gr…gracias Hiruma…kun-

Otra vez la chica se sonrojaba mientras pensaba ¿cómo era posible que el chico demonio provoque esos cambios radicales en su corazón? Momentos atrás lo odiaba por ser tan… imbécil y segundos después sentía extremos deseos de saltar encima de él y besarlo con todo lo que tenía… _"¡Dios mío, un día va a matarme de verdad!"_- se decía la manager mientras ingresaba a la cocina dejando a los tres muchachos solos en el living.

Silencio…. las miradas de entrecruzaban sobre todo entre el quarterback y el full back de Deimon pero ninguno decía nada. El pelinegro los observaba detenidamente mientras intentaba adivinar qué tipo de plática mental estarían entablando. _"Seguramente Hiruma está maldiciendo con todo a Kazuki y éste, por no dejarse intimidar seguramente se ríe de forma socarrona. ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Aaaahhhhh, Muero por saber qué piensan estos idiotas! ! ! !. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esta noche va a ser bastante movida Jajajajaja"_- pensaba el joven de ojos obscuros mientras veía a los dos rubios sonreír al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

.

_**XD me encanta ver a Hiruma celoso! Kyaaaaa es tan hermoso**_

_**OMFG! ¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente sexy eh?**_

_**Y además *o* Kazukiiiii y Gen-kun Kyaaaa los amoooooo (es que de verdad me encantan esos dos XD)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno…. ^_^ chicas y chicos (si alguno lee esta historia) espero les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar prontito**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ehmmmm: Javi… intente entrar al link que me pasaste pero no pude D:**_

_**Inclusive lo busque en facebook pero tampoco… waaa toy triste… si tu puedes dime como porque yo no nomás nop :D**_


	11. Velada

_**Ohayô Minna-san…**_

_**Perdón por la terrible tardanza pero me atacó un periodo de NO inspiración u.u **_

_**Gomen… pero bueno, finalmente aquí está…**_

_**Y perdón si no quedó muy bien que digamos pero no quise posponerlo más tiempo.**_

_**Gracias por seguir mi historia y por los bellísimos reviews que me dejan…Kyaaaaaa los adoro y en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Oki… a leer…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La noche del 28 de Diciembre se antojaba tranquila, el clima era algo frío pero no demasiado por lo que Kazuki y Mamori decidieron ir por la medicina, a pesar de estar tan cerca la farmacia donde conseguirían el pedido de la abuela, montados en la motocicleta en la que habían venido los dos jóvenes jugadores. A la castaña nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de "emociones fuertes" por lo que jamás en su vida se había subido a un vehículo así por gusto propio pero convencida por el rubio quien prometió que sería una experiencia muy confortable ya que iría a una velocidad tolerable, la ojiazul accedió.

En verdad Mamori lo había disfrutado muchísimo, tanto que inclusive le había solicitado otra vuelta a su compañero para poder experimentar un rato más esa increíble sensación del viento en su cara. Era tanta su emoción que cuando intentó bajarse de la moto, tropezó torpemente dando un traspié el cual Juumonji-kun logró atrapar al aire evitando que la castaña cayera redondita al suelo. Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Mamori moría de vergüenza y el full back solo esperaba a ver la reacción de la chica para acompañarla y no apenarla por demás si en ese momento soltaba su carcajada escondida. La castaña, con su rostro a punto de estallar de la pena emitió unas exageradamente sonoras y alegres risotadas. Kazuki la siguió. Parecían dos niños de jardín al no poder parar de reírse de manera tan infantil pero sólo hasta que entraron a la casa y se toparon con la cara de pocos amigos del supuesto novio de la chica. ¿Por qué razón el chico demonio se veía tan enfadado? Mamori no lo sabía aunque Juumonji-kun sí y viendo como había resultado la primera prueba no tuvo más opción que reír para sus adentros felicitándose así mismo. El joven lineman de los Devil Bats había sido designado para una tarea especial…. Poner a prueba la jodida paciencia del quarterback de Deimon…

_**-Flash Back-**_

Luego de regresar a casa después del extenuante día de compras compulsivas, Obaa-san sentada en la cocina platicando con su hija se acordó de los dos jóvenes que había visto en el parque de atracciones quienes alegaban ser los mejores amigos de su nieta y su prometido. Recordaba la pequeña plática que habían tenido y la observación del voluptuoso hombre de cabellos negros… _"Pues…. diría que son… reservados"…_ Eso era algo extraño. Una pareja que hubiera tenido casi dos años de noviazgo, que ya estaban comprometidos e inclusive a poco tiempo de llevar a cabo su unión, resultaba singular el hecho de que fueran tan "discretos" en su relación. No sabía porque razón pero le resultaba increíble reconocer que Hiruma-kun fuera tan… tímido y reservado al igual que Mamori. Por supuesto, no esperaba ver demostraciones demasiado afectivas por parte de ambos, es decir, no pensaba en ningún momento que su nieta fuera a dar espectáculos indecentes frente a la gente pero lo normal sí. Algún beso o abrazo, caricias tímidas y casi imperceptibles es lo que debían mostrar pero era todo lo contrario, a veces parecían dos totales desconocidos y los pocos roces que ambos habían tenido habían sido solo reflejos de lo que la abuela les había incitado hacer. Nada salió de ellos mismos y ni que decir del exorbitante sonrojo que muestra la castaña cada vez que el quarterback se le acerca demasiado…. _"¿Puede ser que después de tanto tiempo le siga afectando de esa manera los acercamientos con Hiruma-kun? Mmmmm…. Bueno, creo que es tiempo de poner manos a la obra…"_- y diciendo eso en voz baja decide comunicarse con el joven de ojos oscuros…

-Buenas tardes Gen-kun-

-¡Lucile-san, que sorpresa!-

-Pequeño, necesito un favor. Planeo realizar una cena para mi nieta e Hiruma-kun con motivo de que de una vez pongan fecha de boda pero dudo mucho que ambos quieran hacerlo. Los dos son taaaannnnn tontos en lo referente a temas sentimentales que necesito que de una vez por todas se avive ¡la llama de la pasión! Y para ello voy a necesitar algo de…. "Persuasión masculina". No sé si me di a entender-

-Jajajajaja claro Obaa-san pero creo que el mejor para estas situaciones es Juumonji-kun. De hecho si planea darle celos al demonio debe ser el full back de Deimon ya que, según Hiruma, Kazuki está perdidamente desquiciado por su nieta-

-Kyaaaaa ¿el lindo niño rudo? Sí, me imaginé-

-¿A sí?-

-Es que tú te ves más… serio. Muy apuesto pero serio-

-Jajajaja, lo sé. Me veo demasiado "adulto y serio"-

-Ok, entonces mañana 15 min antes de las 20.00 horas. Deben llegar antes que Hiruma-kun-

-Allí nos vemos-

_**-Fin Flashback- **_

.

.

.

Mientras Mamori ayudaba a sus padres y a Obaa-san con la cena, los tres muchachos que estaban ubicados en el living todavía sin emitir palabra, parecían jugar una guerra interminable de miradas. Los contendientes más aguerridos resultaban ser los dos rubios mientras que el pelinegro permanecía en una muy divertida posición neutral. Se mantuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente el quarterback rompe el escabroso pero entretenido silencio…

-Kekekeke es raro verlos bien vestidos de vez en cuando… Sobre todo a ti maldito delincuente- Youichi observa detenidamente la jodida vestimenta del lineman. No podía imaginarse de donde carajo podría haber conseguido recursos para comprar prendas tan caras aunque luego recordó que la familia del "hermano" no era realmente una muy jodida, económicamente hablando… pero lo más fastidioso del asunto era tener que admitir que el muy hijo de perra se veía como todo un Casanova

-Es que cuando eres invitado a pasar una velada junto a una increíble mujer como Mamori-san pues… hay que esmerarse ¿no lo crees Musashi? Inclusive para agasajarla como se debe la he llevado a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta-

-¿Y cómo le fue? ¿Le gustó?- Gen cuestiona interesado

-Ahhhh… le encantó!. Tanto que me pidió dar unas vueltas "extras" y por supuesto yo accedí jajajajaja-

-…- Youichi se quedó inmóvil sin decir nada unos segundos solo observando fijamente al lineman. De repente comenzó a sentir que de muy adentro le nacían unas ganas terribles que romperle la maldita nariz al malnacido delincuente y solo por habérsele cruzado una imagen fugaz de la jodida manager abrazada al muy maldito sobre la puta moto

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Tch, jodida manager… y se supone que no le gustan ese tipo de cosas…-el ojiverde reacciona y exclama restándole importancia a lo que haga la maldita manager. No lo creía pero ¿el kicker tenía razón y comenzaba a sentir una especie de…. celos?... _"¡Maldición, parece como si realmente estuviera doblegándome por culpa de la jodida disciplinaria!"_…

-Quizás no le gustan este tipo de cosas viniendo de ti…-

-¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso?-

-Que está claro que Mamori-san tiene una imagen tuya demasiado… como te diré…. Demoníaca y quizás la intimidas sobremanera-

-Kekekeke como si eso me importara un puto comino-

-Exacto. Te comportas como siempre y eso no ayuda a la situación de Anezaki-san. Sigues siendo el mismo capitán demonio en vez del enamorado de la chica. ¿Acaso crees que Obaa-san te ha creído que eres el prometido de su nieta?... Hmp… creo que debí haber cancelado mi cita ese día porque estoy seguro que yo _si_ hubiera realizado bien ese papel…- Kazuki sonríe irónico

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?- Hiruma se levanta enfadado del sillón, Musashi de igual manera lo hace con intenciones de frenarlo si hubiera tenido intenciones de atacar al full back por su insolencia pero, afortunadamente en ese instante la familia Anezaki sale de la cocina anunciando que podían pasar a tomar asiento ya que la cena, al fin, se serviría en instantes

-Calma muchachos… vamos, es hora de cenar- Musashi avanza primero hacia el comedor mientras los dos chicos rubios siguen mirándose fríamente

-¿Vamos chicos?-

La castaña se había acercado a los dos jóvenes quienes parecían estar algo tensos por alguna razón pero no le prestó demasiada importancia al porqué y mientras invitaba a los masculinos a la mesa tomó delicadamente la mano de su "pareja" arrastrándolo hacia el comedor principal. Hiruma en ese instante deja aflorar en su rostro una pequeña mueca demoniaca pero muy divertida, la que el joven lineman interpretó como un… _"¿Qué decías maldito? Kekekekekeke"_… Kazuki los siguió por detrás sonriendo solapado

.

.

.

Durante la cena todo el ambiente familiar se notó tranquilo. Todos platicaban e interactuaban entre sí de manera pacífica… y decir _pacífica_ eran palabras mayores ya que nunca se dejó de observar una leve tensión entre el quarterback y el lineman de Deimon. La abuela disfrutaba el ver como a Hiruma-kun se le encendía la mirada de odio hacia el chico con la cicatriz en la cara cada vez que éste conversaba con Mamori de cualquier cosa pero sobre todo cuando dicha platica hacia que la castaña se mostrara tan feliz que no dejaba de sonreír animosamente. Pero lo que terminó por colmar la poca paciencia del capitán fue oír al maldito delincuente ofrecerse para ir a buscar a la manager todos los días para llevarla al Instituto ya que a su novio le quedaba más directo irse de su casa a la escuela y a él le quedaba de paso.

-¡¿De verdad pasarías por mí en tu motocicleta? Wow... Me encantar….-

-Me niego- Hiruma interrumpe

-¿Disculpa?- Mamori no entendía la reacción de Youichi

-¿Qué sucede Hiruma-kun? No debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ella. Te prometo que no le pasará nada- Kazuki sigue intentando hacerlo perder el juicio

-Deja de hablar idioteces maldito hijo de p…. ehhhh… K-a-z-u-k-i…k-u-n….-

-Hiruma-kun tiene razón, Mamori solo debe irse con su novio ¿no lo creen así?- anuncia el padre seriamente, porque aunque toda la situación era una supuesta mentira, el que la chica anduviera por ahí paseando con otro que no era su prometido pues… no era lo correcto

-Bueno, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero Kazuki-kun es mi amigo y además Youichi no tiene vehículo-

-¿Kazuki-kun?- Hiruma sorprendido de oír decir tan familiarmente el nombre de pila del maldito imbécil de boca de la manager exclama mirando con recelo a la ojiazul- Además ¿Quién dice que no tengo vehículo?-

-¿Tienes?- cuestionaron todos al a vez, a excepción de Musashi quien sabía que el ojiverde no mentía

-Pues claro… ¿o con qué carajo crees que me traslado tan tarde en la noche luego de pasarme las horas contigo en tu habit….?-el rubio exclama recordado la suposición de la abuela de que unas cuantas veces él se había escabullido al cuarto de la chica por las noches. Anezaki súper sonrojada, nuevamente se abalanza sobre el chico de ojos esmeralda para tapar esa tonta boca que no para de decir cosas comprometedoras

-Jajajajaja… claro que tiene vehículo. Un bello automóvil negro- la castaña confirma luego de leer las señas que le hacía el quarterback a escondidas de que no la fuera a cagar ya que de verdad tenía choche, que era de color negro y estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de su casa

-Ohh ¿no me digas que ese que está aparcado cerca de la entrada?- la abuelita cuestiona sorprendida al recordar el lujoso carro

-Así es, por eso el que va a venir a buscar a Mamori diariamente voy a ser yo-

-¡Qué bien Hiruma-kun! ¡Y de paso, si llegas temprano por ella puedes pasar a desayunar con nosotros!- la madre de Mamori muy feliz comenta mientras el padre expande sus ojos a su máxima potencia y la castaña de nueva cuenta se sonroja

-Claro, no creo que haya problema-

Asunto arreglado… pero a todo esto la abuela de Mamori todavía no había podido ver encendida la dichosa "llama de la pasión" como ella le dice por lo que dedujo que era momento de hacer algo más drástico y en ese instante anunció, ya que había terminado la cena, que era tiempo del postre y que esa vez había escogido algo muy especial y que a su nieta le fascinaba: Pastelitos de crema. Tras traer el café preparado especialmente con granos importados, todos se sirvieron un pastelillo excepto, claro, el capitán de Deimon…

-Aaahhh me encantan estos pasteles. Son tan dulces y cremosos…..- Juumonji manifiesta en éxtasis gracias al disfrute del bocado

-¿Verdad que si?- la ojiazul exclama muy sonriente al ver que alguien comparte ese delirio por los pastelitos de crema al igual que ella

-Tch…. Te emocionas demasiado…- comenta Youichi turbado nuevamente por ver como la chica le sonríe a ese malnacido

-Hiruma-kun… he podido observar que tus gustos son totalmente diferentes a los de Mamori- menciona la señora inglesa

-…-

-Un claro ejemplo son las cosas dulces. A mi nieta le encantan pero a ti parece disgustarte inclusive el simple hecho de olerlas-

-No soy muy amante de las cosas asquerosamente dulces, es verdad, pero estos jodidos pasteles todavía no los he probado así que….-

-Oh, mira Youichi, es el último-

Anuncia sonriente la castaña mientras lo toma y ofrece dárselo a probar directamente de su mano. Pero justo al momento que ella acerca la pequeña esferita dulce el quarterback, con expresión de asco, se aleja de la mano de la ojiazul. Mamori se entristece mientras retira su ofrecimiento pero en ese momento Kazuki toma la mano de ella donde tiene el pastel y lo introduce en su boca anunciando que a él si le encantaban y que sería un desperdicio si lo comiera el chico demonio. Musashi no dejaba de tirarle miradas asesinas al rubio ojiverde ¿acaso era idiota? ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacer semejante escena delante de la familia de ella? Porque aunque no te gusten las cosas así de dulce ¡Carajo, te las comes!… o eso es lo que él mismo haría si estuviera en esa situación. Hiruma se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía al ver al pateador irradiando rabia, a _su mujer_ a punto de llorar por no haber probado de su mano el maldito pastel y al hijo de puta delincuente metiendo los dedos de _su novia_ en su asquerosa boca por lo que decidió cortar de una vez con todo eso…

-Tch… no necesito probarlo de la mano de Mamori- todos mostraron en su rostro una expresión de sorpresa que sobrepasaba lo inimaginable al ver como el chico se acercaba al rostro de la ojiazul al momento que tomaba sutilmente su barbilla- no, si puedo probarlo directo de sus labios- y sin más la besó delicadamente como si en ese instante solo existieran ellos dos

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados. La expresión en sus rostros era de lo más peculiar. Musashi boquiabierto no creía lo que acababa de pasar. Su amigo, el demonio de Deimon ¿estaba besando a la chica?... Increíble. Juumonji-kun, igual de sorprendido de reojo buscó a Lucile-san quien también tuvo la misma reacción que Kazuki mientras ambos sonreían satisfechos y ni que decir de la expresión del padre quien, segundos antes de que el "extraño" se atreviera a rozar los labios de su hija, quiso exclamar algo como… _¡Ni se te ocurra imbécil!_ pero la madre de la chica tapó su boca con fuerza para que evitara interrumpir esa bendita escena que tanto disfrutaba observar con una sonrisa que no cabía en su rostro.

Nuevamente habían unido sus labios. Un roce delicado y suave, tan dulce y cautivador que parecía no tener fin. Youichi de nueva cuenta estaba extasiado ¿Qué tenía la maldita manager en sus labios que hacía que por más que su cerebro le dictara que era tiempo de separarse, él no podía hacerlo? Deseaba seguir así por el resto de la noche pero, ¡carajo no podía! tenía que dejarla, debía soltarla en ese instante pero…. era tan…. Difícil…. De hecho, le costaba mantener el control de la situación. Era consciente que estaban frente a la familia de ella y encima frente a los dos jodidos compañeros de equipo pero no podía dejar de sentir sus suaves labios, su fragancia enloquecedora y sobre todo sabiendo que en cuanto abriera los ojos y el fascinante momento terminara, ella le mostraría nuevamente ese jodido color rosa en sus mejillas que tanto lo turbaba…. De repente reaccionó gracias a una caricia de la castaña sobre su muslo y se alejó sutilmente de ella. Mamori abrió lentamente sus ojos y con el tan esperado rubor en el rostro, emite un suspiro tan sensual a vista del ojiverde que no le quedó más opción que levantarse y retirarse en dirección al tocador…

-Wow! Eso si que estuvo intenso!- comentó Kazuki alegre

-Diablos, no saqué mi cámara!- exclama Obaa-san, triste por haberse perdido la demostración de amor de la parejita

-¡Aaaahhhh que tiernos! ¿No lo crees cariño?- la madre de la castaña cuestiona al padre de la chica quien estaba a punto de desfallecer por falta de aire gracias a la taponada de boca que le hizo su mujer

-Vo…voy a tr...traer más café- nerviosa, Mamori se levanta igualmente de su asiento y sale casi corriendo hacia la cocina

La jovencita se sentía alterada. Había sido demasiado intensa la situación del beso momentos atrás y a pesar de que no pudiera negar que se había sentido en el cielo, dudaba que al quarterback le hubiera ido igual o mejor que a ella. Fue extraño verlo levantarse con urgencia y desaparecer sin más ni más… _¿Se encontrará bien?_... se preguntaba la ojiazul mientras se dirigía hacía el tocador, aprovechando que del comedor no se veía hacia donde ella estaba, con intenciones de ver si el capitán no necesitaba nada…

-¡Maldición! Esto se me está yendo de las jodidas manos…¡Debo de dejar de hacer el ridículo de una vez por todas!... ¡Carajo, en momentos así me arrepiento de que no haya sido el maldito hermano quien fuera el estúpido prometido de la jodida disciplinaria!...- Hiruma enfadado por su maldita debilidad exclama en voz alta sin imaginar que la castaña lo oía del otro lado de la puerta

-Hiruma-kun… ¿te encuentras bien?-

-¿Qué quieres maldita manager?- Youichi abre la puerta de prisa. Por alguna razón sintió un cambio en el tono de voz de la ojiazul

-¡Quería saber si te encontrabas bien!- la castaña menciona demasiado sonriente

-…- Hiruma comenzaba a preocuparse por la extraña expresión de simpatía de la jodida disciplinaria, de repente la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia el comedor donde los demás esperaban

-Ah Hiruma-kun… creo que de ahora en más no va a ser necesario que tengas esos "acercamientos extremos" conmigo. Creo que Obaa-san ya está más que convencida de nuestra "preciosa relación" y tampoco necesitas venir a buscarme diariamente como propusiste ya que a Kazuki-kun se le hace más fácil y parece no tener ningún problema con ello. ¡Además de que me encantó subirme a su moto!…- Mamori avanzó dos pasos cuando el ojiverde la detiene súbitamente del brazo haciéndola girar de frente a él para aclararle unas cuantas cosas

-¿De qué mierda hablas ahora maldita manager? ¿Qué es eso de que "Kazuki-kun" va a venir a recogerte porque quieres volver a montarte en su maldita motocicleta? ¿Y desde cuando le llamas tan familiarmente? ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser Juumonji-kun para ti jodida traidora?-

-¿Traidora? No sé de que hablas- la actitud pasiva de la castaña empezaba a sacar de quicio al quarterback

-Recuerda que la que rogó para que me hiciera pasar por tu maldito pretendiente has sido tú y ahora ¿quieres cambiar de prometido? Estás completamente loca-

-Hiruma-kun, no quiero cambiarte. Tú seguirás siendo mi novio en esta mentira. La verdad no sé por qué te exaltas tanto cuando se trata de Kazuki-kun, después de todo él, al igual que Musashi, son nuestros amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece como si sintieras "celos" de él, aunque por supuesto sé que no pero… eso parece-

-Que te quede claro maldita manager que no estoy celoso ni exaltado por culpa de ese imbécil… solo… estoy haciendo mi maldito trabajo-

-Lo lamento Hiruma-kun, sé que todo esto debe ser un martirio para ti pero por favor no desesperes, falta muy poco para que mi abuela regrese y para que finalmente puedas regresar a la normalidad- Mamori exclamaba sonriente aunque en el fondo sentía morir por saberse no deseada por el quarterback. Él había dejado bien claro que lo único que importaba era hacer bien el maldito trabajo que se le había encomendado. No sentía nada por ella…. Absolutamente nada

Ambos jóvenes regresaron al comedor donde la familia y sus amigos los esperaban ansiosos. Había llegado el momento, según Lucile-obaasan, de poner la fecha definitiva en que se llevaría a cabo la boda de los tórtolos. La madre de la castaña muy emocionada propone, muy bien preparada con un calendario en la mano, que la boda debía realizarse en el mes de mayo, aunque fuera muy pronto ya que el instituto lo finalizarían en Marzo, pero es primavera y ¡No hay nada mejor que cuando los árboles de cerezo florecen!... La abuelita y los dos chicos jugadores exclamaron de emoción un _SI_ rotundo, pero la chica en cuestión no se movía ni decía nada, solo estaba sentada en su silla algo cabizbaja escrudiñando atenta su taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa…

-¿Qué sucede hija?-

-Eh? Nada… solo… no me siento bien y no deseo hacer esto ahora. No quiero saber de fechas- la ojiazul se levanta apesadumbrada pero justo en ese instante Youichi la toma de la mano

-Pero yo si quiero hacerlo-

Por un momento ambos se miraron fijamente. El quarterback sabía que algo malo le sucedía a su jodida _novia_ y no quería verla en ese estado pero Mamori, por el contrario, lo único que quería era no verle la cara al idiota chico demonio por lo que soltándose suavemente del agarre del muchacho exclamó triste que si tanto les urgía proponer una fecha que lo hicieran con Hiruma-kun, que ella estaba cansada y que lo que decidieran, ella iba a estar de acuerdo. Se despidió de todos con un "buenas noches" y subió las escaleras para luego internarse en su cuarto.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- Musashi le preguntó preocupado al quarterback

-Tch, no tengo idea-

-Bueno, es evidente que hoy no se va a poder arreglar nada pero si podemos ponernos de acuerdo para nuestro siguiente destino de vacaciones- Lucile-san, muy contenta por ver un pequeño cambio en las actitudes de la parejita, comenta a los todavía presentes en la velada

-…-

-Iremos al "Kusatsu Onsen"-

-¡Wow! ¡Increíble! Dicen que uno de los mejores hoteles con aguas termales de la prefectura Gunma!-

-Ustedes también están invitados muchachos- Obaa-san exclama muy alegre

-Gracias pero no podemos, son días de clases no podemos faltar, aunque quisiéramos-

-¿Tu si vendrás verdad Hiruma-kun? Necesitas unas vacaciones con tu novia- la madre de la chica le pregunta al sorprendido quarterback quien, observando la mirada de odio que le dirigió el suegro, por un instante no supo cómo responder pero al momento que iba a declinar rotundamente la invitación el pateador del equipo se adelanta exclamando que el capitán de Deimon si estaba disponible y que por supuesto iría

-Oi… ¿Qué sucede con los entrenamientos?-

-Ahh no te preocupes, nosotros tomaremos tu lugar de _capitán demonio_ y los mataremos de cansancio así que disfruta de las mini vacaciones- Kazuki anuncia muy sonriente

.

.

.

Momentos después de que terminaran de ponerse de acuerdo con todo lo referente a la visita al onsen el día jueves, llegó la hora de retirarse. Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de la familia Anezaki y salieron de la casa platicando entre ellos. Una vez afuera, el chico pateador anuncia que él prefería irse caminando por lo que Kazuki, quien lo había llevado hasta lo de Mamori-san, podía irse directo a casa. Juumonji-kun felizmente asiente ya que el intentar hacer de la velada una batalla campal en contra del demonio lo había dejado exhausto pero a la vez bastante satisfecho por haber logrado darle algo de celos al idiota malhumorado y todavía seguir conservando su pellejo… eso sí era motivo para celebrar! En cambio Hiruma-kun se notaba molesto. La maldita cena había sido todo un caos ¿Qué mierda le pasaba al jodido delincuente que se comportaba tan diferente a lo acostumbrado? Nunca antes lo había visto tan insolente ni tampoco tan amigable con la maldita disciplinaria...

-Oi, jodido hermano ¿se puede saber qué carajo te pasaba que te comportabas tan extraño? ¿Acaso tenías la intensión de molestarme adrede sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo cobrarme y con creces todo lo que me quieras hacer?-

-Jajajaja nada de eso Hiruma-kun, solo me he portado bien con Mamori-san por una sola razón, ehmmm como te lo puedo explicar mejor….mmmm…. a cuenta de!-

-No entiendo una mierda lo que quieres decir-

-Quiere decir que está haciendo "buena letra" para agradarle a la manager- aclara el pelinegro

-…-

-Jajajaja no pongas esa cara de idiota ¿Por qué no habría de intentarlo? Después de todo esto de la farsa se acabará pronto y ella estará disponible nuevamente… y la verdad me encantaría salir con ella- el lineman exclama mientras se sube a su motocicleta y mientras la enciende menciona una frase que dejó petrificado al quarterback de Deimon…

-Tú eres su novio en la mentira pero yo planeo ser el de verdad. Nos vemos- arranca y se aleja a gran velocidad

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Tch… no tengo que hacer nada. Si el maldito delincuente quiere revolcarse con la jodida manager no es mi problema… Pueden hacer lo que quieran…- Hiruma sube a su automóvil e igualmente se aleja a toda velocidad

-Maldito terco obstinado… algún día se va arrepentir-

.

.

.

.

.

_***o* Kazuki… ¿planeas enfrentarte al demonio? Wow**_

_**Kyaaaaaa los amo a los tres jajajajaja**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, gente si alguien desea aportar alguna idea para el capis del Onsen, será bienvenida y si desean ver de qué estoy hablando pueden visitar la página de internet de ese hotel (aaahhhh algún día iré de vacaciones por allí, es mi sueño kyaaaaa XD)**_

_**Bueno, nos leemos pronto**_

_**:B**_

_**Ja ne**_


	12. Darse un tiempo

_**Hola todos ^-^**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que mega genial… ehmmmm yo súper apurada, con un montón de cosas que hacer y por eso me he tardado tanto con este capítulo… Gomen!**_

_**Pero al fin, aquí está… **_

_**Espero les guste!**_

_**n_n**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche de la cena con la familia Anezaki y los amigos de los jóvenes comprometidos había llegado a su fin. Luego de haber despedido a los tres muchachos compañeros de equipo, los padres de la ojiazul así como su abuela se quedaron un rato más platicando en la sala de la casa. Lucile-san extrañamente se encontraba muy feliz por lo que su hija preguntó interesada que era lo que la hacía sonreír de esa manera y la señora mayor contestó que era por la increíble velada que habían pasado junto a los jóvenes. Musashi-kun y Juumonji-kun eran lindísimos y, a pesar de que parecían haber discutido por alguna tontería, los enamorados se habían comportado de forma cariñosa, y eso era precisamente lo que estaba esperando…

-Jajajaja fue muy reconfortante la velada… Es que ver al chico rudo enfrentarse tan sutilmente a Hiruma-kun fue especial. Me encantó ver los arranques de celos que le provocaba jajajajaja-

-Madre… tengo mis dudas de que en verdad ya tengas 65 años. A veces te comportas como una adolescente-

-¿Lo crees? Jajajajaja, y también ese beso que le dio Hiruma a Mamori fue…. kyaaaaaaa ¡increíble!-

-¿Podríamos no recordarlo por favor?-

-Ay querido, ya te dije lo que debes hacer…. Acéptalo de una buena vez. Además mi madre lo ha aprobado… eso es bueno ¿no?-

-….Tch… ese maldito crio debe tener algún punto débil….- el padre de la castaña muerto de celos porque el chico peligroso se llevaba el amor de su hija, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho exclamaba para sí

-¿Qué sucede querido yerno? ¿Acaso estás celoso porque Hiruma-kun tardó menos de dos horas en convencerme cuando tu tardaste más de dos meses?-

-¿Eh?... eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Aha-

-Bueno, es hora de dormir ¿vamos querido?- los tres señores mayores se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos

.

.

.

.

Mientras los miembros de su familia conversaban plácidamente ya tarde a la madrugada, Mamori en su cuarto seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño….

"_**¡Maldición! Esto se me está yendo de las jodidas manos…¡Debo de dejar de hacer el ridículo de una vez por todas!... ¡Carajo, en momentos así me arrepiento de que no haya sido el maldito hermano quien fuera el estúpido prometido de la jodida disciplinaria!..."**_

Tan triste…. La ojiazul tumbada en su futón boca abajo abrazando su almohada recordaba las palabras del rubio hace unos momentos atrás. _"Se está yendo de las manos"_… Efectivamente el quarterback tenía razón, los sentimientos de Anezaki por él eran cada vez menos sutiles hasta el punto que le era casi imposible esconderlos… ¿Qué haría ahora? Sabía que ella al chico demonio no le interesaba en esa forma, qué si de repente tenía algunas consideraciones para con ella era por el maldito trabajo que estaba desempeñando… y para colmo de males, esto lo fastidiaba. Mamori no tenía intenciones de molestarlo, no deseaba que Hiruma-kun se sintiera tan desdichado por culpa de tener que hacerse pasar por su prometido… ella nunca imaginó pudiera llegar a sentirse así… porque de haberlo sabido jamás se lo hubiera propuesto en primera instancia. Pero lamentablemente todo el asunto de "convencer a la abuela" se había extendido más de lo pensado y por supuesto, traería sus consecuencias. Ahora Youichi-kun se sentía demasiado presionado y estresado por fingir ser el novio de la manager y la jovencita no sabía cómo remediarlo….

La velada había terminado. Los chicos habían regresado a sus casas hace tiempo y su familia se había ido a descansar en sus respectivas alcobas. La madrugada estaba calmada y en silencio pero eso no era suficiente para que la castaña pudiera conciliara su sueño. La pobre chica preocupada daba vueltas en el futón junto a su propia cama, bajo la estricta pero sutil supervisión de la _dormida _abuelita, pensando en cómo podría solucionar el problema sin que nadie saliera afectado negativamente. Según lo que Obaa-san le había comentado mientras cocinaban para esa noche, el día jueves partirían hacia el último destino de vacaciones, el Kusatsu Onsen y estarían alojados en el hotel de aguas termales por tres días y dos noches. Todo era perfecto, excepto porque también iría con ellos, Hiruma-kun….

"_Aaahhhh que tonta he sido al no haber tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos al haberle propuesto que siguiera con el teatro por tanto tiempo. Se suponía que solo sería en noche buena pero…. ¡Demonios! todo se salió de control y ahora está costando tanto trabajo…. Hiruma-kun, lo lamento. Pero creo que sé lo que debo hacer para aclarar el asunto. No te preocupes. Mañana todo se solucionará"-_ luego de dar un largo suspiro, la ojiazul cae rendida sobre la cama improvisada…

.

.

.

Miércoles 29 de Diciembre…

Muy temprano en el instituto Deimon, Mamori llega justo a la mitad del entrenamiento matutino de los Devil Bats. Ya más tranquila y relajada luego de haberse aclarado ella misma el asunto que la acongojaba la noche anterior, se sentó en la banca junto al campo y comenzó a observar a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Le resultaba emocionante verlos practicar sin tener que actuar como la "manager" aunque sea por un rato y no era porque le desagradara serlo, simplemente el solo hecho de verlos dar lo mejor de sí por el bien del conjunto era extraordinario, realmente la hacía sentir muy feliz. Mientras la ojiazul muy sonriente saludaba a una que otra compañera de curso que pasaba por allí cerca, uno de los jugadores se había acercado a ella para exclamar muy radiante un _"¡Buenos Días Mamori-san!"…._

-Oh Kazuki-kun… buenos días ¿Cómo estás?-

-Pues… intentando no morir gracias al entrenamiento y a los arranques de tu "novio" jajajajaja-

-No digas eso… sabes que es mentira- algo sonrojada pero risueña comenta con el lineman

-Menos mal….cof* cof*…..-

-¿?-

-Ehmmm quería agradecerte por la velada de anoche. Fue magnífica. Por favor agradece de mi parte a tus padres también-

-Ah, de nada. En verdad me divertí mucho. Sobre todo la vertiginosa experiencia de la moto jajajajaja-

-Bueno ya sabes, cuando quieras…. podemos ir a dar una vuelta… juntos-

-…Aaaahhh…. Cl…claro- Mamori de repente sintió una extraña sensación… _"¿Podría ser que a Juumonji-kun…. yo le gus….? No. No… deja de pensar idioteces Mamori"_- se decía a sí misma mientras el full back desviaba la mirada algo apenado

-Como te decía, ayer me divertí muchísimo… Arigat….- el chico intentaba regresar a la normalidad la conversación cuando, de repente, un grito del quarterback acompañado de una mega descarga de su ametralladora favorita se dejaba oír…..

-¡CERBEROOOOOOOOOOOOSSS!-

-¡Demonios, ya se dio cuenta!… ¿Ves a lo que me refiero con "intentando no morir"? Jajajajaja… te veo luego Mamori-san- Kazuki sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas seguido por el furioso perro demonio

-Ha…hai…-

.

.

.

-¿Qué hará Mamori-neechan aquí? Se suponía que tenía permiso para faltar toda esta semana ¿no?- Sena cuestiona acercándose al pateador del equipo quien no dejaba de reírse efusivamente al ver el ataque de histeria del capitán

-Así es pero creo que tiene algo importante que conversar con Hiruma, por eso ha venido-

-¿?... qué raro… ¿será que Hiruma-san no puede sobrevivir sin el trabajo de "manager" de Mamori-neechan?-

-Jajajaja no creo que no pueda sobrevivir sin su trabajo, más bien no puede "dar pie con bola" sin ella… jajajaja-

-No me digas…. que Hiruma-san está…. ¿Enamor….?-

-Ssshhhhhhh ni se te ocurra mencionar algo así… si es que quieres seguir conservando tu cabeza jajajajaja-

-Aaahh… o…ok- el runningback exclama extrañado al observar como el quarterback se acercaba a su querida amiga a toda velocidad

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita manager? ¿Extrañas demasiado tu trabajo o solamente has venido a fastidiar el entrenamiento quitando la atención del jodido delincuente?-

-Ohayô Hiruma-kun…. Ehhhh no, ninguna de las dos cosas que has dicho. Necesito hablar contigo por lo del viaje a las aguas termales-

-Tch… ya le he dicho a tu jodida abuela que iré-

Mamori, con el comentario del rubio, por fin pudo confirmar que lo que había decidido hacer para solucionar el problema que se suscitaba por la molestia del ojiverde, era lo correcto. La castaña sonrió cálidamente y le mencionó al chico que si tenía unos minutos para charlar a solas luego de que se cambiaran, le aclararía el porqué de su presencia. Hiruma aceptó y en cuanto todos se hubieron ido a sus respectivas clases, ambos jóvenes se encontraron en la habitación del club…

-Bueno, suéltalo de una vez- el ojiverde exclama sentado junto a la mesa principal de la habitación mientras tecleaba su ordenador

-Quizás te parezca extraño que pregunte algo así pero… ¿cómo te has sentido con todo esto del "pretendiente"?-

-Tch… es como un maldito grano en el culo-

-Jajaja… eso pensé. Bueno, he venido porque quiero, primeramente agradecerte por todo y decirte también que ya no será necesario que sigas fingiendo ser mi novio-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Youichi cierra su laptop y pone especial atención a las palabras de la manager

-Así como lo oyes Hiruma-kun. He decidido cortar con esto porque no quiero que sigas sintiéndote así por mi culpa. Has hecho demasiadas cosas fantásticas y maravillosas por mi esto últimos días y… me he divertido muchísimo pero, viendo que tú estás demasiado fastidiado por todo creo que lo mejor es decirle a Obaa-san que hemos terminado nuestra relación-

-…- el chico no salía de su estado atónito… ¿qué debía decir? ¿Estaba bien si todo terminaba? Era lo que realmente quería, volver a la normalidad…. ¿o no?...

-No te preocupes, no voy a decir algo para dejarte mal parado a ti, es decir, nunca inventaría que me engañaste o algo parecido… no, porque sé que tú jamás lo harías. Solo diré que llegamos al acuerdo que era demasiado pronto para un compromiso de tal magnitud, como lo es una boda, y que decidimos darnos un tiempo. Así Obaa-san no intentará hacer nada para escarmentarte y se irá tranquila-

Hiruma observaba la expresión de la manager. Esbozaba una sonrisa demasiado tranquila, casi irreal, como si en verdad le estuviera costando dar por terminada la estúpida farsa. Youichi todavía no podía poner en orden sus ideas, quería decirle que estaba equivocada, que no se sentía de la manera que ella creía, solamente…. …. Pero mientras el quarterback seguía cavilando la castaña exclamó más que decidida al ver la _NO_ respuesta del rubio…

-Bueno, eso es lo que quería decir. Gracias y adiós. Nos vemos el próximo lunes Hiruma-san- la chica dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación

"_¿Hiruma-san?... ¡Mierda! Me he quedado como estúpido pensado idioteces y no le dije lo que quería"_- salió a buscarla pero Mamori ya se había ido

-Oi… ¿no vas a entrar a clases?- Gen-kun, quien andaba rondando la habitación para poder espiar a la parejita, le pregunta al quarterback que parecía algo distraído

-¿Qué haces aquí?- regresando a la habitación del club para guardar sus cosas

-… ¿Y bien?... ¿a qué horas parten hacía las mini vacaciones?-

-Yo no iré-

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no?-

-Por que la maldita manager ha term…. Kekekekeke…. ¡Ha terminado conmigo! kekekeke- el rubio sonreía pero ese maldito gesto no le salía sincero

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Nada… solo dijo que le diría a su abuela que "nos daríamos un tiempo"-

-¿y lo vas a dejar así? ¿No crees que su abuela se ponga histérica y venga aquí a armar algún alboroto?-

-Me tiene sin cuidado-

-Eres un imbécil Hiruma- Musashi exclama mientras ambos chicos salen del club y se dirigen a sus clases pero justo a unos cuantos metros antes de ingresar al edificio principal el quarterback se da cuenta que en la puerta de entrada se encontraba la manager… y la muy jodida no estaba sola, estaba justamente con el maldito delincuente quien la noche anterior había dejado claro que la chica le gustaba y que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad le declararía lo que sentía por ella

-Tch… y yo que había empezado a sentirme mal por la jodida disciplinaria…. Kekekeke ¡Bueno, por lo menos ya encontró un maldito reemplazo!-

-Lo vuelvo a repetir… eres un imbécil-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después Mamori llega a su casa y parada en el hall de entrada se toma el tiempo del mundo para ingresar allí. No quería tener que anunciar la estúpida separación, no deseaba tener que decir, de nueva cuenta, algo extraño para "convencer a la abuela". Se sentía cansada de todo el asunto... Tan solo si a su madre no se le hubiera ocurrido inventar tal patraña sobre ella y la supuesta avanzada relación que tenía con un hombre todo hubiera sido más sencillo. Los tontos sentimientos por Hiruma Youichi hubiera quedado sin salir a la luz y hubiera disfrutado de unas excelentes vacaciones junto a su familia sin tener que sentirse tan…. desdichada pero lamentablemente las cosas no eran así, debía explicarle a Obaa-san lo que había ocurrido con el chico la noche anterior y por lo que repentinamente decidió desaparecer dentro de su cuarto. Finalmente entró y por gracia divina su familia no se encontraba. Le habían dejado una nota avisándole que, otra vez, habían ido de compras con Lucile-san y que regresarían en unas horas. La castaña suspiró aliviada y decidió tomarse con calma ese día para poder reflexionar sobre el asunto "Hiruma"…

-Aaaahhhh estoy tan…. Triste. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ser él? Quizás si desde un principio hubiera sido Juumonji-kun todo hubiera resultado más fácil… Todo esto es mi culpa, me siento desgraciada porque me he enamorado de ese idiota justo en medio de un estúpido teatro. Era obvio que él no sentiría lo mismo…. ¡Qué tonta fui! Pero se acabó, hay que regresar a la normalidad y demostrar que "aquí nada pasó"-

Mientras la ojiazul intentaba auto convencerse había transcurrido unas horas y sus familiares ya había llegado del paseo. Luego de reunirlos a los tres en la sala para explicar la razón por la que su novio no iría de viaje con ellos, Lucile-san quedó absorta intentando recapitular lo que su nieta le había dicho mientras que la madre de la castaña con el rostro hundido en una triste amargura casi llora por la noticia aunque el único que parecía feliz, al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, era el padre de la chica.

-Bueno hija, es como dicen: "por algo suceden las cosas" ¿no lo crees?-

-…Si…. Creo que tienes razón papá-

-¡Qué insensible! Deja de decirle esas tonterías a mi nieta querido "yerno"… debe sentirse muy mal por haber terminado la relación así como así…. ¿crees que debería ir a visitar a Hiruma-kun y hacerle entrar en razón?-

-¡No!... por favor Obaa-san no hagas nada… solo…. Dejémoslo así-

-Exacto. Bien dicho Mamori. Si ese maldito crio en verdad te quiere, regresará por ti- el padre de la ojiazul exclama con tono victorioso al saber que el chico peligroso, siendo toda la situación una farsa para la abuela, no se molestaría en ir a buscarla porque ¿Quién es su sano juicio regresaría al tormento de intentar agradarle a la vieja loca de su suegra si no está enamorado? Si la que pidió el favor de representar al prometido desistió de ello ¿por qué habría de regresar?... el padre de la ojiazul suspira aliviado…

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Hiruma-kun se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación intentando despejar su mente de tanto estúpido pensamiento. La velada de la noche anterior en casa de la maldita disciplinaria había sido de lo más extraña. Primero, encontrarse con los idiotas del equipo… eso no se lo esperaba, luego el magnífico beso que le dio a la castaña el cual no tenía planeado hacer tan extenso pero… no pudo evitarlo y para finalizar, la maldita declaración del lineman de que terminando la jodida farsa se lanzaría por la manager_… "¡Carajo! ¿Exactamente por qué me siento tan molesto?"_- pensaba el ojiverde mientras intentaba dormir colocándose sobre los ojos la jodida bufanda que la castaña le había regalado en navidad… Luego, a la mañana siguiente la tonta manager le dice que quiere despedirlo de su trabajo porque alega que él se siente fastidiado por todo el jodido asunto… ¿Quién estaba fastidiado? Bueno, quizás un poco pero no por las razones que la ojiazul pensaba… _"¡Maldición! Y después de haberlo analizado y empezar a sentirme mal por ella, la maldita traidora se encuentra con el malnacido delincuente a mis espaldas… ¡Al diablo con ella, con su abuela y con toda su maldita familia!"_... el rubio estaba desquiciado, en verdad parecía que su amigo tenía razón y que había comenzado a sentir algo parecido a lo que llaman celos pero… no era posible ¿el gran demonio de Deimon…celoso?... "_¡Kekekekeke ni de broma maldito viejo estúpido!"_- terminó diciéndose el quarterback mientras intentaba, por enésima vez, conciliar el sueño. Pasaron las horas y el chico de bellos ojos jade seguida retorciéndose en su propia cama. No podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita noche buena que había pasado junto a la familia Anezaki… ¡_Todo esto es un put* fastidio!_... y con urgencia saltó de la cama, se cambió y salió apresurado de la casa….

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 11.00 p.m., Mamori se encontraba en su habitación acomodando su ropa en la maleta que llevaría al viaje cuando, de repente, suena el timbre de la entrada. Extrañada baja las escaleras_… ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas de la noche?_... preocupada se decía mientras oía a su padre hablar con alguien en el hall. En ese instante entra nuevamente el dueño de casa con expresión desconsolada mientras que la abuela sentada en el gran sofá de la sala exclama triunfal… _"¡Te lo dije!"_… y la madre de la jovencita, con pañuelo en mano, secaba unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad.

-Mamori… Te buscan…-

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?- mientras avanza hacia la puerta, comienza a asomarse y al ver quién era el joven quien estaba parado allí esperando por ella comenzó a sentir como sus piernas se aflojaban provocando que casi se desplome de lo sorprendida que estaba

-¿Hiruma…kun? ¿Qu…qué haces aquí?-

-…-

Parado frente a la muchacha, el capitán de Deimon solo observaba detenidamente a la castaña. Su expresión era pacifica pero apesadumbrada ¿tendría sueño? Lo más seguro ya que era demasiado tarde para visitas pero no importaba. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo si es que quería volver a dormir en lo que restaba de su maldita vida. Youichi, sabía que todo era por culpa de lo sucedido con la manager esa mañana en el club. Lo que ella le había dicho lo había dejado tan intranquilo que no podía siquiera ir al baño sin pensar en eso por lo que decidió ir a verla. Necesitaba confirmar que ella se encontraba bien, que su loca abuela no la había masacrado por terminar su noviazgo o, peor aún, debía informarse que la señora inglesa no lo estaba buscando para castrarlo o algo parecido. Se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos hasta que con calma exclamó que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo muy importante. Mamori estaba sorprendida… ¿de qué podría querer hablar el quarterback que era tan importante como para aparecerse en casa de la "maldita manager" a esas horas de la noche?

-No… no deseo "darme un tiempo" contigo… eres mi jodida novia y no quiero que dejes de serlo…- Youichi no sabía cómo esconder la maldita vergüenza que sentía en ese momento pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba obligado a medir sus palabras ya que toda la familia de la ojiazul los estaban espiando desde el living de la casa

-Pero…-

"_¡Demonios!"…._- el rubio no tenía otra opción, tenía que interrumpirla, no debía dejar que expusiera su estúpido punto de que ella no deseaba seguir con la farsa porque manifestaba que Youichi odiaba tener que hacerlo y por eso, se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola posesivamente contra su pecho mientras exclamaba en voz alta… _"No quiero separarme de ti"_….

-Hirum….-

-No digas nada…. Solo….- y en ese instante Mamori con sus delicados brazos rodeó la cintura del chico mientras recostaba su mejilla en el perfecto pecho de él dejando asomar una preciosa y suave sonrisa

-Estoy realmente feliz- lo abrazó con más ímpetu

Youichi, dejándose vencer por el tierno abrazo y delicado aroma de la castaña, cerrando sus ojos, apoyó su barbilla sobre sus tersos cabellos. Un instante mágico. Ambos jóvenes disfrutaban de una tierna caricia pero solo hasta que escucharon nuevamente el sonido del aparato favorito de la abuela Lucile… su jodida cámara…. Efectivamente allí estaban, Obaa-san con la cámara fotográfica en mano sonriendo feliz, la madre de la ojiazul llorando de felicidad mientras que el padre no salía de su estancamiento emocional por ver como ese crio peligroso le robaba a su pequeña niñita

-Bueno, te veo mañana entonces- el rubio exclama tranquilo mientras suavemente se separa de la ojiazul

-Hai….- Mamori sonríe y con una leve seña de su pequeña mano se despide del chico demonio, que de demonio, justo en ese momento no tenía ni una gota

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aaaaahhhhhh Youichi! Te quierooooooo**_

_***suspira* que no daría por un abrazo de esos **_

_**u.u **_

_**:3**_

_**Bueno, Minna-san espero les haya gustado :P**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**^^ Ja ne ^^**_


	13. Onsen

_**Hola todos! **_

_**Aquí nuevamente con otro capis. Este quedó un poquito más largo que el anterior :P**_

_**Espero lo disfruten! ^_^**_

_**Ah! y no se preocupen que el próximo ya casi está terminado **_

_**(Comento esto por si alguien se queda con muchiiiiiissssssiiiiiimas ganas de saber que pasa :3) **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jueves 30 de Diciembre….

Eran 9.40 de la mañana cuando la familia Anezaki se reúne con el capitán de los Devil Bats en la estación de tren _Ueno_ para iniciar su viaje a Kusatsu Onsen. Una vez adquiridos los boletos y tomado asiento en el _tren Limited Express Kusatsu_, toda la familia decidió relajarse para disfrutar de las 2 horas que duraría aproximadamente el viaje hasta la estación Karuizawa en la prefectura Gunma para luego abordar un autobús que los llevaría hasta su destino final en 75 minutos más.

Habían transcurrido apenas unos 15 minutos cuando Hiruma-kun, con algo de impaciencia saca su ordenador y comienza a teclearlo a una velocidad impresionante. Mamori, quien estaba sentada junto al chico solo sonrió de lado por lo acostumbrada que estaba a ver como el quarterback no perdía ni un segundo para mantener monitoreados a todos los pobres esclavos que estaban a su disposición… o eso era lo que ella suponía que hacía cada vez que el rubio se sentaba frente al aparato. El padre de la castaña, que estaba sentado junto a su esposa frente a ambos jóvenes, observaba atento el veloz manejo de la portátil…

-¿Qué tanto escribes en ese aparatito?- el señor cuestiona serio, todavía resentido porque el muy imbécil crio se apareció en su casa la noche anterior con intenciones de seguir el supuesto noviazgo con su preciosa, queridísima y única hijita. El ojiverde levanta la mirada _súper asesina_ de la pantalla para clavarla en los ojos marrones del jodido Otôsan…

-Padre, por favor no molestes a Youichi-kun… está trabajando en cosas muy importantes- la castaña comenta apresurada porque conoce bien al "capitán demonio" y sabe que si él tiene esa mirada terrorífica en su rostro es más que seguro que habrá problemas

-Hmp…. ¿acaso tu sabes en lo que está trabajando?-

-Eh…mmmm…-

Mamori no sabía que decir. Siempre se había imaginado un millón de cosas que podría estar haciendo en esa laptop pero como nadie, absolutamente nadie ha intentado siquiera asomarse con el rabillo del ojo para comprobar qué, pues… no tenía ni idea. Por supuesto podría hacer el intento de asomarse en ese momento para responderle con seguridad a su padre ya que Youichi estaba sentado muy, muy cerca pero… el solo hecho de imaginarse lo que él podría llegar a hacerle si tan solo lo pensara, le provocaba un infernal escalofrío en todo su cuerpo pero… _"¿Qué será lo que….?" _la ojiazul estiro un poco su delicado cuello con intenciones de quitarse las dudas pero en un microsegundo el quarterback recorrió su helada mirada verde hacia ella provocándole unas instantáneas y abruptas ganas de llorar… "_¡NOOOOO! ¿CÓMO SE ME OCURRE?..."_ einmediatamente voltea el rostro para ver por la ventana el bello paisaje de afuera

-Así que no tienes ni idea de lo que hace en ese ordenador…. Hmp….-

-Querido, no molestes a los chicos-

-Seguramente pasa más tiempo con esa "cosa" que con Mamori ¿no te parece querida?-

"_¿Qué mierda le pasa a este jodido viejo?"_ Hiruma no dejaba la mirada inquisidora. No entendía la actitud del padre de la maldita manager. De repente comenzaba a comportarse como el típico padre celoso y sobre protector, inclusive sabiendo que lo del estúpido noviazgo fue un invento suyo o más bien de su esposa….

-¿Cómo? ¿Hiruma-kun quiere más a una maquina que a mi querida nieta?- Lucile-san, quien estaba sentada detrás de la pareja mayor, asoma lentamente su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento como si fuera un jodido espectro de una película de terror

-Por supuesto que no Obaa-san….- responde rápido el quarterback antes de que la anciana sacara algún cuchillo tipo "Psicosis" o algo así….

-Mmmmmm ¿en serio? Porque te ves muy a gusto con tu maquinita-

"_¡Carajo, esto me está desquiciando!"_ en ese instante el chico demonio cierra tranquilamente su computadora y, para confirmarle a la anciana loca que estaba equivocada y demostrarle al maldito padre metiche que él solo está haciendo el trabajo de ser "el prometido", tomando delicadamente la mano de su novia entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella como si fueran una pareja de novios real

-Nunca podría querer a nada ni a nadie más de lo que la quiero a ella- Hiruma mientras se maldecía internamente por la cantidad de pendejadas que la propia situación le hacía hacer y/o decir, exclamaba mirando a la castaña quien asombradísima de la actitud del rubio comenzaba a ruborizarse excesivamente

-Kyaaaaa ¡qué tierno Hiruma-kun!... Mamori ¿sigues sonrojándote de esa manera después de tanto tiempo juntos?... Jajajaja debe haber algo mal en ti pequeña… porque si cuando te toma de la mano te pones así no quiero imaginarme de color te pones cuando te agarra de otros lados-

-¡O...OBAA-SAN!- Mamori, ahora sí con extra rubor, le exclama apenada a Lucile-san quien, arrodillada en su respectivo asiento y apoyada con sus antebrazos en el respaldo, declaraba de forma divertida por encima de las cabezas de su hija y su querido yerno

El comentario de la abuela fue fulminante… La castaña parecía desmayarse de la vergüenza, Hiruma-kun no podía evitar reírse de forma bribona al imaginándose la jodida situación que mencionaba la anciana, la madre de la chica un poco menos sonrojada que su hija exclamaba _"¡Oh, Dios mío!"_ tomándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras que el padre de la ojiazul, el más afectado de todos, se levanta con urgencia de su asiento anunciando molesto que no tenía por qué estar oyendo esas cosas y se retira enfurecido a dar unas cuantas vueltas por los demás vagones del tren.

Luego del extenso pero divertido viaje finalmente habían arribado al Kusatsu Resort Hotel. Un lugar extremadamente bello, sobre todo por el contraste que hacían lo frio de las montañas nevadas que se podían observar a lo lejos, con el cálido y agradable ambiente del hotel y sus alrededores. El edificio se encontraba en medio de una muy vistosa villa, la cual ostentaba al igual que el Ryokan, un estilo conservador con una perfecta mezcla entre, por supuesto, el estilo oriental y algo del europeo. En verdad, un muy hermoso paraje.

Tras obtener sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales les tocó al azar porque no había reservación para ellas, cada quien se instaló en su cuarto. Los padres de la castaña corrieron con suerte ya que la única suite que estaba disponible y que contaba con su propio baño privado y una de las mejores vistas por estar en la planta alta les había tocado a ellos. Lamentablemente, por problemas de reservación, la ojiazul y su abuela iban a tener que acomodarse en una habitación que contaba con una sola cama matrimonial y al prometido de la chica le quedó la habitación de junto la cual solo contaba con una cama individual.

Había llegado la hora de la excusión por los alrededores. Toda la familia Anezaki incluyendo, claro está, el novio de la jovencita ya que dentro de unos cuantos meses se convertiría en un pariente oficial, dieron un largo paseo recorriendo las cercanías del hotel. Visitaron muchas, muchísimas, demasiadas tiendas donde podían conseguir toda clase de recuerdos y cosas "no importantes", según el chico rubio, pero el local que casi provoca un envejecimiento prematuro en ambos hombres por tanta espera fue el "local de lencería". Según Obaa-san era necesario renovar el guardarropa sobre todo cuando uno se iba de vacaciones por lo que se llevó a rastras a su propia hija y a su nieta a casi vaciar la jodida tienda. Mientras tanto en un cafetín aledaño al lugar donde estaban sus mujeres, Youichi y su "suegro" las esperaban ansiosos.

Sentados frente a frente ninguno de los hombres se decía absolutamente nada. De repente cruzaban miradas pero nada más…. Se podía apreciar, si se ponía la atención adecuada, una atmósfera tan densa que parecía que costaba respirar cerca de ambos. Hiruma, para aprovechar el tiempo, se concentró en analizar al viejo y sus estúpidas reacciones… ¿Por qué de repente se comportaba como un padre celoso de su hija si sabe de antemano que todo el asunto es una farsa? Se supone que es consciente de que apenas la jodida abuela regrese a Inglaterra, nunca más lo verían de nuevo ¿entonces?…. ¿sería porqué él también estaba representando un papel titulado "el padre sobre protector"? el muchacho no lo sabía con seguridad pero si ese fuera el caso… _"¡Mierda que representa muy bien su teatro!... Kekekeke ahora sé de dónde sacó esos ojos demoniacos que a veces pone la maldita manager cuando come esos jodidos pasteles de crema"_- pensaba el ojiverde mientras veía a su pseudo-suegro fijar sus diabólicos ojos marrones en él

-¿Qué piensas estudiar cuando termines el instituto?- el señor Anezaki rompe el tortuoso silencio mientras desiste de examinar al muchacho

"_¿Qué mierda le picó ahora? ¿Quiere entablar una estúpida conversación conmigo? Kekekeke está más aburrido de lo que imaginaba"_- Youichi se decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su café expresso

-Direcciones empresariales-

-Hmmm… Respóndeme otra cosa ¿qué ganas tú con todo esto del maldito teatro?- el mayor nuevamente con su mirada seria cuestiona al ojiverde quien, sorprendido por la pregunta dudó al responder

-…Nada-

-Entonces ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso Mamori te pagó para que te comprometieras con esto?-

-Kekeke, no. Lo hago porque ella solicitó mi ayuda y como capitán del equipo debo, aunque a veces no quiera, ver por el bienestar de los jugadores… en este caso, de la manager-

-Hmp… "la manager"… Entonces, solo es un juego ¿verdad?-

-Tranquilo jodido Otôsan, en cuanto su _querida_ suegra se largue todo volverá a la normalidad-

En ese instante aparecen las tres féminas que esperaban. Youichi con una extrema cara de alivio se levanta con urgencia para alcanzar a su novia y ayudarla a cargar sus paquetes y bolsas que traía en mano…

-Oh, gracias Hiruma-kun, que atento- la castaña sonríe

-Calla maldita manager, no soy acomedido porque quiero pero si no me levantaba de esa silla en ese maldito instante creo que hubiera muerto lentamente por culpa de tu jodido padre y sus conversaciones- el ojiverde exclama en un murmullo aprovechando que Obaa-san y su hija ya habían llegado a la mesa donde esperaba el progenitor de la chica

-Jajajajaja bueno…. Mi padre también es algo especial-

-Tch…. Toda tu jodida familia es especial maldita manager-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando regresaron luego de una extenuante tarde de compras ya había anochecido y era hora de la cena por lo que la familia Anezaki se reunió en el restaurant del hotel para tomar sus alimentos. Todos conversaban muy plácidamente entre ellos a excepción del padre de la ojiazul. Se veía demasiado serio, más de lo normal por lo que su esposa aprovechó el momento en que su madre, Mamori y Youichi, por supuesto llevado a rastras por la abuela, se asomaban en el gran aparador de los postres, para poder conversar con él sobre lo que le sucedía… que más que seguro era por el chico de Deimon….

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto? Es por Hiruma-kun ¿verdad?-

-…- el esposo recorre su mirada hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con los bellos ojos de su mujer- Esto no me está gustando nada. Se suponía que solo iban a pretender ser novios pero... no lo sé…. Ese maldito crio no me convence-

-Hmp… así que no te agrada Youichi-kun… pero tu hija se ve que lo adora-

-Lo sé. Mamori está enamorada de ese niñato y él…. es demasiado enigmático. No sé si realmente le convenga un tipo así. No quiero verla sufrir-

-Cariño yo te entiendo pero eso ya no nos corresponde a nosotros. Además no creo que sea como tu piensas-

-…Ok, está decidido ¡Voy a sacarme la maldita duda!-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Ese quarterback, o como se diga, debe esconder algo en ese ordenador que lo incrimine y demuestre que no es el indicado para Mamori…. Voy a averiguar que es-

-Oh, no querido, no debes… sabes que es ilegal y puedes tener problemas como aquella vez-

-Será solo un segundo y nadie jamás lo sabrá. Tú solo encárgate de entretenerlo por un rato aprovechando que los baños de aguas termales del hotel están abiertos hasta tarde y eso es todo-

.

.

.

La cabeza de la familia Anezaki, un hombre alto, robusto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café se caracteriza por ser una persona extremadamente calmada y seria pero su mayor cualidad, de la que su familia puede estar muy orgullosa, es su increíble intelecto y facilidad para la informática. De hecho, el hombre trabaja desde hace años (luego de haber solucionado el _problema legal_ que había comentado la madre de Mamori) en una muy importante empresa dedicada a la telecomunicación y redes de información. En resumen y para dejarlo claro, el padre de la castaña es un jodido hacker….

.

.

.

Luego de haber terminado el postre que cada quien había escogido, incluyendo Hiruma-kun quien había sido obligado por la señora inglesa a probar un pastel de chocolate amargo, todos decidieron que era momento de probar los famosos baños del Onsen. El mariscal de Deimon fue el primero en cambiarse de ropa por una yukata obligatoria que proporciona el hotel e ingresar en el cálido baño de agua termal. El hotel contaba con tres tipos de baños: dos separados por género en el interior del hotel y un rotenburo mixto (Onsen al aire libre). Los dos interiores solo estaban divididos por una pared de piedras muy vistosa y original pero a pesar de que las dos entradas estaban una junto a la otra, ambas se diferenciaban por un pequeño dibujo alusivo al género masculino y femenino. Youichi prefirió el que estaba en el interior. Dos minutos después, su "suegro" aparece. Como era bastante tarde no había nadie más que ellos dos en el lugar. El hombre mayor se introduce en la alberca y como por arte de magia nuevamente el ambiente comienza a sentirse algo tenso pero no por mucho tiempo. Esta vez ambos decidieron disfrutar del relajamiento en lugar de pelear con el otro….

-Oi… Otôsan…. Pareces demasiado molesto. Deberías disfrutar del jodido baño- el joven comenta apoyado de espaldas con ambos brazos abiertos en la pared de la pequeña alberca. El padre de la manager, quien estaba frente al muchacho rubio sonrió y copió la posición de descanso del "yerno"

-Tienes razón Hiruma-kun…. debería disfrutar de esto, es muy relajante-

Eso fue todo lo que hablaron durante los cinco minutos que duró el relax del señor Anezaki. Luego de ello, el mayor salió del agua y preguntó si el jovencito no salía también a lo que Youichi respondió que prefería quedarse un momento más.

"_Perfecto"_- pensó para sí el hombre y salió apresurado para encontrarse con su esposa en la siguiente habitación

-Ok, es tu turno. Cuida que no salga de allí en, por lo menos, 10 min-

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré si está dentro del baño masculino? No puedo hacerlo…. ¿y si le digo a mi madre?... ¡NO! ¡Imposible! Ella no debe de saber nada de esto- se decía la mujer mientras observaba a su esposo apresurarse hacia la habitación del chiquillo rubio

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori-chan, como quiso darse una ducha antes de visitar el onsen, fue la última en salir de su habitación. Apresurada caminó hacia los baños en busca de su abuela y su madre que seguramente ya estaban disfrutando de las cálidas y relajantes aguas desde hace un buen rato. Justo frente a las puertas estaba su madre, supuestamente esperándola….

-Ah, Mamori, que bueno que llegas ¿podrías entrar y hacerle compañía a tu abuela? Es que necesito ir hasta mi habitación por un momento-

-Claro, madr…. ¡Mamá, no hace falta que me empujes! Yo pued…o- la castaña, literalmente empujada hacia el interior del baño, dando un ligero suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa por la extraña actitud de su madre, se adentra en busca de su Obaa-san- ¿Qué le sucede?- menciona para sí mientras avanza hacia el pequeño bello estanque

Todo se veía demasiado tranquilo y era lógico si se ponía atención a la hora que decidieron visitar los baños. Gracias a la gran cantidad de vapor que emanaba de la alberca se dificultaba la visión pero agudizando un poco el sentido, la ojiazul pudo observar que no había nadie allí…

-Supongo que Obaa-san habrá salido por un momento- diciendo esto se quitó suavemente la yukata que traía puesta y muy despacio se sumergió casi por completo en el pequeño onsen "…_Esto es tan…relajante"_- Mamori anunciaba con una suave sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes reclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Era el tan anhelado momento de paz y tranquilidad…. La ojiazul, aprovechando el ligero silencio que la rodeaba, sin contar el sonido del continuo descenso de agua que fluía de una hermosa y diminuta cascada artificial situada en medio del estanque, se dedico unos segundos en remembrar todas las locuras que había hecho su abuela en los pocos días de visita hasta que una voz la sacó de su mundo…

-Oi, maldita manager ¿eres tú?-

-¿H…Hiruma-kun? ¿Qué ha….haces aquí?- la jovencita, mientras intenta cubrir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el agua con ambas manos, exclama sorprendida al ver como el ojiverde aparecía del otro lado de la cascada

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces_ tú_ aquí?... este es el baño de hombres jodida pervertida-

-¡¿Eh? N…no puede ser…. Mi madre me arrastró hasta aquí-

-Kekekeke sí que es despistada… se habrá equivocado ya que ambas puertas están juntas kekekekeke-

Mamori moría. La situación era extrema. Estaba en un onsen junto a Hiruma-kun….¡EN EL MISMO ONSEN! La pobre chica no sabía qué hacer. Quería mirarlo a la cara pero le resultaba imposible. El simple hecho de imaginar que a escasos pasos de ella el famoso quarterback demonio se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo la hacía querer hundirse en lo más profundo de las aguas termales y no salir jamás…. Y se suponía que debía olvidarse de él, que tenía que dejar sus sentimientos a un lado y seguir con otra cosa pero ¿cómo diablos lo haría? Encima, para colmo de males, la situación que se suscitó a continuación terminó por fastidiar por completo la decisión de la castaña….

Youichi observaba a la jodida disciplinaria desde la pequeña caída de agua artificial. Se veía tan débil e indefensa mostrando su debilidad a través del extremo sonrojo que la inundaba que no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Quería decirle que dejara de preocuparse, que primeramente él no era un maldito pervertido por lo que no le haría nada y que también se dignaría a voltearse, cerrar los ojos o lo que ella quisiera que él hiciera para que de una maldita vez saliera de allí pero no pudo. Justo en ese instante alcanzó a divisar una silueta que atravesaba el umbral de entrada por lo que se apresuró hacia la ojiazul y estando a pocos centímetros de ella, con ambos brazos apoyados en la pared, la rodeó con el objeto de protegerla de la vista del imbécil que había entrado alegando, según, que había olvidado algo allí pero, al ver la expresión asesina del muchacho que estaba demasiado acaramelado con su chica, no le quedó más remedio que volverse por donde vino y dejar nuevamente solos a la pareja de enamorados…

Hiruma estaba demasiado cerca y la castaña seguía intentado convencerse de que ese hombre tan… perfecto, era un imposible. No lo lograba… ¿cómo lo haría? Si estando así de cerca podía sentir como él rozaba sus piernas y que prácticamente estaba a milímetros de rozas sus senos…. Mamori se abrazaba con más intensidad para evitar el endemoniado contacto. ¿Cómo disimularía? Si por culpa de esa aproximación su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse a una velocidad exorbitante, su respiración se entrecortaba y lo peor aún era el sentir como nacía muy dentro de ella un estúpido capricho de querer que el capitán la mirara, la tocara…. que la quisiera. La castaña se odiaba por tener pensamientos tan pecaminosos pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo deseaba. Quiso dejar de cubrirse y abrazarlo, tomar su rostro y acercarlo peligrosamente a ella para robarle un extraordinario beso pero no…. Imposible…. Jamás lo haría…

-Oi… ya se fue- Youichi exclama distanciándose de la ojiazul

-O…ok…. Bueno, debo salir urgente de aquí-

-Sí, hazlo antes de que te desmayes o algo así por lo apenada que debes sentirte kekekeke-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-En serio, deberías hacer algo con ese maldito sonrojo. Tu abuela es la tercera o cuarta vez que te dice lo mismo. Creo que está comenzando a sospechar-

-¡N…no estoy sonrojada idiota! ¡Es por lo caliente del agua que estoy así!- la ojiazul quería demostrarle al quarterback que ella seguía el mismo juego que él. Todo era una farsa, un simple trabajo y nada más

-_¿me llamó "idiota"? kekekeke ¿qué mierda le sucede?._... Está bien, como sea- el chico demonio se da media vuelta para darle privacidad a la ojiazul para que pudiera salir y vestirse

"_**Qué haga algo con el maldito sonrojo**__…. ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Mira en las circunstancias que nos encontrábamos! ¡Dios, estaba desnuda con un hombre a pocos centímetros de mí! ¿Cómo diantres se supone que reaccione? Soy una chica y las chicas solemos ruborizarnos en este tipo de situaciones. No sé porque le fastidia tanto mi sonrojo pero de ahora en más trabajaré duro para que jamás me vuelva a ver así… para que no sospeche que es por su culpa que reacciono de esa manera- _la muchacha se decía para sí mientras se enrollaba en su toalla, para luego colocarse su yukata y salir con urgencia de allí

-Bueno, es hora de salir también. Menos mal que la jodida manager se apresuró a irse… ya no aguantaba más. ¡Maldición!…. Teniéndola así de cerca…. No puedo creer que con solo ese estúpido sonrojo en su rostro haga que me ponga así- Youichi se decía a si mismo viendo como TODO su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionargracias a la presencia de la castaña- Tch, todo se está volviendo más complicado de lo que creí-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran casi la 12.00 a.m. cuando todos estuvieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. A pesar del extenso y cansador viaje, el extenuante paseo de compras y el amansador tratamiento de aguas termales, Lucile-san parecía encontrarse con las energías suficientes como para intentar convencer a su nieta de que se probara el regalo que le acababa de entregar en mano…

-Anda Mamori pruébatelo-

-Pero ya tengo muchos pijamas… de hecho estoy usando uno de los que me compré esta tarde-

-¡Pero esos pijamas son de niña!-

-Claro que no, las niñas no usan shorts tan cortitos ni blusas tan pegadas-

-Bueno pero este es uno como lo que deben de usar las mujeres hechas y derechas, sobre todo si están a punto de casarme mi niña-

Efectivamente el atuendo que señalaba la señora era muy diferente al estilo del que traía puesto la ojiazul. Una bellísima pieza de lencería fina. Un corto vestido de seda color negro con finísimos tirantes y espalda escotada….

-Ya ves Mamori… te sienta mucho mejor algo así- mientras la abuela comentaba feliz por haber convencido a su testaruda nieta, la jovencita seguía admirándose en el espejo de la cómoda… en verdad era lindísimo y extremadamente sexy…

-Creo que tienes razón- la castaña sonríe

-Bueno, es hora de tomar mi medicina. Regreso en un momento querida porque mi bolsa la tiene tu madre en su habitación-

-Está bien Obaa-san, aquí te veo-

.

.

.

.

.

Youichi estaba agotado. El maldito viaje fue larguísimo pero lo que pudo desquiciarlo por completo fue la extraña actitud del jodido padre de la manager. No paró de decir estupideces, una tras otra y para colmo estaba histérico y enojado con él…

-Tch… a la mierda con el maldito anciano…. En pocos días la jodida Obaa-san regresa a su país y por fin, todo volverá a la normalidad. Nunca más le veré la malhumorada jeta al jodido Otôsan- el chico exclamaba molesto mientras tomaba otro baño antes de acostarse a dormir

Salió en un santiamén y mientras buscaba su cambio de ropa en la maleta que estaba acomodada en la cama cerca de su arma favorita y su laptop, extrañamente llaman a su puerta… _"¿Quién carajo puede ser a esta hora?..._- el rubio se apresura a abrir y cuando vio a la persona que estaba parada frente a él lo inundaron unos pequeños escalofríos totalmente desconocidos para él.

-Wow! Hiruma-kun, es verdad que el entrenamiento de futbol americano de sienta bien eh!- Lucile-san, que había ido a decirle buenas noches al jovencito, exclama viéndolo de arriba a abajo admirando el escultural cuerpo del muchacho el cual podía apreciarse muy, muy bien ya que solo traía puesta una pequeña toalla amarrada en su cadera

-¿Qué necesitas Obaa-san?- el chico comenta algo incómodo al ver la cara pervertida de la señora inglesa

-Oh, quería ver si podías ayudarme con eso-

Lucile-san señala hacia un costado haciendo que el quarterback de unos pasos fuera de su cuarto para poder ver a qué carajo se refería la mujer pero en cuando el muchacho dejó espacio la señora se adentró a la habitación del chico azotando la puerta a sus espaldas….

-Oi, Jodida vieja! Déjame entrar!…-

-Para esto necesitaba tu ayuda. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada dormir en sola en una cama así que no puedo compartirla con mi nieta. Voy a dormir aquí-

-¡Pues, yo también estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo! ¡Además mis cosas están ahí…!-

Mientras el ojiverde exclamaba lo último en un tono bastante elevado, Obaa-san abre velozmente la puerta, le entrega su ropa, su arma y su ordenador para luego cerrar nuevamente en un suspiro la puerta en sus narices….

-Buenas noches pequeño-

-¿Buenas noches? ¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE VOY A DORMIR?-

-Es obvio Hiruma-kun…. con tu prometida-

.

.

.

.

.

**OoO … *O* HIRUMA + TOALLA…. :3 :3:3 **

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me mueroooooooooo**

**:B**

**Bueno, disculparan mi momento fangirl pero…. Es inevitable!**

**La conti la subiré muy pronto así que. Nos leemos prontito :P**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

**Ja ne**


	14. Deseo

_**Ohayô Minna ^^**_

_**Como he prometido actualizar super megar rápido, este capis ha quedado un poquita más corto pero bue…. :B**_

_**Espero les agrade mucho, mucho y me comenten que tal les pareció :P !**_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-Oi, Jodida vieja! Déjame entrar!…-**

**-Para esto necesitaba tu ayuda. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a dormir sola así que no puedo compartir cama con mi nieta. Voy a dormir aquí-**

**-¡Pues, yo también estoy acostumbrado a dormir solo! ¡Además mis cosas están ahí!- Obaa-san abre velozmente la puerta, le entrega su ropa, su arma y su ordenador para luego cerrar nuevamente la puerta en sus narices….**

**-Buenas noches pequeño-**

**-¿Buenas noches? ¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE VOY A DORMIR?-**

**-Es obvio Hiruma-kun…. con tu prometida-**

.

.

.

.

El capitán de Deimon estaba anonadado. La maldita vieja en verdad era un caso especial… sin más ni más lo había corrido de su propio cuarto y lo más increíble era que le pedía que durmiera con su nieta… _"¡No puede estar tan loca!"_- se decía mientras avanzaba con extrema impotencia hacia el cuarto contiguo. El chico estaba en medio de un dilema: llamar a esa puerta significaba dormir junto a la maldita manager, y analizando como estaba la situación, el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca suponía un peligro inminente…. recordando unos momentos atrás cuando la tuvo acorralada en el onsen completamente desnuda y su propio cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la simple imaginación de sentir esa delicada piel rozando la suya. La otra opción era intentar sacar a patadas de su cuarto a la jodida abuela pero…. eso suponía un peligro mayor por lo que decidió con urgencia, ya que estaba paseándose medio desnudo por el pasillo, llamar a la puerta de la habitación de la jodida disciplinaria…

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora debe estar vestida y conociéndola, supongo que traerá puesto un pijama de franela "mata pasiones" como los de su abuela kekekekekeke-

En ese instante Mamori abre la puerta…. Silencio y estupefacción… la ojiazul estaba petrificada frente al muchacho… ¿Qué hacía Hiruma-kun parado en el umbral de su puerta, con el cuerpo mojado y solo vistiendo una pequeña toalla?... Al igual que la chica, Youichi estaba pasmado. Su asombro era tal, que inconscientemente soltó un _"¡Oh, Mierda!"_ al instante en que vio a la chica con ese jodido atuendo erótico preguntándose qué carajo había pasado con el pijama de franela_…._ Pasaron unos segundos cuando la castaña finalmente espabila y se apura a preguntarle al ojiverde qué le había sucedido a lo que el chico respondió recorriendo con urgencia la vista del cuerpo de la manager, que había sido por culpa de su maldita Obaa-san….

-Oh Dios…. Entra por favor…. ¡lo lamento Hiruma-kun!…. mi abuela a veces se comporta de una forma tan infantil…- Mamori se disculpa mientras se estira sobre la cama para recorrer toda la ropa y recuerdos que había conseguido ese día gracias a las compras con su abuela

-_¿Acaso quiere matarme esta maldita despistada? ¿O es que no se da cuenta que cuando se pone en esas posiciones deja muy pocas cosas a la imaginación?... ¡Mierda, debo calmarme!…. _Maldita manager, voy a cambiarme primero- y con una velocidad aplastante se retira hacía el tocador dejando sobre la cama su arma y su ordenador

-Aaaahhhhh ¡ ¡ ¡OBAA-SAN! ! !... ¿Cómo se le ocurre hacerme una cosa así? Debo tranquilizarme. Hiruma-kun solo va a dormir aquí conmig… KYAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOO no puedo hacerlo!- Mamori se decía mientras observaba su rostro en el espejo cercano- Otra vez estoy sonrojándome… Demonios, debo poder controlar esto. Ok…. Respira hondo… exhala y olvida que estás en la misma habitación que él- Justo en ese instante el escultural quarterback sale del tocador vistiendo solo un pantalón pijama negro.

"_Si claro… que me olvide qué está aquí… ¿Por qué demonios es tan….tan….Perfecto?..."_

"_**Está bien, solo es el quarterback de los Deimon Devil Bats, un jugador más del equipo…."**_

"_Oh Dios mío, sus cabellos mojados y alborotados lo hacen ver tan exageradamente sexy….."_

"_**No Mamori, desiste…."**_

"_Su torso increíblemente marcado y su…abdomen…."_

"_**¡ ¡ ¡ESPABILA DE UNA VEZ! ! !"**_

Mamori, luego de finalizar la controversial conversación interna con su otro yo, dirige una pequeña sonrisa al chico demonio quien la observaba extrañado sentado en la única cama que había….

-Diablos, debí imaginarme que algo así sucedería... Me agarró con la guardia baja… ¡Maldita sea tu loca Obaa-san!-

-En verdad lo lamento Hiruma-kun… ¿Lo ves? Por eso te dije que diéramos por finalizado todo esto, yo conozco a mi abuela y sé que no va a parar de hacer este tipo de cosas-

-Tch…. Está tan obsesionada que no va a parar hasta que le digas que estás embarazada-

-…- Mamori, comenzaba a ruborizarse de nuevo

-Bueno, pero eso nunca va a suceder así que hay que ver la forma de hacer que nos deje de joder-

-Tienes razón. Deberíamos pensar en algo- Mamori se acerca al rubio y se sienta junto a él en la cama- Ehhhh…mmmmm…. Gracias Hiruma-kun por cubrirme hace rato en el onsen, si no fuera por ti ese chico que había entrado me hubiera visto…. sin ropa- la chica sonríe apenada

-_"¡Carajo…no otra vez ese maldito sonrojo…!"_…. Jodida manager, otra vez estás roja…. Se está haciendo bastante frecuente en ti-

-¿Eh? ¡No es cierto!-

-Mírate- el ojiverde hace un ademán de que voltee el rostro hacia el espejo para que confirme el leve rubor que, efectivamente, adornaba sus mejillas

-P…pues… tú siempre haces o dices cosas que hacen que me avergüence…. Es por eso-

-Hmp…. No solo yo al parecer-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-El maldito delincuente también hace que te sonrojes-

-¡No es cierto!-

-Por supuesto que sí. Ayer cuando fuiste al club e interrumpiste la jodida práctica por estar ligando con ese imbécil estabas más roja de lo que estás ahora. Inclusive, cuando supuestamente te habías ido a tu maldita casa y en vez de ello te encontraste nuevamente con ese malnacido en la entrada de Deimon, también estabas sonrojada…-

-Aaahhhhh…. N...no me había dado cuenta. Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora ya no lo hago… he estado practicando para poder controlarlo para que mi abuela no vaya a sospechar nada-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Hai. Así que dudo mucho que vuelva a sonrojarme otra vez, jajajajaja- la castaña declara muy confiada

-¿En verdad lo crees? Kekekeke- Hiruma se acercó a la ojiazul hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro para susurrarle cálidamente…. -¿Quieres hacer una prueba?-

Mientras le exclamaba de forma seductora a la castaña, que comenzaba a sentir como un ligero escalofrío le subía por la espalda, Youichi, con el reverso de su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella. Mamori se concentraba en su propia respiración, debía ser fuerte, tenía que controlar ese maldito calor que le provocaba el estar así de cerca del quarterback. Parecía poder lograrlo pero el chico, al ver como la manager tenía razón y comenzaba a controlar sus sonrojos decidió hacer algo más extremo por lo que acercándose más a ella le obsequió un delicado beso en la mejilla. Mamori cerró sus ojos… _"¡Demonios…es tan…Difícil!"_… pero puso su mejor empeño y se concentró en cualquier otra cosa menos en la calidez de los suaves labios del capitán. Segundos después, el joven se separó de ella. La ojiazul voltea hacia el espejo para ver cómo le había ido en la tremenda odisea y, esbozando una gran sonrisa victoriosa exclama feliz…

-¿Ves? Te lo dije…. Aaaahhhhh estoy feliz…. Pude lograrlo jajajajaja-

-…- Youichi la observaba atento…. Muy serio

-Parece que ya no tienes el mismo efecto en mi Hiruma-kun-

La gota que rebalsó el vaso…. El quarterback, al ver como la castaña había podido controlar esa maldita debilidad, en un segundo recordó todas las veces que la había visto sonrojarse y sintió pena por saber que no volvería a verla de esa manera nunca más. Al parecer se había acostumbrado a esa ridícula forma de demostrar que era una mujer y que el estar tan próxima a un hombre le apenaba sobremanera. Pero al oír de sus labios que _él_ era el que ya no tenía ese efecto en ella, enfureció y todo porque se le vino a la mente en ese maldito segundo la imagen de la ojiazul sonrojándose mientras platicaba con ese hijo de puta de Juumonji…. Los dos se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Mamori sabía que algo le pasaba a Youichi. Quiso preguntar ¿qué sucede….? pero fue interrumpida. Hiruma en ese instante la tomó de la parte posterior de su delicado cuello y la jaló con fuerza hacia él para besarla con más ímpetu de lo que alguna vez hubiera hecho. La muchacha estaba anonadada…. fue un sorpresa el increíble roce de los labios del capitán de Deimon a los que ella correspondió sutilmente sin meditar… Los cálidos labios de ambos danzaban a la par haciendo que los dos comenzaran a sentir el delicado frenesí que les provocaba acercarse cada vez más…. La castaña acariciaba la mejilla del chico mientras él rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos. De repente el simple roce parecía no ser suficiente… Mamori, extasiada, animó a su propio cuerpo a revelar un poco más de atrevimiento por lo que suavemente comenzó a acariciar con su lengua el labio inferior del quarterback. El muchacho, al sentir el éxtasis provocado por la dulzura de la ojiazul entreabrió su boca dejando que ella pudiera entrar. Los besos comenzaron a volverse mucho más apasionados… el aire empezaba a escasear por lo que tuvieron que separarse pero no querían dejar de sentirse tan exageradamente a pleno, por ello Youichi poco a poco fue recorriendo sus labios hasta el cuello de la manager dejando a su paso una gran cantidad de besos íntimos. Mamori estaba extasiada…. No sabía cómo canalizar todo lo que su capitán le hacía sentir. _"¡Oh, Dios…!"_ susurró mientras el chico besaba apasionado su cuello y ella entrelazaba sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de él… Hiruma-kun, al momento de oír el erótico murmullo de la manager, la abrazó con más fuerza, arrobado por la gran cantidad de sensualidad que brotaba de la maldita situación. Deseaba sentirla con todo lo que tenía e inconscientemente comenzó a recostarla en el lecho. Mamori se dejaba llevar…. _"Hiruma….kun"_… volvió a susurrar mientras se aferraba con más fuerza de la espalda del chico y de sus suaves cabellos pero esta vez el quarterback reacciona… _"¡Mierda…. ¿qué estoy haciendo?"_… se dijo internamente aparatándose de la chica y saliendo con urgencia de la cama…

-Parece…. que todavía…. no puedes controlarlo maldita manager- el rubio exclama con su respiración acelerada a mil dándole la espalda a la ojiazul quien como él, y con un exagerado rubor en sus mejillas, intenta volver a la normalidad los veloces latidos de su corazón

-Cre…..creo que tienes razón…. Hiruma-kun…. No puedo hacerlo…. Todavía- anuncia la castaña sentándose a orillas del lecho tomándose el rostro con ambas manos y observando como el quarterback se dirigía hacia el tocador de la habitación

"_Mierda! ! ! !... no puede ser que sea incapaz de contralarme…. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Acostarme con ella?... Soy más estúpido de lo que pensé… ¡Es la jodida manager! No puedo hacerlo…. Y todo por querer demostrarle que no es capaz de controlar su estúpido sonrojo… Tch, Y al parecer yo tampoco puedo hacerlo…"_- Youichi se declaraba mientras con ambas manos apoyadas en el lavabo del tocador observaba en el pequeño espejo sus malditos pómulos teñidos de rosa

.

.

.

Mientras el chico, por tercera vez en la misma noche se daba una ducha, aunque esta última fuera mucha más fría que las anteriores por que la situación así lo ameritaba, Mamori seguía sentada en la cama intentando despejar su mente del intenso y extremadamente sensual momento que acababa de pasar con el quarterback. Intentaba, aunque sin mucho éxito, quitarse de la cabeza el perfecto cuerpo del muchacho, las caricias que le había regalado y los increíbles besos que le había dejado. La castaña sabía que sería imposible dejarlo así, estaba enamorada del capitán de Deimon y aunque quisiera disimularlo, no podía ¿pero que más podría hacer? La repentina separación del joven le había hecho entender, o más bien confirmar, que Hiruma Youichi no sentía lo mismo por ella. Se sentía acongojada y muy apenada por darse cuenta, que si el rubio hubiera continuado lo que estaba haciendo cuando la recostaba en el lecho, ella muy seguramente se hubiera dejado llevar por completo y hubiera terminado entregándose a él. Pero definitivamente si el chico demonio pudo frenarse y auto controlarse ante esa exagerada situación erótica era porque realmente no la deseaba como se ella a él…

-Ahahaha soy una idiota… Es mejor que me olvide de él- se decía la castaña mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón

Estuvo unos segundos admirando el techo del cuarto para luego voltearse hacia un costado y poder observar a lo lejos la puerta del baño que la separaba de su "amor imposible"… dando un suspiro de resignación decidió que era lo mejor para todos dejar las cosas como estaban y dedicarse solo a tratarlo como lo que realmente es: el famoso capitán demonio de los Deimon Devil Bats… Un instante le tomó mantener la mirada perdida hasta que de repente se da cuenta que frente a su nariz se encontraba el temido ordenador del quarterback. Comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa por la intensa curiosidad que le provocaba la cercanía a lo prohibido. Una tremenda inquietud la carcomía por dentro. Tratando de mantener la calma por lo ansiosa que se encontraba, extendió su mano y muy despacio la abrió…_"¡ ¡ ¡Dios mío, que nervios! ! ! … oh, necesita contraseña"… - _se decía mientras estando a milímetros de teclear cualquier cosa en la laptop, se oye a lo lejos la voz del chico demonio exclamando amenazadoramente…. _"Ni se te ocurra maldita manager"_… La chica mostrando una muy exaltada sonrisa se aparta del ordenador y se sienta al otro lado de la cama…

-Bueno Hiruma-kun… creo que es hora de dormir- la ojiazul comenta despreocupada ya que lo único que deseaba era que el rubio se diera cuenta que no le había afectado en nada el acercamiento que tuvieron hace unos minutos. Quería que él supiera que todo seguía como antes y que no debía preocuparse por nada… que para ella solo eran y continuarían siendo la manager y el capitán de los Devil Bats

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de los padres Anezaki, ambos señores ya recostados en su cama intentan conciliar el sueño luego de un cansador día de ajetreos. La madre de la castaña se sentía tensionada, necesitaba saber cómo le había ido a su esposo en su travesía por el cuarto del chico y si había podido averiguar algo de lo que supuestamente haría que su hija desistiera de querer al muchacho de Deimon.

-Me tienes intrigada… ¿no vas a contarme como te fue?-

-…- el hombre no decía nada, solo se quedaba inmóvil observando el cielo raso del cuarto con ambos brazos cruzados en su pecho

-¿Qué descubriste?- el hombre se sienta súbitamente volteando a ver fijamente a su mujer

-…Es increíble la cantidad de información que guarda en ese aparato. Miles y miles de nombres, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, todos separados en archivos específicos, retacados de información comprometedora de cada uno de ellos… datos, fotografías, videos, bitácoras, y la lista sigue…. Tch, y no solo eso, cada uno de esos expedientes se puede abrir solo y exclusivamente con una contraseña única para cada carpeta…. No es posible que recuerde tantas…. Ese maldito crio en verdad es peligroso-

-¿Revisaste todos esos expedientes?

-Por supuesto que no. Eso me llevaría semanas, tal vez meses. Solo eché un vistazo rápido y casi me muero al encontrarme con tanta información la cual podrías calificar como "top secret" inclusive de gente importante y famosa…. ¡Es peor que un espía de la CIA!...-

-¿Y para que podría utilizar todo eso?-

-No lo sé exactamente pero con esa cantidad y calidad de información podría mover todo el maldito país si quisiera…-

-¡Dios mío!- la señora comenzó a sentirse temerosa de lo que realmente significaba todo eso pero, el comentario que le hizo el hombre a continuación la regresó a la realidad…

-Todo lo que tiene allí está extremadamente bien clasificado, separado y ordenado pero había una carpeta que era diferente a las demás. Ésta estaba apartada de toda la aglomeración de nombres… inclusive el título de ese pequeño portafolio era totalmente distinto: "Ella" y la contraseña "01+FM"-

-¿Qué contenía?-

-Una sola fotografía…. El retrato que tomó tu madre con su cámara en noche buena. Cuando Mamori veía la nieve a través de la ventana mientras él…. la abrazaba-

-Ohhhh… eso quiere decir….-

-Quiere decir, que en verdad la quiere…. ¡Maldición!- el padre de la castaña dándose por vencido se deja caer en la cama mientras su esposa, muy feliz, lo abraza cariñosamente intentando consolar al pobre hombre que finalmente había caído en la cuenta que su pequeña niña ya no era suya…. Le pertenecía a ese quarterback… o como se diga….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era una noche interminable… los minutos parecían horas y el sueño no los vencía. Mamori e Hiruma, acostados cada quien en un lado de la cama dándose la espalda, no podían descansar. Una y otra vez, el recuerdo del tan apasionado momento que habían vivido hace unas horas atrás, rondaba por sus mentes impidiéndoles dejarse arrullar por los susurros de Morfeo… Youichi no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sonido de su nombre murmurado por ella con tan exquisita voz en plena excitación. Los fogosos besos que se regalaron y las osadas caricias que se entregaron no dejaban que el chico sosegara sus enormes deseos de darse vuelta, jalarla hacia el centro del maldito colchón y terminar lo que había comenzado esa noche. Pero tenía que controlarse… no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos y debilidades de hombre y caer el banalidades y menos con esa mujer… Mamori Anezaki era la maldita manager de su equipo, no podía estar disponible para una relación sentimental con ella, eso traería problemas. Solo debían interactuar de forma profesional y nada más. Aunque eso le costara toda su jodida integridad porque él realmente apreciaba a esa "come pastelillos". Adoraba verla cambiar sus angelicales ojos por unos de demonio femenino mientras disfrutaba de esos asquerosamente dulces postrecitos, o cuando sonreía como idiota, a pesar de estar ofuscada por tanto trabajo que le dejaban esos hijos de perra del equipo, mientras los ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaban como si fuera su niñera… Siempre había sentido algo diferente por ella. La castaña había sido la única que había osado plantarle cara y todo para proteger al maldito camarón, también había sido la única mujer con quien había podido hablar de cosas que otra cualquiera ni siquiera entendería ni tampoco le interesaría en lo más mínimo: Amefuto… y encima, era muy útil y obediente. Realmente era una mujer única pero definitivamente no para él. El quarterback de Deimon era un demonio y ella un maldito ángel….

Mamori, al igual que el muchacho, estaba perdida entre sus recuerdos y sentimientos. Se sentía triste al saberse no deseada por el chico demonio pero a la vez, se convencía de que era lo mejor. El capitán tenía un futuro esperándolo lleno de sueños por cumplir… seguramente si iría de Japón para radicar el EEUU y jugar en la tan famosa NFL, sería el mejor mariscal de campo que cualquier equipo hubiera tenido y se convertiría en el jugador más codiciado por todos. Ya no necesitaría de su "maldita manager" y, como ella era solo eso para él, pues… ahí terminaba la historia… El instituto terminaría pronto y ellos también. No habría más Devil Bats… no habría más "Maldita manager"… es por eso que la ojiazul decidió que no tenía caso hacerle saber lo que siente por él. Mejor evitarse la angustiosa situación y verle el lado positivo a las cosas, por lo menos durante unas cuantas horas más el sería su compañero de habitación…

-Hiruma-kun… ¿estás despierto?-

-…-

-Oyasumi…- la jovencita susurra sutilmente-… Ai-shiteru

-…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hiruma-kun…. lol**_

_***suspiraaaaaaaaaa***_

_**Yo-quiero-dormir-en-esa-jodida-cama-también **_

_**:3**_

_**Oki, nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Bye bye**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aaaahhhhh esto va para las chicas del grupo: ¿se acuerdan que comentamos que de los minidou se sacan ideas?… bueno, ya se dieron cuenta ¿verdad? Jijijiji**_

_**XD**_


	15. Aishiteru

_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Al fin lo terminé ^^**_

_**Wow, me he tardado una eternidad….Gomen**_

_**Lo que pasó fue que por problemillas de salud tuve que descansar pero para compensar la tardanza lo he hecho muuuuccchhhhoooo más largo de lo que acostumbro jijijijiji**_

_**:B**_

_**Gracias por la paciencia y bueno, no los entretengo más**_

_**:3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aaahhhh, una recomendación: antes de comenzar a leer busquen un pañuelito o algo así porque si les pasa como a mi ….. No podrán controlar la jodida hemorragia nasal muajajajajaja **_

_**XDDDDD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_*Era una noche estrellada…_

_La hermosa jovencita de ojos azules caminaba suavemente dejando sentir en sus pies descalzos la suavidad del césped del terreno de juego al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la cálida brisa que hacía danzar con sutileza su delicado vestido blanco mientras observaba a lo lejos como el muchacho de cabellos rubios se acercaba a ella esbozando una apacible sonrisa…_

_Encontrados en el centro de campo, el poderoso joven alza a la chica en sus brazos mientras que la mujer de bella cabellera castaña rodea el cuello de él con sus delicados brazos…._

_Ella sonríe…._

_Tendido sobre ella en la verde pastura, el joven le regala un extraordinario beso en los labios. Una apasionada caricia provoca un sensual suspiro de ella acompañado de un susurro casi insonoro…._

"_Aishiteru…. Kazuki-kun…."*_

-¡Diablos!... ¿Qué mierda fue eso?- El quarterback exclama aturdido al momento de despertar súbitamente a mitad de la noche, sobresaltado y algo acongojado por el jodido sueño que acababa de tener

_Aishiteru…._ Esa maldita palabra revoloteaba en la mente del rubio desde el instante que lo oyó de boca de la manager quien yacía recostada a su lado en la única jodida cama que había en la maldita habitación…. _¡Carajo! ¿Por qué tuvo que decir algo así?_, se cuestionaba el ojiverde mientras observaba el cielo raso con una de sus manos apoyada en la frente. La maldita manager había preguntado si en ese instante estaba dormido…. ¡Por supuesto que no! Entonces ¿Cómo se le ocurrió dejar escapar semejante frase? Nuevamente se odió por haber aceptado el estúpido trabajo de ser "el prometido" y todo para mentirle a la abuela loca de la castaña. Se maldijo por no haber permitido que el jodido imbécil de Juumonji fuera el que aceptara el maldito martirio y todo por celos…

-_¿Celos? Imposible….no… ¿Quién celaría a una mujer tan…. tan…..? Aaaahhh esto es una put* mierdaaaaa…._-

El capitán de Deimon estaba desesperado. Sabía que algo así sucedería, por eso no quería arriesgarse. No quería que la manager confundiera las cosas…. no quería…. no quería enamorarse de ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así? Tonta manager…. ¿Tienes alguna jodida idea de lo que has revolucionado mi maldita vida?- el ojiverde susurra para sí mientras voltea a ver a la chica en cuestión quien estaba profundamente dormida mirando hacia el centro del lecho compartido- No, no la tienes- exclama mientras acercando sutilmente su brazo a ella, rodea su cintura para así dejarse vencer por el sueño y volver a dormir junto a la muchacha quien había declarado que amaba al quarterback de los Devil Bats

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanece. Eran las primeras señales de la aurora cuando Lucile-san decide hacer una visita al cuarto contiguo. No era que quisiera molestar a la pareja de enamorados ni mucho menos pero estaba segura que de un momento a otro su yerno aparecería y pues, no sería nada agradable ver la reacción del hombre mayor si se enterase que su pequeña y tierna bebé había pasado la noche durmiendo junto a su prometido… si es que la parejita de tórtolos solo hubieran dormido, claro está. Por ello se adentró a hurtadillas al cuarto de los chicos, al fin y al cabo una estúpida puerta cerrada por dentro no sería un impedimento mayor ya que en sus tantos años de trabajo para la policía le habían enseñado como superar el ridículo obstáculo. Se acercó a la cama y, como buena enamorada de las cosas bellas no pudo con la tentación, sacó su bendita cámara y retrato a la pareja que yacía acostada todavía dormida en el único lecho. Era una imagen singular… ambos jóvenes estaban semi-cubiertos por la ligera sábana blanca al momento que el chico demonio abrazaba tiernamente a la jovencita quien, de espaldas a éste, parecía acurrucarse en su cálido cuerpo para cubrirse del frio que no existía…

*click*

El infernal sonido del demoniaco aparato de la abuela despertó al muchacho rubio, quien a su vez por la estrepitosa incorporada, despertó de igual manera a la manager.

-¡Muy buenos días queridos!- Lucile-obaasan exclama muy sonriente mientras se prepara para tomar otra jodida fotografía

-Oi… Ni se le ocurra, jodida viej….- Mamori, con intenciones de evitar la momentánea falta de respeto del capitán, con un movimiento fugaz y poderoso empuja al ojiverde hacía atrás logrando que caiga sobre la almohada mientras ella exclama cálidamente…

-Ohayô Obaa-san ¿qué te trae por aqu…..?-

Momento de la venganza… Hiruma, al igual que la chica, la jala de su escaso pijama hacía atrás haciendo que también caiga sobre su almohada pero ella logra agarrarse como pudo de sus hombros desnudos haciendo que caiga sobre ella al instante que el chico exclama encabronado _"Deja de jugar maldit… Mamori" _a lo cual la chica responde con una bella sonrisa divertida al ver el despertar del quarterback demonio que, justamente en esa situación, no se veía como tal. Al contrario, parecía un tierno niño montando una leve rabieta por no querer levantarse temprano

*click*

-OI! ! ! !-

-Bueno, como sea…. Tu padre viene en camino por lo que recomiendo discreción si es que no quieren que le de un infarto al pobre viejo-

-¡Cielos!... es cierto…. Ok Youichi, es hora de prepararnos- la castaña exclama mientras empuja fuera de la cama al chico y lo acompaña hasta la puerta, aún a empujones

-Kekekekeke te ves demasiado nerviosa- el chico exclama volteándose hacia ella deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta abierta evitando que la ojiazul siga empujándolo…- Ni siquiera Buenos días me has dicho Mamori-

-_¿Este idiota se burla de mi sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede aparecer mi padre?... ¡Ya verá!_... ¡Buenos días cariño!- exclama sonriente mientras toma el rostro del rubio y le planta un súbito beso en los labios dejando estupefacto al muchacho que supuestamente era quien burlaba y no al revés- Ahora ADIOS- y la ojiazul cierra la puerta en la nariz del quarterback. Éste, esbozando una sonrisita demoniaca, regresa a su respectiva habitación para cambiarse y así comenzar el día junto a los Anezaki

Unos cuantos minutos después, luego de que la castaña y su abuela estuvieran listas y arregladas para comenzar el ajetreado itinerario que había preparado la mayor, llaman a la puerta. La madre de Mamori entra al cuarto de las mujeres dejando a la vista una enorme sonrisa y un estrafalario ¡Buenos Días!...

-Buenos días madre. ¡Qué radiante te ves esta mañana!-

-Es que algo bueno ha sucedido ayer y por eso estoy muy feliz- exclama la señora abrazando a su pequeña

-Oh! Muero por saber que fue…. Ehmmmm ¿y mi padre?-

-Dijo que necesitaba arreglar unas cosas con Hiruma-kun así que fue a buscarlo a su habitación. Ah, y me dijo que nos vería en unos momentos para desayunar todos juntos en la cafetería- la madre de la ojiazul seguía con la sonrisa dichosa

-…- Mamori había quedado boquiabierta. Intentaba decir palabra pero no le salían. Estaba tan preocupada por la situación que no podía descongelar su petrificado cerebro el cual estaba demasiado ocupado imaginando que podría ser lo que su propio padre quisiera comentar con el chico demonio

-Bueno, entonces adelantémonos al comedor mis pequeñas- la señora extranjera exclama abrazando a sus niñas y sacándolas de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Youichi, mientras el chico terminaba de cambiarse, repentinamente llaman a la puerta. El ojiverde maldecía para su interior por imaginarse a la maldita Obaa-san jodiéndolo para que se apure o algo parecido, pero al ver quién era el que había tocado quedó congelado en la entrada de su propia habitación. El padre de la manager estaba parado frente a él con una ligera expresión totalmente distinta a la terrible del día anterior. _"¿Qué carajo hace aquí? Creo haber aclarado todo el jodido asunto con él el día de ayer"_- se decía para sí el rubio mientras salía del cuarto cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Hiruma-kun… ¿podrías acompañarme un momento por favor? Necesito que me ayudes con algo-

El quarterback asintió, aún sorprendido por la diferencia en el comportamiento del mayor. Salieron del hotel y caminaron aproximadamente dos minutos hasta el local donde rentaron unas bicicletas, a petición de Lucile-san, para poder dar un pequeño recorrido por el hermoso lugar. Durante el trayecto de regreso al hotel el supuesto suegro, quien no había mencionado palabra desde que salieron del cuarto del muchacho, comenzó a soltarse y a comentar unas cuantas cosas con el chiquillo rubio…

-Hiruma-kun, lamento haberme comportado de una forma tan despectiva el día de ayer. No sé que me sucedió. De repente me sentí demasiado molesto por toda la situación y no supe cómo llevarlo de buena manera-

-Tch… eso no importa ya, aunque me hubiera gustado saber porque demonios se había enojado conmigo-

-Jejejeje es que…. De repente sentí…. Celos-

-¿?- el ojiverde observaba extrañado al padre de su compañera de equipo. No terminaba de entender a qué carajo se referiría… ¿Celos? ¿De quién? ¿De él? ¡Si todo es una estúpida farsa!…..

-Sí, sentía celos de ti. Porque a pesar de que todo el tonto teatro era una mentira inventada por nosotros…. No lo sé…. Se sentía tan real…. ¡Eres muy bueno con tu actuación déjame decirte eh! jejejejejeje-

Hiruma estaba asombrado. El cambio que había tenido el jodido Otôsan para con él había sido extraordinario. Ahora ¿le sonreía? O lo más extraño: ¿palmeaba sus hombros? Youichi no entendía nada pero la relajación emocional del viejo provocó un alivio tal que motivó al rubio a sonreír suavemente mientras el padre de la castaña casi lo abrazaba al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia el restaurant del hotel donde las mujeres los estaban esperando ansiosas

-¡Ohayô padre! ¿A dónde fueron?- Mamori apresurada se abalanza al encuentro de los hombres con la urgente necesidad de saber que fue lo que había sucedido entre ambos y si es que todavía seguían sin ninguna lesión

-¡Buenos días Mamori! Fuimos por un encargo de tu abuela a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí- el hombre exclama despreocupado y sonriente mientras pasa de la ojiazul para ir a sentarse junto a su esposa

-Tranquila, todo está bien…- Hiruma, al ver la cara de preocupación de la castaña frente a él, exclama sereno mientras toma la mano de la chica y la jala hacia la mesa donde ambos se sentaron junto a la familia y comenzaron con el primer alimento del día

-En verdad hoy se ven demasiado radiantes… ambos- Mamori les declara directo a sus padres- ¿Se puede saber que les ha pasado?-

-Bueno, simplemente nos hemos quitado una inquietante duda que teníamos por eso estamos así… tan tranquilos- aclara la madre de la ojiazul mientras apoya su mano sobre la de su esposo y ambos, con una suave sonrisa, observan directo al _novio_ de su hija

Hiruma, en ese momento quedó más dubitativo de lo que estaba luego de hablar con el jodido Otôsan hace unos momentos atrás. El cambio en el hombre había sido sorprendente pero lo peor era que al mismísimo demonio comenzaba agradarle la jodida situación. La sonrisa afable de la madre que siempre le entregaba, el contacto en su hombro de las palmadas del padre e, inclusive, las tonterías que le hacía hacer la abuela, habían tenido cierto efecto en el capitán demonio de Deimon, es decir, no solo se sentía amansado por la maldita manager sino que toda su jodida familia lo hacía sentir… cómodo. Y aunque al rubio le molestase reconocerlo, comenzaba a sentirse como si fuera parte de esa maldita familia….

.

.

.

.

Durante todo el transcurso del día se habían divertido como nunca. Pasearon unas cuantas horas en la mañana con las dichosas bicicletas que habían alquilado admirando el bellísimo paisaje que ofrecía el lugar. Visitaron el Kataoka Tsurutaro Art Museum. Almorzaron en un lindo restaurant en el centro del pueblo y asistieron a un singular evento especial que se realiza en el Kusatsu Onsen llamado Yumomi. En la tarde, las mujeres nuevamente recorrieron otro poco la villa en busca de más cosas para que la señora inglesa adquiriera antes de que desmayara si no calmaba esos jodidos impulsos por las compras mientras los dos hombres las esperaban sentados en el mismo café del día anterior. Pero a diferencia de la pasada vez, ésta fue mucha más amena para ambos. Tanto Hiruma-kun como el padre de Mamori conversaban plácidamente de todo un poco mientras esperaban a que Obaa-san calmara sus compulsivas ganas de comprar toda la ropa que veía. Youichi mientras observaba atento cada expresión del jodido viejo se preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué del cambio radical. Habían dicho que se habían sacado una duda pero ¿qué duda podría ser que, seguramente lo involucraba a él ya que ninguno de los integrantes de la familia Anezaki dejaba de tratarlo como si fuera el verdadero "futuro" de la maldita manager?…. De hecho, no dejaban de tratarlo como si fuera su propio jodido hijo.

-Hiruma-kun quizás suene extraño que pregunte pero ¿podrías hablarme de tu familia?-

-¿?- el ojiverde no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Nunca nadie le había preguntado por ella ni tampoco creo que a nadie le hubiera importado. Quizás simplemente no lo hacían por miedo a que el quarterback los asesinara por tener la intención de averiguar cosas de él y su pasado que estaban completamente prohibidas y enterradas…. Y el muy jodido viejo tuvo que sacarlo a relucir…

-Está bien si no quieres contarme…. No te preocup…-

-Ya no existe-

-…-

-Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y desde entonces he cortado todo contacto con mi jodido padre- el rubio declara con la mirada perdida

-Lo lamento…-

-Está bien. Fue hace demasiado tiempo atrás-

-¿No extrañas a tu padre?-

-No-

-…Yo también estuve distanciado de mi padre por muchos años…. Más de 20… pero en el ocaso de su vida fue cuando me di cuenta que me arrepentía de no haberme dado la oportunidad de aclarar los estúpidos asuntos que nos separaron. Me arrepentí de no darle un maldita oportunidad de reivindicarse… ¿o reivindicarme?... A esta altura de la vida, ya no lo recuerdo. Por eso te doy un consejo: Piensa sobre lo de la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo siempre será tu padre, tu familia. Toma esto que te digo más bien como una experiencia de alguien que ha vivido muchos más años que tú y que, inexplicablemente, ha comenzado a sentir afecto hacia ti, muchacho. Porque no a cualquiera le cuento sobre mi vida personal….-

Youichi se sentía abatido. Las palabras del jodido Otôsan le habían movido algo en su interior que no quería siquiera recordar. Se sintió ofuscado y molesto pero solo por un instante, solo hasta escuchar al maldito viejo decir que había comenzado a sentir "afecto" hacia él. El capitán de Deimon no lo creía pero las jodidas palabras del padre le sacaron una cálida sonrisa…. El demonio de Deimon sonreía, luego de mucho tiempo, sincero y natural.

.

.

.

Las mujeres llegaron y todos decidieron que era momento de regresar. Gracias al cielo, esa vez las bolsas de las compras habían sido pocas por lo que solo el padre de la ojiazul cargaba con ellas. De camino al hotel los tres familiares mayores observaban atentos a la interacción de los chicos jóvenes quienes caminaban por delante de ellos. Por alguna razón, la cual no sabrían identificar, los dos parecían más compenetrados entre ellos. Jugaban y reían, de repente se miraban por un mísero instante fijamente a los ojos y en ese solo momento parecía como si todo se congelara, que esos diminutos segundos era horas… Mamori sonreía e Hiruma pellizcaba su mejilla, la castaña devolvía el pellizco e intentaba correr mientras Youichi la agarraba con fuerza en un abrazo para que no escapara de él…. En verdad parecían una tierna pareja de enamorados.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Hiruma-kun para que se comenzara a comportarse así?- la madre de la ojiazul le cuestiona a su esposo cuidando que no oyera su madre mientras ésta intentaba enfocar decentemente con su cámara alguna que otra pose divertida de los dos jóvenes que parecían pequeños jugando por las calles de la villa

-Nada, solo he intentado amenizar nuestra interacción- el padre comenta observando a los chicos reírse como idiotas frente a una tienda de disfraces

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo cariño?-

-Sí. Desde que he podido hablar un poco más con él pude darme cuenta que en verdad tenías razón. Youichi-kun parece quererla y por eso creí que debía dar lo mejor de mí en vista de que Mamori siente lo mismo por él-

-Aaaahhhh ¡Estoy feliz! ¿Quién te dice que ni bien terminando el instituto en verdad se casen esos dos?...-

-¿Eh?… bueno, quizás sea demasiado pronto ¿no lo crees?-

-Ay… otra vez empezaras con tus celos ridículos de padre sobre protector…-

-¡No son ridículos!…. ¡Mamori es mi pequeñita!-

-Hai…hai-

.

.

.

El día comenzaba a obscurecer y no por lo tarde que era. El cielo de repente se tornó gris y unos cuantos relámpagos adornaron el cielo anunciando que llovería en cualquier instante. A unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al hotel, la familia Anezaki fue sorprendida por una torrencial lluvia fría que provocó que todos corrieran veloz para resguardarse de la precipitación.

-Youichi…- la castaña lo frena en medio del temporal volteándolo hacia ella

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el quarterback algo intrigado al ver la expresión seria de la muchacha

-¡EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR A SU HABITACIÓN INVITA LA CENA!- y gritando el anuncio a los cuatro vientos, la ojiazul se echa a correr con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás al capitán que todavía no salía de su estupefacción al notar como la lluvia recorría la jodida blusa blanca de la manager haciendo que se le transparentara absolutamente… todo

-¡Ya-Ha! Una buena apuesta jodida disciplinaria- y diciendo esto corrió tras la chica, quien le había sacado más de media calle de ventaja, dejando muy atrás a los tres mayores quienes reían al ver como se precipitaban hacia el resort

Obviamente el quarterback alcanzó a la ojiazul en un suspiro pero al verlo tan cerca de ella, la jovencita apretó el paso y dando un último esfuerzo disparó su carrera hasta entrar al hotel. Corrían por el pasillo a bastante velocidad y justo frente al cuarto de la castaña, cuando Mamori estiraba su mano para abrir el picaporte, Youichi, a espaldas a ella, apoya firmemente su mano en la puerta dejando inmóvil a la chica en cuestión.

-No creas que te dejaré ganar maldita manag…-

Hiruma exclama mientras Mamori, con su respiración acelerada, se voltea suavemente para encarar al chico demonio. Frente a frente ambos jóvenes se miran mutuamente. Qué jodidamente sexy se veía la maldita manager con el cabello mojado, la respiración a mil y la maldita blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo… esa jodida blusa que no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Youichi estaba fascinado observándola discretamente. Mamori en cambio, lo de _discreto_ no pudo ponerlo en práctica ya que al ver al muchacho, igualmente con la ropa pegadísima a su perfecto cuerpo esculpido, no pudo controlar el tonto sonrojo que supuestamente ya sabía cómo controlar. De repente, el profundo deseo de besar los labios del otro… No podían evitarlo. Para Mamori era imposible empezando porque ella había declarado que amaba a ese chico demonio por lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder sentir esos finos labios sobre los de ella e Hiruma-kun, aunque quisiera negarlo toda la maldita vida, se había enamorado de la chica por lo que también sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla cerca y rozar esos delicados labios rosa que tanto lo volvían loco… Youichi se acercó más a la castaña. Mamori, que estaba apoyada de espaldas a la puerta cerrada de su habitación, eleva el rostro para encontrarse con los bellos ojos jade del capitán. Hiruma acaricia la cintura de la ojiazul con una de sus manos mientras con la otra apoya el antebrazo en la puerta con intenciones de acercarse al punto máximo para poder besarla. Estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse. Podían sentir como la acelerada respiración del otro chocaba contra sus labios. La ojiazul acaricia la cintura del chico mientras éste, con tal de sentir a esa extraordinaria mujer más y más cerca de él, acariciando desde su hombro, con la mano que tenía apoyada en la puerta, recorre toda la extensión de su delicado brazo hasta entrelazar sus finos y largos dedos con los pequeños de ella. No quedaba más que un suspiro entre ellos cuando se oye, a unos cuantos pasos de allí, una voz impertinente que declaraba que se hacía tarde para la cena y que debían apurarse y prepararse para ello. Ambos jóvenes alejaron sus rostros esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al notar el evidente arranque de celos del padre de la chica quien gritaba desde el otro extremo del largo pasillo.

-Voy a cambiarme entonces- Youichi anuncia mientras se encamina hacia su cuarto

-Hai…- la ojiazul dando un largo suspiro responde al mismo tiempo que estirando su mano siente como poco a poco, y acariciándose mutuamente, sus entrelazados dedos se separan suavemente

.

.

.

.

.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, ambos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente. Parecía como si no existiera nada ni nadie más a parte de ellos mismos. En secreto parecían decirse lo mucho que sentían y lo demasiado que se deseaban. Incluso, el padre de la castaña tenía que obligar a los dos enamorados que se apresuraran a comer. Lucile-san los observaba atenta al mismo tiempo que dejaba sobresalir una jovial sonrisa al ver como los dos tortolos habían cambiado radicalmente la forma de expresar sus sentimientos ¡Y tan solo en un par de días!...

La velada había finalizado y era momento de ir a dormir….

-Ok chicos vámonos. Los acompañaré a sus cuartos- el padre de Mamori, al ver la insistente mirada del ojiverde que parecía que si en verdad ponía un poco más de esfuerzo terminaría por desnudar a su hija solo con el pensamiento, decidió que era mejor _echarles un ojo_ de cerca

-…-

-Aaaahhhhh eso no será necesario querido yerno. Yo voy para ese rumbo así que no hace falta un guardaespaldas- la abuela sonríe

-Pero…-.

-HE DICHO QUE NO HACE FALTA….- la expresión de la jodida anciana cambió en segundos dejando al padre de la muchacha sin opción más que asentir sin chistar- ¡Bueno….Buenas noches! ¡Vamos pequeños!- y, empujándolos de la cintura, se lleva a la parejita a sus respectivos cuartos

Frente al cuarto de la castaña y la abuela…..

-Ehmmm…. Hasta mañana Youichi- la ojiazul exclama sonriente volteando a ver al chico quien le regala una suave sonrisa y un _"Buenas noches". _Mamori entra al cuarto y cuando el joven da vuelta para dirigirse al suyo, Obaa-san lo atrapa de la parte posterior del cuello de su camisa mientras exclama…

-¿A dónde vas? Creo que ayer te dejé claro que no puedo dormir con mi nieta en esa pequeña cama. Nuevamente voy a dormir en tu cuarto, pequeño-

-¿?-

-No me mires así. Sé que deseabas que hiciera esto-

-¡Está demente jodida Obaa-san!-

-Lo sé pequeño… lo sé- anuncia la mayor sonriéndole al chico demonio mientras él devuelve el gesto y observa como la maldita anciana pervertida se mete de nueva cuenta a su jodido cuarto

.

.

.

.

Youichi entre suavemente al cuarto donde la castaña parecía esperarlo parada de espaldas a la cama vistiendo ese perfecto vestido blanco que usó durante la cena. El rubio, al verla así, no pudo dejar de imaginar el estúpido sueño que tuvo esa madrugada. El sueño donde ella al final exclamaba un "te amo" pero a la persona equivocada. Estaba realmente hermosa y, aunque no quería reconocerlo, deseaba con todo lo que tenia, oírla nuevamente decir esa fatídica palabra que había cambiado su jodida vida…_Aishiteru_… El ojiverde caminó hacia la jovencita y ella igualmente avanzó hacia él. Ninguno decía nada porque sabían perfectamente que era lo que deseaban. No necesitaban explicaciones o exclamaciones solo necesitaban dejarse llevar por sus jodidos impulsos y nada más. El quarterback había caído ante los jodidos encantos de la manager… esa maldita manager que había declarado que lo amaba…

Estando uno frente al otro, dejando pasar un minúsculo instante para observar el rostro sonrojado de la chica y la especial sonrisa del rubio, Hiruma abraza con fuerza a la ojiazul robando sus labios sin mesura alguna. Ella correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ya no eran esos suaves y tiernos besos que alguna vez se entregaron. Era como si esa pequeña llama de pasión, que ambos ocultaban discretamente cada vez que el otro estaba frente a ellos, se hubiera descontrolado. Mamori abrazaba a su capitán como nunca antes lo había hecho y él, a su vez no dejaba de acariciar su bella espalda ocupada por esa maldita prenda sensual que traía. El rubio la tomó posesivamente de los muslos y la levantó hasta que la castaña rodeó con firmeza la cintura del quarterback con sus delicadas y desnudas piernas. Ambos avanzaron hacia el lecho donde, con delicadeza, el rubio recostó a su mujer sin dejar de sentir extasiado esos jodidos besos apasionados que la chica le regalaba. Besó su cuello recorriendo poco a poco sus labios desde las suaves mejillas de la manager hasta los hombros de ésta. Suavemente recorrió, con sus largos dedos, los tirantes del vestido mientras Mamori suspiraba embelesada. Nunca…. nunca se había sentido de esa manera. El joven comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo con una desbordante pasión la cual era imposible contener. Ella de igual manera le correspondía. Segundos siguientes el cierre de la prenda de ella fue deslizado así como por completo el vestido blanco que hace unos instantes estorbaba al chico de poder disfrutar del hermoso cuerpo de la castaña. Hiruma la observaba con admiración… ¡No podía creer que fuera tan hermosa! Parecía algo fuera del mundo real. Mamori, al ver como el ojiverde la observaba, de repente sintió pena por lo que sin premeditarlo sus mejillas ardieron en color….

-No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres…- Hiruma le susurra al oído mientras con extrema sutileza se deja caer sobre ella para sentir la suave piel de la castaña quien parecía morir de la vergüenza

Mamori se sentía apenada pero no dejaría que eso le impidiese sentir todo lo que su cuerpo le exigía y le pedía a gritos, por lo que acariciando suavemente el pecho del chico y sin dejar de besar sus labios, desabrochó uno por uno cada botón de esa camisa, que a ella igualmente le estorbaba. Suavemente recorre la prenda del muchacho por sus brazos y su perfecta espalda hasta quitarla por completo de en medio. Hiruma observó los ojos de Mamori al tiempo que le arrebataba su camisa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver como la ojiazul se reía débilmente de ella misma por sentirse más desenfrenada de lo que acostumbraba. Youichi volvió a besarla directo en su delicado cuello. La castaña comenzó a sentir que esos besos suaves que segundos atrás le entregaba, no eran de la misma intensidad. El rubio rozaba con su lengua toda la extensión haciendo que la extasiada jovencita dejara salir un largo y erótico suspiro al mismo tiempo que acariciaba vigorosamente la espalda del muchacho así como su sedosa cabellera rubia….

-… ¿estás segura de esto?...- el ojiverde cuestiona en un murmullo sin dejar de besarla, sabiendo perfectamente que de seguir así terminaría por hacer suya por completo a la mujer que tanto quería

-…Si… siempre he deseado que fueras tú, Hiruma-kun…-

En ese preciso instante Youichi sintió como si unas desenfrenadas ráfagas de excitación rompieran las cadenas que mantenían controlado su maldito delirio por lo que no demoró en hacer sentir a esa mujer lo que él deseaba desde hace tanto. No sabía si era porque la castaña confirmaba su primera vez o porque había declarado que deseaba que fuera precisamente el capitán de Deimon con quien lo hiciera pero a raíz de ello no pudo contenerse más y con sutil vehemencia comenzó a acariciar desde la cadera de ella hasta rozar delicadamente sus senos. La chica estaba extasiada… leves gemidos dejaba aflorar de sus labios rojos por la cantidad exorbitante de besos que se hubieron dado ambos. Hiruma deseaba oír más de esas exclamaciones sensuales por lo que recorriendo su mano hacia la espalda de la castaña, desabrocha el sostén en un suspiro y lo quita de en medio para poder besar lo que momentos atrás acariciaba con ternura. La cordura de la castaña pendía de un delgado hilo. No dejaba de suspirar mientras sentía los finos labios del chico rozar su pecho con frenesí. Inconsciente, dejaba arquear su espalda para que él prosiguiera con mayor libertad preguntándose mentalmente si era posible sentirse de esa manera tan…. exageradamente irreal. Las sensaciones que en ese momento experimentaba la manager eran increíbles… Mientras Youichi acaricia y besaba los senos de la chica, la castaña tomó su rostro haciéndolo que regrese a milímetros de sus labios para regalarle de nueva cuenta un beso abrumador. Al momento que el roce de sus lenguas se hacía más y más intenso, la ojiazul decidió que era momento de hacer sentir un poco de lo que ella misma sentía, al chico demonio que tanto amaba. Por supuesto, ella no era una mujer experimentada en esos asuntos pero estaba bastante informada de cómo debían ser las cosas por lo que, quitándose con algo de torpeza la vergüenza que sentía, se dedicó a esforzarse por el bien sentir de su amor. Recorrió sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón del rubio y la desprendió en un solo movimiento, desabotonó el único botón que había y bajo delicadamente el cierre de la prenda. Hiruma, al sentir las delicadas manos de ella recorrer de esa forma tan sensual su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve gemido de placer, sobre todo al notar los dedos de la chica rozando su propia masculinidad…. En un segundo desapareció la vestimenta del quarterback quedándose solo con un diminuto bóxer negro. _"Hi…Hiruma…kun…"_ susurraba la ojiazul al sentir las manos del capitán de Deimon acariciar todo su cuerpo. Desde su cuello hasta su abdomen, pasando por cada milímetro de piel mientras lamia suave y delicado el lóbulo de su oreja. La mano del quarterback, con esos finos y largos dedos, había llegado hasta lo más lejos que permitía la última ropa interior de la muchacha. Youichi acarició sutilmente la prenda hasta que, en un instante la deslizó por las largas piernas de ella hasta hacerla desaparecer y dejarla como Dios la trajo al mundo. Mamori sentía vergüenza, no quería ser vista por el quarterback pero la expresión del chico la relajó en un instante… _"¡Demonios!… eres tan hermosa Mamori"…_ le dijo mientras besaba cálidamente sus labios.

Entre besos y más besos, el rubio decidió que era momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. Mamori lo sabía y haciendo lo posible por relajar su cuerpo ante lo inesperado dejó que el quarterback deslizara su mano hasta lo más íntimo de ella. Youichi la acarició tan exageradamente sutil y sensual que la castaña no podía contener los gemidos de placer que éste le provocaba. Incluso estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el chico introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella. _"Aahh….Nnnh… Yo…Youichi…..Mmmm"_…. el rubio besaba esos labios que no dejaban de pronunciar su nombre de una manera tan desmesuradamente erótica que lo hacían querer saltarse todos los jodidos pasos y terminar con el éxtasis mayor. Mamori moría de la extrema sensación de placer que Hiruma la hacía sentir. Ella también quería que él sintiera aunque sea una mínima parte lo que ella misma experimentaba y por ello alentó a su propio cuerpo a corresponder la cantidad de caricias que el muchacho le regalaba. Recorrió su delicada mano por la espalda del rubio, acariciando su cintura hasta que se topó con el pantaloncillo, pero al contrario del chico ella no se tomó la molestia de quitárselo como él había hecho con sus bragas, solo deslizó sus dedos sobre la prenda acariciando toda su hombría… La castaña se estremecía al simple contacto y más cuando oyó el gemido del quarterback quien susurraba su nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos ante el enorme placer que la suave caricia le provocaba. No lo aguantó. Youichi, tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica evitando que siguiera con el delicioso tormento y luego de quitarse lo último de ropa que estorbaba, se tendió sobre ella haciendo que la chica lo dejara colocarse entre sus temblorosas piernas….

Hiruma-kun acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la ojiazul mientras ella fijaba sus hermosos ojos azules en los verdes de él. Sabía que el momento había llegado e inconscientemente dejó aflorar una pequeña expresión de temor… _"Tranquila… no te haré daño…" _Youichi sin dejar de mirarla le exclamó en un murmullo al que ella respondió con una tierna sonrisa. _"Nnhhh…"_…. Mamori sentía dolor… a pesar de la extrema ternura que el rubio mostraba en sus movimientos, era algo inevitable…. Youichi sabía lo que sentía por lo que trató con extrema delicadeza en hacer que ella sufriera lo menos posible. Se detuvo un instante mientras besaba tiernamente sus ojos cerrados ante la inminente molestia. Cuando Mamori volvió a abrir sus ojos y le sonrió dulcemente al hombre que tanto amaba, volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez lo hizo por completo.

-…Mírame…- exclamó suavemente mientras recorría del rostro de ella un ligero mechón de cabello castaño

Hiruma no quería que sufriera pero era inevitable… Sabía que el dolor que él sentía por culpa de las uñas de la castaña clavadas como fiera en su espalda no era nada comparado a lo que ella sentía. La besó mientras le exclamaba apoyado en la frente de ella que todo estaba bien ya, que solo se quedara así por un momento y que poco a poco el dolor desaparecería… Mamori oía las palabras del chico pero lo que realmente calmó su pesar fue escucharlo anunciar… _"Mamori…. Eres mía ahora"_… La jovencita de a poco comenzaba a relajarse dejando que su propio cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión del perfecto hombre que tenía sobre ella. No pasó mucho para que involuntariamente comenzara a moverse conjuntamente con el rubio permitiéndose sentir al máximo el extraordinario placer que experimentaba. Tanto Youichi como Mamori estaban extasiados, cegados por la extrema estimulación que les provocaba el estar unidos así. Caricias, besos, roces y gemidos desbordaban de forma masiva…. _"Aah!...Nhnn…Hiru….ma…."-_ Mamori no podía ocultar la increíble sensación de sentir al quarterback dentro de ella provocándole estallidos simultáneos de placer infinito. El joven a su vez dejaba escapar cada vez más seguido y sonoros gemidos acompañados por el nombre de ella… _"Nnhh, Mamori…..Mmnn"_ El chico demonio exclamaba inconsciente mientras la vehemencia de sus movimientos comenzaba a ser extrema… Estímulos tan desenfrenados… tan desaforados… un impulso, éxtasis, ímpetu y exaltación, todo aglomerado en un simple acto de sensualidad infinita se hacía presente hasta que en un instante, junto a un largo gemido de él, un grito de ella junto el tan esperado estallido de sensaciones, acabó por dejar a ambos jóvenes tendidos sobre la cama…. Esa que fuera testigo del más maravilloso momento entre esas dos personas que tanto se amabas y deseaban….

-…. Youichi…..- la castaña con la respiración aún acelerada exclama todavía sintiendo a su hombre en ella

-¿Mmmmm?- el rubio, cansado, se escondía en el cuello de la manager

-Aishiteru….- Mamori expresa con ternura mientras acaricia el rubio cabello del quarterback

Hiruma, al oír la delicada confesión se incorpora para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Mamori y obsequiándole un delicado beso exclama sonriente…. _"Eso era lo que tanto deseaba oír"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OMFG! ! ! ! ! ! *O***

**NOOOOOOOOOO….. QUE DARIA YO POR ROZAR ESE MALDITO BOXER….**

**JODIDA MAMORI SUERTUDA!**

**XDDDDD**

**X3**

_**Ejemmmm cof* cof* -**_

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Ahhhhh disfrutaré especialmente el leer sus comentarios!**_

_**Gracias por leer Minna**_

_**Ja ne**_


	16. Realidad

_**Quería agradecer infinitamente a todos por tomarse el tiempo para poder leer mi historia a pesar de que muchos tienen infinidad de cosas que hacer y escaso tiempo para realizarlas… **_

_**¡Hasta dejan esos preciosos y tan anhelados reviews!**_

_**De verdad, Muchas Gracias!**_

_**:D**_

_**Ok… aquí la historia...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Anezaki, luego de la intensa demostración de pasión y devoción que ambos jóvenes se entregaron, el tan deseado momento de la calma había llegado. Ambos, tendidos en la cama, intentaban controlar la desaforada aceleración de sus corazones mientras, con la poca fuerza que les quedaba susurraban pausadamente…

-…. Youichi…..-

-¿Mmmmm?-

-….Aishiteru….-

La esperada palabra que el quarterback deseaba oír se hizo presente. En ese instante el rubio se incorpora elevando su rostro escondido del hombro desnudo de ella y esbozando una cálida sonrisa besa a la ojiazul en sus delicados labios…. No podía explicarse cómo había sido posible no haber notado antes que esa mujer, la cual había estado acompañándolo durante tanto tiempo, fuera tan hermosa. De momento se encontró observando anonadado el semblante cansado y satisfecho de la castaña, su respiración agitada la cual comenzaba poco a poco a normalizarse y sus ojos, todavía sin fuerzas, cerrados tal cual una princesa durmiente. Se sentía demasiado dichoso por el fantástico momento que había pasado junto a la manager…. Su maldita manager.

Por largo rato, ambos chicos sin decir mucho solo se observaban con admiración y cariño a la vez que le chico demonio acariciaba la mejilla de la castaña mientras ella recorría con sus manos toda la extensión de la espalda del rubio. Momentos después, Youichi ya recostado junto a Mamori dejaba que la chica se acomodara sobre su brazo mientras delicadamente lo abrazaba acostada junto a él. La ojiazul acariciaba sutilmente el perfecto abdomen del quarterback mientras éste rozaba delicadamente el hombro de ella a la vez que dejaba escapar inconsciente una pequeña sonrisita….

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta la jovencita mientras se abraza con fuerza al chico risueño y se acomoda sutilmente en su pecho desnudo

-Kekekeke nada… solo recordaba la cantidad de estupideces que hicimos toda esta semana por culpa de tu maldita Obaa-san-

-Jajaja, si… fueron muchas…. Lo lament….-

-No te disculpes…. Me he divertido-

-¿En serio?- Mamori se incorpora para poder ver de frente al bello hombre con quien había tenido su maravillosa "primera vez". El chico demonio, regalándole una sonrisa pícara le contesta, sin hablar, con hermoso y brioso beso apasionado

Las horas pasaron. Los dos jóvenes, luego de un segundo encuentro apasionado el cual resultó muchísimo más eufórico que el anterior, habían caído rendidos en un profundo sueño… Muy temprano en la mañana, Youichi despierta e inconscientemente se voltea para encontrarse con la bellísima causante de la desmesurada muestra de pasión que la noche anterior el rubio había experimentado. ¡Demonios, realmente deseaba a esa mujer como nunca hubiera deseado a nadie! Porque era exageradamente hermosa, tierna, cálida y lo mejor de todo, porque era completamente suya… Tranquilamente se acercó y beso su mejilla tibia. Al roce de los finos labios, la castaña comienza a despertar suavemente exclamando un adormilado buenos días junto a una bella sonrisa….

-Ohayô jodida bella durmiente…. Tenemos que levantarnos-

-¿Hmmmm? Noooo, no quierooooo…- la chiquilla, haciendo un ademan infantil se acurruca debajo de su almohada

-¿Acaso quieres que tu jodida abuela, quien seguro ya está parada detrás de esa puerta, te retrate en…ESTAS CONDICIONES?- al decir esto Hiruma destapa a la castaña con un movimiento fugaz y se sube encima de ella colocándose entre sus piernas, agarrándose de uno de sus muslos con posesividad y dándole a entender que la maldita pose que pudiera llegar a fotografiar la anciana dejaría sin aliento a toda su jodida familia

-¡Hi…Hiruma-kun!... ¡Por supuesto que no!- la castaña se estremecía mientras dejaba asomar un extremo color rojo en sus mejillas

-Kekekekekeke bueno, me iré a bañar…- el ojiverde se levanta de la cama y se encamina hacia el toilette solo vistiendo su perfecto bóxer negro-… Hmp…. Si sigues mirándome de esa manera jodida pervertida tendré que arrastrarte conmigo a la ducha… ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Youichi, apoyado con ambas manos en el marco de la puerta del tocador, se voltea de la manera más terriblemente sensual que uno se pueda imaginar provocando que la castaña tartamudeara a la hora de responder…

-Aaaahhhh…eeehhhhh…..mmmmm…. nnn…no… ve tú primero- Mamori exclama mientras se esconde debajo de las sábanas para intentar ocultar la pena que afloró en extremo en su rostro al sentirse descubierta en medio de sus "pervertidos" actos

-Hmp… eso pensé- el rubio con una sexy sonrisa ladeada, cierra la puerta detrás de él

.

.

.

.

.

Los dos jóvenes de Deimon no tardaron mucho en estar listos ya que se imaginaban que de un momento a otro la jodida abuela de la castaña asomaría sus malditas narices en el cuarto para fisgonear en qué posición y/o acto los encontraba. Para esto, eran las 8.00 am cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación donde estaban esperando sentados en la cama Mamori e Hiruma-kun, se abre sigilosamente.

-Kekekekekeke….-

-¡ ¡ ¡Abuela! ! ! jajajajajaja-

Ambos niños se divertían al ver la estupidez que se le había ocurrido a la anciana ya que, en vez de asomar primero su cabeza por esa jodida puerta, comenzó a deslizar una mano asomando despacito la maldita cámara ya preparada para la primera toma con flash….

-¡Oh mis queridos niños… ya están despiertos!- la señora muy risueña, al escuchar las risas de los pequeños, como ella les dice, abre la puerta de par en par y se adentra velozmente para encontrarse frente a frente con el chico rubio y tomarle ambas manos en señal de felicitación ya que estaba segura que la noche anterior se había portado como todo un caballero…

-Admiro tu paciencia, pequeño-

-¿A qué te refieres jodida Obaa-san?

-A que, según mi nieta, estos casi dos años de noviazgo, entre ustedes dos pues…. nada de nada. Pero ayer…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¿lo hicieron verdad?-

-¡ ¡ ¡O…OBAA-SAN! ! !-

-Pfffff kekekeke…-

-Kyaaaaaa ¡ ¡ ¡Las mejillas rojas de ambos me lo confirman! ! !... Bueno, cambiando de tema… tus padres me dijeron ayer que nos encontraríamos 8.30 a.m. para desayunar porque, como tenemos que regresar temprano, hay que prepararnos para la salida-

-Ok… vamos entonces- y los tres salieron de la habitación para ir camino al restaurant del hotel

.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las 10.30 a.m. cuando finalmente salieron del hotel para abordar el transporte que llevaría a la familia Anezaki de regreso a la ciudad de Tokyo. Durante el largo viaje, tanto los padres y la abuela de la castaña, así como ella misma y su _prometido_ conversaron plácidamente de todo lo que habían hecho en esa mini-vacaciones. Realmente el viaje había resultado muy divertido y lo mejor de todo era que los cambios que surgieron dentro de la familia fueron de lo más sorprendentes. La risueña abuela parecía completamente convencida de la relación de la joven pareja por lo que ya no molestaba al rubio sino más bien lo alentaba para que pasara más tiempo junto a su novia, la madre de la ojiazul, extasiada, no dejaba de sonreír por ver a su hija cada vez más enamorada del apuesto quarterback y viceversa, el padre de la chica finalmente aceptaba los sentimientos de su pequeña por ese "crio peligroso" a quien inexplicablemente había comenzado a apreciar y, para terminar, la actitud del capitán de Deimon hacia todo el grupo familiar era cada vez más apacible… el chico se sentía cada vez más integrado a ellos y no solo por el evidente cariño que la manager tenía por él sino también por todas las demostraciones de "afecto" que recibía por parte de los demás parientes. Efectivamente esas vacaciones habían sido de mucha reflexión, cambios y conexiones entre todos.

-Aaahhhh ¡Qué bueno que llegaremos temprano a casa!…-

-¿Por qué lo dices abuela?-

-¡Así tenemos tiempo de prepararnos para la celebración!

-¿Cuál celebración?-

-Hoy es 1º de Enero Mamori…. ¡Vamos a festejar Año nuevo!-

-¡Waaaaa es cierto, lo había olvidado!-

-Es verdad, por los días de vacaciones no lo recordamos, pero bueno…. Aunque sea un poco tarde hay que celebrar- la madre de la castaña exclama sonriente

-Jajajajaja, lo bueno que antes de irnos preparé algo para este día así que no será tan trabajoso ni tan cansador para ninguno- la señora mayor sonríe plácidamente mientras observa fijamente al rubio- Hiruma-kun ¿pasarás la primera noche del año con nosotros verdad?... ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

-Claro, lo pasaré con ustedes Obaa-san-

-¡Qué bien!... Aaaahhhhh ¡Tengo una magnífica idea!- Todos observaban a la señora con expresión de… _"Oh no… ¿qué locura se le ocurrirá esta vez?"_...- Como ya falta muy poco para que regrese a mi hogar, no puedo irme sin antes conocer el tuyo pequeño así que, si no hay inconveniente, podríamos reunirnos allí para la celebración-

-…- el chico estaba sorprendido por la petición de la abuela ¿Qué debería decir? Nunca había tenido invitados de ese tipo ya que jamás, desde que su familia se desarmó, había festejado absolutamente nada y menos en su casa

-Ehmmm ¿no sería mejor en nuestra casa madre? Porque… bueno…. Youichi-kun no…-

-Está bien. No hay problema. Podemos ir a mi casa-

Mientras la abuela y la madre se sonríen entre ellas y comenzaban a amedrentar al padre con órdenes de comprar unas cuantas cosas apenas llegaran a la ciudad, Mamori se acerca sutilmente al chico y le murmura al oído si de verdad estaba bien con todo eso a lo que el ojiverde respondió asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa para luego exclamar igualmente en un murmullo al oído de la manager… _"Después de todo, en poco tiempo seremos familia"_… Mamori, muy sorprendida pero a la vez extremadamente feliz al oír la declaración del rubio, lo abraza cálidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de las cuatro horas de amena charla arriba del tren que traía nuevamente a la ciudad a la familia Anezaki, finalmente arriban en la estación de Tokio. Como quedaba muy poco tiempo y demasiadas cosas por preparar, prácticamente corrieron hasta la casa de la manager para ponerse de acuerdo y dividirse las tareas... Así sería más fácil para todos…. Mientras las dos señoras mayores se quedarían preparando los alimentos que cenarían esa noche, el padre debía ir por las cosas que faltaban...

-Mamori, tu tarea es la mejor de todas- exclama Lucile-san con una clara expresión de picardía

-¿?-

-Tú ayudarás a Hiruma-kun en su casa-

-¡Está bien!- muy sonriente, la ojiazul corre hacia su dormitorio por el cambio de ropa para esa noche y sin perder ni un minuto ambos jóvenes salen de la casa Anezaki para dirigirse al domicilio del quarterback de Deimon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1º de Enero... Como todos los años, Sena-kun había ido a casa de los Anezaki para saludar por el año nuevo a la familia amiga de tantos años. Esa vez, sabiendo que todos estarían fuera por las vacaciones con Obaa-san, el pequeño runningback de Deimon esperó hasta la tarde para dar su paseo y así poder agradecer en persona todo lo que los padres de su mejor amiga así como ella misma habían hecho por él durante todo ese año. Los apreciaba demasiado…. Estando a unos cuantos metros de la casa de la manager, súbitamente se frenó en la acera mientras observaba como su querida amiga abordaba un taxi, pero eso no era precisamente lo que lo dejó pasmado por unos cuantos minutos, sino el ver que tras ella se subía también el capitán de Deimon, ese endemoniado chico amante del Amefuto, las armas y los chantajes al cual respetaba y al mismo tiempo temía… _¿Qué haría Hiruma-kun con Mamori-neechan?._... De momento recordó lo que Musashi le había contado. La historia del porqué el quarterback de los Devil Bats tenía que hacerse pasar por el prometido de la castaña y por un mísero instante se relajó esbozando una calmada sonrisita pero esa tranquilidad emocional le duró unos segundo ya que, al fijar bien la mirada en la parte trasera del jodido carro, pudo observar como ambos jóvenes se besaban en los labios, a pesar de no estar presente la persona a quien supuestamente debían engañar….

-¡OOhhhhh No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver! ¿Se…será que de verdad están saliendo?... Tendré que averiguarlo- y el jovencito castaño corre con su súper velocidad de regreso a su hogar para realizar unas cuantas llamadas con intensiones de poder sacarse la bendita duda si era verdad o no lo de la suposición surgida tras la impresionante escena que acababa de presenciar.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras las horas pasaban tranquilamente, Mamori e Hiruma disfrutaban la tarde en casa del rubio preparándose para la cena de esa noche. Realmente no tenían que hacer demasiado ya que la casa del chico demonio, aunque la ojiazul no lo creía, se mostraba ordenada y muy bien organizada.

-Hiruma-kun, en verdad no me imaginaba que fueras tan ordenado. No hay mucho en lo que tenga que ayudar- la castaña exclamaba mientras el chico le daba un recorrido por el domicilio ya que, como se supone que la manager visita con frecuencia a su novio, tiene la obligación de conocer de arriba a abajo el jodido lugar

-Bueno…. Si quieres puedes ayudarme a cambiarme-

Youichi, mientras le enseña su cuarto a la castaña, exclama abrazándola por la espalda habiendo que Mamori se sonroje excesivamente y comience de nueva cuenta a tartamudear al intentar responderle a ese sexy demonio…. _"¡Hi…Hiruma…kun!"_- exclama la ojiazul mientras el joven la voltea sorpresivamente y le regala una sonrisa solapada…. _"Je… ¿no decías que yo ya no tenía ningún efecto en ti maldita manager? Porque yo sigo viendo como…. cada vez que me acerco a ti…..te sonrojas furiosamente"_- Hiruma, mientras se acerca a la ojiazul, le susurra entrecortado a la vez que besa de una manera exageradamente sensual su cuello.

-…Y…Youichi…no podemos…ahora- Mamori, en medio de un suspiro, exclama extasiada

-…mmmmm… lo sé….- el ojiverde se separa suavemente de la castaña y se aleja en dirección a su closet para buscar su cambio de ropa para la cena, pero no sin antes tomar posesivamente a la chica de atrás de su cuello, acercarla con fuerza hacia él y entregarle el más fantástico y erótico beso en los labios que la manager pudiera imaginar- Kekekeke ¡Espabila jodida Mamori, tu familia está a punto de llegar!-

-aaahhh…ehmm…si…si… tienes razón- la castaña sale corriendo del cuarto mientras de soslayo le echa un ultima miradita a ese hermosísimo y tan desquiciantemente sexy hombre mientras se quitaba la camiseta negra que traía puesta

.

.

.

8.00 p.m. muy puntuales, los padres de la castaña y su querida abuelita se hacen presentes en el domicilio del quarterback. Mamori, parada junto a su prometido abren la puerta para encontrarse, en primer lugar, con lo de siempre… la cámara de la abuela. Parecía que ya estuvieran acostumbrándose a ella ya que lo único que ambos atinaron a hacer fue sonreír y posar para el bendito recuerdo de la abuela.

-Wow! Hiruma-kun ¡Qué bella residencia!...- exclama la madre de Mamori mientras los tres mayores se adentran a ella observando cuidadosamente todo su alrededor

-Excelente diseño- comenta el padre

-¿Con qué aquí es donde vivirán cuando contraigan matrimonio, Eh?- Lucile-obaasan cuestiona feliz mientras observa como ambos chicos, quienes los seguían a pocos pasos mientras ingresaban a la sala de la casa, se tomaban de la mano y se sonreían como un verdadera pareja comprometida

-Así es…- respondieron los dos a la vez

-¡Los felicito, en un buen lugar para criar a sus hijos!-

-…-

Ni el padre, ni los dos jóvenes dijeron nada. Solo la mamá de la manager fue la que rompió el sublime momento de petrificación al exclamar alegre que no veía el momento de que llegara ese bendito día y ser abuela por primera vez! Su sueño hecho realidad….

-Ejemmm…*cof *cof…. No hay que adelantarse ¿no lo creen? Primero es la boda, luego deberán vivir un tiempo juntos para que se acostumbren a ello y luego….-

Mientras el progenitor celoso intentaba aclarar los motivos por lo que no se podían saltar los pasos, las mujeres lo veían con tedio por volver a oír el sermón de padre sobre protector y los jovencitos reían al ver las caras raras de los tres mayores

.

.

.

La velada avanzó tranquila y luego de disfrutar la deliciosa cena preparada por las mujeres mayores, todos tomaron asiento en la sala para conversar de lo que había quedado pendiente en la cena donde, por la indisposición de la castaña, tuvieron que aplaza el fijar la fecha de la boda de los jóvenes. Rápidamente la madre sacó un almanaque con las fechas probables que ella misma había señalado y marcado con un círculo rojo para cuando la situación lo ameritara ella pudiera tenerlo preparado y a la mano. Los cinco charlaron sobre ese tema durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que finalmente el muchacho de Deimon fue el que dio el aviso que la boda se realizaría el 1º de Mayo de ese nuevo año.

Mamori oía atenta la conversación pero no participaba demasiado. Estaba muy ocupada observando como el capitán demonio, ese que tanto temor llegaba a infundir a las personas, se veía increíblemente desenvuelto y feliz ante la latente situación. ¿Podría ser que de verdad estuviera pensando en hacer de la mentira una realidad y que realmente quisiera desposarla? ¡Era una locura! Pero el solo hecho de imaginarlo la ponía sobre un increíble pedestal de ensueño del cual muy difícilmente se bajaría ahora que le pertenecía por completo a ese chico demonio.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en la dichosa fecha para la unión, entre sonrisas y lagrimas de la madre y la abuela, el leve ápice de tristeza y aceptación en los ojos del padre, el sonrojo enamorado de la jovencita y la sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio, decidieron que era tiempo de marcharse…

-Hiruma-kun, lo hemos pasado de maravilla. Gracias por todo- agradecía Lucile-san mientras se despedía de su futuro nieto con un beso en la mejilla

Youichi estaba anonadado ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que besaron su mejilla de una manera tan fraternal como esa? ¡No lo creía! Pero en verdad había comenzado a agradarle todo el maldito asunto de ser parte de una familia otra vez. No podía negarlo, ni en cien años aunque quisiera, porque se le notaba a leguas que esa jodida sensación que alguna vez sintió cuando pequeño volvía a florecer dentro de él… y ¡Carajo! le gustaba. Era tal el agrado que sentía por el nuevo curso que habían tomado todo que inclusive dejó que la madre también lo besara y, aunque lo creyera imposible, permitió que el padre de la manager volviera a palmear su espalda mostrándole a la vez una leve sonrisa sincera…

-Hasta mañana Youichi…- Mamori se despide del quarterback quien, extasiado por la cantidad de demostraciones fraternales en una misma noche, abrazó y besó sin miramientos a su supuesta "futura esposa" frente a toda la jodida familia

-Hasta mañana…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Domingo 2 de enero….

Muy temprano en la mañana el capitán de Deimon despierta inexplicablemente más feliz que de costumbre. Una estúpida sonrisa en su jodida cara se dejaba asomar mientras se desperezaba entre las sábanas de su cama. Se levantó y preparó su café habitual al mismo tiempo que contestaba una llamada en su móvil…

-¿Qué quieres tan temprano jodido viejo?-

-Io, Hiruma… ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones?-

-Eso no tendría que interesarte pero ya que te molestaste en madrugar para preguntarlo te responderé: mejor de lo que había planeado-

-Hmp…Necesito hablar contigo…-

-¿Qué carajo te pasa que te oyes tan serio?-

-Te lo diré el lunes. Te veo en el club antes del primer entrenamiento-

-Aha-

Luego de colgar, el chico demonio, aunque extrañado por la llamada inesperada del kicker, no le dio demasiada importancia y se preparó para la siguiente locura que se le ocurriera a Obaa-san. La noche anterior, luego de que todos se fueran a casa, había recibido un mensaje de su querida maldita manager, y ahora que lo pensaba bien esa fue la razón de su despertar sonriente…, el cual decía que a las 11.00 a.m. pasarían por él para ir de paseo por la cuidad con la familia. Un último paseo antes de que la anciana regresara a su país… antes de que todo regresara a la normalidad…. El ojiverde de repente se sintió apesadumbrado ¿Qué carajo le sucedía? ¿Era posible que comenzara a sentir, por más que no quisiera, que extrañaría a la loca abuela? Esa locura, según se decía el mismo, era probable…. Más que probable… era un maldito hecho….

Los Anezaki recogieron a la hora señalada al prometido de la pequeña de la familia para luego ir a recorrer unos cuantos lugares interesantes dentro de la ciudad. Visitaron algunas tiendas, para no variar, pero extrañamente Obaa-san, esa vez, no compró absolutamente nada. Al medio día, comieron en un lujoso restaurant japonés y durante la tarde pasearon por el Hibiya Park y admiraron a lo lejos la famosa torre de Tokio…. Durante el gran recorrido, la familia había disfrutado emocionada la convivencia entre ellos, ahora que el atardecer caía, era el momento de anunciar el principal propósito que motivaba a Lucile-obaasan a dar nuevamente un paseo por esa espectacular ciudad…. Había llegado la hora de comprar el vestido de novia de su querida nieta…

-Ohhh… ehmmm O…Obaa-san… creo que sería mejor esperarnos un poco para ello…-

-¿Por qué? Yo me voy mañana ¿Cómo voy a poder ayudarte a escoger un hermoso vestido si no estoy aquí?-

-….-

Mamori no sabía que decir. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminarían en una situación así. Lucile-san planeaba regalarle el vestido para una boda que no existiría… porque, a pesar de que con el capitán de Deimon su relación estuviera en un mejor momento, eso no significaba que tuvieran planeado algo para el futuro, de hecho, ni siquiera era oficialmente su novia ni tampoco lo había oído, ni siquiera una sola vez, decirle lo que siente por ella… La castaña entristeció…

-Vamos Mamori, no seas así con tu abuela. Tienes que darme el gusto de verte probártelo aunque sea…. aunque no lo compremos de momento…-

-E…está bien…-

Y así, los cuatro integrantes de la familia y el futuro yerno ingresaron en una de las casas más prestigiosas de vestidos de novia de la ciudad. Mientras las dos mujeres mayores ayudaban a la castaña a escoger el maravilloso atuendo con que caminaría hacia el altar para desposar al chico de Deimon, el padre y el susodicho platicaban en una pequeña sala de estar…

-¿No te incomoda toda esta situación?... Tch, Obaa-san en verdad tiene ideas raras. Pero no podemos hacer nada ya que ella sigue pensando que de verdad ustedes dos van a casarse-

-Es algo extraño, si pero…. Me he acostumbrado a sus locuras-

-¿De verdad? Eso me da gusto…. Hasta parece que has comenzado a disfrutar de la mentira, tanto como para pensar por un instante que pudiera volverse realidad-

-…-

-Está bien. Yo, estoy de acuerdo-

Hiruma, todavía sin caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente significaba lo que el mayor acababa de decirle, esbozó inconsciente una enorme sonrisa natural lo que provocó que el hombre sonriera a la par del chico y le terminara de confirmar que, gracias a esos pocos días de convivencia, en verdad había comenzado a apreciarlo, tanto como si fuera su propio hijo. Youichi no dejaba de sorprenderse ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa jodida familia en tan pocos días que le causaba estragos emocionales al pobre quarterback? En ese momento se encontraba sonriendo feliz junto al padre de la manager, imaginándose en una iglesia pequeña parado en el puto altar esperando a la jodida chica con quien pasaría el resto de su vida… también imaginó, por un segundo, algo extraordinario. Algo totalmente desquiciado e imposible… Visualizaba, parado detrás de él, a parte del jodido kicker, a su propio padre…

"_¿Qué carajos?"_ se decía el rubio mientras el padre de la castaña intentaba sacarlo de su trance emocional, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico. No era posible que hubiera pensado en ese malnacido quien se hacía llamar _su padre_. En ese instante recordó las palabras del viejo que tenía en frente… _"Deberías pensar sobre la oportunidad… siempre será tu padre…. Tu familia"…_ pero algo no estaba bien. No debía pensar en ese que llevaba el mismo apellido que él, no debía perdonarlo. Youichi, de repente se sintió desubicado, con pánico por haber querido por un estúpido segundo ver a su progenitor…. Justo en ese instante, de la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del vestidor, deja asomarse la imagen más perfecta de belleza que ninguno de los dos hombres que esperaban ansiosos hubieran conocido jamás… Mamori, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco de raso y perlas, avanza hacia el centro de la habitación sosteniendo en sus delicadas manos un pequeño ramo de flores blancas. Mientras la madre dejaba rodar sin querer unas ligeras lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas y Obaa-san intentaba enfocar bien su cámara porque con los ojos llorosos como los tenía se le hacía muy difícil, el padre de la castaña se levantó de la silla donde esperaba y con una expresión obnubilada exclama….

-Hija… en verdad te has convertido en una magnífica mujer…. Te ves hermosa-

-Arigatô padre…- la castaña sonríe tiernamente al instante que recorre la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el capitán de Deimon

Hiruma no se movía. A escasos pasos de la bella chica se había quedado boquiabierto, sin palabras, solo con un reprimido sentimiento, alojado en lo más profundo de su ser, de correr hacia ella y declararle, allí frente a todos, que la amaba…

-Youichi….- susurro la castaña con una mirada especial y un ligero tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas

"_¡Demonios!... ¿Qué…Qué sucede aquí? Esto no es real. No debería ser real…."_- el chico de ojos esmeralda, al momento de decirse esas palabras para sí, da unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás… comenzaba a retroceder ante el inminente cambio que sufría pero el cual no estaba listo para afrontar todavía. En ese instante le vinieron a la mente de forma fugaz y amedrentadora miles de imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido esa semana infernal con la abuela de la manager, las muestras de afecto, hasta el puto sentimiento que afloró en el temible demonio de querer volver a ver a su jodido padre y sintió pánico. Recordó el cuerpo desnudo de la chica, sus gestos y sus palabras de cariño. Rememoró como él había respondido a todo ello y, de repente, algo dentro de él hizo corto. Necesitaba salir de allí, despejarse y sobre todo recordar que todo, absolutamente todo, había comenzado por una mentira, un teatro…. una maldita farsa…

-Debo irme…. Lo… lamento- el quarterback da media vuelta e inesperadamente sale veloz del local

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunta la abuela extrañada

-…No lo sé…- responde la ojiazul acongojada y triste por mentirle a su querida Obaa-san ya que ella sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba con él

El quarterback de Deimon había vuelto a la jodida realidad…..

.

.

.

.

.

**Wwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaa Me puse muy tristeeeeeee :C**

**¿Por qué Youichi?…**

**ToT**

**Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado y no se hayan puesto tan triste como yo **

**nos leemos pronto**

**Matta ne**

**:P**


	17. Negación y el error

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Perdón por tardarme con este pero finalmente lo he terminado ^^**_

_**Lamento que el anterior haya sido un poco triste… pero este creo que está igual **_

**u.u**

_**¡No se preocupen que algún día lo compensaré!**_

_**Nuevamente quisiera agradecer por sus lindos reviews, a los que solo leen y a los que me han agregado a sus listas de favoritos **_

_**XD**_

_**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa me hacen muy feliz**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche del día domingo se antojaba demasiado fría, tal como habían anunciado las noticias pero realmente eso no importaba, de todas maneras, el quarterback de Deimon no sentía ni un ápice del congelado viento que atizaba contra su cuerpo mientras deambulaba por las calles de la gran ciudad. Caminaba veloz con rumbo a ningún lugar tratando de entender la maldita situación que se había presentado. Definitivamente los Anezaki provocaban en él una montaña de emociones desconocidas o, más bien, enterradas en el rubio. ¿Cómo había sido posible que se imaginara a punto de casarse con la jodida disciplinaria y, lo peor de todo, acompañado de su estúpido padre? ¡Había entrado en un estado de shock! No quería pensar en eso, no debía hacerlo… El había accedido a ser el prometido para que la abuela desquiciada viniera a visitar a su familia… Eso era todo. Pero la puta situación se fue complicando a un grado tal que él mismo había empezado a querer, inconscientemente, estar entre ellos. Había comenzado a sentir afecto hacia la manager, así como a su jodida madre, quien parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo al saber que su pequeña podría terminar felizmente casada con el demonio; también hacia la abuela, quien al principio parecía que con cualquier paso en falso que el rubio diera la anciana le sacaría los ojos pero conforme transcurrieron los días la señora dio un vuelco y ahora lo alentaba a desvivirse por la chica y, hacia el padre, ese hombre con quien había tenido un ligero momento de autoexploración emocional y quien había logrado desenterrar ese punto negro en su alma el cual nunca lo había dejado tranquilo… el inconsciente deseo de ver a su propio papá.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. No las podía soportar. Su maldita fuerza de demonio se veía afectada por toda esa pendejada y por eso decidió alejarse, lo más rápido posible, antes de que pasara lo que él menos necesitaba en ese momento: Quedarse con ella… sobre todo cuando la vio acercarse tan delicadamente a él vistiendo ese traje blanco que la hacía ver como un maldito ángel caído del cielo. ¡Mierda! Era hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido y por ello tenía que escapar porque esos sentimientos, esas estupideces que le aflojaban del corazón, no las necesitaba… No ahora ¡Diablos! Él estaba destinado a ser el mejor quarterback de Tokio, tal vez no solo de esa jodida ciudad sino del todo el maldito país y quizás, algún día, sería conocido como el mejor de la jodida NFL. Al finalizar el instituto iría a Saikyoudai y allí comenzaría una nueva vida dentro de otro equipo de Amefuto. No más Devil Bats, no mas maldita manager y punto final…. Y así llegó a su domicilio, entró lo más rápido que le daba el ansia de controlarse, y aún vestido con sus ropas de calle se dejó caer en la cama donde se enredó entre sus sábanas con intención de, por el momento, olvidarse de todo. Al fin de cuentas, mañana sería otro maldito día….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Te encuentras bien hija?-

Mamori oye a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, la voz de su madre. La mayor preguntó angustiada al verla parada en medio del vestidor, tan quieta e inamovible sosteniendo el vestido de raso doblado entre sus delgados brazos… tan estática y absorta en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba sobreponerse a la cruda realidad… esa realidad que el joven demonio le había hecho recordar cuando salió corriendo al verla en ese maldito vestido blanco el cual nunca debió lucir, ni siquiera por el bien de la estúpida broma.

-Si madre…. Estoy bien-

-¿Qué sucedió con Hiruma-k…?-

-Tenía otro compromiso. Por eso tuvo que irse rápidamente…- Mamori interrumpió a su progenitora exclamando con una leve sonrisa intentando que la mayor dejara el tema por la paz, por lo menos de momento.

La ojiazul estaba confundida ¿Qué debía hacer, pensar o decir? Su mente daba vueltas a mil revoluciones por segundo y eso le impedía esclarecer sus ideas. Por lo pronto, decidió que no era momento de tirarse al mar de lágrimas por el demonio. Su querida abuela se iría al día siguiente y ahí se suponía que todo terminaría. Debía esperar a que Obaa-san regresara para poder poner en orden todo y, quizás, darse una oportunidad de aclarar el asunto con Youichi-kun. Se prohibió rotundamente, al menos por un tiempo, pensar en él por lo que, recobrando algo de su usual jovialidad, salió del vestidor muy sonriente junto a su madre para encontrarse con los dos familiares quienes platicaban serios, mientras esperaban a la jovencita, referente al incidente del "escape" del novio…. Luego de una breve pero concisa explicación del porqué de la "huida furtiva" del quarterback de Deimon, toda la familia regreso a su casa más calmada de lo que suponía la inminente situación suscitada.

-¿Y bien?- el padre de la castaña le pregunta su esposa mientras, recostados en su cama, admiraban el techo de su habitación

-No lo sé… Pudiera ser que por verla vestida así le entrara una especie de pánico y por ello se alejó…-

-Tch, maldito crio débil-

-No lo llames así que tú, cuando me viste con mí vestido de novia, te desmayaste…-

-…-

-¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?-

-…Esperemos a que tu madre se vaya.… Luego vemos-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de la castaña, Mamori intentaba darle sentido a las cosas con extrema calma. Meditaba paso a paso todo lo sucedido y, aunque la reacción del rubio la había dejado acongojada, ella misma se daba los ánimos para creer que solo fue un estúpido reflejo por verla vestida con ese atuendo, el cual a mucho varones les causa enormes alteraciones emocionales, como fue el caso de su propio padre que terminó por desmayarse justo antes de comenzar la ceremonia religiosa…. _"No puedo creer que los hombres sean tan…. débiles"_, se decía la ojiazul mientras, con mucho esfuerzo, se auto convencía de que la huida del capitán era solo por ese ridículo motivo y no porque no la quisiera. Mamori aseguraba que Youichi la quería mucho porque, si no fuera así, no hubiera pasado con ella esa tan extraordinaria experiencia amorosa que tuvieron en donde la jovencita se entregó en cuerpo y alma al chico demonio de Deimon… _"Todo estará bien… mañana, cuando Obaa-san regrese a Inglaterra, yo hablaré con Hiruma-kun… todo va a estar bien"_…. Y así, la ojiazul se dejó vencer por el sueño a la vez que su querida abuela observaba todas y cada una de sus expresiones mientras ella misma intentaba cerrar sus ojos hasta la mañana siguiente…

Muy temprano, la familia Anezaki se prepara para regresar a sus labores cotidianas, a excepción de la madre de Mamori, quien sería la que acompañaría a la abuela hasta el aeropuerto para despedirla… Triste mañana… El aire se sentía melancólico ya que Obaa-san finalmente regresaría a su país y, aunque hubiera sido toda una aventura tenerla con ellos durante todos esos días, había sido muy divertido… La extrañarían muchísimo. Luego del desayuno y de despedirse una hora seguida de su familiar, la castaña sale de la casa para dirigirse a su primera labor del día: Ser la manager del equipo de futbol americano de Deimon.

Esa misma mañana en el Instituto, dentro de la casa club de los Devil Bats justo antes de comenzar el primer entrenamiento, ya se había reunido Musashi-kun con el capitán del equipo. Como habían arreglado el día anterior por teléfono, el pelinegro necesitaba hablar a solas con el quarterback de algo, que a su parecer merecía su total atención antes de que se volviera un desastre descomunal….

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué carajo querías hablar con tanta urgencia?- Hiruma exclama mientras teclea su ordenador sin prestarle demasiada atención al chico que tenía en frente quien lo mirada con ojos amenazadores

-…Iré al grano… ¿Mamori-san y tú han comenzado a salir de verdad?-

-¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? ¿Por qué preguntas esas estupideces? ¡Por supuesto que no! Hasta donde yo me quedé era solo una farsa para convencer a su jodida abuela ¿no es así? Aaahhhh… y al fin ha terminado kekekekekeke-

-… Hmp… entonces el beso que le diste en el taxi ¿también fue una farsa?-

-… ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?...-

-¿Acaso importa? Hiruma, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Mamori-san, quien parece no estar en su sano juicio, se ha enamorado de ti y puedo asegurarlo porque si no fuera cierto ni un tus sueños te besaría, pero tú no te ves con las mismas motivaciones que ella, entonces dime ¿A qué juegas?-

-Tch… no tengo tiempo para esto ahora…- el ojiverde cierra su laptop y se levanta dirigiéndose a su locker para guardar el aparato mientras Gen observaba la extraña actitud de su amigo

-Puedo entender que estés confundido. Al fin y al cabo eres un maldito demonio de corazón frio que nunca en su puta vida ha amado a alguien… creo que por ese motivo estas tan desconcertado…-

-Ya deja de joderme ¿quieres maldito viejo? Ya va a comenzar la práctica…-

-Ok hablaremos luego. Solo espero que no hayas hecho ninguna estupidez… como _robarle la virginidad _o algo así…-

Gen-kun comentaba en broma intentando amenizar la leve tensión que despedía el quarterback cuando de repente pudo observar la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo y allí, el pateador se dio cuenta que el maldito demonio de Deimon en verdad le había hecho algo a la manager…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad lo hiciste? ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?... ¿Acaso estás demente o es que te gusta pisotear de esa manera lo que ella siente por ti?-

-Ya cálmate….-

-¿QUÉ ME CALME?…. IMBECIL… ¿COMO PUDISTE?-

-¡¿Y qué mierda se suponía que hiciera? Todo es culpa de la maldita vieja extranjera que insistió en que durmiera con ella…-

-¡Eres un idiota! Si no tenías intensiones de ser su pareja no deberías haberlo hecho, BAKA…. Tch, Maldición…. ¡Para una mujer eso es sagrado!-

Youichi estaba desquiciado al igual que el pateador del equipo. Su cabeza no encontraba orden… Musashi lo presionaba, él deseaba callarlo… Al mismo tiempo quería gritarle que no se había acostado con ella solo por juego, que en verdad la quería pero…. pero simplemente las palabras no le salían. Quería pensar, quería que el pelinegro lo dejara en paz pero por culpa de la maldita presión solo pudo dejar escapar una frase tan estúpida y tan comprometedora que, sin imaginarlo, haría que su vida de ahora en más fuera un maldito infierno…

-No tengo la culpa…. Después de todo ¡Maldición! ¡Soy hombre!- exclamó sin pensar ante la mirada atónita de su amigo quien hacía el inimaginable esfuerzo por no hacer uso de su mejor cualidad y volarle su "hombría" de una patada...

-¿Hiruma-kun?- en ese instante aparece por la puerta del club la bella manager

Gen y Youichi se entre miraron alarmados. Era muy probable que la chica haya oído toda la maldita conversación entre ambos y eso podría ser el acabose o eso era lo que imaginaban, pero al ver la expresión calmada de la ojiazul, dudaron… La jovencita se acercó a los dos chicos con una cálida sonrisa amigable y frente al demonio exclamó…

-Hiruma-kun, necesitaba verte antes de la práctica así que por eso he venido más temprano… Ehmmmm aprovechando que mi abuela en un par de horas regresa a Inglaterra, quería agradecerte nuevamente por todo lo que hiciste por mí en esta "odisea" y también quería devolverte esto…- en ese instante Mamori saca de uno de sus bolsillos el anillo de plata con la pequeña piedrita azul y el collar de oro que el joven le hubiera "regalado" en navidad y se lo coloca en su mano izquierda ante la mirada extrañada del chico en cuestión

-¿Por qué me los regresas? Te los he dado a ti-

-Sí, veras… creo que deberías conservarlos tú ya que soy muy costosos y… bueno…. Quizás más adelante puedas entregárselo a alguien que sea muy importante para ti ¿no lo crees?- la castaña le regala una bella sonrisa y dando media vuelta se despide cálidamente-… Nos vemos luego chicos… Sayonara-Mamori sale de la habitación

Era un maldito hecho, la manager había podido oír la fatídica frase del capitán demonio. El ojiverde estaba petrificado observando la puerta por donde vio desaparecer a la chica mientras sostenía como idiota los regalos que él le había dado en la noche buena… ¿Debía seguirla…debía quedarse? No lo sabía con exactitud pero para cuando reaccionó y salió de la jodida habitación, la chica en cuestión ya no estaba….

Quizás la ojiazul en ese momento pudo aparentar simpatía pero fue demasiado obvio que la pobre estaba muriéndose por dentro gracias a que se había enterado por boca del mismísimo demonio que el hombre de quien ella estaba enamorada prácticamente le había quitado su maldita pureza manipulado por un estúpido instinto, lo que no sonaba diferente a que hubiera sido solo por juego…

-Imbécil… ¿Y ahora como piensas arreglarlo?-

-No lo sé… Déjame en paz-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mamori salió del club con paso calmado. De alguna manera sabía que algo así sucedería ¿Qué podría esperar de un _demonio_? Nada… Sin darse cuenta avanzó hacía la entrada principal donde se encontró con los "tres hermanos" quienes en ese instante ingresaban al instituto, discutiendo entre ellos para no variar, para hacer acto de presencia en la práctica matutina…

-Ohayô Mamori-san-

-Buenos días chicos!- Mamori se frena frente a los muchachos y exclama cálidamente intentando sonreír, mostrando una expresión realmente calmada … fue ridículamente imposible

-Oi, adelántense al entrenamiento, yo los alcanzo en un momento- Kazuki, al ver la triste expresión en el rostro de la castaña le ordena a sus compañeros

-Huuhhhh?-

-Huuuuuuhhhhhhhhh?-

-¡QUE SE LARGUEN IDIOTAS!-

Juumonji, luego de que sus queridos amigos acataran su solicitud a regañadientes, se acercó a la muchacha quien no había dejado de observarlo intentando no demostrar a través de sus lágrimas que en ese instante se sentía morir lentamente...era imposible. El joven lineman no tuvo tiempo de preguntar siquiera cuando ella simplemente se soltó a llorar con toda la fuerza que tenía. Kazuki la abrazo tiernamente…_"Seguramente ese hijo de perra…. ¡Maldito seas Hiruma Youichi!"_- se decía para sí mientras intentaba calmar el lastimoso sollozo de la manager

-Kazuki-kun, por favor…. Quiero salir de aquí- El full back tomó la mano de la castaña y sin más preámbulos salieron del instituto montados en la motocicleta del rubio

.

.

.

.

.

.

Youichi, al no ver a su maldita manager por ningún lado, decidió ir a buscarla al salón de clases. Necesitaba comprobar que estaba bien, que si por casualidad hubiera escuchado esa pendejada que salió de sus propios labios, no estaba llorando o algo parecido. Realmente no había sido la intención del capitán herirla ni mucho menos pero ¿qué podría hacer hecho? El maldito viejo lo estaba jodiendo y sacando de quicio preguntándole estupideces que no le correspondían… ¿Acaso pensaba que él declararía frente a todos que estaba enamorado? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además, no podía hacerlo porque él se repetía una y otra vez que no podía estarlo. La noche anterior, luego de escapar del efímero sueño de ver a la maldita Mamori vestida de novia se auto convenció que no era tiempo de "enamorarse", había cosas más importantes que terminar antes de adentrarse a ese peligroso mundo de sentimentalismo y aunque él se sabía mentiroso porque muy dentro suyo algo le aclamaba que necesitaba de ella, simplemente, por el momento, la dejaría ir….

De tanto pensar y darle vueltas a la situación, la cabeza del quarterback parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y más cuando de repente ve aparecer entre las sombras del edificio principal a la última persona que deseaba ver en ese instante…. La jodida Obaa-san…

-Buenos días pequeños…- exclama muy sonriente la señora

-Ohayô Lucile-san- Gen saluda cordial mientras codea al ojiverde para sacarlo de su momentánea petrificación

-¿No se supone que el avión sale en un par de horas? ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Es que como ayer te fuiste corriendo no tuve oportunidad de despedirme del "futuro esposo" de mi querida nieta. Aunque mi motivo principal es hacerte entrega de algo muy preciado para mí-

-¿Qué mierda es esto?- Hiruma cuestiona incrédulo mientras observa como la abuela coloca la entrega en una de sus manos

-Son los anillos de boda de mi difunto esposo y el mío. Es una pequeña herencia que, desde el día que nació mi pequeñita Mamori, mi esposo declaró que serían para ella y para la persona que tendría el honor de desposarla-

Hiruma, no podía con ello. El escuchar la estupidez que la señora le anunciaba dio pie para que, sacando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser, exclamara en un grito…

-YA BASTA! YA ME HARTE DE TODO ESTO!… Óigame bien jodida Obaa-san, yo no tengo nada que ver con su maldita nieta…. Todo fue una estúpida farsa inventada para que viniera a visitar a su jodida familia…-

-¡HIRUMA!-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Así como lo oye, nos somos novios. No somos nada. Simplemente es la maldita manager de los Devil Bats y yo el capitán-

-Eres un imbécil Hiruma…-

Musashi agarraba con fuerza el brazo del quarterback con intenciones de alejarlo de la señora mayor para que dejara de lastimarla con sus estúpidas palabras pero solo hasta que Lucile-obaasan exclamo muy sería…

-Lo sé-

-¿?-

-Siempre lo supe, desde que entraste a la casa de mi hija tomado de la mano de Mamori en la cena de noche buena. Desde el primer beso que le diste me di cuenta-

-No entiendo… entonces… ¿por qué siguió el maldito juego?-

-Porque también pude darme cuenta, durante el transcurso de los días, de lo que realmente siente mi pequeña por ti…. Y lo que tú sientes por ella-

-Aún así. No puedo quedarme con esto- extendiendo su mano con los dos bellos anillos le exclama serio a la señora inglesa esperando que los tomara devuelta

-Eres un buen hombre Hiruma-kun Jajajajaja aunque parece que todavía no te has dado cuenta de ello…. Guárdalos. Si algún día entiendes lo que sientes y te decides a entregárselos, yo seré la mujer más feliz del mundo pero si crees que nunca podrá ser, simplemente dáselos a mi hija. Ella sabrá qué hacer con ellos-

Obaa-san muy sonriente se despide de ambos jóvenes agradeciéndoles infinitamente las excelentes vacaciones que había pasado junto a todos y en segundos desapareció de Deimon. Regresó al fin.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-No preguntes estupideces… es obvio…. Los regresaré lo antes posible-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y así transcurrieron las clases del día y los entrenamientos. Una vez finalizada la última práctica, en la habitación del club, mientras Hiruma-kun tecleaba a velocidad extrema su computadora, discretamente el pequeño runningback se acercó a Gen-kun para preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba al quarterback. Durante ambos entrenamientos todos los integrantes de los Deimon Devil Bats pudieron observar que el chico en cuestión reaccionaba diferente a lo acostumbrado por lo que acabaron muy desconcertados ¿qué sucedía con su capitán que parecía tan distraído y sin ganas? Era increíble no verlo disparar todo su arsenal a diestra y siniestra hacia el cielo o a los pies de algún incordio que no entrenaba a full como debería…. De paso, Sena aprovechó también para preguntar si Musashi-san había averiguado algo de la situación que él con sus propios ojos pudo contemplar frente a la casa de su mejor amiga…

-Musashi-san ¿es verdad que Hiruma-san y Mamori-neechan son novio?-

-Lamentablemente no Sena-kun-

-¿Entonces por qué se besaban? Eso es muy extraño-

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo…-

Minutos después de interactuar con el castaño corredor, el joven Takekura se acerca al capitán para intentar calmar su angustiado pensamiento el cual, como su mejor amigo sabía exactamente, estaba al borde de la locura por preguntarse porque la maldita manager no había estado presente no solo en ninguno de los dos entrenamiento del día, sino tampoco durante las jodidas clases…

-¿No puedes encontrarla?- el pelinegro menciona parado junto al ojiverde suponiendo que lo que hacía en el ordenador era averiguar la localización de la chica

-Tch… ¿de qué carajo hablas jodido kicker?-

-Si tanto te preocupa, dímelo y yo te ayudaré a buscarla-

-¿Por qué mierda me sigues jodiend…?-

Justo en ese instante se oyen los gritos de Togano y Kuroki-kun maldiciendo a su estúpido amigo quien se había tomado el atrevimiento de saltarse el entrenamiento….

-Maldito Juumonji… así que se ha escapado todo el puto día y no nos ha dicho a nada ¿no se supone que somos sus mejores amigos Huuhhh?-

-Tienes razón…. Maldito traidor y nosotros como un buey tuvimos que entrenar doble por su culpa-

-Oi ¿pero sabes una cosa? Eso no fue lo peor-

-…-

-El muy traidor se saltó los entrenamientos y las clases pero no se escapó solo…. la linda manager se fue con él…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Hiruma se acercó a los dos lineman y enfadado por demás les grito en la jodida cara a los pobres diablos quienes no lograban entender la reacción exagerada del capitán

-Cálmate Hiruma-

-Respondan malditos o les agujereo el culo más de lo que lo tienen- Youichi corta cartucho de su querida arma apuntándola directamente a las "partes privadas" de los chicos

Unos pocos segundos tardaron en explicar la escena de esa misma mañana cuando se encontraron con la castaña en la puerta de entrada a Deimon y como Kazuki-kun los obligó a irse para poder quedarse solo con la chica…Luego de allí no volvieron a saber de ninguno de los dos.

-Ese hijo de perra malnacido delincuente…Voy a matarlo- el quarterback sale apresurado del club seguido de todas las miradas extrañadas de los demás del equipo. Musashi se fue detrás del rubio…

-¿Qué carajo le sucede a ese imbécil?- Kuroki cuestiona mientras acomodaba sus cosas para poder irse a casa

-No lo sé pero creo que nuestro querido amigo traidor va a recibir la paliza de su vida- Togano responde con una leve sonrisa

-…SE LO TIENE MERECIDO… JAJAJAJAJAJA-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frente al domicilio del full back de Deimon…

-Oi Hiruma… espera- agitado, el pateador del equipo, alcanza en una carrera al rubio quien desde que salió del instituto no aminoró el paso ni un segundo- ¿Qué planeas hacer aquí?

-Seguramente ese hijo de puta sabe dónde está la maldita manager…. Si es que la muy jodida no está aquí- enfurecido eleva la mirada hasta toparse con el 3º piso del condominio donde vive Kazuki-kun

-¿No es lo más lógico llamar a su casa? Tal vez Mamori-san esté allí-

-No. No está-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Maldito viejo idiota… ¡Porque llamé más de tres veces durante todo el puto día!… Por eso-

Justo en ese instante oyeron como se acercaba el rubio esperado a toda velocidad montado en su motocicleta. Juumonji frena súbitamente junto a los chicos y se baja del vehículo con cara de pocos amigos…. Para esas horas ya estaba más que enterado de toda la maldita situación que envolvía al demonio y a la manager y por ello sentía no otra cosa más que odio por ese malnacido… ¿Cómo había sido posible que le hiciera una cosa así? Aunque, según Mamori no había nada de qué alarmarse porque en realidad algo de razón tenía el capitán de Deimon… Todo había sido por influencia de su propia abuela lo que hizo que el acercamiento entre ambos fuera inevitable pero, aun así, sabiendo todo eso, la pobre niña no había podido para su jodido llanto en unas cuantas horas… esas horas que el joven lineman estuvo junto a ella tratando de consolarla…

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Quién?-

-No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo pedazo de mierda… Sé que te fuiste con ella desde la mañana y no ha llegado a su casa todavía-

-Aaahhh Hablas de Mamori-

-Deja de llamarla tan familiarmente hijo de p….- Hiruma se acerca con rabia al muchacho e intenta jalarlo del cuello de su camisa pero Kazuki empuja su mano con igual intensidad

-Oi… tranquilos…- Musashi los separa

-No está aquí. Intenté hacerla recapacitar para que se quedara porque lamentablemente estaba en un estado muy angustioso… La pobre lloró horas seguidas y yo sin poder consolarla. Solo dijo que regresaría caminando a su casa ya que no queda muy lejos de aquí y yo, tuve que dejarla ir-

-¡Maldición!- Youichi ya desesperado retrocede un poco hasta apoyarse de espaldas en la pared del condominio de Juumonji-kun

-Diablo, esto me está preocupando… ¿Dónde podrá estar? Ya es muy tarde. Hiruma ¿Qué harás ahora?-

-Calla maldito viejo… tú y tus estúpidas preguntas… ¡Voy a buscarla a su casa!-

Y así, ambos jóvenes de Deimon se fueron apresurados en dirección a la casa de la maldita manager… Kazuki, mientras observaba la inminente desesperación del ojiverde toma su moto con intenciones de entrarla al garaje pero no sin antes elevar la mirada hasta los grandes ventanales de su departamento esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver apoyada en el vidrio la delicada mano de la manager quien se asomaba triste para ver como el hombre que ella amaba y que no quería volver a ver, se iba del lugar…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Mmmmmm lo se, no me quedo muy bien que digamos pero bue….. ^^**_

_**Ahhhhh con respecto a una preguntita que me hicieron en uno de sus reviews…**_

_**01 + FM**_

_**01= el numero de la camiseta de Hiruma**_

_**FM= fucking manager**_

_**Pero si quieren ver de dónde lo saqué… les paso el link (recuerden que sin espacios) ^_^**_

_** : / / w w w . # ! / . p h p ? = & s e t = o . & = 3 & r**_

_**Ok, hasta el prox capis…**_

_**Matta ne**_


	18. Ve por ella

_**Gomeeeeeeennnnn Minnaaaaaaaa**_

_**Les pido una mega disculpa por el retraso pero entre que me dio un pequeño catarro, estaba atiborrada de trabajo y además un poco de falta de inspiración pues…. me he tardado mil años…**_

_**pero para compensar la terrible tardanza les comparto mi primer SHOT (HiruMamo por supuesto) el cual hice para una gran amiga! Se llama "Feliz cumpleaños" ^^**_

_**Bueno ahora continuemos con la historia que nos compete :P**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ¡de verdad me animan muchísimo!***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras caminaban hacia el domicilio de la manager de los Devil Bats ninguno de los dos compañeros se dirigían la palabra. Gen, sabiendo que sería una total pérdida de tiempo intentar entablar una conversación coherente con el demonio en el estado en que estaba, decidió que lo mejor era observarlo discretamente y muy de vez en cuando solo para comprobar que todavía estaba en sus cabales y eso sería todo. Youichi, en cambio, no prestaba ni el mínimo de atención al joven que lo venía siguiendo cuidando su espalda como buen amigo que era para que no hiciera alguna idiotez. Mientras avanzaba veloz hacia la casa de la castaña, el ojiverde intentaba resolver el estúpido dilema en el que se encontraba ¿Con qué cara se aparecería frente a ella? ¿Cómo carajo le reclamaría que, por saber que se había ido todo el maldito día con el jodido delincuente, estaba más que furioso?... y lo que más le costaba trabajo aclararse era ¿Cómo haría para explicarle que todo lo que ella había oído en la habitación del club esa mañana no era cierto porque en verdad la quería? El único problema era pero que no podía amarla de momento, no podía estar con ella….

"_Menuda estupidez… ¡Piensa Hiruma! No puedes decir semejantes pendejadas… ¿la quieres pero **ahora** no puedes amarla? Eso es una maldita mierda… Arrrrggg mi cabeza está tan revuelta que ni siquiera puedo pensar una simple frase razonable…. ¡Maldición!" _

No faltó mucho para que ambos jóvenes se encontraran frente a la casa de la manager. Hiruma no esperó para llamar a la puerta la cual fue abierta en tan solo unos segundos por el dueño de casa. El señor Anezaki, con una terrible expresión de disgusto, observa detenidamente al jodido crio quien había sido el culpable de que su pequeña hija haya derramado lágrimas desconsoladas y por desgracia no solo eso, la jovencita, quien siempre había disfrutado de la cercanía de sus padres, con una increíble actitud adulta e independiente, solicitó personalmente permiso para "desaparecer"….

.

.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

Tras haber salido de Deimon montados en la motocicleta del linebacker, el chico en cuestión y la manager recorrieron las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo específico. Juumonji-kun esporádicamente, cuando se frenaba en algún semáforo, comentaba sobre el estado de ánimo de la castaña. Preguntaba directamente a la jovencita si ya se encontraba mejor o si necesitaba algo pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Mamori solo sollozaba abrazándose con fuerza a la cintura del rubio. Varias horas deambularon por la capital hasta que finalmente la ojiazul, ya más calmada, murmura suavemente que deseaba tener una seria conversación con el chico por lo que pidió, si no le importaba, buscara un lugar para poder platicar tranquilos. Minutos después llegaron al departamento del muchacho. Convenientemente el padre de Kazuki trabajaba todo el día por lo que no habría problemas si lo que quería la jovencita era tener una charla privada. Ambos compañeros, luego de acomodarse en el living con una taza de café cada uno, se dispusieron a comenzar su charla.

Una hora, más o menos, dilató Mamori-chan en contarle todo al rubio con lujo de detalles. Kazuki, mientras la ojiazul lo ponía al tanto de la triste situación, sentía como dentro de él, una terrible sensación de odio hacia el quarterback de Deimon iba creciendo cada vez más conforme avanzaba la explicación de la castaña…

"_Maldito demonio… Aprovecharse así de la inocencia de esta mujer. Tch… y no es que yo mismo sea muy romántico ni nada parecido pero podría decirse que soy todo un caballero en ese sentido comparado con ese imbécil. Y lo peor de todo es que la pobre está totalmente prendada de ese hijo de perra…"_

A Juumonji no le quedaba otra más que lamentarse enormemente por darse cuenta tarde que había sido un terrible error el no haber sido él quien cumpliera el rol del "prometido" de la chica. Mientras la ojiazul continuaba su relato, el fullback de Deimon seguía insistiéndose mentalmente que había sido un idiota por haberle hecho caso a Gen-kun y dejarle el camino libre al maldito demonio. A Kazuki definitivamente le gustaba la castaña, pero en ese momento decidió que era mejor ayudar al pateador en su misión de emparejar a los dos personajes porque él mismo se creía un caso perdido ante el obvio sentimiento que había entre la manager y el capitán, aunque ellos dos ni siquiera se enteraran de ello ¡Qué estúpidos!... Juumonji no podía contra ello. Y ahora que la chica había terminado por caer en las "garras del demonio" era cuando venía a caer en la cuenta que estuvo en sus manos el evitar esas malditas lágrimas que ella derramaba por el malnacido que no las merecía. Escuchando la triste historia que en ese momento la ojiazul le contaba pudo darse cuenta que realmente sentía mucho por la disciplinaria. No sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a verla con otros ojos pero de repente ya no era simplemente la manager del equipo, ahora era la _linda y divertida _manager, la bella chica de ojos azules que siempre estaba allí para ayudar… en resumen había comenzado a quererla para él….

-… Y es por eso que no quiero volver a verle. Me duele en el alma saber que mi "soñada" primera vez fuera solo el desahogo hormonal de un hombre… Aunque, como te había comentado, no puedo culparlo de todo. Tiene razón al decir que mi abuela lo incitaba y además, yo misma me había ido acercando más de la cuenta a él aprovechando el teatro que representábamos para mentirle a Obaa-san-

-Pero aún así…-

-Lo sé y eso es lo más triste del asunto. Yo siempre pensé, que por más demonio que aparentara, Hiruma-kun tendría un lado amable y cariñoso cuando del sexo opuesto se tratase pero parece que me equivoqué-

-…Entiendo pero dime una cosa ¿qué piensas hacer? Porque hay una gran diferencia entre _no lo_ _quiero _ver más a _no lo_ _haré_. Sabes que lo verás a diario en Deimon, ya sea en clase o en los entrenamientos-

-Estuve pensando mucho en eso mientras recorríamos la ciudad, por eso he decidido "desaparecer" por tiempo. De verdad quiero alejarme de todo para pensar bien las cosas y dejármelas claras. No quiero volver a llorar por ese idiota… ¡ ¡ ¡Diablos, quiero quitármelo de la cabeza! ! !-

-¿A dónde planeas ir?-

-Lejos…- Mamori le sonría al rubio quien la veía extrañado al darse cuenta que la chica estaba decidida a olvidar y por ello había tomado esa radical decisión

-Creo que estás loca pero ¿sabes qué? Yo igual así que ¡Iré contigo!-

-¿Qué? No, no puedes-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Qué pasa con los entrenamientos y las clases? No me voy solo tres días…-

-Jajajajaja lo sé-

Kazuki estaba decidido. Él podría manos a la obra en lo que aquella vez le dejó claro al capitán de los Devil Bats… **"Tú ****eres su novio en la mentira pero yo planeo ser el de verdad"** por lo que con una gran sonrisa observa ansioso la respuesta de la ojiazul…

"_Oh Dios ¿qué debería decirle? Estoy segura que a Juumonji-kun le agrado mucho y no solo como "amiga"… son muy obvios sus gestos para conmigo. Sé que no soy solo la manager para él…. Mmmm no lo sé"_- Mamori se debatía mientras observaba al muchacho como alegaba que estaba decidido a seguirla, cueste lo que cueste. Pensó por un momento en las consecuencias que traería que el joven la acompañara y, aunque dudo demasiado, finalmente con solo un cálido gesto da el visto bueno a la petición del lineman.

Esa tarde, luego de ponerse de acuerdo, Mamori y Juumonji se dirigieron hacia la casa de la familia de la chica. Sentada junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina frente a sus dos padres mientras el chico rubio esperaba en la sala, la jovencita explicó calmadamente todo lo sucedido entre ella y el quarterback y la decisión que había tomado a raíz de ello. Aunque obvió entrar en detalles, les contó la verdad… que ella se había enamorado perdidamente del capitán de Deimon y que al darse cuenta que no era correspondida como se merecía, pues, solo lo dejaría por la paz, pero como era prácticamente imposible olvidarse de todo viéndolo todos los días, les pedía encarecidamente que le dieran su consentimiento para tomarse otras _pequeñas vacaciones_ lejos de la cuidad para así poder despejar su mente y regresar su vida de nuevo a la normalidad…

-Mamori, entiendo cómo te sientes pero no creo que sea como tú dices. Hiruma-kun en verdad te quiere y lo sé porque lo he descubierto cuando esculcaba en su ordenador aquella vez en el onsen- el padre de la castaña comenzó a explicar sobre la carpeta especial, la rara contraseña que tenía y lo que contenía ese archivo…

-Eso no quiere decir nada. Yo sé que tiene información de todo el mundo ahí y también sé que solo la tiene para utilizarla para su propio beneficio-

-Mamori yo creo que te equivocas. Tu padre tiene razón, deberías tomarlo en cuenta y volver a plantearte la situación. Debes recapacitar sobre el asunto de irte por un tiempo-

-Madre, Padre… Yo sé lo que Hiruma-kun siente por mí. Definitivamente le gusto mucho, me respeta y también le soy útil y todo eso hace que me quiera pero no de la manera que yo necesito. Por eso es que quiero alejarlo de mí, de mi mente y mi corazón porque sé que si sigo así, lo único que conseguiré es hacerme daño-

Ambos padres observaban atentos a su pequeña hijita. La petición que les hacía era algo descabellada pero no era completamente una locura, después de todo la jovencita de _ya_ 18 años, solo pedía permiso para irse sola unos días de vacaciones. Bastante tiempo les tomó a ambos progenitores dar el preciado permiso que solicitaba la ojiazul sobre todo porque, a petición de la muchacha, el destino de sus _vacaciones_ debía quedar en secreto para todos, incluyéndolos a ellos, ya que se corría el riego de que el demonio de Deimon, haciendo uso de sus peculiares habilidades de extorción, pudiera sacarles información de su ubicación y eso era lo último que quería… si se iba a olvidar de él lo haría bien…

-No se preocupen, mantendré un continuo contacto con ustedes para que sepan que estoy bien y cuando me siente completamente segura con todas mis ideas en orden les diré donde me encuentro-

-Hija, no me gusta nada todo esto ¿qué vas a hacer sola por ahí? Podría sucederte cualquier cosa….-

-Tranquila madre…. No estaré sola, Kazuki-kun irá conmigo-

-Eso me deja aún mas intranquilo- el padre anuncia mientras recorre la mirada hacia el living donde el joven en cuestión se encontraba

-Voy a estar bien. Confíen en mí-

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

.

.

.

En la puerta de entrada a la casa de la manager, el padre de la joven no dejaba de observar furioso al crio demoniaco. No solo estaba furioso, se sentía… desilusionado. Él mismo, a regañadientes, se convenció que el chico era un buen partido para su hija porque parecía quererla mucho, porque siempre estaba allí para cuidarla y porque la evidencia de que ella era especial para él la cual se encontraba archivada en su "ordenador del infierno" le dejaba claro que el muchacho de verdad la quería pero evidentemente se había equivocado y eso le dolía. Dolía que muy dentro de él ansiara que Hiruma-kun se quedara con su pequeña ya que, en algún momento de toda la estúpida mentira, él había comenzado a apreciar al rubio… como al hijo que nunca tuvo….

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

-Busco a la maldita manager-

-No está aquí-

-¿No ha regresado? ¿Durante todo el jodido día no se ha aparecido?-

-Maldito crio… todo es por tu culpa…- el mayor se acerca al capitán deteniéndose a escasos centímetros frente a éste

-¿?-

Ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose el uno al otro sin decir nada. Musashi monitoreaba la interacción, dos pasos atrás del ojiverde. Youichi, mientras observaba como el maldito Otôsan de repente comenzaba a relajar su guardia, intentaba entender la exagerada reacción del viejo. ¿Qué era lo que le afectaba tanto si después de todo el jodido viejo así como su señora sabían cómo terminaría todo después de que la abuela regresara a su casa?

-Por tu culpa ella se fue-

-¿De qué carajo habla jodido Otôsan?-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!... ¡Mamori se fue y no sabemos cuándo regresará!-

-¡¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?-

El señor Anezaki explicó brevemente todo lo sucedido esa tarde cuando la castaña se presentó ante ambos padres declarando que se iría por un tiempo de la ciudad y todo por querer olvidarse del crio obstinado de quien se había enamorado.

-¿Cómo mierda se les ocurrió darle permiso?-

-Espera un minuto mocoso ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y decirme como debo manejar mi rol de padre?... Si Mamori necesita alejarse para olvidarse del patán que la hirió, que así sea. Porque no es como si tu de verdad la amaras ¿no es así?... Todo fue un teatro ¿verdad?-

No hubo respuesta por parte del quarterback. Estaba tan confundido y tan desquiciado por toda la maldita situación que no pudo con ello y gritando a los cuatro vientos declaró enfadado que no valía la pena perder el tiempo allí porque si la maldita manager había decidido alejarse era problema de ella, él no había hecho nada malo… todo había sido un jodido malentendido.

-A ver cuánto aguanta deambulando sola por ahí intentando desvanecer algo que jamás desaparecerá- muy convencido, el rubio anuncia mientras da media vuelta y comienza a avanzar hacia la calle pero súbitamente detiene su paso al oír las terribles palabras que el padre de la castaña anunciaba apesadumbrado…

-…No se fue sola… el otro chico…. El que tiene la cicatriz en su rostro la acompaña…-

-¿Juumonji?- el pateador exclama asombrado por la noticia

Hiruma parado en la acera de espaldas a los otros dos hombres quedó inmóvil unos segundos pensativo y dubitativo. Las palabras del señor Anezaki le habían afectado sobremanera. De repente sintió como una furia casi incontrolable le nacía desde muy adentro, comenzó a desenmarañar la jodida situación dándose por cuenta que el maldito delincuente se había atrevido a mentirle…. Así era, el muy hijo de perra, en sus propias narices escondía a la manager que tanto buscaba y deseaba encontrar. Se sentía traicionado, ofuscado y demás y por ello lo único que atinó a exclamar antes de alejarse velozmente de allí fue… ¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO ESTO! ... ¡QUE HAGA LO QUE LE DE LA REGALADA GANA! … ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO!-

.

.

.

.

Caminando de regreso por las calles frías de la ciudad, Musashi seguía acompañando a su consternado amigo sin mencionar palabra mientras que el rubio avanzaba ligero en dirección a su casa…. Todo había salido de una manera tan… retorcida que había terminado por desquiciar más de lo que estaba al capitán de Deimon. Gen sabía que Youichi quería a la chica y mucho pero, como es su costumbre ser tan obstinado y por demás terco, nunca lo declararía frente a otros. Obviamente la noticia de que su mujer huyó con otro tipo, su _maldito rival_ por así decirlo, le nublada el raciocinio. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? El pelinegro se animaba a jugarse todo lo que tenía por asegurar que el chico demonio haría borrón y cuenta nueva, total, la maldita manager era solo eso para él: una manager… o por lo menos eso aparentaría frente al mundo porque cuando el capitán se quedara solo con sus pensamientos la cosa sería totalmente distinta… el pobre imbécil se arrepentiría silenciosamente e intentaría buscar la manera de hacerla regresar a su lado…

-Hiruma… ¿en verdad no te importa que se haya ido con Kazuki? Tu bien sabes que a él le gusta Mamori-san…-

-Nada de esto es mi culpa… todo fue un jodido malentendido. Así que si la estúpida manager decidió que era mejor reemplazarme por ese hijo de puta, allá ella… no es mi problema-

-…Hmp… supongo que eso es todo entonces….- Musashi mientras observa la extraña actitud del ojiverde exclama tranquilo-… cualquier cosa, sabes dónde estoy-

-Ya cállate y vete de una maldita vez-

- Ok, me voy-

-Oi… ni se te ocurra comentar nada de esto a nadie. El maldito delincuente ya no es parte de los Devil Bats, está despedido y la maldita manager, por el momento, está enferma ¿quedó claro?-

-Hai-

.

.

En el departamento del linebacker, la castaña seguía apoyada con su pequeña mano en el gran ventanal y luego observar como el hombre que amaba se iba del lugar, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poder acomodarse en uno de los sillones de la sala justo al momento que Kazuki entra a la habitación. El muchacho se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y tomó asiento junto a ella. Su semblante irradiaba tristeza, mucha tristeza pero la actitud forzada que la ojiazul intentaba demostrar la hacía ver más que convencida de la decisión que había tomado…

-¿Estarás bien?- cuestionó suavemente el chico rubio mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá que compartía con la joven

-…si, eventualmente…- Mamori exclama con una leve sonrisa

-Entonces haré los arreglos para poder irnos a más tardar mañana-

-Lamento mucho todo esto Juumonji-kun…. Estuve pensando acerca de lo que dijiste sobre acompañarme y creo que sería más conveniente que tú te quedaras aquí. De verdad no quiero estropear tus planes, es decir, el instituto, la relación que tienes con tus amigos, el futbol americano, etc. Yo no estoy segura de cuando regresaré y puede que…-

-No digas más. Yo lo sé y de verdad no me importa. Yo… deseo estar contigo-

Fu un momento algo incomodo para ambos. Prácticamente el chico se estaba declarando y Mamori no sabía cómo responder a eso. Amaba a Hiruma pero eso no quitaba que pensara que el joven lineman fuera… atractivo. Estaba muy, muy confundida. Si lo dejaba acompañarla… no sabía realmente que pasaría si en verdad el chico sentía lo que ella temía pero como se encontraba tan exhausta física y mentalmente hablando decidió que lo mejor era, de momento, hacer caso omiso a ese sentimiento de duda y lo dejó ser… volvió a sonreírle en señal de aceptación a la petición de irse con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que la manager desapareciera con el maldito delincuente pero, increíblemente, todo seguía su curso natural. En Deimon, los entrenamientos y las clases continuaban como si nada. Obviamente todo el mundo preguntaba por la chica castaña y el lineman que no aparecían pero el anuncio del capitán, de que la maldita manager se encontraba enferma y estaría unos cuantos días en cama y que el jodido hermano había sido retirado de la institución por problemas familiares y ya no sería un miembro del equipo, dejó más tranquilos a los interesados. Lo difícil fue convencer a los dos hermanos restantes de que Kazuki se había ido por voluntad propia y que le había encargado personalmente al capitán que les avisara a los dos que él se comunicaría pronto con ellos ya que, de momento, no estaba en la ciudad…. Un poco más sencillo fue la explicación de la excusa de la enfermedad de la manager. La pobre chica había adquirido una enfermedad contagiosa por lo que necesitaba cuarentena… fácil… a excepción de su querido amigo, el pequeño Sena, quien tuvo que saber la verdad por parte del kicker por obvias razones. Pero lo más impactante de todo el asunto, según Musashi-kun, era la forma en que su amigo parecía haber tomado las cosas. De verdad estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en no demostrar lo terriblemente enojado, desilusionado, traicionado y estúpido que se sentía. Muy seguramente, ayudado por esa inconcebible necedad que lo caracteriza, sólo se fue haciendo a la idea que la muchacha ya no quería saber nada de él… ¿sería posible que dejara las cosas como estaban sin hacer absolutamente nada? ¿Acaso no la amaba también?... Gen estaba escéptico. No podía creer que el chico demonio en verdad fuera tan insensible. Él estaba seguro que lo primero que haría, al enterarse que la maldita manager se fugó con su rival, sería buscarlos por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlos y, en caso del chico, hacerlo pagar por el atrevimiento… después de todo Mamori le pertenecía al quarterback; y a ella también la castigaría, aunque de una forma más sutil pero igualmente le dejaría bien en claro que ella era suya y que debía amarlo solo a él. Pero esos tres días habían transcurrido sin pena ni gloria, el capitán no mostraba indicios de desesperación y Gen, por un lado, estaba tranquilo ya que no quería imaginarse, si en verdad le afectaba como él pensaba, cómo se pondría su loco amigo.

Eran las 2.00 a.m. del día jueves cuando de repente en la puerta de entrada del domicilio del kicker se oyen unos exagerados y ruidosos golpazos. Parecía como si alguien quisiera tirar la puerta abajo… Así es, el quarterback demonio pateaba la puerta principal de la casa del pelinegro… _"Tch, sabía que no podría con eso… ese imbécil…"-_ el pateador refunfuñaba mientras pesadamente se levantaba de su cama para ir al encuentro de su desquiciado compañero. Al abrir la puerta Youichi entró como ráfaga directo a tumbarse al gran sillón del living. Se veía devastado, su semblante se encontraba muy pálido, más que papel, sus cabellos alborotados parecían haber sido atacados por algo ya que lucían exageradamente desalineados, pero lo impresionante eran los ojos del rubio… se encontraban tan rojos que parecía como si no hubiera dormido desde hace una semana… efectivamente el capitán de Deimon había bebido…

-Oi maldito viejo, estoy muriéndome aquí. Dame algo para el dolor de cabeza porque siento que en cualquier momento va a explotar-

-Baka… bebiendo no vas a solucionar nada-

-¿solucionar? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que he bebido para "solucionar" algo?-

-¿Acaso crees que soy idiota?... Vamos Hiruma ¿por qué otra razón estarías medio muriéndote aquí en mi sofá?-

Musashi, incrédulo al ver al rubio como se cegaba ante la evidente situación, va a la cocina y regresa con un vaso de agua y la dichosa medicina para el dolor. El ojiverde se sienta fatigado, se toma la pastilla y con la cabeza gacha se queda en silencio apoyado con sus manos entrelazadas y ambos codos sobre cada una de sus piernas. Hubo un extenso y aturdidor silencio. Lo único que se oía fuertemente era la respiración agitada del pobre imbécil que todavía no entendía que era lo que realmente le sucedía…

-¡Maldición! Se supone que luego de irse su jodida abuela nuevamente todo volvería a la normalidad. Mi maldita vida seguiría su curso normal y la de ella también… ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Aaarrgghhhhh ¡ ¡ ¡LLEVO TRES PUTOS DÍAS SIN DORMIR! ! ! y lo peor de todo es que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a esa jodida traidora-

-Lo sé-

-¡Todo esto es una maldita mierda-

Hiruma estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de estupor que no conocía. Se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de desesperación mientras exclamaba una y otra vez la pregunta del por qué habían sucedido las cosas así... ¿por qué?...

-... yo… necesito verla... … … … … … la extraño-

Finalmente lo había soltado. Costó demasiado pero al final pudo dejar salir lo que tanto lo acongojaba: el extremo deseo de ver a su maldita manager

-Sí, lo sé…- Musashi, ya más tranquilo al ver de primera mano el pequeño avance que había tenido el ojiverde, comenta suavemente mientras se sienta en el sofá frente al chico demonio- Y supongo que sabes por qué razón la extrañas ¿no es así?

-¿?-

-¡Oh, vamos Hiruma! No puedes ser tan hipócrita…solo dilo-

-Tch, maldito kicker… voy a matarte- exclama tirándose de lado para terminar recostado en el sillón con una de sus manos apoyada en su propia frente

-Anda di "yo extraño a la maldita manager porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeee….."-

-….la extraño porque…. la amo….-

-Así es mi amigo, estás perdidamente enamorado de ella-

-Mierda, yo no quería…-

-Jajajajaja lo sé pero… era inevitable-

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?-

-Pues, lo que deberías haber hecho desde un principio…. Ir por ella-

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ok, Ok**_

_**Sé que el capis no quedó muy, muy que digamos pero, como comente al principio, también hubo mucha falta de inspiración**_

**u.u**

_**Gomen y espero poder actualizar mucho más rápido esta siguiente vez**_

_**Gracias a todos por leer**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Matta ne**_


	19. Encuéntrala

_**Ohayô Minna! ^_^**_

_**Aquí les dejo la actualización. Ehmmm perdón que este capítulo sea un poco más corto pero no quería retrasarme más así que, espero les guste**_

_**XD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tres días habían pasado desde que Mamori había "desaparecido" junto con el full back de los Devil Bats e increíblemente, en Deimon, todo seguía su curso normal. A pesar de que la manager, quien prácticamente era la mano derecha del capitán y lo ayudaba en todo, no podía presentarse debido a una "enfermedad contagiosa" por lo que necesitaba reposo absoluto y el importante hombre de línea que ya no pertenecía al equipo gracias a que fue retirado del Instituto por asuntos personales, las clases y los entrenamientos se realizaron efectivamente gracias a que el temido quarterback parecía poder prescindir de ambos jóvenes… pero solo era por la jodida pantalla que representaba. Youichi-kun aparentaba adrede y exitosamente frente a los demás porque no deseaba que nadie supiera que muy en su interior sentía que la ausencia de la chica lo desgarraba. Todo su maldito ser era un caos total. La extrañaba… deseaba verla, tenerla cerca, poder acariciarla y besarla cálidamente… pero no estaba. La jodida incertidumbre de no saber donde se encontraba lo martirizaba y sobre todo porque sabía que el maldito delincuente estaba con ella. Ese hijo de perra malnacido que le había declarado en su propia cara que la manager le gustaba y que una vez que la anciana abuela de ésta se fuera de Japón él haría su movimiento para hacerla su pareja. Ese recuerdo lo atormentaba sobremanera.

Eran las 11.00 pm de ese maldito miércoles… el tercer día sin que la castaña diera señales de vida e Hiruma se encontraba tirado en su cama intentando dormir aunque sea cinco jodidos minutos… No podía creer que ya fueran 3 días sin que el gran quarterback demonio pudiera conciliar el sueño. Verdaderamente la situación era incontrolable. Sin dormir, sin poder pensar claramente en lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que la simple imagen de ella abrazada (o algo más) a ese hijo de perra, lo desquiciaba y le nublaba el pensamiento _"maldita seas Mamori…. ¿cómo has podido?"_- el chico se decía mientras se revolcaba en el lecho sin poder controlarse. Se repetía una y otra vez que él no tenía la culpa de que la maldita manager malinterpretara todo lo que había oído esa mañana cuando hablaba con Takekura y que tampoco haría nada al respecto, total, algún día ella regresaría y le pediría perdón por haberlo traicionado y dejado por el muy imbécil de Kazuki-kun… Luego de meditar por un largo rato mientras recordaba lo estúpido que se veía colgado de su laptop cada vez que podía durante esos tres interminables días intentando encontrar aunque sea una pequeña pista de donde carajo podrían estar, se levantó súbitamente y salió apresurado de su alcoba. No podía solapar esa maldita sensación de angustia que sentía en su interior por lo que fue directamente a la cocina, sacó una botella de whiskey que tenía guardada sin abrir y se dedicó a vaciarla con la intención de ver si, así, podría relajarse lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos un momento y olvidarse de la jodida traición que la manager y el lineman obraron en contra suya aunque sea por un rato.

Pasaron unas horas y todo seguía igual….No… peor. El intentar olvidarse usando el alcohol había resultado contraproducente. Ahora _él _era el culpable de que Mamori se fugara porque él mismo le había dejado claro, aunque indirectamente, que solo había jugado con ella. ¡Maldición, esa no fue su jodida intención! Pero la manager lo interpretó así y él no tuvo tiempo de explicárselo debidamente…. El rubio deambulaba por el living como león enjaulado intentando descifrar que mierda haría ahora. Necesitaba encontrarla urgente y aclararle todo. Paso tras paso empezaba a sentir que su respiración se entrecortaba ¿Qué mierda le sucedía? Comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado, mareado, su corazón comenzaba a aplastarse… ¿pánico? No, claro que no, él… nunca.

Decidió consultar su condición con aquel que le dijo expresamente: **"… cualquier cosa, sabes dónde estoy"**… tomó su palabra y así fue como a las 2 a.m. del día jueves se encontraba pateando la puerta de su amigo quien, adormilado pero con una clara expresión de **"sabía que vendrías" **le permitió pasar. Youichi entró corriendo hacía el gran sillón de la sala del kicker donde se tumbó sin miramientos haciendo el anuncio que si el jodido viejo no se apuraba con algo de medicina, en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría. Luego de un momento de reflexión inducido por Musashi-kun, el ojiverde finalmente declara abiertamente….

-Yo, necesito verla... … …la extraño-

Gen lo sabía y por ello siguió presionando al rubio para que terminara de declarar lo que realmente sentía por la chica. El decirlo en voz alta ayudaría a calmar esa terrible sensación de desasosiego y angustia que no dejaban de atormentar al quarterback...

-Y supongo que sabes por qué razón la extrañas ¿no es así?... Anda di "yo extraño a la maldita manager porqueeee….."-

-….porque…. la amo….-

-Lo sé… era inevitable-

-¿Qué voy hacer ahora?-

-Pues, lo que deberías haber hecho desde un principio…. Ir a por ella-

Un segundo le tomó al ojiverde reaccionar. Se paró instantáneamente del sillón donde yacía recostado lamentándose ciegamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Musashi, por obvias razones, alcanza al rubio y lo jala de regreso exclamando que era inútil hacer algo en ese momento y en el estado en que estaba. Lo mejor era esperar a que se desvanecieran los efectos de la bebida mientras que aprovechaba el tiempo para poder descansar un rato ya que era evidente su falta de sueño por varios días…. Milagrosamente, no hubo necesidad de más palabras por parte del pelinegro. Hiruma, con actitud irreconocible, acata la sugerencia del chico sin chistar y se recuesta nuevamente en el sofá de la sala donde se queda dormido tras pasados solo escasos minutos…

-Espero que todo se solucione pronto. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga herido. Después de todo los tres son mis amigos-

El pateador exclama en voz baja mientras se dirige a su alcoba para poder conciliar el sueño también ya que se imaginaba que a partir de esa siguiente mañana todo se volvería una jodida locura gracias al capitán de Deimon, literalmente…

.

.

.

.

Muy temprano en la mañana del jueves, el chico demonio despierta aturdido y algo confundido. Mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro intentaba descifrar cómo y por qué había terminado tirado en el suelo del living del jodido viejo. _"Cierto…por la maldita botella de whiskey…"_- el ojiverde deduce rápidamente a la vez que se levanta algo adolorido por el duro y frió piso… ese que fuera su colchón durante la estúpida noche de desahogo emocional. Luego de una hora, después de haber desayunado el capitán de Deimon con su inseparable y extremadamente tolerante amigo, partieron hacia la primera fase del plan para encontrar a la mujer del quarterback…

_**-Flash back-**_

Durante el desayuno…

-Oi ¿cómo es posible que TÚ no puedas encontrar ni una pista de dónde puede estar Mamori-san?-

-No lo sé… inclusive he intentado investigar el domicilio de la jodida Obaa-san pero fue imposible. Mi maldito ordenador parece estar fallando. Ni siquiera pude encontrar un mísero dato de esa anciana loca-

-Bueno, eso era de esperarse. Si anteriormente trabajaba para el gobierno de su país es muy probable que ese tipo de información sea _clasificada_-

-Tch, Maldita vieja….-

-¿En verdad piensas que Mamori haya podido ir tan lejos? Es decir, salir de Japón, viajar tantos kilómetros hasta Inglaterra e instalarse en casa de Lucile-san ¿sólo para olvidarse de ti?…. Es demasiado ¿no lo crees?-

-Puede ser pero… ¿dónde más podría estar? De todo lo que conozco de esa tonta "come pastelillos", ese sería el único lugar coherente a donde podría haber ido a esconderse. ¡Carajo esto es inconcebible! ¡No puede ser que no sepa como mierda llegar hasta ahí!-

-Creo que lo más conveniente es que les preguntes a las personas correctas-

-¿Qué? estúpido viejo, creo que se zafaron los tornillos… ¿acaso esperas que YO vaya a ver a…?

-Exacto. Tienes que preguntarles directamente a los señores Anezaki si quieres averiguar el domicilio de Obaa-san- Musashi anuncia con una sonrisa confiada

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

.

.

.

Eran 9.30 am cuando llegaron los dos jugadores de Amefuto a la casa de la maldita manager. Hiruma, dudoso todavía si el ir a verlos luego del pequeño enfrentamiento que hubieron tenido él y el jodido Otôsan unos días atrás era una buena idea, llama a la puerta. Allí estaba, parado en el umbral de la residencia esperando prácticamente lo peor del arsenal verbal del viejo y unas inquisitivas miradas de odio por parte de la señora de éste…. Tras esperar unos minutos sin respuesta, de repente la puerta se abre dejando asomar el rostro sorprendido de la mujer de la casa. La madre de la castaña por unos segundos se quedó helada frente al chico rubio quien había sido su _pseudo-futuro yerno _unos cuantos días atrás. Youichi se preparaba mentalmente para la agresión. Esperaba en cualquier momento una bofetada o un insignificante insulto de boca de ella pero eso nunca llegó. Estupefacto, al ojiverde no le quedó de otra más que abrir los ojos al máximo ante la extraña actitud de la jodida Okâsan…

-¡Hiruma-kun…regresaste!- la mujer se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza como si en verdad hubiera estado esperándolo por largo tiempo

-¿?-

-Sabía que volverías…. Pasen por favor-

Y así, ambos jóvenes ingresaron a la sala dónde el señor Anezaki esperaba sentado bebiendo café y leyendo noticias en el periódico local.

-Buenos días- Gen se anima a hablar en primer lugar al notar una leve tensión entre las miradas de su amigo y el "suegro" de éste

-Siéntate- le ordena el mayor a Youichi- Hemos hablado con Mamori y nos ha comunicado que se encuentra bien pero aún no quiso decirnos donde estaba-

-…-

-Supongo que a eso has venido ¿no?-

-Necesito encontrarla-

-¿Para qué? Preferiría esconderla bajo tierra a que la encontraras mocoso… lo único que harás es hacerla llorar maldito crio-

-¡Querido, no le digas esas cosas!... ¿Verdad que la quieres Hiruma-kun y por eso has venido? Díselo de frente a mi esposo para que abra los ojos y acepte de una vez por todas que tú y Mamori deben estar juntos-

Youichi no hablaba. Todavía se encontraba intentando desenmarañar la confusión en su cerebro… el padre lo odia, la madre lo quiere, la hija desaparece y él….. Debe confesarlo…

-Yo…. La quiero-

Por unos segundos las cuatro personas instaladas en el living no emitieron sonido alguno. Todos estaban pasmados ante la confesión del capitán de Deimon (incluyendo al mismo demonio ya que increíblemente era la primera vez…no… la segunda que declaraba en voz alta que amaba a la manager). Momentos después el padre de la ojiazul reacciona esbozando una leve sonrisa de alivio mientras que la madre sonríe feliz al saber que tenía razón y el chico apuesto que tanto deseaba para su niña realmente si la quería…

-Jajajaja ¡hasta que lo soltaste muchacho!- el padre sonríe más eufórico mientras se acerca al susodicho-

-¿?-

-Lo supimos todo el tiempo Hiruma-kun- la madre de Mamori exclama muy sonriente

Hiruma estaba desconcertado. En su expresión no cabía otra cosa más que la interrogante: ¿Siempre lo han sabido? ¿Qué mierda quieren decir con eso?... La señora y el padre reían y su estúpido amigo también…

-Entiendo tu duda, te preguntas de que hablamos ¿no es así? Te lo diré pero antes contéstame una cosa: con la exagerada aglomeración de información que tienes en tu ordenador y la cantidad de maniobras que puedes hacer desde ahí ¿No has podido localizarla?... Eso es raro-

-¿Mi ordenador?... No me diga que se atrevió a….-

-"Ella" …. "01+FM"…. Como te dijimos: lo supimos siempre-

-¡Esto es pura mierda! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo pudo entrar? Es imposible… Mi computador está equipado con un sistema de máxima seguridad informática, solo se podría si fuera un maldito hack….er- Hiruma cayó en la cuenta al observar la sonrisa ladeada y la ceja arqueada del hombre que había descubierto todos sus malditos secretos

-Bueno, lo que sigue es intentar encontrar a Mamori- el padre exclama mientras palmea el hombro de Youichi como si nada-… Jajajajaja no te enojes mocoso, Todo está a salvo…soy una tumba jajajajajaja-

-Jodido viejo….-

-¡No me llames así! Prefiero que me digas "jodido Otôsan"-

.

.

.

.

.

Ya pasaban de las 12.00 pm cuando Hiruma y Musashi finalmente salieron de la casa Anezaki. Con un sobre tamaño carta en mano, el cual fue entregado al chico demonio a petición de Lucile-san cuando "_el momento fuera el indicado_" los dos chicos se dirigieron al domicilio del quarterback. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, ante la mirada ansiosa del pateador, Youichi abre el paquete y extrae dos cosas de él: una carta escrita de puño y letra de Obaa-san y unas cuantas fotografía mientras exclama molesto…

-Tch madito Otôsan… en vez de responderme cuando pregunte donde vivía la jodida abuela, sólo se les ocurrió darme este estúpido sobre-

-Eso no importa ahora, luego les preguntas ¿qué dice la carta?-

_**Querido nieto:**_

_**Si estás leyendo esto es porque has regresado por Mamori y lo más seguro es que todavía tengas en tu poder los anillos que te di porque no pudiste devolvérselos a mi hija (aunque seguramente estuviste rompiéndote el cerebro intentando averiguar cómo mierda harías para deshacerte de ellos) y me alegro porque eso quiere decir que finalmente abriste los ojos y te diste cuenta que estas enamorado de mi nieta. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa que alegría!...**_

-Kekekekekeke insisto en que la jodida abuela está loca- el rubio comenta para luego seguir con la lectura en voz alta

…_**El asunto es ¿cómo vas hacer para que ella regrese junto a ti? Según mi hija, Mamori se fue y lo peor es que no se fue sola… Te recomiendo que si de verdad la amas la busques sin descanso y apresúrate porque cuando una mujer llora desconsolada en brazos de otro hombre, el alivio llega aunque una no quiera…. Un consejo que te da una vieja mujer que ha vivido muchísimos más años que tú (y si te burlas de mi edad te mato en cuanto te vea)**_

_**Mucha suerte Hiruma-Kun**_

_**Con cariño**_

_**Lucile**_

-Mira las fotos, en todas aparecen tú y Mamori-chan. ¡Aahhhh que lindos se ven en esta!-

-Dame eso pedazo de idiota. No te burles-

-Jajajajaja Oh mira esta… aquí aparece solo Lucile-obaasan-

-Kekekekeke ¿me mandó una foto suya? ¿Para qué diablos quiero una fotografía de la jodida vieja?-

-Está parada frente a su casa….- Musashi acerca la foto al rostro del quarterback quien estaba embelesado observando las imágenes de él junto a su preciosa maldita manager-… se puede ver la dirección- Hiruma arrebata de la mano del kicker la fotografía

-Kekekeke es hora de buscar mi pasaporte-

-Ok, iré por el mío-

-¿?-

-¡No me digas que esperabas que te dejara ir solo! Ni aunque estuviera loco jodido demonio ¿si no voy, quien se encargará de cuidar que no hagas alguna pendejada?-

-Tch, haz lo que quieras-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow (Inglaterra)

Martes 4 de enero

9.45 p.m. hora local

Luego de aproximadamente unas 12 horas de vuelo desde Tokyo, Mamori y Juumonji-kun arriban a la ciudad de Londres. El destino obvio que la chica optaría ya que, de ahí en más, no conocía a ningún otro familiar que la pudiera acoger en su casa unos cuantos días hasta que los pensamientos y el corazón de la pobre muchacha se aclararan…. _¡Qué estupidez!_... Esa frase, la ojiazul se la repitió mil veces desde que abordó el avión en su ciudad natal junto al chico rubio. Quería olvidarse del quarterback pero ¿Realmente necesitaba alejarse tanto para ello? ¿Era necesario hacer que el linebacker la acompañara para lograr su cometido?... La mente de Mamori era un completo desastre pero cuando pisó suelo extranjero fue como por arte de magia que la castaña comenzara a sentirse muy contenta y feliz, después de todo podría de nueva cuenta, pasar unos días junto a Obaa-san.

Solo bastó unos segundos para que Lucile-san dedujera que era lo que sucedía cuando vio parada en el umbral de su puerta tan tarde en la noche a su querida nieta con una pequeña maleta de viaje y acompañada por el atractivo jugador del equipo de Amefuto quien hubiera sido el encargado de darle "celos" al capitán demonio. Los dos jóvenes, luego de acomodarse cada quien en un cuarto, se encontraron en el comedor de la acogedora residencia y la castaña, una vez reunidos los tres, prosiguió a poner al tanto a la mayor del porque de su visita. Luego de un rato de estar oyendo las travesías de su nieta, Lucile-san solo exclama calmada un _"Hmp…"_ para posteriormente sonreír cálidamente. Si su nieta estaba decidida a olvidar a ese "amor imposible" como la jovencita le decía aunque Obaa-san no lo creyera así porque aseguraba que el chiquillo demoniaco la adoraba, la dejaría ser. Por ello le aconsejo que saliera y paseara acompañada del joven por todo Londres en su intento de olvidar y al cabo de 5 días verían los resultados. Y así, tomando el consejo de su abuela, al siguiente día muy temprano, los dos chicos de Deimon salieron de la casa para conocer la ciudad extranjera.

Viernes 7 de enero. Era aproximadamente las 8.00 p.m. cuando Kazuki y la manager decidieron regresar a casa de Lucile-san luego de haber paseado toda la tarde por el famoso Hyde Park en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras caminaba de regreso, ambos jóvenes platicaban amenamente de todo lo que habían hecho y recorrido durante esos tres días de vacaciones lejos del mundo cotidiano pero principalmente lejos del demonio. Juumonji se había hecho a la tarea de hacerla olvidar por completo a ese idiota inhumano quien se había burlado de la pureza de la chica y así poder ayudarla y al mismo tiempo ayudarse él ya que en verdad la ojiazul le encantaba. Por su parte Mamori, no mencionó al quarterback de Deimon ni una sola vez a excepción de la noche en que llegaron y ella le contó a su abuela toda la retorcida historia. Tal vez, estaba funcionando eso de hacerla olvidar por lo que, Kazuki, armándose de valor, decidió que era tiempo de probar si era posible avanzar al siguiente nivel. Mamori sabía que Juumonji deseaba estar con ella pero solo habían sido palabras que quedaron en el viento… hasta ese momento….

-Mamori…- el rubio se detiene frente a la chica a unos cuantos pasos de la reja de entrada a casa de la abuela

-¿sí?- la chica observa al lineman con esos bellos ojos azules los cuales podían hipnotizar a cualquiera y Kazuki-kun no era la excepción

-Ehhh…mmmmm…. Quiero decirte algo muy importante-

-…-

La jovencita sabía lo que se venía. El chico se declararía y a ella le tocaría responder. ¡Qué difícil situación! Juumonji siempre le había parecido muy atractivo y gentil. El chico era, a su manera de ver, todo un caballero a pesar de lo que pudiera aparentar gracias a su rudeza física, además siempre había estado allí para ayudarla y/o consolarla, inclusive la siguió hasta tan lejos solo para acompañarla y todo porque ella era muy importante para él. Definitivamente no solo era la manager… él quería ser algo más y la castaña debía decidir….

"_¡Demonios! No puedo controlar esto. Debo…. debo, intentarlo"_- la ojiazul se repetía mientras el chico se acercaba a ella sutilmente luego de recitar un _"te quiero"_ y comenzó a abrazarla de la cintura con intenciones de aproximar los labios de ella a los suyos propios. Mamori en ese momento, determinando que necesitaba darle una oportunidad al chico que la había ayudado en la peor situación y encima le declaraba que la quería, al momento de sentir el roce de los labios de él, ella misma lo besó mientras suavemente, por inercia, alzaba sus delgados brazos para posarlos delicadamente en la espalda del muchacho. Fue un beso cálido y cariñoso pero no duró demasiado ya que la jovencita se apartó delicadamente pero de manera espontánea a la vez que exclamaba triste…

-Yo….lo siento Juumonji-kun….no puedo….-

-No Mamori, yo soy el que debe disculparse. Perdón, no debí hacer eso-

-Es que yo… aaahh…mmm…- la castaña intentaba darle una explicación coherente al muchacho pero simplemente las palabras no salían… No sabía que decir…

-No deberás presionarte por esto. Yo sé que todavía lo amas- el rubio comenta suavemente mientras acaricia la sonrojada mejilla de la ojiazul- Y ¿sabes una cosa? Él te ama también-

-No entiendo ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Simplemente…. lo sé-

Juumonji exclama mientras eleva su mirada por encima de la chica y puede observar la imagen de espaldas de un hombre de cabello alborotado y rubio, alejándose hacia el lado contrario de dónde él estaba abrazado a la mujer que esa persona había estado buscando y por ello había viajado tantos kilómetros solo para encontrarla…

.

.

.

_**O.O**_

_**¿Youichi? Nooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**Ejem…bueno, me pondré a escribir para subir prontito el sig. capis**_

_**Se cuidan mucho**_

_**Y gracias por leer y comentar**_

_**Matta ne**_

_**.**_


	20. Confesiones

_**Hola a todas!**_

_**Como algunas ya sabían (y otras lo intuyeron ^^) aquí está el final de mi historia **_

_**Quería agradecer muchísimo a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer. En verdad estoy infinitamente agradecida por todos sus comentarios y por saber que algunos me han agregado a sus favoritos **_

_***Kyaaaaaaa soy la persona más dichosa por ello***_

_**Agradezco especialmente a las chicas del grupo de FB quienes me apoyaron un montón cuando sufría por falta de inspiración dándome muchos ánimos o cuando simplemente me alentaban con alguna que otra foto o imagen que hacían que me pusiera literalmente loca XDDDD**_

_**^_^ Arigatô Minna ^_^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_***Ok, a leer se ha dicho***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luego de dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva que expresamente le decía al kicker del equipo que él solo podía con la tarea de traer de vuelta a la manager mientras le declara contradiciéndose _**"Haz lo que quieras"**_, Hiruma se preparó para el vuelo que habían conseguido para esa misma noche. _"Tch, ¿Quién va hacer alguna pendejada?"_- Youichi se decía mentalmente cuando vio llegar al pelinegro a la sala de espera del aeropuerto con una pequeña mochila de viaje. El muchacho de grandes ojos negros era un buen amigo y Youichi lo sabía muy bien por eso dejó, sin demasiado reclamo, que el chico lo acompañara porque quizás, éste tendría razón y él pudiera terminar haciendo alguna tontería…. ¿pero por qué habría de? ¿Qué situación ameritaría que el rubio se desquiciara tanto como para actuar de esa manera? No lo sabía con exactitud pero de manera casi imperceptible un sentimiento de curiosidad teñido de incertidumbre se alojó en el corazón del quarterback al analizar un poco más a profundidad la situación mientras visualizaba a la castaña llorando afligida en los brazos del maldito delincuente al momento que ésta caía sin poder evitarlo en las redes del consuelo que le entregaba el lineman haciendo que la chica olvidara por completo la razón principal por la que se había ido tan lejos a llorar: Él….

El viaje de esa noche fue demasiado agotador para el capitán de Deimon y no solo porque el trayecto en si era demasiado largo sino que junto a él venía sentado _"la vieja chismosa del pueblo"_ Takekura quien lo tuvo las casi doce malditas horas que duró el vieja en un extenuante y riguroso interrogatorio para poder enterarse de primerísima mano de cómo habían evolucionado los sentimientos del rubio hacia la manager de su equipo. Mientras intentaba calmar el alma ansiosa del chico cotilla, el ojiverde no dejaba de preguntarse cómo carajo habían sucedido dichos acontecimientos para que el maldito demonio de Deimon diera un vuelco de 180º y ahora fuera él quien persiguiera a la chica. El mismo chico demoníaco que había dejado claro que era quarterback de más temer en el jodido ámbito de Amefuto de Tokyo y por obvias razones no tenía tiempo para relaciones sentimentales con absolutamente nadie, ahora andaba como sedita buscando aclarar el asunto amoroso con la jovencita quien fuera la que le hubiera robado el corazón. ¡Diablos, la quería con todo lo que tenía! Y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta muy tarde que lo único que debía hacer era declarárselo como se debe por lo menos ahora lo sabía y por ello viajaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario para encontrarla y así poder decirle claramente que la amaba.

Eran aproximadamente las 8.00 pm del viernes 7 de enero, el quinto día desde que la castaña se hubiera ido sin dejar un jodido rastro, cuando finalmente Hiruma y Musashi llegaron a la ciudad destino. Mientras cruzaban apresurados el famoso Hyde Park, el cual quedaba no muy lejos de la casa de Obaa-san, Gen observaba inquieto a su amigo. Realmente el joven demonio había cambiado y mucho. El pelinegro recordaba el carácter retorcido y las explosivas y a veces incivilizadas actitudes y reacciones del rubio desde que lo conoció hasta hace unas pocas semanas atrás y nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez en su vida el quarterback exclamaría que _amaba_ a alguien y mucho menos que pudiera hacer el sacrificio de doblegar su orgullo e ir tras esa persona querida para hacerle saber todo lo que siente por ella. Pero eso en sí no era lo que tenía preocupado al joven Takekura, lo que en verdad lo inquietaba era lo que llegaría a pasar si _"fuera demasiado tarde"_… Ese maldito pensamiento lo azoró durante todo el vuelo y estaba seguro que no solo a él. Mamori-san estaba dolida…. y quien no lo estaría si oyera a la persona que ama y a la que acababa de entregarle su vida por completo, diciendo que no le importaba para nada porque todo lo ocurrido había sido inducido por una anciana loca… Musashi entendía la posición de la castaña así como también la de su amigo Juumonji, quien había dejado claro que había comenzado a querer a la manager más de lo normal y que muy pronto lo haría del conocimiento de ella. Gen, mientras seguía dándole vueltas a la cuestión, dejaba a la vista claros indicios de nerviosismo por la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría cuando finalmente se encontraran frente a frente con los dos fugitivos.

No tardaron casi nada en cruzar el gran parque gracias a la velocidad que llevaba el ojiverde. La noche estaba fría y nublada como siempre en esa ciudad en esa época del año, pero el aire gélido que circulaba en ese momento, el cual envolvía a los jóvenes recién llegados no se hacía notar… eso no importaba, lo único que necesitaban era ver a la maldita manager. El quarterback lo deseaba tanto que cuando supo que al doblar de la esquina se encontraría por fin con el domicilio donde podría hallar a su mujer, avanzó con más brío a la vez que, inconsciente, deja asomar un leve gesto parecido a una sonrisa. El capitán de Deimon al fin la vería, al fin hablaría con ella y le explicaría todo, la tomaría en sus brazos y…. un tortuoso silencio ante la catástrofe escenificada: Frente a la reja de la casa de Lucile-san, Kazuki abrazaba a la ojiazul mientras rozaba sus labios rosas con suavidad mientras ella posaba delicadamente sus manos en la espalda del chico.

"_Mierda…"_ exclamó por reflejo el pelinegro ante la trágica escena para luego recorrer con urgencia la vista hacia su amigo que se encontraba petrificado un paso más atrás… ¿qué sucedería ahora? ¿Cómo haría para contener el despertar del demonio y poder salvar el pellejo del pobre full back? Musashi no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la silueta estática del quarterback. El rubio temblaba y sabía que no lo hacía por el jodido frío que se colaba por la ropa haciendo que los putos huesos se congelaran… La rabia parecía consumirle lentamente pero el chico demonio no se movía. Solo se mantenía allí, parado como estatua con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo apretando fuertemente los puños con intenciones de, quizás, poder destruir los dos malditos anillos que cargaba desde el día que Obas-san se los dio para entregárselos a la jodida disciplinaria cuando la encontrara y terminara por declararle que la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a hacer realidad la estúpida mentira que le actuaron a la abuela, después de todo, ambos estaban comprometidos ¿o no? Pero todo se fue al caño en un mísero segundo… Ese maldito instante en que pudo darse cuenta que había llegado tarde y que la manager ya había escogido al imbécil delincuente. Por su parte, Gen-kun no podía creer lo que presenciaba, la tensión lo mataba. Mamori se besaba con Juumonji, Hiruma no se movía ¿qué diablos pasaría? Inconscientemente se preparó para teclear al rubio si daba tan siquiera un paso hacia el frente ya que de no hacerlo Kazuki perdería la vida. Eso podía apostarlo pero tras unos interminables segundos, Youichi solo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de regreso por donde habían venido.

"_Oi…"_ murmuró el pelinegro al ver la extraña reacción del quarterback. Quiso decir algo más pero no pudo hacerlo, Hiruma súbitamente detuvo sus pasos y volteó a ver al pateador con ojos asesinos mientras exclamaba…. _"déjame solo"_…

Era tal el sentimiento de frustración, desilusión y enojo que cruzaba desaforadamente por el capitán de Deimon que parecía que los cintillos de Obaa-san ya se hubieran fusionado con su mano. Youichi sentía como dentro de él iba creciendo una exagerada intención de hacer sufrir al maldito hermano pero por gracia divina pudo controlarse porque de no haberlo hecho, estaba seguro que inclusive la castaña hubiera salido herida y eso no podría permitirlo jamás, aunque ella ya hubiera decidido que el ojiverde quedaba olvidado y enterrado… "_malditos sean…"_ sentenciaba mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia ningún lugar hasta que de repente se oye en un grito su nombre. Sabía quién le hablaba pero no le dio importancia y jamás se detuvo ante el llamado…. Total ¿para qué?... Ya era demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

.

Mamori intentaba disculparse decentemente con Kazuki-kun, ese increíble y simpático chico quien la había acompañado en su peor momento intentando hacer lo que fuera para que ella olvidara y se sintiera mejor, pero no lo lograba. Se sentía culpable y triste por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos a pesar de haber hecho el intento. Todavía sentía mucho por el capitán de los Devil Bats… ella lo sabía… Kazuki también. Mientras el joven acariciaba su sonrojada mejilla con intenciones de tranquilizarla diciéndole que no debería preocuparse ni pedir perdón ya que él estaba consciente que todavía amaba al maldito demonio, Juumonji anunció que Hiruma también la amaba ¿Qué significaba eso? El lineman no podría saberlo entonces ¿por qué?...

-Simplemente, lo sé…- él no la veía… su vista estaba perdida detrás de ella

-De verdad no te entiendo….pensé que tú querías que yo…- Mamori se interrumpió al oír el grito de su abuela desde la ventana de su cuarto

-¡HIRUMA-KUN!-

Al oír _ese_ nombre, la ojiazul automáticamente volteó a sus espaldas buscando fervientemente con la mirada algún indicio de que el hombre que llamaba su abuela desde el segundo piso de su casa estaba allí pero no consiguió vislumbrar nada "_¿Qué le sucede a Obaa-san?"_ Se preguntaba la castaña mientras regresaba la vista hacia el chico rubio que estaba con ella… Mamori intentó mencionar algo más al full back de Deimon quien la miraba con una increíble expresión de resignación, pero no pudo. Boquiabierta y con sus ojos totalmente clavados en los del chico, como si intentara dejar salir alguna palabra, reaccionó ensanchando los ojos lo más que pudo al darse cuenta que Musashi-kun estaba parado allí, a unos cuantos metros de ellos observando la esquina vacía de la calle… _"Hiruma-kun…."_ exclamó la castaña volteándose nuevamente con intenciones de correr hacía donde estaba Gen pero el rubio la frenó instantáneamente tomándola de la muñeca… Mamori giró el rostro hacia Juumonji, éste la veía triste intentando hacerle saber que no quería que se fuera porque él sabía que el capitán de Deimon estaba allí, que había venido a buscarla y si ella iba tras él en ese instante seguramente se desvanecerían absolutamente todas las oportunidades que tenía de poder estar con ella. Anezaki entendió la simple mirada del muchacho pero no podía hacer nada, él no era ni podría ser jamás el hombre al que ella amaba…

-Yo, lo lamento Kazuki-kun….Por favor…. Déjame ir- el joven suavemente suelta el agarre de la ojiazul con una ligera sonrisa tintada de nostalgia

"_Maldición, definitivamente ese estúpido demonio ha ganado. Como siempre…"_- Se auto convencía el full back de Deimon mientras veía a la chica alejarse para siempre de él

.

.

.

Mamori, todavía sintiéndose culpable de haber dañado sentimentalmente a su querido compañero, se acercó veloz al pelinegro quien estaba parado junto a un árbol cercano a la residencia de Obaa-san. El chico observaba a lo lejos la esquina por donde su amigo había desaparecido luego de presenciar el atroz momento íntimo entre la manager y el lineman cuando escucha frente a él que la jovencita lo llamaba. Musashi miró detenidamente la expresión de Mamori quien parecía estar rogándole que le confirmara si en verdad Hiruma-kun había estado allí. El kicker con una leve sonrisa solo hizo un ademán con su cabeza señalando la dirección por donde Youichi se había ido. La castaña sonrió en agradecimiento y comenzó a alejarse hasta que fue abruptamente detenida por un trágico comentario del muchacho pelinegro el cual hizo que la expresión de la manager se tornara abstracta…

-Mamori-san…. Hiruma los vio….-

Cerrando sus ojos ante la inminente tragedia, la ojiazul se volvió nuevamente y emprendió su carrera con intenciones de alcanzar al quarterback. Avanzó unas cuadras hacia el gran parque pero no visualizaba al muchacho ¿Qué tan lejos pudo haber ido?... Siguió buscando mientras sentía que su acelerada respiración por la velocidad que llevaba comenzaba a afectar su avance cuando de pronto pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos la figura del hombre que tanto deseaba encontrar. Youichi caminaba todavía con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando oye a sus espaldas el grito de la castaña. Instantáneamente se detiene y voltea para quedar frente a la chica quien se había frenado unos cuantos metros alejada de él porque ya no le daban más las fuerzas para seguirle el paso… Por unos instantes no se dijeron nada, solo se observaban…. Mamori intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras que el rubio decidía que era lo más conveniente hacer en ese momento, si mandarla al carajo por la evidente rabia que le sobraba por haberla visto besuquearse con otro tipo o correr hacia ella y abrazarla lo más fuerte que le daban sus brazos para que nunca más se alejara de él… Difícil decisión….

-Hiruma-kun… Yo….- la ojiazul exclamó tímidamente acercándose al quarterback

-…- Youichi recorrió su mirada. No sabía exactamente cómo debía reaccionar. Realmente no deseaba en ese momento tener que decirle que durante los días que ella andaba desaparecida, él tuvo unos cuantos momentos de autoexploración emocional junto a su mejor amigo e inclusive junto a sus padres donde finalmente se aclaró y declaró en voz alta que se había enamorado de ella… _"Mierda, no quiero decirle eso cuando esta maldita parecía ya ni acordarse de mi cuando abrazaba y besaba a ese hijo de puta"_…. Hiruma pensaba furioso. Volvió a mirarla directo, ella ya se había acercado a unos pasos del ojiverde…

-Por favor…di algo-

-Tch… estoy demasiado molesto como para discutir contigo- en ese instante le dio la espalda a la chica

-Hiruma-kun por favor no te vayas…- Mamori corrió tras Youichi quien se alejaba velozmente- Escúchame…. Yo, lo lamento- Al alcanzarlo, mientras rozaba su hombro, exclamó suavemente

-¡No quiero oír tus lamentos ahora!- Hiruma no podía dejar de visualizar la jodida imagen de ella besando al maldito lineman…- Eres una jodida traidora. Todo por un puto malentendido…. te rendiste, buscaste consuelo en el primero que encontraste y…. ¡Mierda!… ¡Quién sabe qué carajo hiciste con él durante todos estos malditos días!-

Mamori estaba sorprendida de la reacción del rubio. Tenía razón en enojarse pero ¡tratarla de traidora y prácticamente de arrastrada! Eso era otro cuento…- ¡No digas esas cosas Hiruma-kun! No tienes derecho a reclamarme de ese modo después de todo…. ¡Diablos, todo esto fue por culpa tuya! Si no hubieras dicho…-

-¿POR MI CULPA? ¿CÓMO CARAJO PUEDES DECIR ESO? LA UNICA MALDITA QUE SE FUE DEJANDOME SIN NADA PARA IRSE CON OTRO MALNACIDO FUISTE TU-

-¿Y QUE SE SUPONE QUE HICIERA? TU FUISTE EL UNICO QUE EMPEZÓ TODO CUANDO DIJISTE QUE TE HABIAS ENCAMADO CONMIGO PORQUE MI ABUELA TE OBLIGO A ELLO… ¡QUE IDIOTEZ!-

-Estúpida manager… te lo vuelvo a repetir: eso fue un jodido malentendido. El maldito viejo estaba jodiéndome y sacándome de quicio como siempre y no quería andar por ahí exclamando "el maldito demonio tiene sentimientos"… Tch… ¡Maldición!… Luego desapareciste sin darme la puta oportunidad de explicártelo. Y encima de todo te vas con otro… ¿qué mierda te pasaba por la cabeza jodida disciplinaria? ¿No era que me amabas?-

-…Cuando oí a través de la puerta del club tu declaración, de repente mi mundo se vino abajo. Yo te amaba y tú, luego que todo mi ser te lo había entregado a ti, exclamas como si nada que yo no te importaba. ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Juumonji-kun me ayudó y por eso decidí, que cómo tú no me querías necesitaba con urgencia quitarte de mis pensamientos…. Quitarte por completo de mi vida… y así fue como "desaparecí" y en medio de todo este revuelo decidí darme una oportunidad con Juumonji-kun. Él declaró que me quería y yo, sabiendo que para ti solo fui parte del teatro de Obaa-san, dejé que me consolara con un simple beso…sólo eso-

-¿Parte del teatro dices? ¿Acaso eres ciega maldita manager? Todo lo que hicimos, todo lo que pasamos esos jodidos días cuando tu maldita abuela estuvo de visita ¿en verdad crees que fue mentira?-

-Eso fue lo que acordamos en un principio y después no hubo nada que confirmara que se hubiera convertido en lo contrario…Aunque creí que si cuando… esa noche…- Mamori recordaba tímidamente la última noche que pasaron en el onsen cuando ella se entregó al muchacho-… Pero cuando fuimos de paseo y mi abuela me obligó a vestirme de novia tu saliste corriendo y…. ¡Todo siguió siendo una farsa!... un maldito teatro- la castaña intentaba controlar las tibias lágrimas que afloraban sin permiso de sus bellos ojos azules pero era inútil…

-¡Escúchame bien maldita manager!- Hiruma no podía mantener la calma cuando veía a la jovencita derramar una sola de esas tímidas lágrimas, y más aún si él era el culpable de ello, por lo que decidido a borrar ese maldito rastro de tristeza, se acercó a la castaña y estando a unos cuantos centímetros de ella exclamó en un murmullo ahogado….-Yo no soy un jodido actor Mamori… en medio de este estúpido melodrama, me enamoré de ti-

En ese momento, todo intento de controlar el llanto de la jovencita se fue al traste. Las lágrimas de Mamori seguían asomándose involuntarias y más todavía, después de escuchar la declaración del chico… _"¿Es verdad lo que dices?... ¿Puedo creer en tus palabras?"_ exclamó incrédula ya que era la primera vez que oía al demonio de Deimon vociferar algo así mientras Youichi, acercándose más a ella, saca una de sus manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo sosteniéndola en un puño cerrado mientras lo observaba fijamente…

-Si no fuera verdad, no tendría esto en mis manos….y créeme que estuve tentado a deshacerme de ellos en cuanto me los dieron pero simplemente, no pude hacerlo…- en ese instante Youichi abre su mano mostrando los dos anillos que Lucile le había entregado

-¿Esas son las sortijas de boda de mis abuelos?- sorprendida se acerca para observar mejor los preciosos cintillos y confirmar que en verdad lo eran- ¿Cómo es que los tienes tú?-

-Tu jodida abuela me los dio. El mismo día que desapareciste, ella vino a Deimon a decirme que quería que yo los tuviera. En ese momento no tuve otra opción más que decirle la verdad pero, al parecer, ella ya lo sabía y por ello con más razón me los dejó. Declaró que siempre había sabido que solo fingíamos pero que se había dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos en el transcurso de los días…¡Tch, maldita vieja, todo el tiempo jugó con nosotros! -

-Hiruma-kun… de verdad siento que todo haya sucedido de esta manera. Tienes razón al decir que toda la culpa es de mi Obaa-san. Planeó todo para que estuviéramos juntos y encima ha terminado por convencerte de….-

-¡No seas estúpida maldita manager! Yo nunca me dejo convencer de hacer algo que yo no quiera. Si todavía tengo estos jodidos anillos es porque finalmente me di cuenta que no quiero regresárselos a tu madre…. Yo quiero….-

Hiruma suspira profundamente mientras cierra sus ojos para darse el valor de declararle a la castaña el motivo principal del porqué de la búsqueda desesperada, del porqué necesitaba encontrarla y aclararle todo….

-Durante los jodidos días que estuvimos pretendiendo ser novios, he podido comprobar que realmente toda tu familia está loca de remate…-

-¿Qué?- la castaña eleva la voz molesta por el comentario

-¡Cierra la boca y escucha!- solo bastó una mirada seria del quarterback para hacerle entender a la ojiazul que era la única puta vez que diría lo que estaba por decir por lo que le convenía prestar atención y grabárselo

-Perdón….-

-Tu jodida Okâsan es una maniática de la sonrisa sobre todo cuando declaraba que quería que su "angelito" terminara junto al "demonio", tu maldito Otôsan resultó ser un peligroso hacker quien, por cierto, todavía tiene una deuda conmigo por andar revisando mis cosas, la demencia personificada: tu jodida abuela, ex-agente federal y espía de una de las agencias policíacas más reconocidas mundialmente y tú… la retorcida manager que se enamora del tipo más complicado y excéntrico que se le cruzó por en frente… Todos están locos… pero aún así no puedo sepárame de ustedes-

Mamori se encontraba atónita frente al rubio luego de escucharlo confesar sus más íntimos sentimientos…

-Por eso, no puedo dejarte ir... Quiero convertir la maldita mentira en realidad- Youichi acerca su mano hacia la ojiazul y le entrega las sortijas-…. Te amo jodida Mamori-

La castaña, mientras observaba la mano extendida del chico con los anillos, sonríe feliz a la vez que con su propia mano cierra el puño de Youichi declarando que él debía guardarlos porque quizás algún día los necesitaría...

-Yo también te amo Youichi-kun-

Y así, la ojiazul saltó sobre el capitán enredando sus delicados brazos en el cuello del rubio mientras él rodeó su cintura con devoción para entregarle el beso más cálido y apasionado que la ojiazul hubiera recibido jamás….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tras ver a la manager correr tras su amigo, Gen-kun voltea hacia donde se encontraba Kazuki observando resignado a la muchacha de bellos ojos azules alejarse de allí. El pelinegro se acercó con pasó tranquilo mientras lo dejaba penar unos cuantos segundos más el haber perdido ante el maldito demonio…

-Oi… ¿estarás bien?-

-Sip… de todas formas, sabía que era un caso perdido para mí-

Juumonji recorre la vista hacia el kicker y de repente suelta una ligera carcajada al darse cuenta que para que todo eso hubiera sucedido, el quarterback de Deimon tuvo que haberse tragado el puto orgullo y haber declarado que la quería… Eso hubiera sido algo digno de presenciar y de anotar en una jodida notebook negra como la del demonio….

-Diablos…. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verlo personalmente…-

-Oh si, fue muy entretenido-

-Pffff jajajajajajajaja-

Ambos jóvenes se divertían en la acera cuando de repente se oye el grito de la dueña de casa…-¡Oi, pedazo de escandalosos, entren de una jodida vez ¿o prefieren congelarse allí mientras dicen estupideces de mi nieto?-

-Ok Lucile-san…- exclama en un grito el muchacho rubio mientras agita su mano saludando a la mayor quien los llamaba asomada desde su habitación

-Vamos… entremos-

.

.

.

.

.

Después de todo, el viaje al extranjero había resultado favorable. Finalmente Mamori e Hiruma-kun arreglaron el malentendido y ahora estaban juntos. _**"¡Gracias al cielo!..."**_ Pensaban ambos jugadores de Amefuto luego de recibir un mensaje del chico demonio que les aclaraba que, como había una especie de multitud en esa pequeña residencia, él pasaría la noche en un hotel cercano y, por supuesto, Anezaki también….

Musashi y Kazuki, que estaban sentados en el living de la casa de Lucile-san bebiendo cerveza, reían a carcajadas mientras el pelinegro narraba las anécdotas de la auto exploración emocional del capitán "no tan" demonio y sus confesiones. Obaa-san los veía feliz…

"_Finalmente esos dos son pareja…. ¡ ¡ ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa estoy tan contenta ! ! !... Ahora lo único que queda es esperar a que el idiota de mi nieto se decida a usar las sortijas que les di…. Mmmmm pero es taaaaaaaannnn denso que puedo fallecer antes de que vea algún avance…._"

-¡No te preocupes Hiruma-kun, tu Obaa-san se pondrá las pilas y te dará un empujoncito!-

-¿?- ambos chicos se entre miraban extrañados

-Jejejejejeje, no se alarmen por mis gritos, solo brindemos por la felicidad de los tortolos-

Y con una gran sonrisa, los tres exclamaron al unísono… "Kampai"

.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de esta historia…**

**De nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.**

**Aaahhhhh se me olvidaba **

**¡ME FALTA EL EPÍLOGO!**

**Así que espérenlo muy pronto**

**(ay! Pero que tonta de no mencionarlo antes jijijiji No se lo pierdan)**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Matta ne **

***.***


	21. Epílogo

_**Holaaaaaaaa todo el mundo!**_

_**Finalmente he podido finalizar el último capítulo de este fic y si…. Sé que no tengo perdón por lo que me tarde pero aún así pido una disculpa. Waaaaaaa ¡! Gomennasai!**_

_**Quería agradecer nuevamente a todos lo que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta historia. Espero que la hayan disfrutado como yo he disfrutado el escribirla, sin mencionar lo que disfruté leer sus comentarios ^_^**_

_**Espero nos leamos pronto y bueno, hasta la próxima**_

_**Ja ne**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciudad de Tokyo. Sábado 8 de enero, 8.15 a.m

En casa de la familia Anezaki, a pesar de ser muy temprano por la mañana, la actividad dentro de ésta estaba en su punto máximo. Se podía observar como el dueño de casa deambulaba por todos los ambientes con pasos agigantados y desordenados con claros indicios de ansiedad…

-Calma cariño, Mamori estará bien. Hiruma-kun, a estas alturas ya tuvo que haberla encontrado y hablado con ella, y seguramente ya la ha convencido de regresar…-

-¿Y por qué no se han comunicado todavía?-

*Riiiiiinnnggggggg*

-¿Hola?... ¡Madre! ¿có-mo es-tás?... Espera, te pondré el altavoz porque TU YERNO está un poco impaciente por oírte- la señora de la casa anuncia mientras intenta evitar que su esposo le arrebate el teléfono de sus manos

-Buenos días para ustedes mis pequeños… ¿cómo amanecieron?... Nosotros aquí estamos pasándola muy divertidos ¡ ¡ ¡KAMPAI! ! !- Lucile junto a los dos jóvenes de Deimon gritan extasiados mientras ambos esposos se entre miran extrañados al oír el brindis del otro lado de la línea

-Finalmente todo se ha arreglado. Hiruma-kun habló con Mamori y ahora están juntos…. ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy muy feliz!-

-¡Aaahhhh Madre, que alegría! ¡Todo ha salido bien!-

-Lucile-san ¿Podría poner a Mamori al teléfono?-

-Ahh…ehh…. Nop. Lo siento pero no se encuentra en estos momentos-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Allí son las 11.00 pm ¿en dónde anda a estas horas de la noche?-

-Bueno, en vista de que somos muchos y la casa es chica…. se quedará con Hiruma-kun esta noche-

-¿ ¿ ¿QUÉ? ? ?-

-Cálmate cariño…. seguramente a lo que se refiere mi madre es que Mamori acompañó a Hiruma-kun hasta su hotel y que regresará pront….-

-OHHH NOOOOO! Olvidé entregarles el "set de precaución"…. Waaaaaaaa ¡ ¡ ¡me voy corriendo! ! ! Luego les hablo…. JA NE!-

-…Oi… ¿Set de precaución? ¿Qué diablos es eso?-

El hombre pregunta muy interesado a su ruborizada mujer, quien con mucha pena al recordar que alguna vez en su tiempo su madre le dio uno a ella, dirige su suave mirada a los ojos marrones de su esposo para responder tímidamente...

-…anticonceptivos…-

.

.

.

.

.

Cruzando el gran parque cercano a la residencia de Lucile-obaasan, la manager y el capitán de los Devil Bats caminaban tomados de la mano en dirección al bello hotel donde decidieron pasar la noche. Luego de oírse declarar que ambos se amaban mutuamente resolvieron que lo mejor era no regresar a casa de la abuela porque seguramente el jodido viejo cotilla, el maldito delincuente recién bateado y la loca anciana no los dejarían en paz con el interrogatorio y, como el día había resultado demasiado cansador por las ajetreadas y angustiosas situaciones, se dispusieron a relajarse solo los dos…. Al entrar a la habitación la castaña recorriendo la mirada por la gran alcoba, primero el acogedor recibidor y luego el elegante dormitorio, anunció que jamás había estado en un hotel tan hermoso e Hiruma, quien la seguía unos pasos atrás, solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario mientras se acercaba más a la ojiazul y la abrazaba por la espalda como aquella vez en noche buena…

-… ¿sabes que a partir de ahora serás mi maldita novia, no?- el rubio declara a la vez que suavemente recorre el cabello de la castaña para abrirse paso y obsequiarle un sensual beso en el cuello

-¿Novia?... hmp… nunca creí que viviría para oírte decir algo así- la ojiazul se voltea frente al chico demonio sonriendo sutilmente- De seguro me extrañaste mucho ¿verdad?-

-Tsk…-Hiruma voltea el rostro a un lado- No te creas tanto jodida manager-

-Bueno, yo te extrañé muchísimo-

Un profundo beso robó los labios del quarterback… Mamori quiso hacerle saber al hombre que ama que lo había extrañado tanto que no podía con las ganas de sentirse nuevamente en sus brazos. Hiruma por su parte, se dejó llevar por la excitante demostración de cariño de la chica pero solo por unos pocos segundos hasta que lentamente, tomándola por los hombros, la aleja suavemente escrudiñando su rostro con un leve ápice de tristeza y disgusto en sus ojos jade….

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿En verdad me extrañaste?... Porque cuando te encontré no parecía que lo hubieras hecho- Mamori, al oír el reclamo de su novio, dejó escapar una sonrisita divertida ante la inminente muestra de celos del chico

-Youichi…- susurró mientras recorría sus manos deslizando suavemente el abrigo del chico por sus hombros hasta hacerlo caer al suelo de la habitación… -Ya te expliqué como fue ese ligero acercamiento con Juumonji-kun… No deberías ponerte celoso por eso…-

-¿Celoso…Yo?-

-Sip…. muy C-E-L-O-S-O-

-Kekekekeke ¿quién se pone celoso de ese imbécil?- el rubio exclama confiado mientras delicadamente quita el abrigo de la manager mientras ella sutilmente desabrocha la camisa blanca que él traía puesta- No tengo motivos y ¿sabes por qué?-

Hiruma en ese instante abraza posesivamente la cintura de Mamori acercándola con fuerza hacia él para expresarle sugestivamente al oído la frase más erótica que la chica hubiera escuchado jamás, haciendo que la pobre casi desfallezca al sentir la cálida respiración del ojiverde sobre su piel…

-¡Porque eres jodidamente mía!-

Mamori no pudo controlarse ni un segundo más. Ese maldito demonio, solo con su simple presencia hacía que las desmesuradas ganas que escondía muy dentro de ella de sentirse como aquella vez en el onsen surgieran como si fuera un volcán en erupción por lo que, en ese instante, luego de deslizar hábilmente la camisa blanca por los fuertes brazos del quarterback pero solo hasta sus muñecas, lo abrazó con ímpetu y besó sus finos labios con frenesí al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba sutilmente hacia la cama que se encontraba detrás de él. La castaña estaba maravillada, había extrañado con todo su ser poder besarlo y estar entre sus brazos nuevamente por lo que ahora que lo tenía allí tan cerca, tan suyo, decidió que necesitaba hacerle saber todo lo que él provocaba en ella. Deseaba demostrarle con actos que lo amaba más que a nadie y que él era todo lo que deseaba en la vida…

Una vez junto al lecho, con un ligero empuje, Mamori hizo que el muchacho cayera tendido mientras ella se posicionaba suavemente encima de él… Moría de pena y vergüenza porque ¿qué pensaría Youichi al verla reaccionar tan intensamente?... Esa pregunta rondó por su mente mientras acorralaba al rubio con sus besos a la vez que avanzaban por la habitación pero haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo lo dejó pasar. Después se preocuparía de ello. Ahora lo único que deseaba hacer era hacerle sentir lo que ella misma había experimentado aquella vez en la habitación del onsen donde se entregó completamente a él….

El quarterback por su parte no creía lo que apreciaba en ese instante. El chico demonio se jactaba de ser el que siempre tomaba el control de cada maldita situación pero en ese momento, definitivamente, no podía. La manager lo tenía anonadado y extasiado... A la vez que le regalaba cálidas y dulces caricias, la ojiazul se deshizo completamente de la camisa de él para luego comenzar un erótico recorrido de besos. Inició donde sus labios con un suave roce mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus rubios cabellos, recorrió toda la perfecta extensión de su torso desnudo hasta terminar precisamente donde se encontraban sus bien marcados abdominales bajos. Youichi estaba desconcertado, nunca la había imaginado así de desinhibida y le encantaba… Con cada beso que ella le daba, el ojiverde se desmoronaba sobre la cama. Todo su maldito ser comenzaba a emanar algo tan cálido, sugestivo y jodidamente sexual que pareciera que en cualquier momento se incendiaría por dentro…. Mientras sentía que ella descendía cada vez más y más por su excitado cuerpo, Hiruma comenzaba poco a poco a doblegarse dándose cuenta que era estúpidamente imposible mantener su maldita cordura y menos cuando ella decidió que no se detendría ante la barrera que suponía su jodido pantalón. Sin importarle nada más, la ojiazul se deshizo de la prenda en cuestión así como también de la interior para continuar su estimulante recorrido de sensuales besos y caricias sobre la piel del quarterback hasta que el rubio no soportó más la oleada de excitación que la chica le provocaba haciendo que ligeros gemidos increíblemente excitantes escaparan de boca del chico demonio de Deimon…. _**"Mmm…mierda…, Ma-mori… Nngghh…"**_Recitó Hiruma con su respiración entrecortada y jadeante luego de casi arrancar la sábana que yacía debajo de él gracias a que la apretujaba como si de ello dependiese que el tortuoso momento de placer no terminara en una calma anticipada, "_**Es…espera…"**_ y se incorporó haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque, claro, ¿quién no quisiera pasarse la vida disfrutando de esa deliciosa tortura?... y apartó delicadamente a la castaña quien, igual de excitada que él, sonrió sugestivamente gracias a que entendió el mensaje del quarterback…. _**"¡Oh, rayos! un poco más y él hubiera…."**_- Mamori se decía internamente mientras ambos se besaban con pasión incontrolable. Youichi invirtió los papeles. Ahora era Anezaki quien yacía recostada en el lecho, apenas preparada para lo que venía. Sabía que era su turno de experimentar lo que el capitán de Deimon hubiera sentido segundos atrás, por lo que algo nerviosa y apenada dejó que el joven la desvistiera suave y delicadamente. Dejó que la despojará de todo lo que la cubría y de una forma tan desmesuradamente provocativa que por un momento se enajenó de todo perdiéndose por completo en un mundo de sensualidad infinita y solo pudo regresar a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho con sus labios ya había llegado, justo como ella lo hubiera hecho momentos atrás, hasta lo más íntimo de ella….

No existen palabras ecuánimes para explicar lo que sentía Mamori en ese momento. La excitación era tan desmedida y la calma tan inocente que la chica no podía dejar de hacerle saber a su querido capitán que semejante contacto la estaba volviendo completamente loca… Al igual que el chico, ella también dejaba escapar sonoros suspiros y gemidos pero a diferencia de éste, lo que apretujaba con vigor no era la sábana blanca de esa bendita cama, sino la almohada donde descansaba su aturdida cabeza por tanta excitación y, de vez en cuando, los rubios cabellos del quarterback quien, al dar por hecho que el último jalón de cabello aunado al gemido más erótico que hubiera oído en la muchacha habían sido señales de que ella acababa de experimentar la primera _exaltación divina_ de la noche, se incorporó con suavidad y se colocó sobre la castaña abrazándose con sus temblorosas piernas desnudas…. Hiruma observaba detenidamente a su maldita novia como poco a poco comenzaba a regresar del mundo del éxtasis para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de él cuando ella hubo abierto los azules suyos… ¡Carajo, qué hermosa se veía! Tan tierna y delicada…. tan jodidamente suya….

A pesar de haber sido la dichosa víctima del desmedido y desenfrenado clímax provocado por los excitantes roces que el quarterback le hubiera entregado, aun deseaba sentir más del joven demonio. Hiruma lo sabía y por ello no dejó que la agitación interna de la ojiazul se disipara introduciéndose en ella con extrema suavidad y ternura hasta llegar al lugar más recóndito de toda Anezaki provocándole una dulce crispación de todo su ser…. Mamori e Hiruma se entregaron mutuamente sus cuerpos y sentimientos durante varios estimulantes minutos. En medio de gemidos, jadeos, sollozos e interminables suspiros donde podía apreciarse, sobre todo en ella, que intentaba susurrar el nombre del capitán de manera clara aunque parecía imposible por la entrecortada respiración que no la dejaba, Youichi, mientras aminoraba la vehemencia de sus movimientos con los que hacía que la ojiazul teóricamente hablando, sintiera que estaba a un paso de morir entre las sábanas de esa cama, se tomó unos segundos para observar detenidamente el rostro de la castaña…. Delineó sus delicados rasgos con la mirada mientras rozaba con sus delgados dedos el contorno de sus bellos ojos azules cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que, sonriendo suavemente, se preguntaba ¿cómo había sido posible que él, el gran capitán demonio de Deimon hubiera terminado como un manso gatito en los brazos de esa mujer? y más todavía el haberle exclamado de frente que la amaba. Toda la jodida situación le resultaba utópica pero debía reconocerlo, la adoraba…. _"Kekekeke, esta maldita mujer me ha ablandado el jodido corazón y ahora tendrá que tomar responsabilidad por ello….."-_ el ojiverde, al decirse esto para sí, acerca sus labios a los de ella para entregarle el contacto más dulce y seductor que merecía esa jodida manager pero no sin antes reanudar nuevamente la intensa actividad sexual con un solo movimiento de su cadera el cual provocó que la chica arqueara al instante su esbelta espalda y mordiera su labio inferior gracias al delicioso y estimulante golpe de deseo que le hizo sentir en lo más profundo de su delgado pero muy bien proporcionado cuerpo. Mamori se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Youichi mientras éste, sin dejar de entregarle por un solo segundo el mayor placer que la chica hubiera conocido, hacía que ella respondiera con igual furor e ímpetu. ¡Demonios! Era jodidamente imposible controlar los impulsos que la masiva estimulación les provocaba… El chico demonio era demasiado excitante para la castaña y por más que no quisiera dejar escapar de sus labios tan sensuales y sonoros gemidos y suspiros, era algo completamente irrealizable. Con cada acercamiento intenso que el quarterback le entregaba, la ojiazul desfallecía… Mientras más excitada estaba la manager, con más fuerza dejaba rastros de sus uñas en la espalda del chico y como consecuencia, mucho más se encendía éste haciendo que la pobre muchacha no reparara en gritar su maldito nombre hasta que el jodido cielo se enterara que _**HI-RU-MA…KUN**_era el causante de semejante placer… ¡Maldición, oírla gritar su nombre era la cosa más excitante del maldito universo! Youichi no podía negarlo ni esconderlo ya que él mismo no podía controlar los malditos gemidos que involuntariamente escapaban de su boca ya en el clímax del increíble encuentro sexual entre ambos… _**"Ma…mori…Ngghhmm… te…amo….."**_ susurró al oído de la castaña para luego, con un hábil movimiento, jalarla de su cadera elevándola hasta donde el placer llegaba a su punto máximo y permitiera que ella recitara inconsciente, llevada por la apasionante culminación de su amor, _**"¡Oh Dios! ….Hiru…ma…kun….Ah!…Hhhmmm!" **_dejando así, que ambos disfrutaran a plenitud de la tan esperada exaltación carnal….

.

.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, mientras aún yacían recostados, abrazados y descansando plácidamente, tanto Mamori como Hiruma-kun seguían regalándose suaves besos y caricias colmadas de ternura. La castaña, acurrucada en el pecho de él, rozaba su espalda por toda su extensión una y otra vez mientras dejaba que Youichi sintiera, además de sus labios, la calidez de su respiración sobre su piel. El quarterback, por su parte y aprovechando que la ojiazul no le veía directo el rostro, no dejaba la sonrisa tonta que le nacía de los más recóndito de su jodido ser para verse como el idiota enamorado en que se había convertido…. _"Kekekeke "Capitán demonio", si claro….si me vieran ahora…"_- exclamaba para sí mientras acariciaba sin pausa el suave cabello castaño de su novia…

-Youichi….kun- Mamori exclamó sensualmente mientras con su dedo índice hacía circulitos sobre los perfectos pectorales del ojiverde

-¿Hmp?- contesta flojeado todavía con la sonrisa de idiota plantada en la cara y con sus ojos cerrados

-Tengo sed…-y le regala un beso donde antes hubiera estado dibujando

-… ¿?... ¿Acaso piensas que después de semejante "actividad" tengo ganas de levantarme e ir por un maldito vaso de agua?-

-¡Por favor!- haciendo un pequeño gimoteo, Mamori se desliza sutilmente hacia arriba para encontrarse de frente al rostro del chico y así poder besar sus labios para luego exclamar sugestivamente…-¡Hi-ru-ma-kun!-

-Tsk…. No te acostumbres a esto maldita manager que no soy tu sirviente- el chico demonio, mientras se levanta con pereza de la cama y se viste con su pantalón, articula sin notarse molesto ni contrariado al ver el rostro sonriente de la chica que había logrado su perverso cometido… Después de todo esa hermosa mujer era su maldita novia además que le era imposible negarse luego de que la muy jodida hubiera dado en el clavo al adivinar su estúpida debilidad…. _"Maldita Mamori… mira que llamarme __**Hi-ru-ma-kun**__ con esa voz y esas caricias perturbadoras… ¡Mierda! ¡¿Quién puede resistirse a eso?!..."_

De regreso con el jodido vaso de agua para la chica seductora, el ojiverde de repente visualiza algo extraño cerca de la entrada a la habitación. Avanza a su encuentro y puede observar que es un sobre el cual parecía haber sido arrojado por debajo de la puerta. Youichi lo levanta y lee que está dirigido a los "pequeños tórtolos" y con un título demasiado extravagante para gusto del quarterback…

-¿Qué carajo significa "set de precaución"?-

Intrigado, el jovencito abre el envoltorio y al ver lo que había dentro suelta una carcajada que hizo que hasta las lágrimas le saltaran de los ojos jade…

-Kekekekekeke, esta jodida anciana…. seguiré insistiendo toda la maldita vida, ¡Está completamente loca!- exclama muy sonriente mientras saca de adentro del jodido sobre cuatro preservativos enumerados y con su nombre en cada uno de ellos y una tira de pastillas con el nombre de su nieta…

-Ahhhh jodida Obaa-san… está más loca que una cabra pero, Kekekekeke, me agrada. De hecho, toda la familia de la maldita manager me agrada…- Hiruma, en un tono más serio menciona para sí mientras avanza hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la castaña esperándolo ansiosa… -Creo que…. Debería decirle a Mamori de una maldita vez lo que deseo aunque me crea un loco de remate…- el rubio deja escapar un interminable suspiro hasta que decidido exclama en voz alta- ¡Maldición, lo haré!... -

Ya en el cuarto, frente a la castaña quien lo esperaba sentada en medio de la cama ya vestida pero solo con la camisa blanca del capitán y sus delicadas panties, Youichi avanza hacia ella y le entrega el vaso que había solicitado mientras toma asiento junto a ella. Se encontraba tan serio…o más bien tan nervioso que la ojiazul al notar el extraño comportamiento de su novio pregunta algo preocupada que era lo que le sucedía….

-…Necesito decirte algo….-

-Dime…- la castaña sonríe cálidamente a la vez que extiende su mano para acariciar delicadamente la mejilla de su capitán con intención hacer que el rubio dejara la seria expresión la cual había comenzado a angustiarla por demás… _"¿Será que se ha arrepentido de algo o que ya no me….? ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué no sea nada de eso por favor!"_- se decía mentalmente mientras se acercaba al chico

-Vas a pensar que estoy más loco de lo normal pero… Durante los jodidos días que estuviste desaparecida me he roto el cerebro pensando en ti, en donde carajo podrías estar y que estarías haciendo. No quería reconocerlo pero fue más fuerte que yo. Finalmente pude darme cuenta de que eres la primera persona que he _extrañado _en mi toda vida….-

En ese momento, Hiruma saca del bolsillo del pantalón que tenía puesto, los anillos de Lucile-san…

-Me di cuenta que no quiero que estés lejos de mi y que…..te amo jodida Mamori- el quarterback anuncia mientras, con delicadeza, toma la mano izquierda de la manager observando intensamente sus bellos ojos azules…

-¿Quieres ser mi maldita esposa?-

Anezaki no podía creer lo que acabada de oír. El temido capitán de Deimon había dicho que la amaba con un ligero tono rosa en sus pálidas mejillas y no solo eso, ¡le había propuesto matrimonio! Estaba tan feliz que, al momento de responder, no pudo dejar salir la simple palabra, solo consiguió hacerle saber la respuesta con un además de su rostro lleno de lágrimas de felicidad que había aceptado convertirse en su mujer… que deseaba ser por el resto de su vida, Hiruma Mamori…. El joven mariscal sonrió ante la felicidad silenciosa de la chica por lo que delicadamente colocó la sortija en el dedo anular de su delgada mano para luego abrazarla intensamente… Mamori rebosaba felicidad y alegría. En ese instante se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo entero y por ello regresó el gesto a su, ahora sí, verdadero prometido con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que besaba sus labios apasionadamente para dejarle en claro que ella también lo amaba. Ese chico demonio era lo mejor que pudo haberle sucedido en la vida y, a partir de ahora y para siempre, sería completamente suyo….

-Hiruma-kun….soy muy feliz…Aishiteru- Mamori exclama mientras, apoyada con su mejilla en el pecho del ojiverde, lo abraza cálidamente

-Y yo a ti…- Youichi la toma de su barbilla incitándola a verlo directo a sus ojos esmeralda-…mi maldita prometida….- y le regala un beso extremadamente apasionado para luego de exclamar…- ¡Ya-ha! ¡Creo que llegó el momento de hacer uso del jodido "set de precaución"!

Y así el mariscal de Deimon, satisfecho por la respuesta de su jodida novia, se desploma encima de ella provocándole unas alborotadas sonrisas al darse cuenta, viendo el sobre que el chico le enseñaba, a lo que éste se refería….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente la nueva pareja de enamorados y sus dos amigos regresaron al país tras un día más de "reconciliación" y no solo entre Mamori y su novio, sino también entre el quarterback y el lineman de los Devil Bats quienes, imperiosamente, debían aclarar sus asuntos ya que unas cuantas horas atrás ambos se debatían por el amor de la jovencita… Afortunadamente, ambos muchachos, gracias a miradas y gestos furtivos y casi imperceptibles que se enviaban y a la divina intervención del Cupido Takekura, se dejaron claro que no había rencores entre ellos y que todo seguía su curso natural…

Cuando los cuatro hubieron arribado a su ciudad, Kazuki y Gen se despidieron de sus amigos con intensiones de dejarlos solos para que pudieran presentarse en casa de la manager y dar la tremenda noticia de su verdadero compromiso….

-A ver si no te matan antes de que llegues al altar…Jajajajajaja- comenta el pelinegro de forma burlona mientras se aleja junto a Juumonji-kun

-Ahahahaha ¿antes de la boda? Na! yo digo que lo asesinan apenas ponga un pie en la casa de sus suegros….-

-¿Apostamos Juumonji?-

-¡Hey! Malditos estúpidos…. ¿De quién carajo creen que están hablando? todo está controlado-

-Siiiiiii claaaaro… a tu suegra quizás la tengas encantada pero a su padre…hmp…quisiera verlo-

-Musashi-kun, Kazuki-kun…-Mamori menciona en un tono muy serio-…. Yo creo que…. ¡TIENEN RAZÓN! Jajajajaja…- anuncia a toda voz mientras sale corriendo para evitar el regaño de su novio

-¡¿Eh?! ¿De qué lado estás jodida manager?- Hiruma, algo irritado por la poca confianza que tienen sus amigos y su jodida novia en él, persigue velozmente a la chica de camino hacia su casa

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegan al domicilio de la castaña, ambos padres de la chica en cuestión salieron a recibirlos apresuradamente. La espera no había sido fácil para ninguno. Sumergidos en la duda de cómo resultarían las cosas entre su hija y el crio demoníaco, no dejaban de preguntarse si éste la podría convencer de que realmente la quería y de que regresara a casa…. fue demasiado traumatizante. Y peor aún, cuando el padre de la ojiazul se entera que su pequeñita dormiría con ese mocoso en un hotel lejos de la vigilancia de Lucile-san… ¡Diablos! Hiruma-kun le agradaba, era un buen prospecto para su hija pero ¿aguantarse que ese maldito la tocara? Ni hablar… Imaginarse lo que hubieran hecho y sobre todo luego de que su suegra exclamara que le regalaría condones y pastillas para que dejaran volar su imaginación exclamando _**"viva el libre albedrío"**_…. Era difícil…. Muy difícil…

-….ôsan…. ¡Otôsan! ¿Puedes oírme?- Mamori exclama en voz alta por enésima vez al ver que su padre se había perdido en un mundo paralelo pensando quien sabe cuántas cosas malas de Youichi ya que no quitaba la mirada asesina de él…

-¡Aahhhh estoy muy feliz de que por fin ambos estén juntos!... Ohhh! Hiruma-kun ahora si podré llamarte "hijo"… jajajajajajaja- la madre de la ojiazul exclama emocionada al ver la sortija que llevaba puesta su hija

-Ehmmm eso lo que queríamos anunciarles… Hiruma-kun y yo estamos comprometidos-

-¿QUÉEEE? ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?-

-Kekekekeke ¿Qué sucede jodido Otôsan? Según nuestra charla antes que fuera a por Mamori hasta Inglaterra, no había problema de que fuera su novio ¿no es así? Además todo lo del "prometido" fue idea de ustedes…. Así que digamos que uno de los que propició que esto ocurriera ha sido USTED….- Youichi exclama con su típica sonrisa demoníaca mientras se acerca al hombre aprovechando que sus futura esposa y suegra se abrazaban y lloraban unos metros alejadas de ellos

-Maldito crio, te has salido con la tuya…. Te aprovechaste de mis sinceros sentimientos cuando te dije que había comenzado a apreciarte como a un hijo… Tsk, después de todo sigues siendo un mocoso peligroso-

-No debería ponerse así maldito Otôsan… Era inevitable…- el rubio se acercó todavía más hasta estar frente a frente con el suegro-… Además, no le conviene hacer tanto alboroto ¿entiende? Como debe saber la información es algo valioso y la que yo tengo de usted es…. de la mejor kekekekekeke-

-¿Estás intentando chantajearme?-

-Me la debía por haber revisados mis cosas….Y yo siempre cobro lo que me deben….- Hiruma sonríe victorioso al saberse vencedor ante su futuro suegro

-Oh si, tienes mucha razón, la información es MUY valiosa…. Sobre todo si tienes algo como esto…- y en ese instante saca del bolsillo de su camisa una fotografía que valdría millones para cualquiera que tuviera algún asunto que resolver con el quarterback de Deimon o como se diga… En la foto se encontraba el _Temible Capitán Demonio_ totalmente sonrojado acariciando una figurita parecida a un osito de fieltro hecho a mano con un lindísimo gorrito navideño….

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿En verdad lo guardaste?- la castaña se asoma por el hombro del capitán para observar la imagen que sostenía su padre

-¿De dónde mierda ha sacado eso?-

-Jejejejeje…. Para que veas que no eres el único aquí que puede chantajear a la gente Jajajajajaja-

-Tsk… ¿porqué de todas las mujeres que existen me tuve que enamorar de la jodida que tiene la familia más problemática de todas?... Oi maldita Mamori, lo tengo que volver a repetir… ¡Todos están jodidamente locos!-

Y así, las cuatros personajes continuaron platicando del viaje al extranjero y, por supuesto de la nueva situación… Hiruma Youichi finalmente se convertiría parte de la familia Anezaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1º de Mayo

En ese cálido y hermoso día de primavera, todos lo Devil Bats se encontraban reunidos para una ocasión muy especial….

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….….snif* snif*… Buuuuuuuuuu*-

-Raimon… ¿qué sucede, por qué lloras así?-

-Yo…lo…la…mento Akane-ch…chan…*snif *snif- Monta-kun le exclama a su novia quien, algo avergonzaba por los sollozos del chico, estaba más roja que el vestido que llevaba puesto

-Ahhhh no le prestes atención Aki-chi… Mon-Mon siempre se ha puesto así cuando se trata de Mamo-nee… ella ha sido su primer amor y bueno….-

-Wow! Todavía no lo creo…. ¡Mamori-neechan contraerá matrimonio!-

-Yaaaaaaaaa! ! ! Siiiiiiiii ¡estoy tan feliz por ella! Y por supuesto por nuestro querido demonio…-

-Hmp… ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Hiruma tenía sentimientos….- comentan seriamente Togano y Kuroki-kun mientras buscaban entre las personas que se reunían en el lugar, a alguna fémina que valiera la pena conquistar

-Jajajaja ese maldito demonio es duro de roer pero Anezaki le ha ablandado el corazón y ahora está más feliz que un político en navidad….-

-Musashi tiene razón…. Buaaaaa! Estoy tan contento que quisiera abrazar a todos a la vez….-

-Noooo Kuritaaaaaaaaaaa!- Sena, Monta, Yuki, Kuroki, Togano, Natsuhiko y Komusubi gritaban sofocados por la enorme muestra de cariño del lineman mientras que Akane-chan, Suzuna, Musashi y Juumonji se adentraban al templo en donde, unos cuantos minutos después, sus queridos amigos se convertirían en esposos para toda la vida…

.

.

.

.

En una de las habitaciones adjuntas al templo donde el novio y la novia esperan por separado el momento de dar inicio a la ceremonia, Hiruma-kun, quien se mantenía sereno observando por la ventana el trajín de la calle, recordaba nostálgico las palabras de su futuro suegro aquella vez en el cafetín del onsen….

"_**Por eso te doy un consejo: Piensa sobre lo de la oportunidad, al fin y al cabo siempre será tu padre, tu familia…"**_

-Tsk…Demonios, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa pendejada. En verdad todo este maldito asunto de la boda me ha reblandecido…-

En ese instante alguien abre la puerta de la habitación haciendo que el ojiverde volteara para encontrarse con su suegro quien, seguramente ya vendría a buscarlo para acompañarlo al altar….

-Youichi….-

-Lo lamento Hiruma-kun pero… sentí que era lo correcto. No quería que te sucediera lo que a mí y al final terminaras arrepintiéndote como yo lo hice… ¿entiendes? No te enfades por favor….Es lo correcto…-

El padre de Mamori exclama a la vez que acompaña a la persona extraña hacia el capitán de Deimon quien, luego de cuestionarle molesto a la cara _"¿Qué mierda haces aquí?",_ se quedó callado intentado encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para dejar salir todos los malditos insultos que había guardado durante años para ese ser….su maldito padre…

-Hijo…. Sé que estás molesto conmigo pero entiéndeme… yo te quiero, siempre lo he hecho y si no he estado cerca es porque tú lo has querido así, aunque siempre he estado pendiente de ti…. Hmp… siempre he estado enterado de todo lo que haces y déjame decirte que….estoy muy orgulloso Youichi….-

-…-

-Y ahora, contraerás matrimonio con una excelente mujer…Tienes muchísima suerte hijo….Cuídala y amala tanto como pued…-

-¡Cállate!...- Hiruma exclama con la cabeza gacha por no querer mostrar a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente que una maldita lágrima se había asomado en sus ojos esmeralda

Silencio….

Ninguno de los tres decía absolutamente nada hasta que el señor Hiruma se acercó lentamente a su hijo en vista de que parecía negado a enseñarle el rostro y dándose el valor necesario para enfrentar la ira del muchacho exclamó a un paso de él….

-Youichi… ¿te encuentras bien?-

Inamovible, el quarterback no respondía… unos cuantos segundos estuvo así, frente a su padre con la mirada fija en el suelo porque ¡carajo! No le dejaría ver que su maldita presencia le había movido el jodido tapete. Sentimientos encontrados surgían de repente en el chico demonio y no sabía exactamente como canalizarlos...

"…_**Toma esto que te digo más bien como una experiencia de alguien que ha vivido muchos más años que tú y que, inexplicablemente, ha comenzado a sentir afecto hacia ti, muchacho. Porque no a cualquiera le cuento sobre mi vida personal…."**_

El ojiverde seguía analizando las palabras del padre de su novia… Recordaba como aquella vez, se había sentido en extremo feliz al escuchar que el jodido viejo lo apreciaba pero…no era lo mismo, él no era su padre…. Estaba en verdad feliz por la declaración pero al mismo tiempo se había molestado porque sabía que nunca podría sentir el cariño de su verdadero papá… ¿era así? No lo sabía, pero en ese momento estaba allí, frente a él y por ello decidió terminar con todo de una jodida vez

-…Di algo por favor…- exclamó el mayor abatido por la inquietante petrificación de su hijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de él

-…Calla…. maldito viejo…. No digas ni una sola palabra más y…. no vuelvas a desaparecer-

En ese instante, Hiruma Yuuya extendió ambos brazos y rodeó con ellos a su primogénito quien, aunque sin levantar un dedo, se dejó consolar por la única familia que tenía en el mundo…su jodido padre…

.

.

.

.

.

Junto al altar, Youichi-kun acompañado por su padrino, Gen-kun, y su padre, esperaba el arribo de su maldita novia… Mientras lo hacía, un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus pálidas mejillas al recordar lo hermosa que se veía de blanco aquella vez en que huyó despavorido de la tienda de moda y una ligera sonrisa afloró de entre sus labios cuando la vio aparecer al final del corredor tomada del brazo de su padre…

La ceremonia fue hermosa… Al momento en que, tanto Hiruma-kun como Mamori, dijeron "Si, acepto" sonrisas sinceras afloraron en los rostros de los seres queridos y alguna que otra lagrima de felicidad rodó por las mejillas de la madre de la jovencita y por supuesto su queridísima Obaa-san…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Qué vivan los novios!- anunciaba a los cuatro vientos Lucile-san cuando la ceremonia hubiera terminado y se encontraban en la entrada a la capilla

-Oi… jodida Obaa-san- Youichi murmura mientras ambos se abrazan en felicitación…- tú fuiste ¿verdad? Tú fuiste a buscarlo-

-¿Hablas de tu padre?-

-Si…-

-Jejejejejeje, así es… Después de oír la historia contada por mi yerno debía sacarme la duda y por ello fue personalmente a buscarlo. Aunque no me ha costado nada encontrarlo-

-Pues con semejantes contactos ¿cómo no?-

-No fue por eso… tu padre realmente siempre ha estado cerca de ti solo que no te has dado cuenta de ello….Aaahhhh mi pequeño…Eres muy afortunado. Por favor cuida de mi niña… hazla feliz-

-Kekekekeke eso planeo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dos años después…..

En casa de la familia Hiruma, Youichi y Mamori se encontraban editando videos de los equipos más problemáticos de la jodida liga universitaria los cuales serían sus oponentes en los siguientes partidos contra el equipo de Kyoudai. Después de todo, como capitán y manager del equipo, debían dar lo mejor de sí para sacar el mejor resultado y así poder participar en el tan esperado Rice Bowl…

-Ahhhh estoy exhausta…. Quiero dormir- Mamori exclama mientras se tiende en el sillón de la sala el cual compartía con su esposo

-Oi… jodida floja, últimamente tienes mucho sueño… ¿acaso es porque no te dejo dormir por las noches? Kekekekekekeke-

-Youichi Baka…. No, no es eso…- la castaña, sonrojada por la insinuación del rubio, infla sus cachetes en señal de molestia por la broma

*riiiinnngggggg*

-¿Quién carajo puede ser en sábado y a esta hora?-

-Traigo un paquete para el señor Hiruma- el personaje exclama del otro lado de la puerta

El susodicho luego de recibir el paquete, lo lleva a donde se encontraba su mujer quien con intriga cuestiona ¿Qué es?...

-No lo sé…. Veamos- el rubio, quita la envoltura para encontrarse con una pequeña cajita con una tarjeta dirigida a él que decía…

_**Mi querido nieto:**_

_**Espero que cuando recibas este obsequio te encuentre bien y muy feliz. Es un pequeñísimo detalle para felicitarte. Kyaaaaaaaaaa ¡estoy tan emocionada!**_

_**Saluda y felicita a Mamori de mi parte **_

_**¡Buena Suerte!**_

_**Con mucho cariño**_

_**Lucile**_

-¿Felicitarme? ¡Qué mierd….!-

En ese momento abre la caja y retira de ella algo tan insólito e increíble que no pudo aguantar la sorpresa quedándose estático con el pequeño regalito en las manos….

-Oh, Obaa-san se me ha adelantado….Hmp…. yo iba a decírtelo esta noche ¿Youichi?- Mamori zarandeaba al rubio intentando sacarlo de la momentánea petrificación mientras sostenía pasmado un par de escarpines blancos tejidos a mano

-¿De verdad?- Hiruma, luego de regresar del letargo voltea a ver a su maldita esposa quien, sonrojada suavemente, le sonríe tiernamente como confirmación de lo que suponía

La felicidad no cabía en el quarterback de Kyodai, en ese momento se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo y por ello no reparó en abrazar a la castaña y exclamarle que la amaba y que estaba feliz al enterarse que en pocos meses sería padre. Mamori, de igual manera, respondió el gesto a su amado anunciando que era como un sueño hecho realidad…tener un hijo del famoso capitán demonio….

.

.

.

.

Solo ocho meses transcurrieron desde que se habían enterado de que ambos serían padres cuando, a las 4.20 de la madrugada, Youichi junto a su querida esposa, quien ya gritaba por las contracciones que sentía, tuvieron que salir corriendo hacia el hospital donde daría a luz a su primer hijo… A las 9.00 am de ese día tan especial, _Yuu_ llegaba para esparcir amor y felicidad a toda la familia… Un bellísimo varoncito de tez extremadamente blanca, dedos largos y cabello negro…. _"Aaahhhh, es hermoso"_ exclamaban los padres de Mamori así como el padre de Youichi quienes había llegado apenas les informaron de la carrera de esa mañana. Todos estaban allí para dar sus bendiciones al recién nacido…. ¡Qué dichosos se sentían al ver como sus hijos había procreado a esa personita tan hermosa!... Era especial poder ver en brazos de Mamori al pequeñito que, a diferencia de otros bebes, no lloraba, solo observaba intensamente a la persona que estaba sentada junto a su madre y a quien le había tomado un dedo con su pequeña manita… En ese instante Youichi no pudo negar que se sentía el padre más dichoso de todo el mundo y por ello exclamó en un susurro al verlo dormido…_ "te quiero pequeño Yuu"…._ Para luego recorrer la mirada hacia los bellos ojos azules de su esposa y, mientras besaba su frente, decirle con una cálida sonrisa…

-Te amo, jodida Mamori-

-Y yo a ti mi querido demonio-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ok, minna, este es el final pero si Dios quiere ¡comenzaré otra muy pronto!**_

_**Por el momento solo me queda actualizar el de "el secreto de la manager"… un fic de 2 capis que acabo de subir y el cual invito a leer… c:**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo a todas mis queridas amiguitas super HiruMamo´s Fan de FB…. estamos en contacto :P**_

_**XDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Matta ne**_


End file.
